Harriet Potter 5
by Afaim
Summary: Harriet fünftes Jahr auf Hogwarts beginnt damit, dass sie fast von der Schule geworfen wird. Außerdem sind da ja immer noch ihre unaufgelösten Gefühle für Draco, die NochnichtVerarbeitung von Cedrics Tod und die Umbrigde einen Menschen, mit dem sie einfa
1. 1 Kapitel

**Harriet Potter und der Orden des Phönix:**

_Disclaimer: "Harry Potter" gehört nicht mir, sondern J. K. Rowling. Die Grundzüge des Plots dieser Geschichte wurden aus den Büchern übernommen und auch gewisse Dialoge mehr oder weniger wortwörtlich zitiert. Trotzdem ist es ein AU, d. h. Harry Potter wurde ein Mädchen. Die neuen Dinge, wie etwa Veränderungen sind von mir, Ich verdiene kein Geld an dieser Geschichte, die Rechte liegen bei J. K. Rowling und ihren Verlagen alleine. Alle deutschen Rechte liegen beim Carlsen-Verlag GmbH._

Harriet Potter ist das Mädchen, das überlebt hat. Doch nun ist es dem bösen Zauberer Voldemort gelungen durch ihr Blut zu seiner alten Macht zurückzukehren. Außerdem wurde ihr Freund Cedric im Zuge der „Auferstehung" des dunklen Lords getötet. Das muss Harriet erst einmal verkraften, und außerdem muss sie sich ihrem fünften Schuljahr auf Hogwarts stellen.

**1. Nachrichtensperre und Dementor**

Es war mitten in der Nacht und Harriet Potter hatte wieder einmal kein Auge zugetan. Dass sie in letzter Zeit nicht schlafen konnte hatte mehrere Gründe. Einer davon war die Angst vor Alpträumen. Der andere war der, dass sie fürchtete im Schlaf ermordet zu werden. Und der dritte war schlicht und einfach der, dass sie sich Sorgen um ihre Freunde und Bekannten aus der Zaubererwelt machte.

Seit Ende des Schuljahres hatte sie fast gar keine Briefe oder sonstige Neuigkeiten von irgendjemandem bekommen. Die Briefe, die sie bekommen hatte, waren merkwürdig distanziert und strotzen gerade zu von Nichtinformation und Warnungen sich ruhig und besonnen zu verhalten.

Der _Tagesprophet _verlieh dem Wort „Sommerloch" eine völlig neue Bedeutung. Mit keinem einzigen Wort wurde die Rückkehr von Voldemort auch nur erwähnt. Auch in den Muggelnachrichten wurde von nichts berichtet, das sie mit Voldemort oder seinen Anhängern in Verbindung hätte bringen können.

Nun gab es zwei prinzipielle Möglichkeiten: 1. Voldemort verhielt sich ruhig und es war im letzten Monat schlicht und einfach nichts Aufregendes passiert. 2. Voldemort hatte längenst die Macht an sich gerissen, Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, Hagrid und die Weasleys waren alle tot, und das neue Regime tat so als wäre alles in bester Ordnung.

Das schlimmste war, dass sie nichts tun konnte um herauszufinden, was wirklich los war. Und langsam wich ihre Sorge, Angst und Trauer einer brodelnden Wut. War es denn zuviel verlangt, ihr wenigstens kurz mitzuteilen, dass es allen gut ging? Worte in der Art von: _Alles ist ruhig, mach dir keine Sorgen _hätten ihr schon genügt. Aber diese Worte kamen nicht.

Zu Beginn der Ferien hatte sie sich noch jede Nacht in den Schlaf geweint. Inzwischen war sie an einem Punkt angekommen, an dem sie dazu keine Kraft mehr hatte und den Großteil der Nacht über wach an die Decke starrte und sich alle möglichen Horrorszenarien durch den Kopf gehen ließ.

Das war zumindest besser als ihre Alpträume. Wenn sie nicht von Cedric oder Voldemort träumte, dann träumte sie von langen schwarzen Korridoren, die in Mauern oder verschlossene Türen mündeten. Nach diesen Träume erwachte sie mit dem Gefühl, etwas nicht zu erledigt haben.

Auch ihre Narbe tat gelegentlich weh, doch nun da Voldemort zurück war, stellte diese Tatsache keine Besonderheit mehr da. Dumbledore hatte ihr erklärt, dass sie über die Narbe irgendwie mit Voldemort verbunden war und sie seinen Hass spüren konnte.

Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernon war ihr merkwürdiges Verhalten diesen Sommer natürlich nicht entgangen. Es war schließlich nicht zu übersehen, dass sie dünner wurde, ständig blass war und dunkle Ringe unter den Augen hatte, und sie täglich nervös Nachrichten hörten und bei jeder Unterbrechung durch andere fast ausrastete.

Die offizielle Meinung der Dursleys lautete, dass sie verrückt geworden war. Und Verrückte sollte man hätscheln, weswegen ihre Tante und ihr Onkel plötzlich fruchtbar _nett _zu ihr waren. Nun zumindest nett für ihre Verhältnisse. Neulich hatte Tante Petunia ihr sogar eine _neugekaufte Bürste_ überreicht. Und Onkel Vernon hatte ihr _Schokolade_ mitgebracht.

Am Anfang hatten sie noch versucht herauszufinden, was mit ihr nun eigentlich nicht stimmte. Onkel Vernon hatte also versucht nach etwa drei Tagen Ferien herauszufinden was los war. „Bist du schwanger?", hatte er sie plötzlich unvermittelt angebellt.

„…"

Die Inquisition ging weiter: „Aber du bist doch noch Jungfrau, oder?"

„…"

„Wer hat es gewagt! Es war dieser rothaarige Junge aus dieser unmöglichen Familie, der dich damals in diesem Auto begrabscht hat, nicht wahr! Dem werde ich lehren, was es heißt sich mit einem Dursley anzulegen!"

„Onkel Vernon, Ron hat gar nichts getan. Wir sind nur Freunde, mehr nicht. Beruhig dich wieder und denk an deinen Blutdruck."

„Bist du nun schwanger, oder nicht!"

Danach hatte Harriet sich geweigert auch nur noch drei Worte mit ihrem Onkel zu wechseln.

Also hatte Tante Petunia sie sich zur Brust genommen und sie ausgefragt. Es war in etwa so abgelaufen:

„Hast du Liebeskummer?"

„Kann man so nicht sagen."

„Aber es geht um einen Jungen?"

„Teilweise schon ja."

„War er gemein zu dir?"

„Nein. Ganz im Gegenteil."

„Du hast ihn auf dieser schrecklichen Schule kennen gelernt?"

„Ja."

„Und ihr wart zusammen?"

„Ja, sozusagen."

„Und nun seid ihr es nicht mehr."

„Nein."

„Hat er Schluss gemacht?"

„Nein."

„Dann hast du Schluss gemacht?"

„Nein."

„Wo ist er denn jetzt?"

„Er ist tot."

Danach hatte Tante Petunia aufgehört zu fragen.

Sie und ihr Mann schienen zu dem Ergebnis gekommen zu sein, dass, das was mit ihrer Nichte nicht stimmte mit der Zaubererwelt zu tun hatte, und sie am Besten gar nicht wussten, was es war und ihren Zustand in Zukunft zu ignorieren , denn immerhin war sie nicht schwanger, was bedeutete, dass sie kein zusätzliches Geld für sie ausgeben mussten, was wiederum bedeutete, dass es ihnen egal sein konnte.

_Ich hasse mein Leben! Wenn ich nur wüsste, was los ist! Wenn mein Leben doch nur nicht ein einziger Alptraum, aus dem ich nicht aufwachen kann, wäre!_

Am nächsten Morgen war wieder einmal nichts in den Nachrichten. „Du hast von nun an Nachrichtensperre!", erklärte Onkel Vernon dann. „WAS!" Tante Petunia nickte. „Vernon und ich haben das beschlossen. Es ist zu deinem eigenen Besten. Keine Zeitungen mehr, kein Radio und keine Morgen- und Abendnachrichten im Fernsehen", bestätigte sie.

„Was! Warum!"

„Du bist süchtig", erklärte ihr Onkel, „Und da ich keine Drogen in deinem Zimmer gefunden habe…"

„Du hast mein Zimmer nach Drogen durchsucht!"

„…du aber eindeutige Anzeichen von Suchtverhalten zeigst, das mit den neusten Nachrichten zusammenhängt, werden wir dir keine mehr erlauben", schloss er.

„Das ist das lächerlichste, das ich je gehört habe!"

„Man kann nach allen süchtig werden. Ich habe nachgelesen. Und um dich steht es schlimm. Deine Hände zittern jedes Mal, wenn wir das Radio nicht aufgedreht haben", erwiderte Vernon. (In Wahrheit zitterten ihre Hände bevor sie das Radio aufdrehte, aus Angst vor schlimmen Nachrichten). „Es ist bestimmt. Keine Widerrede!", befand Petunia.

Harriet knurrte und stürmte wütend davon. „Teenager", meinte ihr Onkel nur.

Sie rannte den ganzen restlichen Tag wütend in der Stadt umher. Nun eigentlich eher in der Nachbarschaft, was den dramatischen Effekt natürlich etwas minderte, aber immerhin war sie wütend und rannte.

Und natürlich traf sie schließlich gegen Ende des Tages auf Dudley und seine Gang. Dudley hatte sich im Laufe der letzten Jahre von der menschlichen Version eines kleinen Fasses zu einem korpulenten jungen Mann entwickelt, der seine Masse nun dazu einsetzte andere (meistens kleinere) einzuschüchtern und sich eine eigene kleine Bande aufzubauen, mit der er die Nachbarschaft terrorisierte. (Wovon seine Eltern natürlich nichts wussten).

Harriet versuchte den Kontakt mit Dudleys Bande wenn möglich zu vermeiden. Vor allem deswegen, weil die Bande hauptsächlich aus hormongesteuerten Idioten bestand, und sie keine Lust hatte sich mit deren Kommentaren herumzuschlagen. Leider sahen diese sie allerdings diesmal.

„He, Big D, sieh mal, wer da kommt. Ist deine heiße Cousine!", verkündete Malcolm und deutete auf sie. Die Köpfe der restlichen Jungs drehten sich sofort in ihre Richtung. Seufzend ging Harriet weiter in ihre Richtung und beschloss sich zu keiner Gewalttat hinreißen zu lassen, auch wenn es ihr schwer fallen würde.

Piers (der schon ewig mit Dudley befreundet war, und sie früher immer geärgert hatte) stellte sich ihr in den Weg und grinste sie dümmlich an. „Hi, Potter. Weißt du am Wochenende sind meine Eltern nicht da, und ich gebe eine Party. Hast du nicht Lust zu kommen?", wollte er wissen.

„Nein, danke", erwiderte sie und versuchte an Piers vorbeizukommen. Der trat zwar Seite, ging dann aber neben ihr her und legte ihr unaufgefordert seinen Arm um die Schultern. „Dann geh eben heute mit mir aus. Ich bin sicher D's Eltern haben nichts dagegen", meinte er kompromissbereit.

Harriet blieb stehen. „Nimm deine Hand weg. Sofort", zischte sie. Piers kam der Aufforderung nach und fragte dann grinsend: „War das ein Ja?" Sie verdrehte die Augen und meinte dann: „Wenn die Hölle zufriert. Lebt wohl, Jungs."

Dann ging sie weiter. Piers drehte sich mit erhobenen Daumen zu den anderen um. „Die steht voll auf mich, Leute!", verkündete er. _In welcher Parallelwelt lebt der nun wieder?_

Nachdem sie die Idiotentruppe eine Gasse hinter sich gelassen hatte, wartete sie auf ihren Cousin. Dudley kam schließlich auch bald. „Du könntest ruhig etwas netter zu den Jungs sein", meinte er anklagend, „Ist ja nicht so, dass sie dir irgendwas getan hätten."

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Vor allem der gute Piers nicht. Ist ja nicht so, dass er mir als er acht war eine riesige Spinne in den Kragen gesteckt hat. Oder mit neun versucht hätte mich mit einer Plastikschlange zu Tode zu erschrecken. Und, dass er mir im Kindergarten meinen Zopf abgeschnitten hat muss ich mir genauso einbilden wie Malcolms und Gordons Versuch mich in einer Regenlacke zu ertränken", ätzte Harriet.

„Das ist ewig her! Du bist wirklich nachtragend!", beschwerte sich Dudley. „Was soll dieser ganze Big D-Quatsch eigentlich? Sind die anderen auch nur noch einzelne Buchstaben?", erkundigte sich Harriet, hauptsächlich um einen Themenwechsel zu erzwingen. Dudley warf ihr einen giftigen Blick zu und stampfte dann in Todesverachtung davon.

Harriet folgte ihm schultzerzuckend. Nach einer Weile stellte Dudley ihre eine Frage: „Wer ist eigentlich Cedric?"

Harriet erstarrte. „W- was! Woher kennst du diesen Namen!"

„Ist er dein Freund?"

„Woher weißt du von Cedric!"

Dudley zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du redest im Schlaf. Jammerst vor dich hin. Seinen Namen und andere Dinge. Ist sehr störend, wenn jemand im Nebenzimmer schlafen will." Harriet starrte ihren Cousin ungläubig an. Das konnte nicht wahr sein.

Plötzlich passierte _etwas. _Sie schauderte. Aus der anbrechenden Nacht war Dunkelheit geworden. Und die Luft war kalt. Eiskalt.

„W-was ist d-das!", quiekte Dudley. „Ruhe! _Lumos!" _ Sie hatte ihren Zauberstab gezogen und Licht gemacht. „Du darfst das Ding doch nicht benutzen!" Dudleys Stimme überschlug sich fast vor Panik.

Harriet leuchtete suchend durch die Schwärze. Und dann sah sie ihn. Eine Gestalt in Kapuzenumhang schwebte unaufhaltsam auf sie zu. Dieser Anblick war zuviel für Dudley. Er schrie auf und stürzte in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davon.

„Dudley! Komm sofort zurück! Mist! _Expecto patronum!" _Nichts geschah. Leichte Panik stieg in Harriet hoch. _Konzentriere dich, Mädchen. Denk an etwas Schönes. Etwas Kraftvolles. Einen Augenblick voll Glück. Denk an die Zeit bevor alles schrecklich geworden ist. Denk an deinen ersten Kuss von Cedric._

„_Expecto patronum!"_ Ein silberner Hirsch galoppierte auf den Dementor los. Er stieß in das Wesen, das sich blitzartig zurückzog. Hinter ihr ertönte ein erschrockener Schrei. „Dort hin, schnell!", befahl sie dem Patronus. Dieser rannte in die entsprechende Richtung und jagte einen zweiten Dementor, der sich gerade über Dudley hermachen wollte, davon. Und dann löste er sich auf.

„Dudley? Geht es dir gut?", erkundigte sich Harriet und eilte zu dem Jungen. Der lag wimmernd am Boden und hatte sich zu einem Häufchen Elend zusammengerollt. _Wie kommen eigentlich Dementoren nach Little Whinging?_

Etwas näherte sich schnell von hinten an. Mit gezogenem Zauberstab wirbelte Harriet herum und sah … Mrs. Figg, ihre schullrige alte Nachbarin, die früher öfter den Babysitter für sie gespielt hatte.

„Mrs. Figg! Ich- es ist nicht so, wie Sie denken. Das war ein – äh – Streich. Von ein paar Jungs aus Dudleys Schule und-", versuchte sie eine passende Erklärung zu erfinden.

„Das kannst du dir sparen, Mädchen. Ich weiß Bescheid. Geht es dir gut? Ich kann das nicht glauben! Mundungus Fletcher ist ein toter Mann, wenn ich ihn in die Finger bekomme!", knurrte Mrs. Figg.

Es war einer dieser Momente, in denen Harriet überhaupt nichts mehr begriff. Leider nahm die Anzahl von diesen in letzter Zeit zu.

_A/N: Nachdem ich die ersten sechs Kapitel fertig habe, habe ich mich dazu durchgerungen mit dem posten vom 5. Teil zu beginnen._

_Bereitet euch auf Frustduelle zwischen Harriet und Sirius und zunehmenden trockenen Humor vor._

_Viel Spaß mit Teil 5!_

_Reviews?_


	2. 2 Kapitel

2. Eulen und Chaos

Während Mrs. Figg weiterhin über diese Mundungus Fletcher-Person zeterte und Dudley immer noch am Boden wimmerte, versuchte Harriet zu begreifen, was den nun eigentlich los war.

„Seit wann sind Sie eine Hexe, Mrs. Figg? Und wieso weiß ich das nicht!", wunderte sie sich. „Ich bin keine Hexe, sondern eine Squib, was ein sehr guter Grund für Mundungus sein sollte nicht einfach zu verschwinden", berichtige Mrs. Figg sie.

„Squib? Filch ist das auch. Was ist das?"

„Eine Person aus einer Zaubererfamilie, die keine magischen Kräfte hat. Das solltest du eigentlich wissen. Und wir sollten hier nicht herumstehen oder liegen." Bei den letzten Worten warf sie einen bedeutsamen Blick auf Dudley, der sich noch immer in der altbewährten Position am Boden befand.

Harriet beugte sich zu ihrem Cousin hinunter und zog ihn mühsam auf die Beine. Der Junge stand offenbar unter Schock, denn er starrte sie nur glasig an. „Komm, Dudley, wir gehen nach Hause", befahl sie ihm sanft. Er nickte mechanisch und folgte ihr und Mrs. Figg dann zombiehaft.

„Behalte deinen Zauberstab in der Hand!", wurde sie von Mrs. Figg, die sich ständig nervös umsah, ermahnt. Die Squib schimpfte wieder vor sich hin und warf den Kindern ab und an misstrauische Blicke zu.

„Mrs. Figg, warum haben Sie mir nicht einfach gesagt, dass sie ein Squib sind?", erkundigte sich Harriet schließlich.

„Anweisung von Dumbledore", erklärte Mrs. Figg, „Ich sollte ein Auge auf dich haben, aber nichts sagen. Du warst noch zu jung. Und dann später… nun ja, hat sich irgendwie nie ergeben. Tut mir Leid, Mädchen. Oh, wo steckt nur Mundungus! Dumbeldore muss erfahren, was passiert ist. Wenn das Ministerium davon Wind bekommt, dann gibt es mächtig Ärger für dich."

„Wieso für mich? Ich war es nicht, die den Dementoren freien Auslauf gewährt hat!"

„Aber du bist minderjährig, und das Ministerium nimmt es sehr genau mit dem Zauberverbot für Minderjährige und- ach, verdammt! MUNDUNGUS FLETCHER! WO STECKST DU NUR!"

Mit einem lauten Knall erschien ein stinkender untersetzter unrasierter Mann in zerschlissenen Mantel vor ihnen und starrte sie verwirrt an. Das musste Mundungus Fletcher sein. „Was'n los, Figgy? Nix mehr mit Undercover und so?", wunderte er sich.

Mehr brauchte es nicht. Mrs. Figg schlug auf den armen Mann mit ihrem Einkaufsnetz ein und beschimpfte ihn lauthals, während sie ihm das Vorgefallenen entgegen schrie. Schließlich

kamen sie überein, dass Mundungus Fletcher sofort zu Dumbledore apparieren sollte und ihm berichten sollte, was passiert war (und zugleich gestehen sollte, welche unrühmliche Rolle er selbst in der ganzen Geschichte gespielt hatte).

„Dumbledore hat mich beschatten lassen?", erkundigte sich Harriet nachdem er wieder verschwunden war, „Ohne mir etwas davon zu sagen?"

„Nun, weißt du, ich bin mir sicher, er hatte seine Gründe. So hier wären wir. Geh rein und komm nicht mehr raus. Ich bin mir sicher, bald meldet sich wer bei dir. Ich geh heim und warte auf weitere Anweisungen. Bleib im Haus", meinte Mrs. Figg schnell, schob sie zu der Türe und eilte davon.

Harriet starrte ihr perplex hinterher. Zombie-Dudley ebenfalls. _Langsam aber sicher werde ich wirklich wütend auf Dumbledore, Sirius und die anderen. Kommunikation scheint nicht gerade die Stärke der magischen Welt zu sein. _„Komm, Dudley. Lass uns rein gehen."

Natürlich merkte Tante Petunia sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte. (Was damit zu tun haben konnte, dass Dudley mitten auf die Türmatte erbrach). Und natürlich wurde sie von Onkel Vernon und ihrer Tante in die Zange genommen. (Was damit zusammenhängen könnte, dass Dudley anklagend auf sie gezeigt hatte, als wäre alles ihre Schuld).

Nach einigen „Was ist passiert?", „Was hast du getan?" und „Es hat etwas mit diesen Freaks zu tun, nicht wahr?", meinte sie schließlich: „Es waren Dementoren. Aber ihr müsst euch keine Sorgen machen, ich hab sie verjagt. Dudley hat's noch ganz gut aufgenommen. Als ich ihnen das erste Mal begegnet bin, hat es mich glatt umgehauen."

Und dann kam eine Eule mit einem Brief vom Ministerium. Der Inhalt war ein Alptraum. Sie hätte auf Mrs. Figg hören sollen, als diese gemeint hatte, dass das Ministerium es mit dem Zauberverbot für Minderjährige sehr genau nahm. Sie war von Hogwarts verbannt. Beamten würden kommen um ihren Zauberstab zu zerstören und sie hatte am zwölften August um neun eine Anhörung.

Sie hatte das Gefühl Dementoren würden ihr das Leben aussaugen. Bleich und zitternd ließ sie sich auf den Boden sinken.

Onkel Vernon verlangte eine Erklärung. Tante Petunia nahm ihr den Brief weg und las ihn. Eine weitere Eule kam an. Sie brachte einen Brief von Mr. Weasley:

„Dumbledore ist eben im Ministerium eingetroffen und versucht alles ins Lot zu bringen. VERLASS DAS HAUS VON ONKEL UND TANTE NICHT. GEBRAUCHE KEINE ZAUBER MEHR. GIB DEINEN ZAUBERSTAB NICHT AB!"

„Ich verlange eine Erklärung! Was sind Dementoren!", donnerte Onkel Vernon, „Und was haben sie mit Dudley gemacht! Und warum waren sie hier!" Harriet starrte ihn an. Tante Petunia las den zweiten Brief. Ein dritter traf ein. Er war wieder vom Ministerium. Ihr Rauswurf war aufgehoben worden, zumindest bis zu der Anhörung. Offenbar hatte Dumbledore seinen Beziehungen spielen lassen.

Harriet atmete erleichtert auf. Tante Petunia las natürlich auch diesen Brief.

„Hört mal", sagte Harriet, „Dudley geht es bald wieder gut. Er steht unter Schock, aber das wird wieder. Ihr wollt gar nicht wissen, was ihm zugestoßen ist. Denn ihr wollt nichts mit der Zaubererwelt zu tun haben. Und ihr wollt doch in der Nacht schlafen können, oder nicht? Glaubt mir, ihr müsst es gar nicht wissen."

Schon wieder kam eine Eule. Sie stammte von Sirius. „_Arthur hat mir eben erzählt, was passiert ist. Was immer du tust, verlass auf keinen Fall das Haus." _ Nun wurde sie wieder wütend. Am liebsten hätte sie eine Antwort zurück geschrieben mit dem Inhalt: _Das nächste Mal lasse ich mich aussaugen!_

„Wenn noch ein einziges Federvieh hier auftaucht, dann breche ich ihm eigenhändig die Flügel!", prophezeite Onkel Vernon.

„Aber wieso waren die Dementoren hier, wenn sie doch die Gefangenen in Askaban bewachen?", erkundigte sich Tante Petunia. Vernon und Harriet sahen sie gleichermaßen erstaunt an. „Woher weißt du das!"

„Er hat mit ihr darüber geredet, damals als ich dabei war", erklärte Tante Petunia. „Wenn du von meinen Eltern sprichst, dann nenn sie beim Namen", knurrte Harriet, „Sie haben nämlich welche."

„Warum waren sie HIER!" Onkel Vernon funkelte sie über die Maßen wütend an. Harriet zuckte die Schultern. „Vielleicht hat er sie geschickt."

„Wer?"

„Lord Voldemort."

Tante Petunia wurde kreidebleich. „Wie- wie meinst du das?", keuchte sie. Harriet sah sie an. Natürlich, als Schwester von Lily Potter, wusste Petunia, wer Voldemort war und wozu er fähig war.

„Er ist zurück. Und bevor du fragst: Ja, ich bin sicher. Ich hab ihn selbst gesehen. Er hat…. Ich hab ihn gesehen."

Onkel Vernon sah verwirrt zwischen ihnen hin und her. „Ist das nicht, der, der…"

„Ja, der meine Eltern umgebracht hat." _Und Cedric. _

Hinter Vernons Stirn schien es zu arbeiten. Und plötzlich machte sich Harriet Sorgen, dass er sich ernsthaft überlegte, sie einfach auf die Straße zu setzten. Verübeln konnte sie ihm diesen Gedankengang nicht. Sie brachte das Unglück mit, egal wohin sie ging.

Und dann kam noch eine Eule. Diesmal brachte sie aber einen Heuler für Tante Petunia. „Vernon, sieh nur, der ist an mich adressiert. _Mrs. Petunia Dursley, Die Küche, Privat Drive-"_

„Mach ihn auf. Den Inhalt erfährst du so und so", meinte Harriet schnell. Tante Petunia öffnete den Umschlag und schon donnerte eine Stimme los: „DENK AN MEINEN LETZTEN, PETUNIA!"

Es herrschte beängstigende Stille in der Küche. Man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen gehört. „Geh auf dein Zimmer, Mädchen. Verlass das Haus nicht", befahl Petunia.

Vernon und Harriet setzten beide zum Protest an, doch Petunia meinte nur: „Keine Fragen. Tut, was ich sage."

_A/N: Es ist schön, dass viele meiner Leser den Weg zur Fortsetzung gefunden haben._

_Reviews?_


	3. 3 Kapitel

3. Der Aufbruch

„_Ich bin gerade von Dementoren angegriffen worden und werde vielleicht von Hogwarts verwiesen. Ich will jetzt endlich wissen, was vor sich geht und wie lange ich noch hier bleiben muss, bevor ich wieder andere Gesichter sehen kann."_

Diesen Text schrieb sie auf vier verschiedene Blätter und adressierte jeweils eines an Hermine, Ron, Sirius und Remus. Ihre Eule Hedwig war gerade unterwegs auf der Jagd, also mussten die Briefe noch etwas warten bis sie verschickt werden würden.

_Ich habe es satt, dass mich alle ständig wie ein dummes Kind behandeln. Die Art und Weise wie Sirius und Mr. Weasley ihre Briefe geschrieben haben, ist fast so als würden sie denken, ich wäre noch zehn. Ich hasse mein Leben und das alles hier sosehr._

Wütend warf sie sich auf ihr Bett und knuddelte mit Schir Kahn und Tatze. Wenigstens diese beiden hatten sie gern genug um sie nicht wie Kleinkind zu behandeln, aber vermutlich auch nur deswegen, weil sie nur aus Stoff waren.

Als Hedwig von der Jagd zurückkam gab sie ihr die vier Briefe und schickte sie los. Danach ging sie schlafen und träumte von Dementoren und langen Gängen.

Die nächsten drei Tage kam Hedwig nicht zurück. Die Dursleys ignorierten sie fast vollkommen. Dudley schien fast Angst vor ihrer Nähe zu haben, Onkel Vernon warf ihr manchmal giftige Blicke a la „Das ist alles deine Schuld" zu und Tante Petunia strafte sie mit eisigem Schwiegen, so dass jeder Versuch sie auf den Heuler anzusprechen an ihr abprallte wie an einer Wand.

Drei Tage lang wanderte sie unruhig im Haus auf und ab und wurde beinahe wahnsinnig, weil sie es nicht verlassen durfte. Ihre Stimmung schwankte zwischen Wut, Verzweiflung und Resignation, wobei sich diese drei Zustände manchmal erschreckend schnell abwechselnden. In Gedanken hatte sie all ihren so genannten Freunden schon alle möglichen schrecklichen Dingen an den Hals gewünscht und sich wenig später dafür geschämt.

_Und was ist, wenn ich Hogwarts wirklich verlassen muss?_ Diese Frage stellte sie sich immer wieder ohne eine Antwort darauf zu finden.

Am vierten Abend gingen die drei Dursleys aus. Harriet war das ziemlich egal. Inzwischen war sie an einen Punkt angelangt an dem sie keine Energie mehr hatte um wütend zu sein, und deswegen kraft- und lustlos auf ihrem Bett lag und sich fragte, warum sie Voldemort nicht einfach auch umgebracht hatte.

Und dann hörte sie ein Geräusch. Ein Klirren. Sie richtete sich kerzengerade in ihrem Bett auf. _Einbrecher! _Und dann vernahm sie Stimmen, die sich laut in der Küche miteinander unterhielten. _Oh, mein Gott. Vielleicht sind es gar keine normalen Einbrecher, sondern Todesesser._

Zitternd griff sie nach ihrem Zauberstab und schlich sich aus ihrem Zimmer. Nun, da sie sowieso schon bald vor Gericht stehen würde, konnte sie ihn ruhig noch ein letztes Mal benutzen um sich selbst zu verteidigen oder bei diesem Versuch umkommen.

Sie schlich zur Treppe. Unten standen Leute. Es waren mindestens acht. Ihr Herz klopfte so laut, dass sie dachte, es würde zerspringen. Vielleicht war Voldemort selbst ja auch dabei.

„Nimm den Zauberstab lieber runter, Mädchen bevor du noch jemanden das Auge ausstichst", sagte eine bekannte Stimme hinter ihr. Erschrocken schreiend fuhr sie herum und wich zugleich zurück, was sie dazu brachte zu stolpern und beinahe die Stiegen herunter zu fallen.

Jemand eilte wie der Blitz die Treppen hinauf. „Harry, hast du dir wehgetan! Geht's dir gut!" Auch diese Stimme kannte sie.

„R- Remus?"

„Ja, ich bin's. Musstest du sie so erschrecken, Mad-Eye?", meinte Remus und half ihr wieder auf die Beine. „Kann ich was dafür, dass sie so schreckhaft ist", brummte der Angesprochene.

„Professor Moody?", fragte Harriet unsicher.

„Lass das Professor. Immerhin bin ich ja nie wirklich zum Unterrichten gekommen, oder?", knurrte Moody.

„Warum stehen wir hier im Dunklen rum?", erkundigte sich die Stimme einer Frau von Unten.

„Der Lichtschalter ist da Unten gleich vor der Treppe", erklärte Harriet. Selbst wenn das ein Trick sein sollte, so wollte sie die Leute, wer auch immer sie wirklich waren, lieber im Hellen sehen. Das Licht ging an.

Remus stand neben ihr und schenkte ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. Er schien im letzten Monat noch ein paar graue Haare mehr bekommen zu haben und sein Umhang war wie immer schäbig. Mad-Eye Moody, diesmal hoffentlich der echte, fehlte ein Stück seiner Nase und sein Glasauge musterte Harriet misstrauisch von oben bis unten.

Unten an der Treppe stand ein Haufen Leute, die Harriet nicht kannte, und die sie aber aufgeregt musterten. „Ooh, sie sieht genauso aus, wie ich sie mir immer vorgestellt habe!", verkündete eine junge Frau mit violettem Haar, „Schön dich zu sehen, Harriet!"

„Ja, jetzt verstehe ich, was du meinst, Remus", meinte ein kahlgeschorener schwarzer Zauberer mit tiefer beruhigender Stimme, „Sie sieht genauso aus wie Lily."

„Aber die Haare hat sie von James. Und die Augen", verbesserte ihn ein silberhaarige Zauberer mit pfeifender Stimme.

„Remus, Professor Moody, wer sind all diese Leute und was machen sie im Haus meiner zaubererhassenden Verwandten?", erkundigte sich Harriet gepresst.

„Das sind Freunde, Harry. Und wir sind hier um dich abzuholen", erklärte Remus.

„Bist du sicher, dass sie es ist, Lupin? Was wenn sie eine Todesesserin is?", wollte Moody misstrauisch wissen.

„Oh, ja, natürlich. Und woher soll ich wissen, dass ihr keine Todesesser seid?", schoss Harriet zurück und starrte Moody finster an.

„Stell ihr eine Frage", verlangte der Auror. Remus seufzte und meinte dann: „Also gut. Harry, welche Gestalt nimmt dein Patronus an?"

„Die von einem Hirsch. Und welche Farbe hat Tatzes Fell?"

„Schwarz. Sie ist es Mad-Eye."

Sie gingen hinunter zu den anderen. „Ich werde dich mal vorstellen, Harry", meinte Remus. „Muss das sein?", murmelte Harriet und lächelte dann freundlich die anderen Zauberer an.

„Das ist Alastor Moody."

„Das weiß ich."

„Und das", der Werwolf deutete auf die junge Frau mit den violetten Haaren, „ist Nymphadora Tonks."

„Nur Tonks. Nenn mich bitte nicht Nymphadora, Remus. Dieser Name ist einfach grässlich", meinte die junge Frau schaudernd. „Ich bin Harry. Ich mag Harriet nicht", meinte Harriet und schüttelte Tonks die Hand.

„Das ist Kingsley Shackelbolt", stellte Remus den schwarzen Zauberer vor.

„Elphias Doge." Das war der Zauberer mit der pfeifenden Stimme.

"Dädalus Diggle."

"Wir kennen uns schon", erklärte der Zauberer mit dem violetten Zylinder am Kopf quiekend. Harriet erinnerte sich voll Schauder an ihre erste Begegnung vor vier Jahren.

„Emmeline Vance." Eine stämmige Hexe mit grünem Schal.

„Sturgis Podmore." Ein Zauberer mit strohblondem Haar und einem kantigen Gesicht.

"Und Hestia Jones." Eine schwarzhaarige Hexe.

"Sie haben sich alle freiwillig gemeldet um dich abzuholen", erklärte Remus. „Wunderbar. Seid froh, dass die Dursleys nicht da sind", erwiderte Harriet ungerührt. Tonks schnaufte. „War schwer genug sie wegzulocken", meinte sie, „Haben ihnen per Muggelpost mitgeteilt, dass sie bei einem Preisausschreiben für den gepflegtesten Kleinstadtrasens Englands in der Endausscheidung sind." _Jetzt kann ich mit Sicherheit nie mehr hierher zurückkommen._

„Wann brechen wir auf", fragte sie deswegen schnell. „In etwa fünfzehn Minuten", meinte Remus. „Na gut. Ich geh packen", verkündete sie und wollte schon wieder die Treppen zurück hinaufgehen, doch dann blieb sie noch einmal stehen und verkündete: „Fasst bitte nichts an, ja?"

Tonks schien unbedingt mit ihr mitgehen zu wollen um ihr beim Packen zu helfen, also ließ sie der jungen Hexe die Freude. „Sehr reinlich, diese Muggel, die hier leben", stellte sie fest in Harriets Zimmer angekommen fest, „Mein Vater ist ein Muggelstämmiger aber er ist ne alte Pottsau."

„Mhm." Harriet hörte Tonks nur halb zu als sie packte. "Findest du eigentlich, dass mir violett steht?", wollte die Hexe dann plötzlich wissen.

„Was? Oh, na ja. Ist nicht meine Farbe…"

„Du hast recht. So ist es doch viel besser, oder?"

Harriets Blick fiel auf Tonks und sie erkannte, dass das Haar der jungen Frau nun knallpink war. „Wie…?"

„Oh, nichts besonderes. Ich bin ein Metamorphmagus", erklärte Tonks, „Wurde schon als einer geboren."

Harriet runzelte die Stirn. „Kann man das Erlernen?" Auf diese Weise könnte sie ihre Narbe verstecken, und noch einiges anderes mit sich anstellen, das ihr nicht missfallen würde.

„Ich fürchte nein. Es gibt eigentlich keine Metamoprhmagi, die nicht als solche geboren wurden", erwiderte Tonks, „Was machst du da eigentlich?"

Harriet hielt in ihrem Tun inne. „Was meinst du, bitte? Ich packe", wunderte sie. Tonks verdrehte die Augen. „So packt man doch nicht", belehrte sie die Jüngere, „So packt man." Sie schwenkte ihren Zauberstab und wenig später wirbelten Harriets Sachen durch die Luft und packten sich wie von selbst, wenn auch überaus unordentlich, in ihrem Koffer.

Tonks grinste zufrieden. „Siehst du, das geht viel schneller. Ich denke, jetzt fehlt nur noch dein Besen. Wir müssen nämlich per Besen reisen, weißt du", meinte sie.

Harriet holte ihren Feuerblitz und nahm zufrieden zur Kenntnis wie sich Tonks Augen bei dessen Anblick neidisch weiteten. In diesem Moment steckte Remus den Kopf durch die Türe herein. „Seid ihr bald fertig?", erkundigte er sich.

Harriet starrte ihn vorwurfsvoll an. „Du hast einen Haufen verrückter Zauberer alleine in dem Haus meiner zaubereihassenden Verwandten gelassen!", beklagte sie sich, während in ihr alle möglichen Horrorvisionen aufstiegen.

„Kingsley hat ein Auge auf sie", meinte der Werwolf schulterzuckend, „Mad-Eye hat sich nur ein Glas genommen und sein falsches Auge darin gebadet." _Igitt. _Auch Tonks zog eine Grimasse als sie diese Aussage hörte. „Oh, entschuldigt", meinte Remus, „Das wolltet ihr wahrscheinlich lieber nicht wissen." Harriet warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu und ging dann zusammen mit Tonks und Remus zu den anderen Zauberern zurück.

Remus ließ einen Brief für Petunia und Vernon zurück, Moody wandte einen ominösen Desillusionierungszauber auf sie an, der dazu führte, dass sie die durchsichtig wurde und die Farben ihrer Umgebung annahm, und dann brachen sie auf.

Sie flogen in der Gruppe scheinbar ewig herum, und nahmen sehr viele Umwege, weil Moody alles andere für zu unsicher hielt (was ihn einige Beschimpfungen von Tonks Seiten einbrachte), bis sie schließlich auf einem Grasfleck auf einem großen Platz landeten.

_Toll, wir fliegen ewig herum um dann mitten im Nirgendwo zu landen. _Sie gingen ein Stück weiter und schließlich hielt Moody ihr ein Stück Pergament hin. Darauf stand: „_Das Hauptquartier des Phönixorden befindet sich am Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf, London."_

_Aha, das erklärt alles. _„Remus, was soll das?", erkundigte sie sich und es gelang ihr nicht einen leichten Unmut aus ihrer Stimme zu verbannen. „Merk dir einfach, was du gelesen hast", erwiderte der Werwolf, während Moody ihr das Pergament wegnahm und es verbrannte.

Dann gingen sie zum Grimnauldpatz Nummer zwölf. Nur, dass dort nichts war. Bis plötzlich ein altes Haus zwischen Nr. 11 und 13 erschien. _An solche Dinge werde ich mich wohl nie gewöhnen._

_Reviews?_


	4. 4 Kapitel

4. Grimmaulplatz 12

Remus klopfte mit seinem Zauberstab gegen die Eingangstüre und dann gingen sie hinein. Harriets Sachen wurden von Tonks und Remus herein getragen. Moody hob den Desillusonierungszauber auf und machte Licht.

Das Innere des Hauses war nicht unbedingt besonders gepflegt. Die Tapete schälte sich von der Wand, Spinnweben hingen überall herum, alte sich auflösende Teppiche lagen am Boden herum und einige alte vergilbende Porträts hingen an den Wänden. Ein alter Kronleuchter in der Form einer Schlange und ein paar ähnlich geformte Kandelaber spendeten dem Raum Licht.

„Na gut, wer wohnt hier bitte? Graf Dracula?", wunderte sich Harriet leise. Remus hatte sie gehört und erwiderte trocken: „Nein. Sirius."

„Oh. Und wo ist Sirius?", erkundigte sie sich aber in diesem Augenblick kam Molly Weasley herangestürmt und drückte sie fest an sich. „Ähm, hi Mrs. Weasley", meinte die Umarmte. Molly drückte sie ein wenig von sich weg und musterte sie kritisch. Bei dieser Gelegenheit fiel Harriet auf, dass Rons Mutter dünner geworden war und sehr blass aussah.

Diese schien ähnliches von Harriet zu denken, denn sie meinte: „Du bist ja fast nur noch Haut und Knochen. Aber das Essen wird warten müssen. Die Versammlung hat gerade begonnen."

„Versammlung? Soll ich auch daran teilnehmen?", wunderte sich das Mädchen, das angeblich nur noch Haut und Knochen war (was natürlich nicht stimmte).

Molly und Remus schüttelten fast gleichzeitig den Kopf. „Nein, die Versammlung ist nur für Ordensmitglieder", erklärte Remus. „Ron und Hermine sind oben. Nach der Versammlung gibt es Abendessen", meinte Mrs. Weasley und führte Harriet zu einer dunklen Treppe vorbei an einer Reihe Hauselfenschrumpfköpfe. _Und das soll Sirius' Haus sein! _Sie konnte (wollte) es gar nicht glauben.

Als sie die Hälfte der Treppen hinter sich gelassen hatten, erklärte Mrs. Weasley ihr, wo ihr Zimmer war und eilte dann die Treppen hinunter – und ließ Harriet alleine auf den unheimlichen Treppen im unheimlichen Haus zurück. „Kein Problem", murmelte Harriet, schluckte und ging zu der entsprechenden Türe.

_Ich muss dringend mit Sirius über dieses Haus sprechen. Das erklärte alle seine möglichen psychologischen Probleme. Von wegen Askaban. _Allerdings fand sie das selbst nur mäßig witzig.

Sie öffnete die Türe und sah ein dunkles hohes Zimmer mit drei Betten, sowie Ron, Hermine und Ginny darin. Hermine rannte auf sie zu sobald sie sie erblickte und umarmte sie fast so fest wie Mrs. Weasley zuvor.

Außerdem fing sie sofort an loszubrabbeln: „Harry! Ich bin so froh, dich zu sehen! Ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht wegen der Dementoren! Es tut uns Leid wegen der Briefe, aber wir durften dir nichts erzählen. Die Anhörung vom Ministerium – wie konnten die nur? Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich habe alles nachgeschlagen und-"

„Lass sie doch erst einmal Luft holen, Hermine", meinte Ron grinsend und schloss die Türe hinter Harriet. Hermine ließ ihre Freundin schuldbewusst los, was Ginny nutze um sie kurz zu umarmen. Dann landete etwas Helles auf Harriets Schulter. „Hedwig!" Sie streichelte ihre Eule ein wenig. Dann setzten sich alle vier auf die Betten.

„Dumbledore wollte also nicht, dass ihr mir was erzählt", begann Harriet das Gespräch.

Hermine nickte schuldbewusst. „Wir wollten ja", meinte Ron, „Aber er…"

„Er dachte wohl, es ist das Beste", sagte Hermine. „Dass du bei den Muggeln am Sichersten aufgehoben bist", fügte Ron hinzu.

„Ach? Also seid ihr gleich von einer ganzen Horde Dementoren angegriffen worden?", warf Harriet beiläufig ein. Peinliche Stille kehrte ein.

Dann meinte Hermine: „Er hat dich ständig beschatten lassen."

„Deswegen musste mich auch meine Squib-Nachbarin retten."

„Dumbledore war sehr wütend auf Mundungus", meinte Hermine in einem merkwürdigen Tonfall, „Er hat einem richtig Angst gemacht."

„Hmh", sagte Harriet, „Ich glaube, ich vertraue Dumbledore nicht mehr vollkommen." Hermine, Ron und Ginny starrten sie mit offenen Mündern an. „Was! Aber wieso-", begann Ginny, brach dann aber ab.

Harriet zuckte die Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht", meinte sie, „Ich hab das Gefühl, dass es falsch wäre, wenn ich es tun würde. Ich hatte viel Zeit über die letzten Jahre nachzudenken und-" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Lassen wir das", bat sie, „Wisst ihr, ich dachte ihr seid alle tot und die Briefe schreibt irgendwer anderer um mich zu täuschen."

„Oh, Harry!" Hermine fiel ihr noch mal um den Hals. „Dumbledore hat uns schwören lassen-"

„Ja, ja. Vergesst es. Ist egal." Natürlich war es nicht egal, aber was blieb ihr übrig. Sie könnte schreien und heulen und ihre Enttäuschung, ihren Schmerz und ihre Angst der letzten Wochen herauslassen, aber was hätte das gebracht? Es war ja schließlich nicht die Schuld von Hermine, Ron und Ginny. Ihre Wut wollte sie sich für Dumbledore aufsparen.

„Was hat es mit diesen Orden des Phönix auf sich?", erkundigte sie sich stattdessen.

„ Es ist eine Geheimgesellschaft, die von Dumbledore gegründet wurde und von ihm geleitet wird. Es sind dieselben Mitglieder, die auch schon letztes Mal IHN gekämpft haben. Man darf erst beitreten, wenn man volljährig ist und Nichtmitglieder dürfen nicht zu den Versammlungen", erklärte Hermine.

„Aber wir haben Fred und Georges Langziehohren", meinte Ron stolz. Harriet beschloss nicht nachzufragen. „Ja", sagte Hermine, „Wir wissen, dass sie Todesesser beobachten und verfolgen und weitere Mitglieder anwerben…"

In diesem Moment erschienen Fred und George unter einem Knall mitten im Zimmer. „Was wenn wir uns gerade umgezogen hätten!", herrschte Hermine sie an. „Ach, wir wussten, dass Ron hier ist", behauptete Fred.

„Hallo, Harriet", sagte George. „Ihr habt also eure Apparier-Prüfung bestanden", mutmaßte diese. „Mit Auszeichnung", strahlte Fred. „Seitdem gehen sie fast gar nicht mehr zu Fuß", raunte Ron und Ginny nickte betrübt.

„Sind eure Brüder in diesem Phönixorden?", erkundigte sich Harriet. „Bill arbeitet jetzt hier um für den Orden ein paar Dinge erledigen zu können", berichtete Ron, „Charlie ist auch im Orden, aber er ist immer noch in Rumänien."

Ginny seufzte. „Bill gibt dieser schrecklichen Fleur Delacour, die arbeitet bei Gringotts um ihr Englisch zu verbessern, zumindest behauptet sie das, auf jeden Fall gibt Bill ihr Englisch Nachhilfestunden. Im Privaten natürlich", seufzte sie.

„Was hast du gegen Fleur? Ich finde sie kann sehr nett sein", meinte Harriet. Ginny seufzte noch einmal. „Ich hab nichts gegen sie, solange ich sie weder sehen noch von ihr hören muss", erklärte sie, „Sie ist nichts für Bill."

Ron seufzte zustimmend mit leicht verklärten Gesichtsausdruck, woraufhin Hermine ihm einen bösen Blick zuwarf. Harriet beschloss das Thema zu wechseln.

„Und was ist mit Percy?"

Es war als wäre die Temperatur im Zimmer gerade um ein paar Grad gesunken. Die Weasleys tauschten düstere Blicke im Hermine aus. „Mein Gott, ihm ist doch nichts passiert, oder?", vergewisserte sich Harriet schnell. Sie hatte den drittältesten Weasley immer recht gern gehabt.

„Nur Idiotie ist ihm passiert", meinte George. „Percy und Dad hatten einen Streit", erklärte Fred als er Harriets total verwirrten Blick auffing, „Ich hab Dad noch nie derart mit jemanden streiten sehen. Normalerweise ist es Mom, die schreit."

Ron erzählte genauer, was geschehen war: „Es war in der ersten Ferienwoche. Percy ist heimgekommen und hat uns ganz stolz erzählt, dass er befördert wurde. Wir waren alle überrascht, weil Percy ja wegen der Sache mit Crouch eine Menge Schererein bekommen hat, es gab eine Untersuchung usw. Es hieß Percy hätte erkennen müssen, dass Crouch wahnsinnig geworden war und seinen Vorgesetzten informieren müssen, aber du weißt ja… Auf jeden Fall hat er Dad erzählt man hätte ihm einen Posten in Fudges persönlichem Büro angeboten. Juniorassistent des Ministers. Er dachte wohl Dad hätte beeindruckt sein müssen. Aber Dad … na ja, du musst wissen, Fudge ist gegen Dumbledore und entlässt laufend Leute, von denen er weiß, dass sie für ihn sind, und er weiß, dass Dad mit ihm befreundet ist … auf jeden Fall hat Dad vermutet, dass Fudge Percy nur deshalb in seinem Büro haben will, damit er unsere Familie für ihn ausspioniert und Dumbledore gleich mit."

„Das hat er Percy gesagt!", wunderte sich Harriet .

„Ja", meinte Ginny mit unterdrückter Wut, „Und dann wurde es hässlich."

Ron nickte. „Er sagte Dinge wie, dass es schwer genug für ihn sei im Ministerium gegen Dads fürchterlichen Ruf anzukämpfen, und dass Dad keinen Ehrgeiz hätte, und dass das der Grund sei warum wir nicht so viel Geld wie manche andere Leute haben. Außerdem hat er gesagt, dass es dumm von Dad wäre sich mit Dumbledore abzugeben, weil Dumbledore eine Menge Ärger kriegen würde und dass Dad mit ihm untergehen würde – und dass er – Percy – wüsste, wem er die Treue halten müsste – dem Ministerium. Und wenn Mom und Dad Verräter am Ministerium werden wollen würden, dann würde er dafür sorgen, dass jeder weiß, dass er nicht mehr zu dieser Familie gehört. In derselben Nacht hat er seine Sachen gepackt und ist ausgezogen. Er wohnt jetzt in London", schloss er seinen Bericht, „Denk bitte daran seinen Namen Mom und Dad gegenüber nicht zu erwähnen. Mom hat versucht mit ihm zu reden, aber er hat ihr die Tür vor der Nase zugeknallt."

„Das ist alles so geschehen?", wunderte sich Harriet, „Ich verstehe das nicht. Er muss doch wissen, dass Voldmort zurück ist. … Warum schaut ihr alle plötzlich so komisch?"

„Harry, hast du den _Tagespropheten_ nicht gelesen?", erkundigte sich Hermine vorsichtig. „Natürlich. Kreuz und Quer. Ich hab nach verstecken Botschaften gesucht. … Und herausgefunden, dass man dadurch viel Mist herausfinden kann. Und dass Palimdromspiele lustig sein können."

„Ist dir nicht aufgefallen, wie sie über dich schreiben?"

„Das interessiert mich doch nicht."

„Sollte es aber", meinte Hermine, „Die schlachten die Rita-Sachen noch mal aus. Sie schreiben über dich als ob du geistesgestört wärst und nach Aufmerksamkeit lechzen würdest."

„Aber das glaubt Percy doch nicht etwa!"

„Nicht, dass du um Aufmerksamkeit lechzt, nein", meinte Ginny, „Aber er denkt, dass dich Cedrics Tod … verwirrt hat."

Da war der Ausdruck. Cedrics Tod. Wie harmlos das klang im Vergleich zu dem, was wirklich passiert war.

In diesem Moment kam Mrs. Weasley herein. Die Versammlung war zu Ende.

_A/N: Wie ihr seht ist Harriet anders als Harry in den Büchern nicht gleich über ihr Freund hergefallen. Aber es wird im Laufe des fünften Teiles noch eine Explosion erfolgen. Wartet nur ab._

_In den folgenden Kapiteln werde ich mich noch recht genau an den Buch-Plot halten. Auf Hogwarts wird das dann hoffentlich anders werden, aber die Anhörung und all das wird nicht viel anders ablaufen, denke ich._


	5. 5 Kapitel

5. Der Orden

Sie gingen hinunter. „Und denk daran leise in der Halle zu sein, Harry", schärfte Hermine ihr ein. Harriet wunderte sich zwar darüber, erfuhr aber bald warum.

Als Tonks nämlich über einen Schirmständer stolperte, gab es einen lauten Knall und dann ertönte plötzlich ein fürchterliches Geschrei und Gezeter. Es kam von einem Porträt einer Frau, die schrie: „Dreck! Abschaum! Ausgeburten von Schmutz und Niedertracht! Halbblüter, Mutanten, Missgeburten, hinfort von hier! Wie könnt ihr es wagen, das Haus meiner Väter zu besudeln!"

Harriet stand mit offenem Mund vor dem Bild, während Remus und Mrs. Weasley versuchten es zu zudecken – ohne viel Erfolg. Dann stürmte Sirius plötzlich herein, beschimpfte das Porträt seinerseits und es gelang ihm dann schließlich gemeinsam mit Remus die alten Vorhänge vor dem Bild zuzuziehen.

„Hi, Sirius", sagte Harriet, „Darf ich dich umarmen? Gut siehst du aus. Wer war das?"

Sirius drehte sich zu ihre um und strich sich seine lange schwarzen Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Hallo, Harry. Ja, natürlich. Danke. Meine Mutter. Sie lässt sich leider nicht abhängen, ich hab schon alles probiert", erwiderte Sirius, während er sie kurz umarmte, „Lass uns schnell gehen, bevor sie wieder aufwacht."

Harriet folgte Sirius gemeinsam mit den anderen durch das gruselige Haus in die Küche. Die war übrigens nicht weniger gruselig als der Rest des Hauses.

In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein langer Holztisch auf dem sich Pergamentrollen stapelten, Kelche und Weinflaschen herumstanden und ein Haufen Lumpen lag. Harriet beschloss sich nicht zu wundern, das würde zuviel Energie brauchen.

An dem Tisch saßen Arthur Weasley und sein ältester Sohn Bill. Als sie die Eindringlinge in die Küche bemerkten sprang Mr. Weasley fast ertappt erscheinend auf, während Bill eine Pergamentrolle eilig zusammenrollte. Harriet verdrehte wortlos die Augen.

Bill sah immer noch sehr gut aus, sein Vater hingegen etwas angeschlagen, aber eifrig.

Arthur schüttelte Harriet erfreut die Hand und Bill zwinkerte ihr zu, während er versuchte die Pergamentrollen am Tisch (am liebsten alle auf einmal) einzusammeln. „Gute Reise gehabt, Harry?", erkundigte er sich, „Mad-Eye hat dich also nicht über Grönland umgeleitet?"

„Er hat's versucht", meinte Tonks und wollte Bill helfen, woraufhin sie eine Kerze umstieß, „Oh, entschuldigung, das tut mir so leid…"

„Macht doch nichts", meinte Mrs. Weasley, in einem Tonfall der eigentlich das genaue Gegenteil bedeutete, und machte sich zauberstabschwingend daran die Schweinerei wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Unterdessen verstaute Bill unter Mühen die Rollen.

„Diese Geheimbundsache müsst ihr Leute wohl noch üben, was?", meinte Harriet seufzend und nahm am Tisch neben den Lumpenhaufen Platz. Kaum hatte sie das getan bewegte sich dieser. Sie sprang erschrocken auf.

Sirius grinste schalkhaft als sie ihm einen erschrockenen Blick zuwarf. „Mundungus kennst du doch schon, oder Harry?", meinte er und der Haufen Lumpen stellte sich als der Zauberer heraus, der bei ihrer Überwachung versagt hatte.

Der grunzte und schien aus tiefem Schlaf zu erwachen. „Bin völlig Sirius' Meinung", murmelte er. Ginny kicherte. Harriet fand das alles anderes als komisch. _Und das sind die Zauberer, die uns vor Voldemort retten sollen? … Wir sind verloren._

„Die Versammlung ist zu Ende, Dung", erklärte Sirius während alle wieder am Tisch Platz nahmen. „Oh." Mundungus ließ seinen Blick etwas verwirrt über den Tisch schweifen und er blieb an Harriet hängen, was ihr gar nicht recht war. „Da is sie ja", meinte er langsam und starrte sie unentwegt an.

„Ähm", meinte sie, „Guten Tag." Mundungus zerrte eine Pfeife aus seiner Tasche, zündete sie an und begann zu rauchen. „Ich schulde dir ne Entschulligung", meinte er hinter der entstehenden Rauchwolke hervor. „Äh, kein Problem", meinte Harriet und rückte ein wenig von dem Zauberer ab.

Mrs. Weasley donnerte gar nicht erfreut: „Zum letzten Mal, du sollst dieses Kraut nicht in der Küche und nicht vor dem Essen rauchen!", und zerrte Harriets Stuhl ein Stück weiter von der Rauchwolke weg.

„Sorry, Molly", kam es hinter der Wolke hervor und wenig später war sie samt Pfeife verschwunden. Harriet sandte hilfeschreiende Blicke über den Tisch, auf die aber keiner reagierte, abgesehen von Sirius, der sich darüber allerdings köstlich zu amüsieren schien. Sie sandte ihm einen finsteren Blick.

„Ich könnte etwas Hilfe gebrauchen", meinte Mrs. Weasley bedeutungsschwanger. Harriet sprang sofort auf. „Nein, nicht du, Harry. Du hast eine lange Reise hinter dir", lenkte Rons Mutter sofort ein. Enttäuscht nahm das Mädchen wieder Platz.

Ginny und Hermine übernahmen das Helfen, und – zu Mrs. Weasleys offensichtlichen Unbehagen – Tonks ebenfalls. Um das Schlimmste zu verhindern, erhoben sich Remus, Ron und der Rest des Weasley-Männer ebenfalls um zu helfen.

So blieben nur Mundungus und Sirius mit Harriet am Tisch zurück. Ersterer starrte sie immer noch an und machte ein sehr niedergeschlagenes Gesicht. „Ich nehme es Ihnen echt nicht übel", meinte Harriet etwas hilflos.

„Ich wäre ja nich weggegangen, aber da war diese einmalige Geschäft und…", murmelte Mundungus und Harriet zuckte zusammen als etwas ihr Bein berührte, doch es war nur Krummbein, Hermines Kater, der sie etwas beleidigt ansah und sich dann auf Sirius' Schoß platzierte und von diesem verwöhnen ließ.

Harriet wollte ihn beinahe belehren, dass man vor dem Essen keine Tiere streicheln sollte, aber wenn sie an Mundungus' Zustand dachte, dann kam ihr dieser Einwand lächerlich vor. „Haste die alte Figgy seither wieder gesehen?", erkundigte sich Mundungus.

„Nein", erwiderte Harriet und starrten Sirius böse an. _Tu doch was!_, sagte ihr Blick. Endlich räusperte sich ihr Pate und erkundigte sich dann: „Und Harry, hast du bisher einen schönen Sommer gehabt?"

Sie zählte stumm bis zehn um ihm nicht an die Gurgel gehen zu müssen, bevor sie antwortete: „Oh, ich weiß nicht, lass mich nachdenken. Mein Onkel hat mein Zimmer nach Drogen durchsucht und gedacht ich wäre schwanger, ich hab keine Nacht durchgeschlafen, weil ich mir schreckliche Sorgen um euch alle gemacht habe, ich hab mein erstes graues Haar entdeckt und den _Tagespropheten _quer gelesen, da mir keiner meiner Freunde sagen konnte, was eigentlich abgeht, ich bin fast durchgedreht – oh, und das hätte ich ja fast vergessen, ich wurde von Dementoren angegriffen und fliege deswegen wahrscheinlich von Hogwarts. Und wie war dein Sommer?"

Bedrückte Stille kehrte ein. Dann meinte Sirius wie nebenbei: „Ich sitze hier seit etwa einen Monat fest und darf nicht raus."

„Wieso das?"

„Nun, das Zaubereiministerium ist immer noch hinter mir her, und Voldemort weiß inzwischen wahrscheinlich Bescheid über mein Animagustum, Wurmschwanz wird es ihm gesagt haben, also fällt ein Ausflug als Tatze auch weg. Ich kann nicht viel für den Orden tun, meint zumindest Dumbledore. Mein Haus als Hauptquartier zur Verfügung zu stellen, war so ziemlich das einzig Nützliche, das ich bisher beitragen konnte", erklärte der schwarzhaarige Zauberer und seine Stimme nahm einen sehr verbitterten Klang an als er das alles berichtete.

„Aber das ist doch immerhin schon sehr viel", meinte Harriet aufbauend, „Immerhin muss sich der Orden doch irgendwo treffen können. Das war ein entscheidender Beitrag."

„Das würdest du nicht sagen, wenn du wüsstest, was die andere tun", entgegnete Sirius bitter. „Aber immerhin nimmst du an allen Sitzungen des Ordens teil, oder nicht? Du sitzt direkt am Puls des Geschehens", versuchte Harriet es weiter.

„Der Puls des Geschehens, also?", spottete Sirius, „Ich höre mich alles an, was die anderen so vollbracht haben und lasse Snapes hämische Andeutungen über mich ergehen, dass er dort draußen sein Leben riskiert, während ich hier herumsitze und es mir hübsch gemütlich mache … hat er mich doch glatt gefragt, wie es mit den Putzen vorangeht…" Obwohl sie es besser wusste, fragte sie nach: „Putzen?"

„Wir versuchen das Haus für menschliche Bewohner erträglich zu machen", erläuterte Sirius müde, „Seit meine Mutter vor zehn Jahren gestorben ist, hat hier keiner mehr gelebt, abgesehen von Kreacher, unserem alten Hauself. Aber der ist durchgedreht und hat die Befehle des Bildes – du weißt schon welchem- ausgeführt und schon ewig nicht mehr geputzt."

Mundungus schien dem Gespräch überhaupt nicht gefolgt zu haben, den er meinte plötzlich, während er gedankenverloren den Trinkbecher in seiner Hand musterte: „Sirius, Mann, ist das echtes Silber?"

Sirius erklärte ihm, dass es so sei und im fünfzehnten Jahrhundert mit den Black-Familienwappen geprägt worden war. „Das muss dann aber weg", murmelte Mundungus. Harriet runzelte die Stirn. _Ob Sirius weiß, dass sein Kumpel hier vor hat ihn zu beklauen? Was macht dieser Mensch bitte schön im Orden?_

Gleich darauf flogen Geschirr und Speisen und Mrs. Weasleys Protestgeschrei von den Zwillingen verzaubert auf den Tisch zu.

Harriet lächelte müde. _Mein Gott, ich hab diesen ganz normalen Wahnsinn der Zaubererwelt im letzten Monat wirklich vermisst. Solange Mrs .Weasley ihre Söhne anbrüllt ist die Welt in Ordnung. _

Das blieb allerdings nur so bis in der Triade der mehrfachen Mutter der Name Percy fiel. Es wurde schlagartig still und Bill versuchte unterstützt von Remus die Situation wieder zu entspannen. _Ich frage mich, ob ich mich daran gewöhnen werde, dass der Name Percy von nun an in Gegenwart der Weasleys verboten ist._

Das Essen verlief still bis Molly Weasley damit begann Sirius auf nötige Reparaturen aufmerksam zu machen, die dieser nur mit Sarkasmus entgegen nahm.

_Nun, offensichtlich bin ich nicht die Einzige, die Dumbledore im letzten Monat gegen sich aufgebracht hat. Ich weiß allerdings nicht, ob mich das trösten soll, oder eher beunruhigt._

Sie dachte an das, was sie vorher zu den anderen gesagt hatte: _Ich vertraue Dumbledore nicht mehr vollkommen. _Stimmte das? Noch vor drei Jahren hätte sie das verneint. Hatte sie gegenüber Tom Riddle nicht ihr Vertrauen zu dem Hogwarts-Leiter demonstriert?

_Aber ich hatte schon immer Probleme damit, Dumbledore vollkommen an mich ran zu lassen, ich weiß auch nicht warum. Vielleicht habe ich ihm nie vollkommen vertraut. Und vielleicht ist es auch besser so. Außerdem wieso sollte ich jemanden vertrauen, der mir dauernd irgendwelche Dinge vorenthält. Damit ist allerdings nicht der einzige. Die scheinen alle zu denken, dass man erst mit Erreichen der Volljährigkeit ein Hirn geschenkt bekommt. Manche allerdings offensichtlich noch nicht einmal dann. _Ihr Blick fiel kurz auf Fred und George, die herumalberten und sie seufzte.

„Alles in Ordnung, Harry?" Sie drehte den Kopf zu den Fragesteller, Remus Lupin, und schenkte ihm ein schwaches Lächeln. „Ich war nur in Gedanken", erklärte sie, „Aber es geht mir den Umständen entsprechend." Remus lächelte sie aufmunternd an.

Ihre Aufmerksamkeit wurde von einer eisigen Molly Weasley abgelenkt, die versuchte Mundungus mit ihren Blicken aufzuspießen und Sirius dann einen bösen Blick zuwarf als wäre das alles seine Schuld.

„Molly mag Mundungus nicht besonders", erklärte Sirius gedämpft. „Warum ist er im Orden? Hat er irgendwelche verborgenen Talente außer den diebischen?", fragte Harriet genau so leise.

„Er hat Kontakte zu allen Gauner, weil er ja selbst einer ist. Dadurch ist er nützlich. Dumbledore hat ihm mal aus der Patsche geholfen, also ist er ihm treu ergeben. Er hört viele Dinge, die wir sonst nicht erfahren würden. Molly findet aber, dass es zu weit geht ihm zum Essen einzuladen. Sie kann ihm nicht verzeihen, dass er dich aus den Augen gelassen hat", erklärte Sirius.

Harriet starrte Mundungus an. _Er hat also Kontakte. Ob er jemanden kennt, der mir sagen kann, was es mit meinem Drambul auf sich hat?_

Sie hatte ihr Drambul, ein echtes, letztes Jahr bei der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft erstanden, und es war ihr gelungen das Drambul und die darin ruhende Seele von Laokon Kalches zu aktivieren, doch nur einmal und dann nie wieder.

_Aber Mrs. Weasley wäre sicherlich nicht begeistert, wenn ich Mundungus damit um Hilfe bitten würde. Außerdem würde er es mir wahrscheinlich klauen. _Also musste auch diese Idee verworfen werden.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_A/N: Ich hoffe ihr könnt euch alle noch an das Drambul erinnern. Es wird im Laufe der nächsten Teile noch wichtig werden._

_Reviews?_


	6. 6 Kapitel

6. Neuigkeiten

Nach dem Essen schien Mrs. Weasley darauf aus zu sein sie in Bett zu schicken, doch Sirius erhob Einspruch. „Ich finde es merkwürdig, Harry, dass du uns überhaupt keine Fragen gestellt hast", meinte er.

Harriet zuckte die Schultern. „Wozu Fragen stellen, auf die man sowieso keine Antworten bekommt" war alles, das sie dazu zu sagen hatte.

„Ihr seid einfach zu jung-", begann Molly Weasley, aber Sirius unterbrach sie. „Harry saß einen Monat in einem Muggelhaus fest, und hat sich furchtbare Sorgen gemacht und ist fast wahnsinnig geworden. Sie hat ein Recht Fragen zu stellen", erklärte er kategorisch.

Molly sah ihn an. „Es ist nicht deine Sache zu entscheiden, was für Harry gut ist", erklärte sie gezwungen ruhig.

Harriet starrte sie entsetzt an. _Wessen bitte dann! Er ist mein Pate! Unter anderen Umständen hätte er das Sorgerecht für mich! _Aber sie sagte vorerst noch nichts.

„Du hast doch nicht vergessen, was Dumbledore gesagt hat, oder?", fuhr Mrs. Weasley fort. Sirius verengte die Augen. „Was genau meinst du?"

„Dass Harry nicht mehr erfahren darf, als sie _wissen muss_!", erläuterte Mrs. Weasley. _WAS! _Ron, Hermine und die Zwillinge ließen ihre Blicke zwischen Sirius und Mrs. Weasley hin und her wandern, während Ginny mit leicht geöffnetem Mund zuhörte und Remus Sirius intensiv ansah. Der einzigen, der keiner Beachtung schenkte war Harriet, um die es in dieser Auseinandersetzung ja eigentlich ging.

„Ich habe nicht die Absicht ihr mehr zu sagen als sie _wissen muss_, Molly. Aber als diejenige, die dabei war als Voldemort zurückgekommen ist, hat sie ein Recht…"

„Sie ist kein Mitglied des Phönix-Orden. Sie ist erst fünfzehn und-"

„Sie ist mit ebenso viel fertig geworden wie die meisten im Orden, und mit mehr als manche von sich behaupten können!"

„Keiner bestreitet, was sie getan hat! Aber sie ist immer noch-"

„Sie kein Kind mehr!"

„Eine Erwachsene ist sie aber auch nicht!"

Harriet nutzte diesen Moment um zu gehen. Sie hörte weiter die streitenden Stimmen und nahm an, dass keiner mitbekam, dass sie gegangen war. Doch da irrte sie sich. Tonks kam ihr hinterher (und das ohne über etwas zu fallen).

„Alles in Ordnung, Harry?", erkundigte sie sich. „Geht schon. Ich hasse es nur, dass sie sich meinetwegen streiten. Und Mrs. Weasley wird Sirius hässliche Dinge sagen, und er wird ihr hässliche Dinge sagen, und ich will das einfach nicht hören", erklärte Harriet.

„Mhm, verstehe. Ich hasse es auch, wenn sich meine Eltern zoffen. Hör' mal, Harry, Dumbledore weiß schon, was er tut", begann Tonks.

„Das mag sein, aber was denkt er denn, wer er ist! Er ist nicht mein Vormund! Er kann nicht über all das bestimmen, was ich wissen sollte und was nicht! Und wenn er denkt, ich wäre nicht vertrauenswürdig, soll er mir das gefälligst selber sagen! Ich hab es langsam satt, dass man mir nie irgendwas sagt! Sirius hat recht, ich bin kein Kind mehr!"

„Ja, aber Molly hat doch auch recht. Du bist auch noch nicht erwachsen."

„Tonks, ich hab mit angesehen, wie der Junge, den ich mochte, vor meinen Augen ermordet worden ist. Ich glaube nicht, dass es vieles gibt, was ich nicht verkraften kann. Ich will einfach wissen, was alles passiert ist. Verstehst du?"

„Vielleicht solltest du das nicht mir, sondern jemand anderen sagen", meinte Tonks und deutete in das Zimmer. Harriet seufzte und folgte Tonks dann wieder herein.

Remus war gerade dabei Schadensbegrenzung zu betreiben. „Molly, du bist nicht der einzige Mensch hier am Tisch, der sich Sorgen um Harriet macht. Sirius, setz dich hin", sagte er.

Sirius, der offensichtlich aufgestanden war, ließ sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl gleiten; er war kalkweiß im Gesicht geworden.

„Ich denke, Harry sollte selbst ein Wort mitreden dürfen. Sie ist alt genug, um selbst zu entscheiden", erklärte Remus. _Wenn er nicht alt genug wäre um mein Vater zu sein, würde ich ihn auf der Stelle heiraten. _

„Danke, Remus", sagte sie, „Ich würde gerne erfahren, was inzwischen so alles geschehen ist. Ich finde, ich verdiene das."

Mrs. Weasley versuchte nun ihre Kinder und Hermine des Zimmers zu verweisen, doch auch bei diesem Vorhaben scheiterte sie. Dann konnte Harriet endlich ihre Fragen stellen. Offensichtlich wollte Voldemort seine Rückkehr vorerst geheim halten, weswegen er auch ganz und gar nicht erfreut war über die Tatsache, dass Harriet überlebt hatte. Nun sammelte er eine Armee um sich. Der Orden seinerseits versuchte die Leute, von der drohenden Gefahr zu überzeugen und mögliche Verbündete Voldemorts zuerst auf seine Seite zu ziehen Doch da das Ministerium die Rückkehr des dunklen Lords immer noch leugnete, war das alles gar nicht so einfach. Fudge dachte offensichtlich, dass Dumbledore hinter seinem Posten her war. Deswegen versuchte man nun Dumbledore unglaubwürdig zu machen.

„Okay, und was sucht Voldemort nun eigentlich, abgesehen von Gefolgsleuten?", wollte Harriet wissen, „Sucht er eine Waffe mit der er die Welt erobern kann?"

Sirius öffnete den Mund. „Nun ja, er-"

„Das reicht jetzt", befand Molly Weasley, „Geht ins Bett und zwar alle."

„Aber", begann Harriet.

„Ihr habt jetzt ein paar Informationen bekommen, aber wir können euch nicht gleich in den Orden aufnehmen, also…"

Harriet sah Remus hilfesuchend an. „Ich glaube Molly hat recht", meinte der und wandte sich damit hauptsächlich an Sirius und nur in zweiter Linie an Harriet, „Wir haben genug gesagt." Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern, schien sich aber dem Urteil des Werwolfs zu unterwerfen.

Harriet seufzte unglücklich und dann brachen die Kinder gemäß der Weisung der Mutter auf um schlafen zu gehen.

Obwohl sie angewiesen worden waren nicht mehr zu reden, hielten sich die Mädchen natürlich nicht daran.

„Das war absolut frustrierend", beschwerte sich Harriet, „Ich meine, das hätten wir uns alles doch auch selbst zusammenreimen können, oder? Und kaum wird es interessant kommt deine Mutter und schick uns schlafen, Ginny."

Ginny zuckte die Schultern. „So sind Mütter eben", meinte sie, „Zumindest meine."

„Was hatte sie eigentlich zu Sirius gesagt, bevor ich wieder rein gekommen bin? Der Arme sah richtig zum Fürchten aus", erkundigte sich Harriet.

Hermine sah unbehaglich aus. „Nur, dass er sich wegen Askaban und so nicht gut um dich kümmern konnte", berichtete sie.

„Was! Wie konnte sie das sagen!", empörte sich Harriet.

„Ich glaube, das ist ihr nur in der Wut so rausgerutscht", meinte Hermine.

„War aber trotzdem nicht in Ordnung", murmelte ihre Freundin. Sie seufzte tief. „Und was gibt es sonst neues?", erkundigte sie sich bemüht fröhlich, „Bist du nun endlich mit Ron zusammen, Hermine?"

Hermine verdrehte nur viel sagend die Augen.

„Ich gehe mit Michael Corner!", berichtete Ginny atemlos.

„Echt? Seit wann? Doch nicht schon seit dem Winterball!"

„Nein, nein. Wir sind uns schon vor längerer Zeit …na ja… näher gekommen. Aber offiziell ist es erst seit kurzem."

„Weiß Ron davon?"

„Natürlich nicht. Und er soll es auch nicht erfahren. Und Fred und George noch weniger. Die würden mich doch nur ewig aufziehen."

„Keine Gespräche mehr!", zischte Mrs. Weasley durch die Türe, „Schlaft jetzt!"

Harriet seufzte erneut, verdrehte die Augen, langte nach ihrem Stofftatze und schloss die Augen.

_Reviews?_


	7. 7 Kapitel

7. Das Haus der Blacks

Am nächsten Morgen ging der große Hausputz los. Harriet wusste jetzt was Sirius gemeint hatte – das Haus war bei Tageslicht betrachtet eine einzige Katastrophe und alle Maßnahmen, die es bewohnbarer machen konnten, waren mehr als nur notwendig. Das Gute am Putzen war, dass sie dadurch abgelenkt wurde und sich keine Sorgen um ihre bevorstehende Anhörung machen musste.

Als erstes wurde gegen eine Doxy-Verseuchung vorgegangen. Harriet hatte zuerst überhaupt gar keine Ahnung was Doxys eigentlich sein sollten (hatten sie das etwa bei Hagrid durchgenommen und sie hatte es schon wieder vergessen!), wünschte sich aber bald sie wäre unwissend geblieben. Doxys waren merkwürdige kleine Wesen und sehr scharfe Zähne – ihre Bisse waren äußerst schmerzhaft.

Leider war die Stimmung im Black-Haus alles andere als entspannt. Sirius und Mrs. Weasley gingen zwar extrem höflich und bedacht miteinander um, aber ein jeder konnte spüren, dass sie beide sich vom vergangenen Streit noch nicht erholt hatten und sich vermutlich noch einiges zu sagen hätten.

Die Zwillinge machten es in ihrer üblichen Art auch nicht gerade leichter. Sie hielten offensichtlich immer noch an ihren Plan, einen Scherzartikelladen aufzumachen, fest, wobei aber ihre Mutter von den Vorbereitungen nichts mitbekommen sollte. Harriet spürte den Anflug eines schlechten Gewissens als ihr klar wurde, dass die beiden eigentlich nur so weit gekommen waren wie sie waren, weil sie ihr Preisgeld vom Trimagischen Turnier zur Verfügung hatten.

_Toll. Wenn je raus kommt, dass das mein Geld war, wird Mrs. Weasley mich nicht mehr so gut leiden können, soviel steht fest._

Hintergrundgeräusche zum Putzen bildete Mrs. Blacks gelegentliche Schreierei, die immer dann begann, wenn jemand zu laut war. Dann schleppte auch noch Mundungus einen Haufen Kessel an, die er offensichtlich gestohlen hatte, woraufhin Rons Mutter bewies, dass sie sogar noch besser als Mrs. Black schreien konnte.

Trotz der geladenen Atmosphäre fühlte sich Harriet in den alten Haus wohler als sie es bei den Dursleys getan hatte, einfach deswegen, weil sie endlich am Puls ges Geschehens saß und von Leuten umgeben waren, von denen ihr die meisten einiges bedeuteten.

Gerade als sich Mrs. Weasley und Mrs. Black ein Schreiduell lieferten, kam ein alter Hauself in das Zimmer geschlurft, das Harriet und die anderen gerade putzten.

Er trug nur einen Lendenschurz und sah steinalt aus. Der Elf nahm überhaupt keine Notiz von den Menschen, sondern schlurfte zu sich selbst murmelnd durch das Zimmer.

„…riecht wie eine Kloake und ist ein Verbrecher noch dazu, aber sie ist auch nicht besser, gemeine alte Blutsverräterin, deren Bälger das Haus meiner Herrin beschmutzen, o meine arme Herrin, wenn sie wüsste, wenn sie wüsste welchen Abschaum sie in ihr Haus gelassen haben, was würde sie zum alten Kreacher sagen, o welche Schande, Schlammblüter und Werwölfe und Verräter und Diebe, der arme alte Kreacher, was kann er nur tun…", murmelte er.

_Das ist wohl Kreacher, Sirius Hauself._ _Netter Bursche._

„Hallo, Kreacher", sagte Fred laut. Der Hauself erstarrte, gab einen Laut von sich, der wohl nach Überraschung klingen sollte, und wandte sich dann Fred zu. „Kreacher hat den jungen Herren nicht gesehen", behauptete er und verbeugte sich, doch dann murmelte er: „Niederträchtiger kleiner Balg von einem Blutsverräter, das ist er."

„Wie bitte?", machte George, „Den letzten Teil hab ich nicht mitgekriegt."

„Kreacher hat nichts gesagt", meinte der Elf und verbeugte sich in Richtung George und murmelte dann halblaut: „… und da ist sein Zwillingsbruder, widernatürliche kleine Biester allesamt."

_Okaaayyy. Ich verstehe. Na gut, er hat zehn Jahre alleine mit einem Porträt gelebt._

Harriet kniete sich vor Kreacher hin, der sie groß anstarrte. „Kreacher, ich bin Harriet Potter", meinte sie sanft, „Ich hab schon viel von dir gehört." (Das stimmte, Hermine hatte fast den ganzen Morgen von dem alten Hauself erzählt und wie arm, alt und verrückt er doch war, und dass Sirius und auch alle anderen äußerst gemein zu ihm waren).

„Wieso spricht sie so freundlich zu Kreacher? Wie das Schlammblut, das auch immer so tut als ob sie Freunde wären", murmelte Kreacher („Nenn Hermine nicht Schlammblut!", zischte Ron), „Ist sie wirklich Harriet Potter? Kreacher fragt sich, wie sie es geschafft hat den Dunklen Lord aufzuhalten…"

„Pures Glück", meinte Harriet ehrlich und stand wieder auf, da Kreacher sich mit ihr so nahe vor sich nicht all zu wohl zu fühlen schien.

„Was willst du eigentlich?", erkundigte sich George. Kreacher wirkte auf diese Frage hin etwas erschrocken und behauptete dann ausweichend er würde gerade putzen.

„Wer's glaubt!" Sirius hatte in diesem Augenblick das Zimmer betreten und starrte Kreacher feindselig an. Der warf sich beim Anblick seines Meisters fast auf den Boden in seinem Eifer sich besonders tief zu verbeugen.

„Steh aufrecht!", wies ihn Sirius an, „Also, was führst du im Schilde?"

„Kreacher putzt gerade. Kreacher lebt einzig und allein um dem führnehmen Haus der Blacks zu dienen…."

„Er ist nur hereingekommen, Sirius. Er hat gar nichts getan", sprang Harriet für den alten Elf in die Presche. (Immerhin konnte sie ja wenigstens versuchen Kreacher für sich einzunehmen.)

„Sei dir da nicht so sicher, Harry. Jede mal, wenn Kreacher auftaucht um etwas zu putzen, schmuggelt er in Wahrheit irgendetwas in sein Zimmer, damit es nicht weggeworfen wird", erwiderte Sirius und warf Kreacher einen prüfenden Blich zu: „Was ist es diesmal?"

„Kreacher würde niemals etwas von einem angestammten Platz im Haus seines Herren entfernen", behauptete dieser und murmelte dann hastig: „Die Herrin würde Kreacher niemals vergeben, wenn der Wandteppich rausgeworfen würde, seit sieben Jahrhunderten im Besitz der Familie, Kreacher muss ihn retten, Kreacher wird nicht zulassen, dass der Herr, die Blutsverräter und die Bälger ihn zerstören-"

Sirius Augen blitzen auf. „Hab ich's mir doch gedacht!", meinte er und warf einen Blick auf die gegenüberliegende Wand, „Dem hat sie mit Sicherheit auch noch einen Dauerklebefluch verpasst, aber wenn ich den loswerden kann, wird mich nichts davon abhalten. Und nun geh, Kreacher."

Der Hauslelf warf Sirius einen Blick voll tiefster Verachtung zu und murmelte laut vor sich hin während er hinausschlurfte: „ – kommt aus Askaban zurück und kommandiert Kreacher herum, o meine arme Herrin, wenn sie das Haus jetzt sähe, Abschaum lebt nun hier, ihre Schätze sind hinausgeworfen, sie hat geschworen, dass er kein Sohn von ihr war, und er ist zurück, und es heißt, er ist auch ein Mörder-"

„Mach so weiter und ich werde tatsächlich noch zum Mörder!", giftete Sirius hinter dem Elf her und schlug die Türe hinter ihm zu.

„Sirius, er ist nicht bei Verstand", argumentierte Hermine bittend, „Ich glaube nicht, dass ihm klar ist, dass wir ihn hören können." Harriet war sich da nicht so sicher, und Sirius meinte, es käme vom langen Alleinsein.

„Aber er war schon immer ein kleiner mieser…", begann er, doch Hermine unterbrach ihn. „Du könntest ihn freilassen", meinte sie hoffnungsvoll.

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Er weiß zuviel vom Orden. Außerdem würde ihn der Schock umbringen. Schlag ihm doch mal vor dieses Haus zu verlassen und sieh dir an, wie er das aufnimmt", erklärte er und ging hinüber zu den uralten Wandteppich, den Kreacher so verzweifelt hatte retten wollen.

Harriet folgte ihm neugierig geworden und auch die anderen kamen hinterher.

Bei dem Teppich handelte es sich offensichtlich um einen Familienstammbaum, der bis ins Mittelalter zurückzureichen schien. Betitelt war er mit den Worten: _Das fürnehme und gar alte Haus der Blacks – „Toujours pur". _

_Interessant. Falls ich bisher noch einen Zweifel hatte, welcher Art von Familie Sirius entstammt, weiß ich es nun besser, _dachte Harriet und sagte dann: „Willst du den wirklich wegwerfen? Was, wenn du ihn herrichten lässt? Ich meine, immerhin ist das eine Art historisches Dokument."

Sirius gab einen Laut von sich, der irgendwo zischen Lachen und verächtlichen Schnauben angesiedelt war. „Und was für ein historisches Dokument!", spottete er, „Ist überaus subjektiv. Sieh mal genau hin, ich bin nicht einmal drauf."

Harriet starrte konzentriert auf den Stammbaum konnte ihren Paten aber wirklich nicht darauf entdecken. Sirius deutete auf ein verkohltes Loch. „Ich war mal drauf. Aber meine liebe Mutter hat mich weggesprengt nachdem ich von zu Hause weg bin", berichtete er bitter, „Kreacher brabbelt diese Geschichte immer wieder mal gerne vor sich hin."

Harriet warf ihm einen Blick zu. „Du bist weggelaufen?", fragte sie. „Ja, war damals ungefähr sechzehn. Bin zu deinem Dad gegangen. Deine Großeltern waren toll, haben mich gleichermaßen als zweiten Sohn adoptiert. In den Schulferien war ich bei ihnen und dann mit siebzehn hab ich mir was Eigenes besorgt. Onkel Alphard hat mir eine tüchtige Summe Geld hinterlassen. Der wurde auch vom Baum entfernt – vielleicht deswegen. Auf jeden Fall konnte ich von da an für mich selber sorgen. Aber bei deiner Großmutter war ich immer zum Sonntagessen willkommen."

„Hab sie nie kennen gelernt", meinte Harriet, „Darf ich fragen, warum du…"

„… gegangen bist? Ich hab es einfach nicht mehr länger ausgehalten, verstehst du? Meine Eltern mit ihren ganzen Wahn über reines Blut. Ein Black zu sein, hat laut ihnen bedeutet, praktisch königlich zu sein", erklärte Sirius wieder in diesem bitteren Tonfall.

„Und Regulus?", warf Harriet ein und deutete auf einen Namen neben Sirius' Loch, unter dem ein Todesdatum angegeben war, das ca. 15 Jahre zurücklag.

„Mein kleiner Bruder. Hat ihnen diesen ganzen Scheiß geglaubt, und war dadurch natürlich der bessere Sohn", erklärte Sirius fast ein wenig wütend, „Blöder Idiot. Er hat sich den Todesessern angeschlossen."

„Oh, Sirius…."

„Ja, und meine Eltern fanden das am Anfang wahrscheinlich sogar noch gut. Weißt du, sie dachten Voldemort hätte die richtigen Vorstellungen, dass man die Zaubererrasse säubern sollte. Die Muggelstämmigen sollte man loswerden und die Reinblütigen sollten das Sagen haben. Viele Leute dachten so bevor sich rausstellte, dass Voldemort ein wahnsinniger Massenmörder ist mit Weltherrschaftsambitionen ist. Als ihnen das klar wurde, kriegten sie kalte Füße. Regulus wohl auch."

Sirius verstummte und starrte nachdenklich auf den Namen seines Bruders. „Willst du mir sagen, was passiert ist?", fragte Harriet vorsichtig.

„So genau, weiß ich das selber nicht", meinte Sirius leise und fuhr dann fort, „Soweit ich erfahren konnte, scheint er an einem gewissen Punkt beschlossen zu haben, dass er nicht mehr weiter mitmachen wollte. Er wollte wohl irgendetwas, das von ihm verlangt wurde, nicht tun. Also hat er versucht wieder auszusteigen. Aber die Todesesser sind kein Club, wo man so einfach aussteigen kann. Diene dein Leben lang, oder stirb. Voldemort hat ihn vermutlich jemanden nachgeschickt, der ihn erledigt hat. Ich denke nicht, dass Regulus so wichtig war, dass er sich selbst die Hände schmutzig gemacht hat."

„Mittagessen!", tönte Mrs. Weasley und die anderen folgten ihrem Ruf, während Harriet bei Sirius und dem Wandteppich blieb.

„Das tut mir sehr leid, Sirius", meinte sie sanft.

„War seine eigene Schuld. Hätte gar nicht erst beitreten sollen", presste Sirius und meinte dann schnell, wohl um nicht weiter beim Thema bleiben zu müssen: " Ich hab mir das Ding schon ewig nicht mehr angesehen. Siehst du da ist Phineas Nigellus, mein Urgroßvater, der unbeliebteste Schulleiter, den Hogwarts je hatte. Araminta Meliflua, eine Cousine meiner Mutter, wollte ein Gesetz erlassen, das Muggeljagd legalisieren sollte. Und die liebe Tante Elladora, sie hat die Familientradition begründet Hauselfen köpfen zu lassen…. Tonks ist hier auch nicht drauf. Deswegen nimmt Kreacher wohl keine Befehle von ihr entgegen, eigentlich sollte er auf die Familien hören. Ihre Mutter, Andromeda, meine Lieblingscousine wurde weggesprengt, siehst du hier, sie hat Ted Tonks einen Muggelgeborenen geheiratet. Ihre Schwestern Narcissa und Bellatrix sind noch drauf."

Narcissa Black war mit Lucius Malfoy verheiratet. „Oh, deine Cousine ist Draco Malfoys Mutter", erkannte Harriet.

„Ja, alle reinblütigen Familien sind irgendwie untereinander verwandt. Wie sonst willst du das Blut rein halten?", erklärte Sirius, „Molly ist eine angeheiratete Cousine von mir und Arthur so etwas ähnliches wie ein Onkel zweiten Grades. Aber die Weasleys wirst du hier nicht finden, wenn es je eine Bande Blutsverräter gab, so sind sie es. Bellatrix hat in die Lestrange-Familie eingeheiratet. Sie kam mit ihren Mann Rodolphus, dessen Bruder Rastaban und Barty Crouch jr. nach Askaban."

„Sirius, sie sind trotzdem deine Familie", meinte Harriet vorsichtig.

„Aber vielleicht will ich nicht, dass sie meine Familie sind! Denkst du ich bin stolz darauf mit solchen Leuten verwandt zu sein!" Sirius funkelte sie wütend an.

Dann wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck schuldbewusst und dann etwas leidend. „Es tut mir leid, Harry", seufzte er, „Es ist nur dieses Haus. Ich hätte mir nie träumen lassen, dass ich ausgerechnet hier einmal festsitze."

„Es ist so ähnlich wie wieder in Askaban zu sein, oder? Nur, dass dir diesmal keine Dementoren das Glück und die dazugehörigen Erinnerungen aussaugen, sondern sie einfach von selbst aufsteigen, obwohl du gedacht hast, du wärst sie losgeworden", schlug Harriet leise vor.

„Ja", sagte Sirius elend.

Schweigen kehrte ein. „Ich hab Dumbledore gefragt, ob ich dich zu deiner Anhörung begleiten kann, in Hundeform natürlich", meinte er dann, „Was hältst du davon?"

_Oh Gott, die Anhörung! Die hätte ich fast vergessen! _„Mach dir keine Sorgen", Sirius legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und drückte sie fest, „Du wirst sicher freigesprochen. Es ist erlaubt Magie einzusetzen um das eigene Leben zu verteidigen."

„Und was wenn nicht? Was wird dann aus mir!", fragte Harriet leicht verzweifelt.

„Soweit wird es nicht kommen. Das kannst du deinem Paten ruhig glauben."

„Kann ich dann bei dir leben? Es wäre noch schlimmer für mich, wenn ich zurück zu den Dursleys müsste."

„Die müssen ja richtig übel zu dir sein, wenn du lieber in diesen Haus leben würdest", meinte Sirius düster.

„Dummkopf, es geht mir doch nicht um das Haus!"

Das zauberte doch tatsächlich ein Lächeln auf Sirius' Lippen. „Danke, Harry", meinte er, „Weißt du ich-"

„Beeilt euch sonst gibt es kein Essen mehr für euch!", verkündete Mrs. Weasley, woraufhin sie sich zum Essen begaben.

Nach dem Essen ging das Ausmisten und Putzen weiter. Kreacher versuchte tatsächlich das eine oder andere Mal Dinge zu retten, aber er wurde jedes Mal erwischt.

Am Ende des Tages fiel Harriet vollkommen fertig wie tot ins Bett. Und dabei hatte der Hausputz gerade erst begonnen.

_A/N: Dieses Kapitel war mir wichtig. Vor allem auch deswegen, weil mir Sirius liebe Familie wichtig erscheint und es eine gute Gelegenheit war ein bisschen an der Harriet/Sirius –Beziehung zu arbeiten. Langsam aber sicher hole ich meine vorgeschriebenen Kapitel ein. Ich hoffe ich überhole mich nicht schon bald. Na ja, das werdet ihr dann auf jeden Fall merken._

_Reviews?_


	8. 8 Kapitel

8. Krieg

„Es ist als würden wir Krieg gegen das Haus führen", befand Ginny am nächsten Tag.

Das stimmte allerdings, und Kreacher unterstütze die Gegenseite fleißig.

Sirius hatte keine Skrupel sämtliche Besitzschaften seiner Familie, die ihm nicht gefielen, dem Mist überantworten, und dabei verstand Harriet sehr gut, warum Kreacher das eine oder andere mal fast einen Schreikrampf bekam, denn die Hälfte der Dinge, die in den Müll wanderten waren mit Sicherheit einiges wert.

Aber vielleicht musste man es als Sirius' Art seine persönlichen Dämonen auszutreiben sehen. (So was ähnliches hatte Remus auch einmal gesagt).

In den nächsten Tagen führten sie diesen Krieg auf jeden Fall beharrlich weiter. Neben Sirius, den Weasleys, Hermine und Harriet half ihnen auch Remus, der zwar im Haus wohnte, aber ständig kam und ging um irgendwelche Aufträge für den Orden zu erledigen, was Sirius immer sichtlich deprimierte, obwohl Hermine gemeint hatte, es wäre besser geworden seit Harriet angekommen war.

Tonks half ihnen auch eines Nachmittags, an dem sie einen Ghul fanden, der im oberen Stock in einer Toilette lauerte. Der hätte übrigens fast das Ende des nichts ahnenden Rons bedeutete, doch zum Glück war Sirius rechtzeitig aufgetaucht und hatte Tonks hergebeten damit sie ihm bei der Entfernung der Kreatur half. „Du willst gar nicht wissen, was ich sonst noch alles in diesem Haus schon gefunden habe", meinte Sirius dazu.

Mundungus ging ihnen auch zur Hand und musste Ron vor einem Haufen Umhängen retten, die ihn erwürgen wollten als er sie aus einem Kasten nahm.

Überhaupt schien der gute Ron geradezu vom Unglück verfolgt zu werden. Immerhin war da auch noch die Geschichte mit der riesigen schwarzen Spinne, bei der Harriet selbst das Grausen kam, (und nach der Bekanntschaft mit Hagrids metergroßer Schossspinne Aragog sollte sie eigentlich abgehärtet sein, was Spinnen anging), und Ron, der seit seiner frühen Kindheit unter Arachnophobie litt, nahm diesen Zwischenfall zum Anlass um sich für ein paar Stunden vom Putzen zu verabschieden.

Harriet schlief immer noch schlecht, auch wenn Ginny und Hermine das offensichtlich nicht mitbekamen. Ihre Narbe zwickte fast ständig und sie träumte nun zwar weniger von Cedric, dafür aber immer wieder von Korridoren und verschlossenen Türen.

Vielleicht hatte das Black-Haus ja auch schlechte Auswirkungen auf ihre Psyche. Auf Sirius übte es ja keine besonders gute Wirkung aus.

Remus nahm sich einmal die Zeit sie auf die Seite zu nehmen. „Harry", begann er, „ich habe mich gefragt, ob du schon einmal mit jemanden über das geredet hast, was damals beim Finale passiert ist…"

Harriet schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das solltest du aber vielleicht tun", meinte der Werwolf, „Ich weiß, es fällt dir schwer, aber…"

„Was gibt es da schon zu besprechen?", fuhr Harriet trotzig dazwischen, „Cedric ist tot. Voldemort zurückgekehrt und Barty Crouch jr. hat den Kuss bekommen. Es ist vorbei!"

„Harry…"

„Ich – ich bin einfach noch nicht soweit, Remus. Es tut mir leid", meinte sie niedergeschlagen. Remus nickte.

„Das ist schon okay", sagte er, „Ich will einfach nicht, dass du all die Dinge, die dich belasten in dich hineinfrisst. Sonst brechen sie irgendwann auf einmal heraus, und das wird dann nicht hübsch werden, glaub mir."

„Also soll ich es tun wie Sirius und die ganze Zeit jammern?"

Remus seufzte. „Wenn es dir hilft. Hör zu, er ist zur Zeit nur frustriert. Das gibt sich wieder, da bin ich sicher. Ich werde mit Dumbledore reden, vielleicht findet sich ja irgendeine Aufgabe für ihn", erklärte er.

_Ich würde mir da keine großen Hoffnungen machen, _dachte Harriet und fragte dann: „Und wie geht es ihm eigentlich sonst so?"

Remus dachte kurz über die Frage nach. „Es wird besser", befand er dann, „Es ist nicht leicht, aber es wird besser." _Und wann wird es mir wohl besser gehen?_

Die Anhörung machte ihr auch Sorgen, deswegen beschäftigte sie sich fast ständig mit anderen Dingen und wollte auch nicht mit Hermine und Ron darüber reden. Doch der große Tag rückte unaufhaltsam näher. Und langsam aber sicher konnte sie ihre Nervosität nicht mehr unterdrücken.

Schließlich war der Tag vor der Anhörung erreicht. Sie saß den ganzen Tag wie auf Nadeln und versuchte sich einzureden, dass alles gut werden würde. _Und wenn nicht, dann ziehe ich hier bei Sirius und Remus ein. Das wird meinem Paten gut tun und mir auch._

Beim Abendessen meinte Mrs. Weasely nebenbei: „Ich hab deine besten Sachen für morgen gebügelt. Und dir einen Haarspray besorgt, der Wunder wirken soll. Wir wollen ja schließlich, dass du einen guten ersten Eindruck machst."

Harriet schluckte. Hermine, Ron, Ginny und die Zwillinge sahen zu ihr herüber. Sie versuchte normal zu klingen als sie fragte: „Und wie komme ich dort hin?"

„Arthur nimmt dich mit zur Arbeit", erklärte Mrs. Weasley und ihr Mann lächelte das Mädchen aufmunternd an. „Du kannst in meinem Büro warten bis es soweit ist", meinte er. _Wundervoll, das klingt so als würde ich auf meine Hinrichtung warten. Irgendwie tue ich das ja auch. _

Sie seufzte tief und warf Sirius einen fragenden Blick zu. Der begann damit ein Essen zu massakrieren, was ihre Frage eigentlich beantwortete.

„Dumbledore hält es für keine gute Idee, wenn Sirius dich begleitet", sagte Rons Mutter, „Und ich finde, dass er-"

„- völlig recht hat", presste Sirius. Molly Weasley warf ihm einen viel sagenden Blick zu.

„Wann hat Dumbledore euch das gesagt, wenn ich fragen darf?", wunderte sich Harriet.

„Er kam letzte Nacht als ihr im Bett wart", lautete die Erklärung. _Und er wollte nicht mit mir sprechen!_

Kaum waren sie im Mädchenzimmer angelangt, konnte Harriet sich nicht länger zurück halten: „Ich fasse das einfach nicht! Er kommt extra wegen meiner Anhörung, und ich weiß, dass er deswegen gekommen ist, und dann hat er nicht einmal ein paar beruhigende Worte für mich über. Ich meine, ich hätte mich gerne bei ihm bedankt, dass er es wenigstens soweit hingebogen hat, dass ich eine Anhörung bekomme!"

„Und natürlich hättest du ihm noch einiges anderes zu sagen gehabt", ergänzte Hermine.

„Und die Liste wird länger!", bestätigte Harriet grimmig, „Ich habe es langsam satt, dass er mich und alle anderen in seiner Umgebung wie Kinder behandelt."

„Die meisten anderen sind gegen ihn Kinder", gab Ginny zu bedenken.

„Ach, was!"

„Du bist doch nur sauer, dass er Sirius verboten hat mitzukommen", meinte Hermine.

„Natürlich bin ich das!" Harriet seufzte. Ihr Zorn war schon wieder verraucht.

„Was wenn ich wirklich von Hogwarts fliege?", murmelte sie leise.

Ginny warf Hermine einen etwas hilflosen Blick zu, und diese setzte sich neben die aufs Bett niedergesunkene Harriet und umarmte sie kurz. „Das wirst du nicht", erklärte sie überzeugt. Harriet wünschte sich sie könnte diese Überzeugung teilen.

_A/N: Sorry, ich weiß ich hätte eigentlich gestern upaten sollen, hatte dann aber so Kopfweh, dass ich darauf vergessen hab. (Wir hätten gestern nämlich einen ziemlich unangenehmen Föhnsturm). Und jetzt ist es auch noch ein kurzes Kapitel … Bedank euch bei Phinea, dass ich doch nicht ganz drauf vergessen hab! Ich sage auf jeden Fall: Danke!_


	9. 9 Kapitel

9. Das Ministerium

Am nächsten Morgen hatte Harriet das Gefühl vor ein Erschießungskommando treten zu müssen. Sie stand extra früh auf um noch ihre Haar machen zu können, doch er Erfolg war bescheiden .Sie sah nach wie vor aus als wäre sie in einen Hurrikan geraten.

Als sie hinunter zum Frühstück ging wurde sie von Mr. und Mrs. Weasley sowie Sirius, Remus und Tonks erwartet. Allerdings konnte von „Frühstück" eigentlich keine Rede sein, weil Harriet viel zu nervös war um etwas zu essen und nur ein wenig an ihren Toast knabberte.

„Wie geht's dir?", erkundigte sich Remus während Tonks herzhaft gähnte. Sie war offensichtlich die ganze Nacht auf gewesen und entsprechend wach. Nämlich gar nicht.

„Es wird bald vorbei sein", versuchte Rons Vater das jüngere Mädchen aufzuheitern, „In ein paar Stunden wirst du freigesprochen."

„Und was wenn nicht?", entgegnete Harriet.

„Amalia Bones, die dich vernehmen wird, ist fair, Harry", sagte Tonks, „Wenn sie erfährt was passiert ist, wird sie dich freisprechen."

„Bleib höflich und möglichst ruhig und halte dich an die Tatsachen", riet ihr Sirius. „Das Gesetz ist auf deiner Seite", fügte Remus hinzu, „Auch minderjährige Zauberer dürfen in lebensbedrohlichen Situationen Magie einsetzen."

Harriet nickte nur. Sie war das alles schon mit Hermine durchgegangen. Öfter als einmal. _Aber was wenn sie mir nicht glauben? Ich kann Dudley wohl kaum als Zeugen aufführen. Und ich hab keine Ahnung ob Mrs. Figg die Dementoren überhaupt gesehen hat! _

Molly Weasley, bespuckte ihre Handflächen und legte diese dann auf Harriets Kopf - ein letzter Versuch die wegstehenden Haarsträhnen unter Kontrolle zu bringen. „Manchmal denke ich dir könnte nur noch Klebstoff helfen", murmelte sie sichtlich verzweifelt. Schließlich brachen Arthur Weasley und sie unter den Glückwünschen der anderen auf.

Um einen besseren Eindruck zu machen nahmen sie die U-Bahn. Da Mr. Weasley keine Ahnung hatte und viel zu hingerissen war von allem, was noch Muggelerrungenschaft aussah, erledigte Harriet die Feinheiten der Reise – also den Ticketkauf und das reibungslose Ablaufen der Fahrt. Sowie das Aussteigen bei der richtigen Station, nachdem sie den Ort ihrer Bestimmung aus dem Zauberer herausbekommen hatte.

Sie verließen die U-Bahn Station und gingen in irgendeine merkwürdige Seitenstraße.

„Hier sind wir", meinte Mr. Weasley schließlich. Harriet sah sich um. Dann blickte sie nach vorne. „Das Zaubereiministerium ist eine Telefonzelle!" Für einen Augenblick zweifelte sie ernsthaft an Arthur Weasleys Verstand und gleich darauf an ihren eigenen.

„Aber nein. Das ist nur der Eingang", erklärte Rons Vater und schuppste sie mit sanfter Gewalt in die Telefonzelle. Dann trat er selbst ein, schloss die Türe hinter sich und hob den Hörer ab. _Mein Gott, wenn uns jemand so sieht, will ich lieber nicht wissen, auf was für Gedanken er kommt._

„Ich fühl mich wie Dr. Who", murmelte sie. „Den kenn ich nicht", erwiderte Mr. Weasley und hob den Hörer ab. Dann begann er zu wählen.

_62443? Das ergibt überhaupt keinen Sinn. Damit erreicht er doch niemals jemanden!_ Dann ertönte plötzlich eine Frauenstimme in der Zelle. Sie kam allerdings nicht aus dem Hörer. „Willkommen im Zaubereiministerium. Bitte nennen Sie Ihren Namen und Ihr Anliegen", sagte sie.

Mr. Weasley schien ein wenig verunsichert, wohin er sprechen sollte, als er meinte: „Arthur Weasley, Büro gegen Missbrauch von Muggelartefakten, ist hier als Begleitung von Harriet Potter, die aufgefordert wurde sich zu einer disziplinarischen Anhörung einzufinden."

„Vielen Dank. Besucher, bitte nehmen Sie die Plakette und befestigen Sie sie vorne an ihrem Unhang", sagte die Frauenstimme und die besagte Plakette fiel durch den Münzauswurf. Auf ihr stand: _Harriet Potter, disziplinarische Anhörung._ Harriet steckte sie an.

„Besucher der Ministeriums, Sie werden aufgefordert sich einer Durchsuchung zu unterziehen und Ihren Zauberstab zur Registrierung am Sicherheitsschalter vorzulegen, der sich am Ende Atriums befindet", verkündete die Frauenstimme nun.

Und dann begann plötzlich der Boden zu beben. Harriet zuckte erschrocken zusammen als der Boden damit begann abzusinken und die Telefonzelle sich einem Aufzug gleich ihren Weg ins Innere der Erde zu bahnen.

Nach schier endloser Zeit, in der sich Harriet einzureden versuchte, dass ihre die Enge nichts ausmachte, hatte die Telefonzelle ihr Ziel erreicht.

„Das Zaubereiministerium wünscht Ihnen einen angenehmen Tag", verabschiedete sich die Frauenstimme.

Das echte Ministerium war nun doch ein wenig größer als die Telefonzelle. Vor ihnen lag eine lange prachtvolle Halle, dunkler Fußboden, eine blaue Decke mit goldenen Symbolen, verholzte Seitenwände mit einigen goldenen Kaminen durch die massenhaft Zauberer ankamen und ein riesiger Brunnen in der Mitte der Halle mit goldenen Statuen darin.

Mr. Weasley führte sie in Richtung goldener Tore, die wohl aus der Ankunftshalle ins Ministerium selbst führten, zu einem Pult der Sicherheit hinter dem ein Zauberer saß, der den _Tagespropheten _las.

Der Zauberer ließ seinen Zauberstab wie einen Metalldetektor über Harriets Körper gleiten und nahm ihr dann den Zauberstab ab. Er legte ihn auf ein überaus seltsames Messgerät, das Daten über ihn ausspuckte und gab ihn ihr dann zurück.

Dann fiel ihm Harriets Plakette auf. „Ähm , viel Glück noch Miss Potter", meinte er etwas lahm. „Danke", meinte Harriet überrascht. Mr. Weasley schloss sich dem an und nahm Harriet mit durch die Tore. Eine Masse von anderen Zauberern folgte ihnen.

Sie durchquerten eine kleinere Halle bis sie einen Fahrstuhl erreichten, indem die Frauenstimme aus der Telefonzelle die Stockwerke ansagte. Neben Hexen und Zauberern zählten auch Papierflieger, Memos wie Mr. Weasley erklärte, zu den Passagieren des Fahrstuhls.

Im zweiten Stock konnten sie endlich aussteigen. Harriet starrte aus einem Fenster, durch das falscher Sonnenschein hereinstrahlte. _Echt irre diese Zauberer._

Sie kamen an der Aurorenzentrale vorbei, wo sie Kingsley trafen, der aber natürlich vor seinen Kollegen so tun musste als würde er sie nicht näher kennen. Trotzdem wollte er wohl mit ihnen sprechen, denn er führte sie den Gang entlang in eine Zelle, in der wohl die Suche nach Sirius koordiniert wurde. (Warum sonst sollten überall Zeitungsausschnitte mit seinem Gesicht herumhängen und eine Weltkarte mit roten Stecknadeln drin auch hier sein?)

Kingsley drückte ihnen unter einem Vorwand ein Bündel Pergament in die Hände mit einem Magazin dabei, das sie Sirius geben sollten. Dann gingen sie weiter in Mr. Weasleys eigene Abteilung.

Bei dem Magazin handelte es sich um den _Klitterer_. Was Sirius so an einem (oder auch dem) Schundmagazin der Zauberwelt interessieren sollte, war Harriet ein Rätsel, aber sie kam nicht dazu nachzufragen, denn ein Kollege von Mr. Weasley stürmte ziemlich aufgelöst herein und teilte ihnen mit, dass sie den Termin für Harriets Anhörung geändert hätten und, dass diese vor fünf Minuten begonnen hatte.

_Oh, nein. Das ist nicht fair!_ Sie hetzten zum Fahrstuhl und fuhren mit ihn hinunter. Bei „Mysteriumsabteilung" stiegen sie aus.

Ein langer schwarzer Korridor mit einer einzigen Türe am Ende strahlte ihnen entgegen. Harriet wollte darauf zugehen, doch es ging noch weiter hinunter. Diesmal über Treppen.

Als sie den Kerker erreicht hatten, suchten sie Gerichtraum 10, wo laut Mr. Weasleys Kollegen die Anhörung stattfinden sollte.

„Geh da rein!", forderte sie Mr. Weasley atemlos auf.

„Was!", entfuhr er Harriet, „Ganz allein? Sie kommen nicht mit!"

„Nein, nein. Ich bin nicht zugelassen. Viel Glück!" Er gestikulierte ihr heftig hineinzugehen. „Du bist bereits zu spät", erinnerte er sie. Harriet seufzte, sammelte sich kurz, drückte die Türe auf und trat ein. _Einfach wunderbar._

_A/N: Da die Frage wieder einmal aufkam: Ich versuche alle 7 Tage upzudaten. Manchmal verschiebt es sich aus unterschiedlichen Gründen um einen Tag oder so. Solange ich noch vorgeschriebene Kapitel habe, will ich das auch so beibehalten._

_ Phinea: Zu deiner Frage über Sirius und Remus – keine Angst, ich habe mir vorgenommen brav zu sein. Außerdem gibt es in dieser Fanfiction sowieso schon genug andere Liebesverwicklungen. … Es sei denn natürlich die Großteil der Leser will es unbedingt._

_Reviews?_


	10. 10 Kapitel

10. Die Anhörung

Es handelte sich um einen riesigen Kerker. Fackeln beleuchteten den Raum spärlich. Links und rechte erstreckten sich einige Bankreihen, die größtenteils leer waren. Nur weiter oben konnte man einige schattenhafte Gestalten erkennen. Harriet sah fast gar nichts.

„Ich entschuldige mich für meine Verspätung", sagte sie laut an niemanden im Speziellen gerichtet (da sie ja sowieso niemanden sehen konnte), „Aber ich wusste nicht, dass der Termin geändert worden ist."

„Das ist nicht die Schuld des Zaubergamots. Eine Eule wurde heute Morgen zu dir geschickt. Nimm deinen Platz ein", sagte eine männliche Stimme, deren Besitzer sie nicht sofort sehen konnte.

Harriet sah sich noch einmal verwirrt um und entdeckte einen leeren Stuhl in der Mitte des Raumes. Über dessen Armlehnen lagen Ketten. _Wunderbar. Wie beruhigend. Die halten mich wohl fest, wenn ich weglaufen will…_

Sie ging stumm auf den Sessel zu, und nahm dann darauf Platz. Die Ketten reagierten gar nicht. Falls es magische Ketten waren, musste sie offensichtlich nicht die ganze Verhandlung angekettet sein. _Warum auch. Ich bin immerhin kein Schwerverbrecher, oder? _

Sie sah nervös nach vorne und hinauf. An die fünfzig Zauberer saßen auf der Bank, alle in den gleichen violett-blauen Umhängen und mit einem silbernen Z auf der Brust ausgestattet. Unter ihnen befand sich der Zaubereiminister Cornelius Fudge (er saß genau in der Mitte) und (zu Harriets großer Überraschung) auch Rons Bruder Percy. Harriet versuchte ihm unauffällig zuzuwinken, doch Percy reagierte nicht. _Wahrscheinlich darf er das auch gar nicht, _fiel ihr ein, _Immerhin ist das hier eine offizielle Anhörung._ Offensichtlich war Percy der Gerichtsschreiber und musste das Protokoll aufnehmen.

Fudge begann zu sprechen. „Disziplinarische Anhörung vom zwölften August in Sachen Verstöße gegen den Erlass zur Vernunftgemäßen Beschränkung (_Was heißt hier Vernunftsgemäß, _fragte sich Harriet an dieser Stelle) der Zauberei Minderjähriger und gegen das Internationale Geheimhaltungsabkommen durch Harriet Lily Potter, wohnhaft Privat Drive 4 in Little Whining, Surrey. Es führen das Verhör: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Zaubereiminister; Amelia Bones, Leiterin der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung; Dolores Jane Umbridge, Erster Untersekretärin des Ministers. Gerichtsschreiber, Percy Ignatius Weasley- " (_Was soll diese Besessenheit mit den zweiten Vornamen?_, wunderte sie sich hier).

Weiter kam Fudge nicht, da er von einer ruhigen aber bestimmten Stimme unterbrochen wurde. Es war Dumbledore. Harriet war in ihrem ganzen Leben noch nie so froh gewesen den Schulleiter zu sehen, und all die Verwünschungen und negativen Gefühle gegen den Mann, die sie in den letzten Wochen und Tagen empfunden hatte, waren schlagartig verschwunden.

„Zeuge der Verteidigung, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore", verkündete der alte Zauberer.

Fudge war über die plötzliche Ankunft des Schulleiters offensichtlich gar nicht erfreut. Harriet erinnerte sich daran, wie die anderen ihr erzählt hatten, dass Fudge dachte Dumbledore wäre hinter seinem Posten her. Allerdings schien auch ein gewisser Anteil von Scham auf Fudges Seite mitzuspielen als er meinte: „Sie – ähm- haben unsere – ähm – Botschaft erhalten, dass Zeit und – ähm – Ort der Anhörung geändert wurden, nehme ich an?"

„Die muss ich verpasst haben. Allerdings bin ich durch einen glücklichen Zufall drei Stunden zu früh im Ministerium angekommen und so ist noch einmal alles gut gegangen", strahlte Dumbledore.

Harriet wurde unterdessen ganz anders, als ihr der schreckliche Verdacht kam, dass die Anhörung absichtlich so knapp verschoben worden war, damit sie leichter von Hogwarts verwiesen werden konnte. _Reg dich ab, das ist reine Paranoia. Wer hätte etwas davon, wenn ich von Hogwarts fliege?_

Dumbledore zauberte sich einen Sessel her und nahm Platz. Dann wurde die Anklage verlesen.

Harriet war so starr vor Schreck, dass sie nur jedes zweite Wort mitbekam. (Allerdings wusste sie ja worum es ging: sie hätte als minderjähriger Hexe vor den Augen des Muggels Dudley einen Patronus-Zauber durchgeführt). „Du bist Harriet Lily Potter, wohnhaft Privat Drive 4, Little Whining, Surrey?", wandte sich Fudge plötzlich an sie.

„Ja!", entfuhr es Harriet erschrocken. _Toll, bis jetzt mache ich ja keinen besonders unschuldigen Eindruck. _

„Du hast vor drei Jahren eine offizielle Verwarnung des Ministeriums wegen unrechtmäßig ausgeübter Magier erhalten, ist das richtig?"

„Ja, aber-"

„Und dennoch hast du am Abend des zweiten August einen Patronus heraufbeschworen?" Fudge funkelte sie herausfordernd an.

„Ja, aber-" Allerdings ließ man sie wieder nicht ausreden.

„Im Wissen, dass es dir bis zum Alter von siebzehn Jahren nicht erlaubt ist, außerhalb der Schule Zauberei zu gebrauchen?"

„Ja, und ich hä-"

„Im Wissen, dass du dich in einer Gegend voller Muggel befandest?"

Nun hatte Harriet langsam genug. „Wenn das Urteil schon fest steht, wieso verschwenden wir dann überhaupt unser aller Zeit? Würden Sie mich bitte-"

„Antworte auf die Frage!", wies Fudge sie an.

„Ja, ich wusste, dass ich in einer Gegend voller Muggel war und dass Dudley da war, aber ich hätte es nicht getan, wenn-"

An diesem Punkt mischte sich eine breiter gebaute grauhaarige Hexe mit einem Monokel, die neben Fudge saß und bei der es sich, wie Harriet annahm, um Amalia Bones handelte, ein: „Du hast einen ausgewachsenen Patronus zustande gebracht?"

„Ja, wegen den-"

„Einen gestaltlichen Patronus?", forschte die Hexe weiter nach.

Diese Frage warf Harriet aus dem Konzept und brachte sie dazu vorerst von ihren Versuchen zu Wort zu kommen abzulassen. „Was für einen Patronus?", wunderte sie sich.

„Hatte dein Patronus eine klar umrissene Form? War er mehr als Dampf und Rauch?", erklärte Madam Bones ihre Frage.

_Was hat das denn mit dem Fall zu tun? _„Natürlich. Er ist jetzt schon seit über einem Jahr immer ein Hirsch", erklärte sie erschöpft.

„Willst du damit sagen, dass du seit dieser Zeit schon öfter deinen Patronus beschworen hast?"

„Ja. Ich reagiere sehr schlecht auf Dementoren, und immer wenn welche in der Nähe sind rufe ich ihn. Professor Lupin hat mir das im dritten Schuljahr beigebracht als-"

„Du bist erst fünfzehn richtig? Ein echter Patronus in diesem Alter ist wirklich sehr beeindruckend", meinte Madam Bones.

Fudge war gegenteiliger Meinung. „Das ist beeindruckend ist, macht es nur noch schlimmer", knurrte er offensichtlich gereizt, „Immerhin hat sie es direkt vor den Augen dieses Muggeljungen getan."

„Ich musste ihn doch vor den Dementoren retten!", entfuhr es Harriet verzweifelt. Alle starrten sie an.

„Dementoren? Welche Dementoren?", fragte Madam Bones, der fast ihr Monokel heruntergefallen wäre.

„Mein Cousin und ich wurden von zwei Dementoren angegriffen! Deswegen hab ich den Patronus beschworen!", erklärte Harriet eindringlich. _Kapiert ihr das jetzt endlich?_

„Ist das wieder so eine Geschichte wie die, dass Sirius Black unschuldig ist und Peter Pettigrew noch lebt?", erkundigte sich Fudge trocken.

Harriet zählte stumm bis drei. Dann meinte sie: „Ich bin weder eine Lügnerin, noch verrückt – auch wenn der _Tagesprophet _die Öffentlichkeit das glauben machen möchte. Mein Cousin und ich waren unterwegs nach Hause als uns in Little Whining, einer Muggelgegend, zwei Dementoren entgegen kamen. Es wurde dunkel und kalt. Dudley hat sie gespürt und ist panisch losgelaufen. Was hätte ich tun sollen? Warten bis sie ihm die Seele ausgesaugt hätten?"

„Das ist eine hübsche Geschichte, Miss Potter. Aber Muggel können Dementoren nicht sehen. Wie also willst du dieses gut ausgedachte Märchen beweisen?", erwiderte Fudge nur.

An dieser Stelle räusperte sich Dumbledore. „Tatsächlich", meinte er, „Gibt es da noch einen Zeugen. Jemanden anderen als Dudley Dursley natürlich, der am fraglichen Zeitpunkt in der Gasse war."

Fudge verengte die Augen und wollte dann schnell über die Sache hinweggehen, doch Dumbledore wandte sich an Amalia Bones und schließlich musste Percy den Zeugen, oder eigentlich eher die Zeugin – Arabelle Doreen Figg – hereinholen. Mrs. Figg nahm leicht zitternd auf Dumbledores Stuhl Platz und erklärte, dass sie Harriets Nachbarin in Little Whining und ein Squib war.

Fudge musterte sie argwöhnisch. „Hinterlassen Sie Einzelheiten über Ihre Abstammung bei meinem Assistenten Weasley. Ach übrigens, können Squibs Dementoren sehen?", erkundigte er sich dann herablassend.

„Ja, können wir!", empörte sich Mrs. Figg.

Dann erzählte sie ihre Geschichte. Harriet starrte sie an und musste sich zusammenreißen um nicht nervös auf ihren Stuhl herumzurutschen.

Dass die Dementoren gerannt waren, behauptete Mrs. Figg und musste sich gleich auf „schweben" ausbessern. Und dann die Beschreibung. „Sie waren groß und trugen Umhänge." – Es war offensichtlich, dass keiner der Anwesenden ihr glaubte. _Ich muss wohl doch bei Sirius einziehen_, dachte Harriet bekümmert. Doch dann kam die Rettung.

„Ich habe sie gespürt", erklärte Arabelle Figg, „Alles wurde kalt und es war eine sehr warme Sommernacht, kann ich Ihnen sagen. Und ich hatte das Gefühl … als ob alles Glück aus der Welt verschwunden wären … und mir fielen … schreckliche Dinge ein…" Sie brach ab und verstummte.

Harriet sah wie Amalia Bones darauf reagierte. Sie schien ihnen endlich zu glauben. Mrs. Figg beschrieb wie Harriet die Dementoren verjagt hatte. Danach entließ sie Fudge.

„Keine sehr überzeugende Zeugin", kommentierte er.

„Ich weiß nicht", widersprach Madam Bones, „Die Wirkung des Dementoren - Angriffs hat sie immerhin recht genau beschrieben. Und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, warum sie behaupten sollte, dass sie da waren, wenn dem nicht so war."

Fudge konnte das natürlich nicht auf sich sitzen lassen.

_Warum will er mich unbedingt aus Hogwarts werfen? Was hab ich ihn denn getan? Oh na ja, da war natürlich dieser Vorwurf er habe Barty Crouch jr. umgebracht. Aber als Minister der Zauberei sollte er eigentlich über so etwas erhaben sein._

„Ich denke nicht, dass irgendjemand glaubt die Dementoren seien zufällig dort gewesen", sagte Dumbledore gerade. _WAS! _„Das heißt, ich denke, sie wurden dorthin befohlen."

Fudge meinte nun darüber müsste es Unterlagen geben. Dumbledore meinte, nicht, wenn es ihnen jemand außerhalb des Ministeriums befohlen hätte. Fudge hielt das natürlich vor unmöglich.

„Dann müssen wir uns fragen warum jemand im Ministerium am zweiten August ein paar Dementoren in diese Gasse befohlen hat", schloss Dumbledore leise.

Totenstille kehrte ein. Dann meldete sich die Hexe auf der anderen Seite von Fudge – Dolores Umbridge – zu Wort. Umbridge war eine untersetze gelockte Hexe mit aufgequollenen Gesicht und einen kräftigen Doppelkinn.

Ihre Stimme war erstaunlich hoch und zitterte, als sie sagte: „Ich habe Sie gewisse missverstanden, Professor Dumbledore. Wie dumm von mir. Aber es hörte sich einen winzigen Moment lang so an, als würden Sie unterstellen, dass das Zaubereiministerium einen Angriff auf dieses Mädchen hier befohlen hätte." Sie lachte glockehell und einige andere Zauberer stimmten in ihr Lachen ein.

_Es geht hier gar nicht um mich. Das ist eine weitere Runde: Dumbledore VS. Das Ministerium. Ich werde niemals freigesprochen, _erkannte Harriet geschockt.

Kaum war ihr das klar geworden, begann sich Fudge auch schon wie ein kleines Kind mit Dumbledore zu streiten. Zuerst ging es natürlich um die Dementoren, doch dann kam die Sprache auf Harriet. Und auf den Zwischenfall mit Dobby und der Torte.

„Entschuldigung, Minister, aber das war nicht ich. Das war Dobby, der ehemalige Hauself der Malfoys", wandte sie müde ein. Dumbledore erklärte Dobby würde nun auf Hogwarts arbeiten und das Gericht könne ihn gerne befragen. Das provozierte Fudge natürlich nur noch mehr.

Harriet habe ja auch ihre Tante aufgeblasen (sie beschloss sich nicht mehr einzumischen und darauf hinzuweisen, dass dies unabsichtlich geschehen war) und was sie so alles in der Schule treibe war ja noch gar nicht erwähnt worden. Und ginge das Ministerium auch gar nichts an, wandte Dumbledore ein.

Der Streit ging noch etwas weiter, wobei Dumbledore bewundernswert ruhig blieb, während Fudge immer irrationaler wurde. Schließlich meinte der Schulleiter er habe alles gesagt und würde das Urteil abwarten.

Harriet, die sich sowieso schon damit abgefunden hatte, dass 1) die Welt unfair war und 2) die Wahrheit offensichtlich sowieso niemanden in diesem Raum mit der Ausnahme von Dumbledore wirklich zu interessieren schien, dachte schon darüber nach welches Zimmer im Haus der Black sie beziehen würde und nahm die Beratung der Gremiums relativ gelassen hin.

Schließlich wurde abgestimmt. Mehr als die Hälfte der Anwesenden stimmten überraschender Weise für einen Freispruch. Nur Fudge, Umbridge und fünf weitere Zauberer waren für eine Verurteilung. Damit war Harriet freigesprochen.

_Oh. Damit hätte ich jetzt nicht mehr gerechnet. Ich habe gewonnen. Nein, Dumbledore hat gewonnen. Und Fudge ihm seine Unzufriedenheit darüber sicherlich noch spüren lassen._

Sie wandte sich an Dumbledore um ihm zu danken. Doch der hatte sich bereits erhoben. „Vortrefflich", meinte er, „Nun, ich muss mich sputen. Einen guten Tag Ihnen allen." Und dann rauschte er aus dem Verließ ohne sie auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen.

Harriet blieb wie betäubt zurück.

_A/N: So die Anhörung ist endlich vorbei und damit für's erste auch die sklavische Anhängigkeit meinerseits vom Buch._

_Reviews?_


	11. 11 Kapitel

11. Nach dem Freispruch

Harriet hatte eigentlich gehofft nach der Verhandlung wenigstens mit Percy sprechen zu können. Doch der folgte Fudge stumm auf dem Fuße als dieser an ihr und Mr. Weasley, der sehr erfreut war über den Freispruch, vorbeirauschte ohne sie zu beachten. Seinen Vater beachtete der junge Mann gar nicht, und Harriet warf er nur einen kurzen undeutbaren Blick zu. Mr. Weasley beachtete seinen Sohn im Gegenzug ebenfalls überhaupt nicht. _Ja, es herrscht offensichtlich eine wunderbar entspannte Stimmung zwischen den beiden._

„Ich bringe dich am besten gleich zurück damit du den anderen die gute Nachricht übermitteln kannst", meinte Arthur Weasley dann und deutete ihr mit ihm zu kommen, während sich die beiden daran machen die Treppen zu besteigen.

Sie hatten gerade den Korridor des neunten Stockwerks erreicht als sie auf Cornelius Fudge trafen, der sich gerade mit einem großen blonden aristokratischen Mann unterhielt – Lucius Malfoy. Er hatte ihre Schritte gehört und wandte sich zu ihnen um. Sein Blick fiel unverholen kalt und feindselig auf Harriet.

„Miss Potter, wie schöne Sie hier zu sehen", begrüßte er sie und lächelte dünn.

Harriet schluckte. „Die Freude ist wie immer ganz auf meiner Seite, Mister Malfoy", erwiderte sie gezwungen ruhig. Am liebsten hätte sie Fudge angeschrieen: „Dieser Mann ist ein Todesesser! Haben Sie mir im Juni nicht zugehört!"

„Der Minister hat mir soeben von dem glücklichen Ausgang deiner Anhörung berichtet, Miss Potter. Es ist schon erstaunlich wie du es immer wieder schaffst dich aus allen Schwierigkeiten herauszuwinden … fast wie eine Schlange", meinte Lucius Malfoy.

„Nun ja, offensichtlich gibt es doch ein paar Gemeinsamkeiten zwischen unseren Familien", erwiderte Harriet liebenswürdig.

Malfoy senior wandte sich an Mr. Weasley. „Oh, Sie sind ja auch hier, Arthur", stellte er fest, „Was tun Sie hier?"

„Ich arbeite hier", lautete die knappe Entgegnung.

„Schon aber doch nicht _hier_. Sollten Sie nicht im zweiten Stock sein und irgendwelche Muggelartefakte nach Hause schmuggeln um sie dort zu verzaubern?", wunderte sich der blonde Zauberer mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

Harriet warf Rons Vater einen besorgten Blick zu (immerhin wusste sie aus Erfahrung, dass er dazu neigte leicht hochzugehen, wenn Lucius Malfoy im Spiel war), und dieser meinte scharf: „Nein!"

Harriet beschloss die Situation zu retten (oder es zumindest zu versuchen). „Wir wollen Sie jetzt nicht weiter aufhalten, Mister Malfoy. Ich bin sicher, Sie haben mit dem Minister höchstwichtige Angelegenheiten zu besprechen. Grüßen Sie Draco von mir, ja?", verabschiedete sie sich, nickte Fudge zu und zerrte Mister Weasley praktisch hinter sich her weiter. Der murmelte irgendetwas von wegen er müsse Dumbledore informieren, dass Fudge und Malfoy schon wieder miteinander sprachen.

„Könnte es sein, dass Malfoy Fudge mit dem _Imperius_-Fluch belegt hat?", erkundigte sich Harriet als sie den Fahrstuhl, der diesmal leer war, erreicht hatten.

Arthur Weasley schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf: „Das wäre uns eigentlich lieber als die andere Möglichkeit, aber Dumbledore meint Fudge würde aus freien Stücken handeln. Weißt du, die meisten fragwürdigen Entscheidungen, die Menschen treffen, treffen sie freiwillig." Harriet fragte sich, ob er dabei an Percy dachte.

Zurück in Sirius' Heim war die Freude über ihren Freispruch natürlich groß.

Ron und Hermine behaupteten sie hätten von Anfang an gewusst, dass es nicht anders ausgehen konnte. (Auch wenn Hermine eher so aussah als würde sie jeden Moment ohnmächtig werden vor lauter Erleichterung).

Die Zwillinge begannen gemeinsam mit Ginny erfreut herumzutanzen und sangen: „_Sie ist frei, sie ist frei, sie ist frei_…"

Harriet selbst war nicht so sicher, was sie eigentlich empfand. Erleichterung vermutlich – aber bisher war die Tatsache, dass es vorbei war und nun alles wieder beim Alten war, noch nicht wirklich zu ihr durchgedrungen und die Freudentänze der Zwillinge und Ginnys Singerei machten diesen Prozess auch nicht gerade leichter.

Sie berichtete den anderen unterdessen haargenau was sich zugetragen hatte. „Siehst du, Dumbledore ist gekommen und hat dich gerettet", meinte Ron. (Sie wusste, dass er sich auf ihr Kommentar über ihren neuerlichen Mangel an Vertrauen dem Schulleiter gegenüber bezog).

„Ja, schon. Aber ich wünschte, er wäre nicht gleich wieder abgerauscht. Ich hätte mich gerne wenigstens bei ihm bedankt", meinte Harriet. „Ich bin sicher er kommt heute Abend vorbei und feiert mit uns", erklärte Ron freudig.

„Das denke ich nicht, Ron", warf seine Mutter ein, „Er ist Moment wirklich beschäftigt. Er wird keine Zeit dazu haben." Das hätte Harriet ihm gleich sagen können.

Sie feierten den Abend durch (na ja eigentlich eher nur den halben weil Molly Weasley sie mit bedrohlichen Blicken ins Bett schickte als eine gewisse morgendliche Zeit überschritten war und Ginny nur noch mit starren glänzenden Augen vor sich hinstarrte) und waren am nächsten Morgen entsprechend fertig.

Trotzdem entging Harriet beim späten Frühstück um elf nicht, dass Sirius offensichtlich verschwunden war. Da er das Haus aber nicht verlassen durfte, fütterte er wahrscheinlich gerade Seidenschnabel, der im Zimmer seiner Mutter residierte.

Als er zwei Stunden später aber noch immer nicht aufgetaucht war, begann Harriet sich leichte Sorgen zu machen. Schon am Vorabend war Sirius im weiteren Verlauf der Feier immer weniger fröhlich geworden. Harriet hatte eigentlich angenommen, dass er sich für sie freuen würde, aber jetzt … immerhin war es gut möglich, dass er heimlich gehofft hatte, er müsste nicht mehr so viel Zeit alleine in diesem Haus verbringen, wenn Harriet wirklich bei ihm einziehen würde und nun war er sicherlich enttäuscht.

„Mach dir nicht zu viele Sorgen, Harry", riet ihr Hermine später dann als die beiden Mädchen gemeinsam mit Ron wieder mal mit Hausputz beschäftigt waren, „Er kommt schon darüber hinweg. Vielleicht hat er einfach nur einen schlechten Tag."

Allerdings schien Sirius fast nur noch schlechte Tage zu haben, denn auch in den folgenden schloss er sich immer öfter mit Seidenschnabel ein und war die restliche Zeit über mürrisch, einsilbig und unzugänglich.

„Denkst du, er hasst mich?", erkundigte sich Harriet schließlich angsterfüllt bei Hermine als sie einmal wieder vollkommen ausgelaugt vom „Krieg" gegen das Haus schlafen gingen. „Unsinn! Er war lange Zeit sehr einsam, das weißt du doch. Vielleicht ist er Gesellschaft einfach nicht mehr richtig gewöhnt oder erträgt sie nicht mehr so lange", meinte Hermine, „Es kann viele Erklärungen geben und keine davon hängt damit zusammen, dass er dich hasst! Also spinn nicht herum!"

„Na gut, aber denkst du nicht auch, dass vielleicht irgendetwas überhaupt nicht mit ihm stimmt?", ließ sie nicht locker.

„Harry, er war zwölf Jahre lang in Askaban! Natürlich stimmt gar nichts mit ihm!"

Das hatte sie eigentlich nicht hören wollen. „Willst du damit sagen, dass er … dass er irgendwie beschädigt ist?", wollte sie geschockt wissen.

„Denkst du das denn nicht?", erkundigte sich Hermine leise.

„Aber es ging ihn doch schon besser. Das hat Remus gesagt! Und…"

Ginnys Stimme ertönte leicht schlaftrunken und etwas ungehalten: „Könnt ihr bitte leiser oder noch besser morgen weiter streiten? Ich will schlafen!" Harriet seufzte und beschloss dann am nächsten Tage mit Sirius zu reden.

Sie ließ Ron und Hermine alleine den großen schimmligen Kasten im dritten Stock putzen und begab sich dann auf die Suche nach Sirius. Als sie ihn nicht finden konnte, ging sie zu Seidenschnabels Zimmer und klopfte.

„Sirius, ich bin's. Kann ich rein kommen?", erkundigte sie sich gedämpft. Sirius öffnete die Türe. Er sah aus als hätte er zu wenig Schlaf bekommen, fand Harriet. Er sah sie fragend an. „Ich wollte Seidenschnabel besuchen", log sie und trat dann ein.

Der Hippogreif lag zufrieden aussehend in einer Ecke des Zimmers und starrte sie groß an. Harriet verneigte sich respektvoll und ging dann, als sie die Erlaubnis bekommen hatte, näher zu ihm hin und streichelte ihn.

„Wie geht es ihm so?", erkundigte sie sich bei Sirius. Der zuckte die Schultern. „Ganz gut, denke ich. Es gefällt ihm nicht, dass er dauernd hier eingesperrt sein muss und nicht raus darf. Das ist gegen seine Natur, weißt du. Außerdem mag er das dauernde aus und ein der Ordensmitglieder nicht. Die fremden Stimmen und Gerüche machen ihn ganz konfus. Andrerseits verwöhne ich ihn richtig. Und ich komm ihn oft besuchen und verbringe Zeit mit ihm", erklärte er, „Seidenschnabel und ich sind im letzten Jahr sehr gute Freunde geworden, weißt du." Harriet konnte sich das nur zu gut vorstellen. Immerhin war er Sirius' Hauptgesellschaft in dieser Zeit gewesen. Wie um ihnen recht zu geben, warf das Wesen Sirius einen verliebten Blick zu und rieb seinen Kopf dann in seiner Hand.

„Er fühlt sich sehr einsam, oder?", erkundigte sich Harriet vorsichtig. Sirius streichelte das Tier gedankenverloren. „Manchmal sicherlich", meinte er.

„Und was könnte man dagegen tun?", wollte sie wissen.

„Das ist schwierig. Man müsste ihn mit anderen Hippogreifen zusammenbringen und wie willst du ein Wesen seiner Größe ungesehen transportieren und… Wir reden hier gar nicht über Seidenschnabel, oder?" Sirius sah sie an.

„Weißt du, irgendwie fühl ich mich jetzt schlecht, weil ich wieder nach Hogwarts darf", erklärte Harriet.

„Harry, das sollst du nicht. Ich – hör zu, ich will nicht bestreiten, dass ein Teil von mir gehofft hat, dass wir beide vielleicht zusammen hier…" Ihr Pate unterbrach sich und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Aber du bist ja selbst miesepetrig und unglücklich, wenn ich da bin!" Es klang viel mehr nach Vorwurf als ihr lieb war.

„Harry, es tut mir leid, ich weiß, ich bin in letzter Zeit keine Stimmungskanone, aber du musst mir glauben, dass ich sehr froh bin dich … euch alle hier zu haben. Wirklich", versicherte ihr Sirius.

„Du hast eine interessante Art das zu zeigen", meinte sie mit belegter Stimme.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid", versicherte ihr der dunkelhaarige Zauberer noch einmal, „Ich will dir ja ein guter Pate sein. Ich will es versuchen wirklich. Aber es ist so schwierig. Du bist so jung und hast so viel durchgemacht. Und ich bin alt und verbraucht – und sag jetzt nicht ich sei nicht alt, ich fühle mich so – und ich bin kaputt, verstehst du?"

Er rang nach Worten. „Und manchmal da sehe ich dich an und denke Lily steht vor mir und James' Augen sehen mich an und… manchmal ist das fast mehr als ich aushalten kann. Aber ich gebe mir Mühe und will dass das und alles besser wird. Aber dieses Hauses, dieses verfluchte Haus … weißt du gestern da dachte ich für einen Moment ich sehe Regulus im Korridor stehen und … Ich hasse es nicht in der Lage zu sein irgendwas zu tun. Hier sitzen zu müssen und zu wissen, dass Voldemort dort draußen ist und ich nichts _tun_ kann, während alle anderen ihr Leben riskieren, selbst Snape! Aber bitte zweifle niemals an meiner Zuneigung zu dir."

„Sirius", meinte Harriet sanft, „ich will dir doch helfen. Bitte lass mich. Es reicht doch schon, wenn du uns beim Putzen hilfst. Oder öfter mit den anderen im Haus herumhängst."

„Ich war besonders schrecklich in den letzten Tagen, oder?"

„Ja. Eigentlich schon."

„Ich war immer schon schrecklich, weißt du. Früher auf der Schule hat Moony, also Remus, das immer gesagt, wenn ich mich wirklich aufgeführt hab. _Du benimmst dich mal wieder besonders schrecklich heute. _Und dann hab ich mich zusammengerissen. Zumindest für ein paar Stunden. Bis deinem Vater ein neuer Streich eingefallen ist, oder uns Snape über den Weg gelaufen ist, oder ich vergessen hatte, dass ich mir vorgenommen hatte nicht mehr schrecklich zu sein", berichtete Sirius mit einem leichten Lächeln, „Aber ich hab's versucht."

„Kannst du uns bei dem Kasten im dritten Stock helfen? Der ist auch besonders schrecklich. Ich glaube, der war schon schimmlig als du geboren wurdest", meinte Harriet.

„Mhm, ich denke, ich kenne da einen Spruch, der uns helfen könnte. Aber ihr dürft Molly nicht verraten, dass ich ihn euch verraten hab. Sie ist gegen magische Hilfe bei Dingen die händisch auch leicht gehen, wie du weißt…"

_Reviews?_


	12. 12 Kapitel

12. Wehklage

Nach ihrem Gespräch schien es Sirius besser zu gehen. _Kein Wunder, immerhin hast du ihn all seinen Frust, seine Ängste und seine Probleme auf dich abladen lassen. _Kurz dachte sie daran, dass Remus ihr gerate hatte dasselbe in Bezug auf ihre Probleme und Ängste zu tun, aber sie wollte und konnte nach wie vor nicht darüber sprechen.

Stattdessen beschäftigte sie sich mit anderen Dingen. Wie aus Hermine und Ron ein Pärchen zu machen.

Nur leider war das nicht so leicht. Vor allem weil Ron einfach … Ron war. Und Hermine nicht bereit war den ersten Schritt zu tun, solange er sich aufführte wie …Ron eben und blind für alle subtilen Zeichen war.

Zwar hatte sie in Ginny und Sirius mehr oder weniger talentierte Mitverschwörer gefunden, aber irgendwie wollte es nicht so richtig klappen. (Einmal hatte Hermine Harriet frustriert gesagt: _„Ich war schon oft mit Ron alleine_." Harriet begann langsam zu verstehen, was sie damit gemeint hatte. Es wäre viel leichter, wenn Hermine und Ron nicht die besten Freunde wären.)

„Das war bei deinen Eltern leichter. Lily wäre eher gestorben als mit uns befreundet zu sein. Abgesehen von Moony natürlich, denn der war ja der Vernünftige", meinte Sirius dazu, „Hindernisse wie Freundschaft hatte James da also nicht." Allerdings sagte er es auf eine Art, die Harriet darüber nachdenken ließ, welche Hindernisse er denn sonst gehabt hätte. Schließlich beschloss sie es bleiben zu lassen. Immerhin hatte selbst das Einschließen in einem Wandschrank keine Früchte getragen – von dezenten Hinweisen auf die Zuneigung des jeweils anderen in allen Variationen (außer dem gefälschten Liebesbrief aber so tief wollte Harriet nicht sinken) und stundenlangen Putzen zu Zweit ganz zu schweigen. _Offensichtlich habe ich kein Talent zur Kupplerin._

Am letzten Tag der Ferien kamen endlich die Bücherlisten. Nur zwei neue Bücher waren erfordert. Aber da eines davon _Theorie der magischen Verteidigung _hieß, hatte Dumbledore offensichtlich jemanden für den Posten des Lehrers in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gefunden.

Die Zwillinge hatten behauptet sie hätten belauscht, dass der Schulleiter wirkliche Schwierigkeiten habe diesen Posten zu besetzten (was bei einer Vorgeschichte von einem Toten, einem unter Amnesie leidenden und einem in einer Kiste gefangenen Inhaber dieses Postens auch nicht weiter verwunderlich war). Allerdings schien er nun doch jemanden gefunden zu haben.

Hermine bekam außerdem den Brief der besagte, dass sie nun Vertrauensschülerin war. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Hermine", meinte Harriet.

„Harry, wolltest du nicht … ich meine … bist du nicht enttäuscht?", erkundigte sich Hermine unsicher.

Harriet schüttelte den Kopf. „Es war uns allen klar, dass der Job auf jeden Fall an dich gehen würde. Und um ehrlich zu sein, wollte ich ihn auch nie haben. Ist doch nur zusätzliche Arbeit. Ich meine, dir macht er sicherlich Spaß. Ich meine, die Beste hat ihn bekommen", erklärte sie. Hermine nickte immer noch nicht ganz überzeugt. Dann sagte sie: „Ich frage mich, wer von den Jungs zum Vertrauensschüler gemacht wurde."

Harriet zuckte die Schultern. „Ich tippe auf Seamus", riet sie.

In diesem Moment kam Ginny in das Zimmer gehetzt. „Stellt euch vor! Das erratet ihr nie! **Ron** ist Vertrauensschüler!", erklärte sie atemlos, „Mum ist außer sich vor Freude. … Fred und George lassen ihn das nie vergessen."

Harriet und Hermine wechselten einen Blick. „Ron ist…", begann Hermine.

„… _Vertrauensschüler_?!", beendete Harriet den Satz entgeistert.

Ginny nickte nachdrücklich.

_Was hat sich Dumbledore nur dabei gedacht?! Ich meine wir sprechen von RON! _Harriet schüttelten ungläubig den Kopf.

Dann ging ihr etwas auf. „Hermine, das ist großartig!", verkündete sie, „Ihr seid beide Vertrauensschüler. Das ist die perfekte Gelegenheit!"

Hermine stöhnte. „Harry, bitte nicht schon wieder! Ron kapiert es einfach nicht, okay? Und ich bin es langsam leid. Stell deine Kuppelversuche bitte sein."

Harriet machte ein enttäuschtes Gesicht, nickte dann aber. „Okay", meinte sie, „Ich lasse es. Aber ich bin trotzdem der Meinung, dass es eine gute Gelegenheit für euch beide wäre einander näher zu kommen. Kannst du denn nicht verstehen, dass ich mir wenigstens für meine beiden besten Freunde etwas Glück im Leben wünsche?"

Das war natürlich wirklich fies, aber es wirkte. Hermine sah schon wieder ganz elend aus und meinte: „Aber Harry, das weiß ich doch!!"

„Harry, das ist einfach nur… niveaulos", flüsterte Ginny ihr zu. Harriet erwiderte nichts. Manchmal musste man eben die schweren Geschütze auffahren.

Molly Weasley war von der Ernennung ihres jüngsten Sohnes so begeistert, dass sie beschlossen hatte eine Party für ihn und Hermine zu geben. Sie war in wirklich aufgekratzter Stimmung. Ron war es sogar gelungen ihr einen neuen Besen abzuschwatzen.

Ansonsten schien er nicht sehr glücklich über seine Ernennung zu sein. Vor allem auch deswegen, weil Fred und Georgen keine Gelegenheit ausließen ihn damit aufzuziehen.

Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Kingsley und Moody waren wohl „Partygäste", denn warum sonst sollten die drei Auroren im Keller herumhängen?

Moody gratulierte Ron auf seine recht eigene Weise, während Arthur Weasley in Begleitung von Bill und, zum Missfallen seiner Frau, Mundungus ankam.

„Ich war nie Vertrauensschülerin", meinte Tonks, „Meine Lehrer meinten, es würde mir an den notwendigen Eigenschaften fehlen. Wie der mich zu benehmen." Ginny prustete vor Lachen.

„Muss wohl in der Familie liegen", grinste Sirius, „Bei mir wäre auch keiner auf die Idee gekommen mich zum Vertrauensschüler zu ernennen. Ich hab zu viele Strafstunden mit James abgesessen. Remus war der brave Junge, er hat das Abzeichen gekriegt."

„Dumbledore hat anscheinend gehofft, ich könnte meine besten Freunde bändigen. Natürlich bin ich jämmerlich gescheitert", meinte Remus mit einem leichten Lächeln.

_Ich frage mich, ob Dumbledore Ron und Hermine ausgewählt hat damit sie mich bändigen und aus Schwierigkeiten heraushalten. … Nein, langsam aber sicher bekomme ich ja wirklichen Verfolgungswahn._

Mrs. Weasley versuchte unterdessen Bill zu überreden sich die Haare zu schneiden. „Kürzer würde dir viel besser stehen", fand sie, „Findest du nicht auch Harry?"

Harriet schenkte Bill ein Lächeln. „Also ich finde eigentlich, dass er so wie er ist schon gut genug aussieht", sagte sie. Bill erwiderte ihr Lächeln.

Der kurze Flirt-Moment verging aber so schnell wie er gekommen war auch wieder. Letzten Sommer war sie noch absolut hingerissen von Bill gewesen, und wenn sie sich jetzt gehen lassen würde, könnte das auch wieder passieren.

Aber da war natürlich immer noch Cedric. Und obwohl er weg war, wäre es ihr wie Untreue vorgekommen, wenn sie Schwärmerei oder ernsthaftes Flirten zulassen würde. (Ganz abgesehen davon, dass Bill laut Ginny ja offensichtlich mit Fleur ausging).

Der Gedanke an Cedric machte sie natürlich wieder traurig. „Geht es dir gut, Harry?", erkundigte sich Remus. Harriet nickte nur und verdrängte den Gedanken an Cedric.

Mrs. Weasley verkündete sie würde einen Irrwicht, der im Schreibpult des Salons hauste, erledigen gehen.

Moody nahm Harriet zur Seite. „Schau mal, ich hab was, das dich interessieren wird", sagte er und zog ein zerknittertes Zauberfoto aus seinem Umhang.

Harriet warf einen neugierigen Blick darauf. „Originalorden des Phönix", erklärte er, „Hab's gefunden als ich meinen zweiten Tarnumhang gesucht hab. Dieser Podmore besitzt ja nicht den Anstand meinen anderen zurückzubringen. Das bin ich."

Der Moody am Foto hatte weniger graue Haare und eine heile Nase sah aber ansonsten nicht anders aus als jetzt.

„Und das neben mir ist Dumbledore", fuhr Moody fort. (Dumbledore sah wirklich genauso aus wie jetzt auch).

„Auf der anderen Seite Dädalus Diggel. … das ist Marlene McKinnon, sie wurde zwei Wochen nach dieser Aufnahme umgebracht, die haben ihre ganze Familie ausgelöscht. Das sind Frank und Alice Longbottom, arme Teufel. Besser tot als das was ihnen geschehen ist." (Harriet fragte sich, was das wohl war. Aber sie würde sich sowieso nie trauen Neville danach zu fragen).

„Und das ist Emmeline Vance, du hast sie natürlich schon kennen gelernt und das hier ist natürlich Lupin." (Remus sah gut und jung aus).

„Benjy Fenwick, auch ihn hat's erwischt, wir haben nur Stücke von ihm gefunden… rückt mal auf hier", meinte er und stupste gegen das Bild woraufhin die kleinen Leute auf dem Foto zur Seite rückten, so dass man diejenigen die zuvor halb verdeckt gewesen waren sehen konnte.

„Das ist Edgar Bones, Bruder von Amalia Bones, ihn und seine Familie haben sie auch erwischt, war ein großartiger Zauberer… Sturgis Podmore, verdammt sieht der jung aus … Caradoc Dearborn, sechs Monate später verschwunden, wir haben seine Leiche nie gefunden … Hagrid, sieht natürlich genauso aus wie immer … Elphias Doge, den hast du kennen gelernt, hatte ganz vergessen, dass er immer diesen blöden Hut trug… Gideon Prewett, fünf Todesesser waren nötig ihn und seinen Bruder Fabian zu töten, sie haben gekämpft wie Helden … weiterrücken, weiterrücken… Das ist Dumbledores Bruder Aberforth, das einzige Mal, dass ich ihn getroffen habe, merkwürdiger Kerl." (Er sah auch irgendwie merkwürdig aus).

„Das ist Dorcas Meadowes, Voldemort hat sie eigenhändig umgebracht … Sirius, als er noch kurze Haare hatte." (Harriet wurde immer irgendwie traurig wenn sie Bilder vom jungen Sirius sah, so auch dieses Mal, obwohl man ihm lassen musste, dass er sehr gut aussah).

„Da sind sie, ich dachte, das würde dich interessieren!" Lily und James Potter saßen links und rechts eines kleinen Mannes mit wässrigen Augen, der sie einige Zeit nach dieser Aufnahme an Voldemort verraten und somit dem Tod preisgeben würde. „Na?"

Harriet starrte Moody an. Was wollte er eigentlich von ihr? „Danke, dass Sie mir das Foto gezeigt haben. Ich muss kurz wohin. Entschuldigung", meinte sie und als Moody sich zu Sirius wandte, der ihn ansprach, nutze sie diese Gelegenheit um sich davon zu stehlen.

Ihr Herz jagte und ihr war schlecht als sie sich die Treppe hinaufquälte. So viele Namen, so viele Tote. Alle wegen Voldemort. Und sie alle waren als Helden gestorben. _Genau wie Cedric, der mich beschützen wollte. _

Sie erinnerte sich, wie er schützend vor sie getreten war, als sie am Friedhof gelandet waren. Genau wie ihre Eltern, die um das Leben ihrer Tochter gekämpft hatten.

_Und was ist mit den Überlebenden? Was ist mit diesem Orden? Wie lange bis wir nur noch Stücke von Remus finden oder einen der Weasleys begraben müssen? Wann wird der erste von ihnen spurlos verschwunden sein oder zu Tode gefoltert werden?_

Plötzlich hörte sie ein Schluchzen und es kam nicht von ihr selbst. Harriet lauschte und folgte dem Geräusch.

„Hallo?! Kreacher, bist du das?!", rief sie leise und betrat den Salon, wo das Geräusch herzukommen schien.

Jemand kauerte weinend mit seinem Zauberstab in der Hand an einer der hinteren Wände und im Zimmer selbst schien Harriets schlimmster Alptraum gerade Gestalt anzunehmen.

Nur, dass diesmal nicht Cedric sondern Ron tot da lag. „R-ron?", krächzte sie. _Das kann nicht sein. Er ist unten und-_

„R-riddikulus", sagte Mrs. Weasleys Stimme. Rons Leiche wurde zu Bill. _Der Irrwicht!_

„R-riddikulus!", versuchte es die schluchzende Mutter erneut, doch es half nichts. Nun lag ihr Mann tot vor ihr.

Harriet hätte er gerne geholfen, aber sie war selbst schreckenstarr. Und es ging weiter. Die Zwillinge tot. Percy tot. Harriet selbst tot.

„Was ist hier los?!" Remus kam gefolgt von Sirius und Moody herein gestürmt. Kaum hatte er die Situation erfasst, zog er seinen Zauberstab. Der Irrwicht verwandelte sich in einem Vollmond, aber Remus ließ ihn in Rauch aufgehen.

Mrs. Weasley brach in Tränen aus und schluchzte heftig. Remus ging zu ihr, und sie warf sich ihm in die Arme und schluchzte dort weiter. Harriet fühlte sich hilflos. Erwachsene sollten nicht verzweifelt und verängstigt sein. Das war ihre Aufgabe, verdammt! Und leider konnte sie Molly Weasleys Ängste nur zu gut verstehen.

„Ich seh sie i-immer t-t-tot! I-i-immer noch! Ich w-werd davon träumen…", weinte Rons Mutter. Moody sah Harriet an und Sirius starrte auf die Stelle, wo eben noch die tote Harriet gelegen hatte. Harriet nahm an, dass dieses Bild wohl auch seinen Alpträumen entsprach. Inzwischen schien sich Mrs. Weasley langsam zu beruhigen und bat ihren Mann nichts zu sagen. „Harry, tut mir Leid", wandte sie sich an Harriet, „Was denkst du jetzt bloß von mir? Nicht einmal mit einem Irrwicht wird sie fertig…"

„Heh, Mrs. Weasley, Irrwichte sind nicht so harmlos wie man meinen könnte", erwiderte Harriet sanft. _Und ich würde in meiner augenblicklichen Verfassung auch nicht mit einem fertig werden, so viel steht fest, _fügte sie stumm für sich hinzu.

Inzwischen erklärte Mrs. Weasley wieder weinend, dass sie sich furchtbare Sorgen mache. „Die halbe F-F- Familie im Orden, s' wäre ein W-W-Wunder, wenn wir a-a-alle heil raus kommen …. Und P-P-Percy redet nicht mit uns… und wenn was S-S-Schreckliches passiert und w-w-wir uns nie wieder aussöhnen? Und was wenn Arthur und ich umkommen, wer w-w-wird sich dann um Ginny und Ron kümmern?"

Remus unterbrach sie und erklärte ihr der Orden wäre diesmal viel besser organisiert als beim ersten Mal. „Mach dir keine Sorgen wegen Percy", warf Sirius ein, „Er wird schon noch zu uns stoßen. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit bis Voldemort öffentlich auftritt; sobald er das tut wird uns das ganze Ministerium um Verzeihung bitten. Und ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich ihre Entschuldigung annehmen werde."

„Und was Ginny und Ron betrifft", fügte Remus hinzu, „Was glaubst du würden wir tun, wenn Arthur und dir etwas zustoßen würde? Sie verhungern lassen?"

Mrs. Weasley lächelte schwach. „Wie albern von mir", meinte sie.

Harriet fand es alles andere als albern.

_A/N: Die Verspätung tut mir wieder mal schrecklich Leid. Und ich muss gleich eine weitere ankündigen. Das nächste Kapitel wird wohl nicht vor nächstens (nicht kommende ) Sonntag kommen._

_Reviews?_


	13. 13 Kapitel

13. Hogwarts Express

„Und das ist Sirius Black", erklärte Moodys Stimme, „wurde von einer kleinen Gruppe Todesessern erwischt; sie haben fast nichts von ihm übergelassen. … Remus Lupin, war eines Tages weg, wir haben nie wieder eine Spur von ihm gefunden … Bill Weasley, damals ein sehr hübscher Junge, ist auf ewig entstellt und ein Krüppel noch dazu, armer Bursche … seine Eltern Arthur und Molly, wären tot besser dran als so wie sie jetzt sind … Hagrid, fünf Todesesser waren notwendig um ihn zu erledigen … Severus Snape, auch ihn hat's erwischt…. und das war Cedric Diggory, Peter Pettigrew hat ihn mit Voldemorts Zauberstab erledigt, kein schöner Anblick, das kann ich dir sagen…" Rons Leiche lag vor einer schluchzenden Hermine. Und dann war wieder der Korridor da, der…

„Harry!" Harriet riss erschrocken die Augen auf. Ihr Gesicht war tränennass und sie zitterte. „Beeil dich lieber, wir sind spät dran? … Alles in Ordnung?" Hermine sah sie besorgt an. Harriet nickte. „Alptraum. Geht schon wieder", murmelte sie.

Im Haus herrschte das reine Chaos. Offenbar hatten alle verschlafen und nun ging es drunter und drüber.

Die schwebenden Koffer der Zwillinge stießen Ginny die Treppen hinunter, Mrs. Weasley und Mrs. Black lieferten sich ein Wettschreien, Hedwig kam mit einem über seinen Transport nicht sehr erfreuten Krummbein herbei geflogen, und dann mussten sie auch noch auf Harriets Leibgarde warten, da Moody sich einbildete sie nicht unbewacht nach King's Cross gehen lassen zu können.

Nach der Sache mit den Dementoren schien er noch paranoider geworden zu sein als er es zuvor ohnehin schon gewesen war (entweder das oder Barty Crouch jr. hatte seine Paranoia nicht überzeugend genug gespielt).

„Ich brauche keine Leibgarde", murmelte Harriet leicht beleidigt als sie von einem riesigen schwarzen Hund angesprungen wurde.

„Kommst du mit?", erkundigte sich Harriet bei der Animagnus-Gestalt ihres Paten, und der Hund bellte bestätigend. „Sirius, Dumbledore hat nein gesagt!", sagte Mrs. Weasley.

Der Hund warf ihr stumm einen Blick zu. „Na gut, aber auf deine Verantwortung", seufzte Rons Mutter, die wahrscheinlich nur nachgab, weil sie keine Zeit mehr zum Streiten hatten.

Sie reisten in Gruppen. Harriet ging mit Tonks und Mrs. Weasley sowie Tatze im Schlepptau. Tonks hatte sich als alte Frau getarnt, allerdings als eine, die einen sehr gewöhnungsbedürftigen Geschmack hatte, was Hüte anging, wenn man sich das lila Monster auf ihren Kopf ansah.

Tatze sprang wedelnd und freudig bellend um sie herum und jagte Tauben, als sie die junge Hexe erreichten. Mrs. Weasley warf dem Hund einen missbilligenden Blick zu, aber Harriet lachte leise und beobachtete den „Hund" glücklich.

„Lassen Sie ihm doch seinen Spaß, Mrs. Weasley", bat sie, „er ist solange im Haus festgesessen."

Zu Fuß brauchten sie zwanzig Minuten. Harriet versuchte Tonks unterwegs ein wenig über das Aurorentum auszufragen, aber nachher war sie auch nicht viel schlauer als vorher.

Tatze verbrachte seine Zeit damit einige Katzen zu erschrecken. Harriet warf ihm deswegen einen strafenden Blick zu, aber der schwarze Hund tat so als ob er diesen nicht bemerkt hätte.

Als sie den Bahnsteig 9 ¾ erreichten war dort schon die Hölle los. Mrs. Weasley machte sich offenbar Sorgen, dass die anderen zu spät kommen würden, während Harriet sich nach irgendjemanden umsah, den sie kannte (was bei den Schülermassen gar nicht so leicht war).

„Hübscher Hund, Harry", bemerkte Lee Jordan, der Freund der Zwillinge. „Danke!", strahlte Harriet, während Sirius dankbar wedelte.

Als nächstes kam Moody mit dem Gepäck (und als Gepäckträger getarnt) an. Sie machten sich daran das Gepäck von der Karre zu entladen als Mr. Weasley mit Hermine und Ron und schließlich Remus mit Ginny und den Zwillingen ankamen.

„Kein Ärger?", erkundigte sich Moody. Remus verneinte das.

„Die Sache mit Sturgis melde ich trotzdem Dumbledore. Das ist schon das zweite Mal, dass er eine Woche lang nicht auftaucht. Wird allmählich so unzuverlässig wie Mundungus."

Harriet wollte schon fragen was denn nun mit Sturgis Podmore war, aber es war höchste Zeit für die Schüler einzusteigen, wenn sie nicht vergessen werden wollten.

Harriet beugte sich zu Tatze hinunter und umarmte ihn fest. „Pass auf dich auf, ja? Und sei nicht zu deprimiert", raunte sie dem Animagus ins Ohr.

Dann umarmte sie Remus und schließlich Tonks, die sich auch sehr herzlich von Ginny und Hermine verabschiedete, und hörte sich Moodys Ratschläge an. Danach stiegen sie schnell alle ein, und der Zug fuhr auch schon los.

Tatze lief noch bis zum Ende des Bahnsteigs kläffend hinter dem Zug her. Harriet winkte der zurückgebliebenen Truppe zum Abschied bis von keinem mehr etwas zu sehen war. Melancholie und ein unbestimmtes Gefühl der Trauer machten sich in ihr breit. _Was wenn ich einen von ihnen nun nie mehr wieder sehe, weil sie irgendetwas für den Orden tun, was ihre letzte Tat sein wird?_ Sie schüttelte diesen Gedanken ab.

„Er hätte nicht mitkommen sollen", meinte Hermine besorgt. „Ach, mach dir keine Gedanken", erwiderte Ron und Harriet nickte zustimmend.

Die Zwillinge meinten sie hätten „geschäftliche Dinge" zu besprechen und Harriet wollte sich gerade mit Hermine, Ron und Ginny auf die Suche nach einem freien Abteil bzw. einem in dem noch genug Platz für sie war machen, doch ihre beiden besten Freunde sahen sie ein wenig unbehaglich an.

„Du – du weißt doch, dass Ron und ich ins Vertrauensschülerabteil müssen, oder?", meinte Hermine vorsichtig. Nun, das hatte sie nicht gewusst.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass wir die ganze Fahrt dort bleiben müssen", fuhr ihre Freundin rasch fort, „Wir sollen nur Anweisungen von den Schulsprechern entgegen nehmen und dann ab und an Streifzüge durch die Gänge machen."

Harriet zuckte die Schultern. „Kein Problem", behauptete sie, „bis später dann."

„Will da ja sowieso nicht hin" behauptete Ron.

Harriet scheuchte ihn mit einer Handbewegung davon und sah ihm und Hermine dann beim Weggehen zu.

Ginny zupfte sie am Ärmel. „Wenn wir uns beeilen können wir Plätze freihalten", meinte sie.

Auf der Suche nach Plätzen trafen sie, nach einigen seltsamen Blicken von Schulkollegen, auf Neville Longbottom, einem Gryffindor in Harriets Jahrgang, der gemeinsam mit seiner Kröte Trevor ebenfalls auf der Suche nach einem freien Platz war.

„Hi, Harry. Hi, Ginny", begrüßte er sie, „Hier ist alles voll. Ich finde keinen Platz."

Ginny quetschte sich an ihm vorbei und spähte ins Abteil hinter ihm. „Was soll der Unsinn?!", empörte sie sich, „Hier ist genug Platz. Da sitzt nur Loony Lovegood drin."

„Luna?" Harriet warf ebenfalls einen Blick ins Abteil.

Da saß das merkwürdige blonde Mädchen aus Ravenclaw, das wie Ginny dieses Jahr in die vierte Klasse kam und die Tochter des Herausgebers des _Klitterers _war, welchen sie nun auch las – verkehrt herum.

Harriet wusste, dass die meisten Schüler Luna wegen ihrer etwas merkwürdigen Art bei diesem Spitznamen, „Loony", nannten, aber sie hielt das für herablassend und mochte es auch nicht, dass Ginny ihn verwendete. Sie mochte das eigenbrötlerische Mädchen nämlich irgendwie.

Die Mädchen drängten Neville, der offensichtlich nicht bei Luna sitzen wollte, ins Abteil, und Luna schien nichts dagegen zu haben, dass sie sich in ihr Abteil setzten. Die drei Gryffindors verstauten ihre Koffer und nahmen dann Platz.

„Und, hast du einen schönen Sommer verbracht, Luna?", begann Ginny ein Gespräch.

„Ja", antwortete Luna verträumt, „ja, war eigentlich ganz schön."

Sie sah von Ginny zu Harriet und dann zu Neville. „Ich weiß nicht, wer du bist", stellte sie fest als sie den Jungen ansah .

Neville sah ungefähr so aus als würde er sich ins nächstgelegene Erdloch verkriechen wollen. „Ich bin niemand!", behauptete er hastig.

Ginny verdrehte die Augen. „Nein, bist du nicht", stellte sie richtig, „Neville Longbottom – Luna Lovegood. Luna ist in meinem Jahrgang, aber in Ravenclaw."

„_Witzigkeit im Übermaß ist des Menschen größter Schatz_", zitierte Luna und versank wieder in ihrem _Klitterer. _Neville starrte sie geschockt an, während Ginny und Harriet sich schwer taten ein Kichern zu unterdrücken.

Offensichtlich hielt Luna das Magazin verkehrt, weil sie ein Runenrätsel löste. Trotzdem konnte Harriet Neville seine Befangenheit nicht verdenken.

Der Junge präsentierte ihnen stolz sein Geburtstagsgeschenk. Es war eine Pflanze, also fand Harriet, die eine Niete in Kräuterkunde war, es nicht so toll, aber sie versuchte sich interessiert zu zeigen.

Es handelte sich um eine _Mimbulus mimbeltonia. _Als Neville den Verteidigungsmechanismus der Pflanze vorführte spritze diese einen stinkenden Saft direkt auf Lunas Magazin, die Decke, alles in der Umgebung das in Reichweite war und Harriet, die Trevor hielt und sich anders als die beiden anderen Mädchen deswegen nichts vors Gesicht halten konnte.

Neville entschuldigte sich ca. hundert mal, während Ginny einen Reinigungszauber sprach und Harriet darüber nachdachte, warum es eigentlich immer sie treffen musste.

Nach einer Stunde, die Harriet aber viel länger vorkam, tauchten endlich Hermine und Ron auf.

„Rate mal, wer die neuen Vertrauensschüler in Slytherin sind", sagte Ron nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatten. Da musste Harriet nicht viel raten. „Pansy", wusste sie sofort.

Wer sonst als das Slytherinmädchen, das schon seit immer eine Vendetta gegen sie führte und sie in den letzten Jahren immer mehr hasste, weil ihr Möchtegern-Freund Draco Harriet mochte, hätte das Abzeichen denn bekommen können?

Hermine nickte grimmig. „Und Malfoy", fügte sie hinzu. „Draco also, ja?" Harriet nahm diese Information kommentarlos zur Kenntnis.

„Aus Hufflepuff sind es Ernie Macmillian und Hannah Abbott", erklärte Ron.

„Und aus Ravenclaw Anthony Goldstein und Padma", fügte Hermine hinzu.

„Was Parvati wohl dazu sagt?", wunderte sich Harriet.

Padma und Parvati Patil waren Zwillinge, interessanter Weise aber in verschiedenen Häusern gelandet. Vermutlich war es Parvati schon ein wenig unangenehm, dass ihre Zwillingsschwester Vertrauensschülerin geworden war und sie nicht.

_Aber mir ist es doch auch unangenehm, dass_ _so viele Leute die ich sehr gut kenne wie Hermine, Ron, Draco, Padma und Hannah, ja selbst Pansy Vertrauensschüler sind und ich nicht. Aber nicht weil ich's werden wollte. Nein, ich fühle mich eher irgendwie ausgeschlossen. _Sie seufzte laut.

Luna musterte die Neuankömmlinge aus den Augenwinkeln. Ron versuchte sie nicht anzustarren und fühlte sich dabei sichtlich nicht wohl in seiner Haut.

„Wir sollen ab und zu durch die Gänge laufen und können Strafen verteilen, wenn sich Leute schlecht benehmen. Ich bin schon scharf darauf Crabbe und Goyle zu kriegen…", erklärte er.

„Du solltest deine Position nicht ausnützen, Ron", wies ihn Hermine zurecht.

„Genau. Lass die armen Jungen in Ruhe. Sie können nichts dafür, dass sie dumm sind", stimmte Harriet zu.

Luna begann gackernd zu lachen. Alle starrten sie an und sie verstummte, woraufhin peinliches Schweigen einkehrte.

Harriets Blick fiel auf eine der Headlines, die den _Klitterer _außen zierten, die ihr bisher entgangen war: „Sirius Black: Schurke oder Opfer".

„Darf ich ihn mal kurz ansehen?", erkundigte sie sich bei Luna und angelte sich das Magazin.

Harriet las den Artikel und war furchtbar enttäuscht. Selbst für ein Schundmagazin, war das hier … einfach nur seltsam.

Seine Prämisse war, dass Sirius in Wahrheit der Leadsänger der Gruppe die _Goblins, _Stubby Boardman, sein sollte. Zu den Tatzeiten aller seiner angeblichen Verbrechen war Stubby aber laut diesem Artikel mit einer Frau namens Doris Purkiss zusammen gewesen.

Müde gab Harriet Luna das Magazin zurück. Wenigstens würden sie nun bald in Hogwarts ankommen.

_Reviews?_


	14. 14 Kapitel

14. Ankunft

Die Ankunft in Hogwarts gestaltete sich etwas schwieriger als sonst. Da Hermine und Ron Aufsichtspflicht hatten, musste ich Harriet und Ginny zusätzlich auch noch um Krummbein und Rons kleine Eule Pigwidgeon kümmern.

Luna erklärte sich bereit Pigs Käftig zu tragen, wofür Harriet ihr ungemein dankbar war, da es anstrengend genug war Hedwigs Käfig zu tragen.

Das nächste, das anders war als sonst, war die Tatsache, dass Hagrid nicht da war. An seiner Stelle sammelte Professor Raue-Pritsche, eine Lehrerin die den Halbriesen letztes Jahr einige Zeit lang vertreten hatte, die Erstklässler ein.

_Ist Hagrid etwa krank? Oder arbeitet er vielleicht überhaupt nicht mehr hier? … Nein, Dumbledore würde ihn doch niemals rauswerfen, oder?_

Bei dem Weg über den Bahnsteig, verlor Harriet Ginny aus den Augen und kurz danach auch noch Luna. _Wunderbar, wenn Luna Pig mit nach Ravenclaw nimmt oder ihn hier im Gedränge verliert, tötet Ron mich. _

Harriet sah sich nach ihren Freunden um und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen als sie die Kutschen erblickte, die sie zum Schloss bringen würden. Normalerweise waren sie immer pferdelos gewesen, doch diesmal standen pferdeähnliche Wesen, die aussahen wie Reptilien, vor ihnen um sie zu ziehen.

Die Tiere waren reine Gerippe, hatten einen drachenartigen Schädel aus denen sie weiße Augen anstarrten und riesige schwarze Feldermausflügel. _Was sind das denn für Viecher?! Und warum waren sie früher nie da?! _

„He, Potter, stimmt was nicht?", erkundigte sich eine Stimme neben ihr, die sie daran erinnerte, dass sie sinnlos im Weg herumstand.

„Oh, hi, Draco. Nein, ich hab mich nur über diese Skelettpferde gewundert, die die Kutschen ziehen sollen", erklärte Harriet und musterte den blonden Slytherin. Er sah gut aus, die Sommermonate hatten ihm ohne Zweifel gut getan, aber im Augenblick wirkte er vor allem verwirrt.

„Wovon sprichst du?", erkundigte er sich und starrte die Kutschen an.

Harriet wurde klar, dass Draco die Wesen nicht sehen konnte. _Bedeutet das etwa, dass ich fantasiere?_

„Nicht so wichtig. Ich hab gehört, du bist Vertrauensschüler. Glückwunsch", lenkte sie schnell ab.

„Danke." Der Junge sah sie unsicher an und Harriet sah sich schnell nach einer Rettung um. Die kam in Form von Luna angestolpert.

„Ich kann deinen rothaarigen Freund nirgends finden", erklärte sie, „Soll ich die Eule noch weiter tragen?"

Draco starrte Luna an als wüsste er nicht, wer sie war und warum sie Harriet ansprach. „Du kennst doch sicherlich Luna, oder Draco?", stellte Harriet das blonde Mädchen schnell vor. „Was? Ich meine, natürlich", behauptete der junge Malfoy schnell.

Luna starrte ihn mit ihren großen Augen erstaunt an. „Du bist aus Slytherin", stellte sie fest als wäre das so eine Art Sünde.

Draco verengte die Augen. „Und du bist aus Ravenclaw", erwiderte er, „Und was soll das nun bedeuten?"

Luna öffnete den Mund um zu antworten, aber Harriet kam ihr zuvor um zu verhindern, dass Draco noch entsetzter darüber wäre, dass sie mit Luna rumhing als er es ohnehin schon war, und meinte: „Wollen wir nicht einsteigen?"

„_Dracooo", _meldete sich Pansy zu Wort, die hinter dem Jungen auftauchte und besitzergreifend seine Hand umklammerte, „Kommst du nicht? Blaise und die anderen warten schon." Sie funkelte Harriet feindselig an.

„Geh nur", meinte Harriet unbekümmert, „Wir wollen ja nicht, dass Pansy einen Herzinfarkt bekommt, weil du deine Aufmerksamkeit mal jemand anderen als ihr widmest, oder?"

Das andere Mädchen sah so aus als würde sie jede Sekunde auf sie losspringen um sie zu erwürgen. „Hör zu, Potter!", zischte sie, „Ich bin Vertrauensschülerin und…"

Draco zerrte sie mit sanfter Gewalt mit sich fort. „Lass uns gehen, Pansy", meinte er, „Wir sehen uns später, Potter." Pansy verabschiedete sich mit ein paar tödlichen Blicken.

„Seltsame Person, diese Parkinson", kommentierte Luna ihren Abgang. Harriet wandte sich an das Ravenclaw-Mädchen. „Du, Luna, sag mal diese Pferde, die die Kutschen ziehen…", begann sie und Luna sah sie fragend an.

„Was ist mit ihnen? Sie haben die Kutschen doch schon immer gezogen", behauptete sie. _Okay, Draco kann sie nicht sehen und Luna hat sie schon immer gesehen. Was sagt mir das? _„Nicht so wichtig", meinte sie dann und Luna zuckte die Schultern.

Nachdem Hermine, Ron und Ginny aufgetaucht waren, stiegen sie zu fünft in eine der Kutschen und Ginny beschwerte sich über Hagrids Abwesenheit. Luna trat ins Fettnäpfchen indem sie meinte Hagrid wäre doch sowieso kein guter Lehrer, was für böses Blut die restliche Fahrt über sorgte.

In der großen Halle angekommen nahmen die Schüler an den Tischen ihrer Häuser Platz und warteten darauf, dass der Sprechende Hut die Erstklässlerin auf die vier Häuser aufteilen würde.

Harriet lugte zum Lehrertisch hinüber und sah, dass Hagrid auch dort nicht zu finden war. _Langsam aber sicher, mach ich mir Sorgen um ihn._

„Hallo, Harry!", Parvati nahm neben Harriet Platz und neben ihr setzte sich Lavender hin, die Harriet etwas zu schnell und sichtlich unbehaglich zu nickte. „Hallo auch euch beiden", erwiderte Harriet die Begrüßung.

„Geht's dir so halbwegs?", erkundigte sich Parvati mitfühlend, „Ich weiß, ich hätte öfter schreiben sollen, aber der Sommer war höllisch. Padma hat ein neues Zimmer bekommen und all das…"

„Schon gut", meinte Harriet, „geht eh so halbwegs. Muss ja gehen." Was hätte sie auch sonst sagen sollen?

„Wer ist das denn?", unterbrach Hermines schneidende Frage das Gespräch. Harriet sah zum Lehrertisch hinüber und erkannte sofort, wen Hermine meinte. Neben Dumbledore saß Dolores Umbridge.

Sie hatte versucht ihre grauen Locken von einem rosa Haarreifen bändigen zu lassen und trug passend dazu eine rosa Strickjacke. _Über Geschmack lässt sich ja bekanntlich streiten, aber das… _Harriet schluckte.

„Ihr Name ist Dolores Umbridge. Sie arbeitet für das Ministerium. Sie war bei der Anhörung dabei", klärte sie die anderen freimütig auf.

„Hübsche Strickjacke", kommentierte Ron.

„Welche Anhörung?", wollte Parvati wissen.

„Ach, ich hatte in den Ferien ein paar Schwierigkeiten", erklärte Harriet wegwerfend, „Erkär' ich dir später genauer."

„Was will sie hier?", wunderte sich Hermine, „Sie arbeitet für Fudge!" Sie musterte den Lehrertisch nachdenklich.

Harriet wandte sich Lavender zu, die die ganze Zeit über noch gar nichts gesagt hatte: „Schönen Sommer gehabt, Lavender?"

Die Antwort bestand aus einem wortkargen Bejahungslaut. _Was hat die denn? _Harriet kam aber nicht dazu weiter nachzuforschen, weil in diesem Moment die Auswahlzeremonie begann.

Dieses Jahr sang der Hut ein besonders langes ausschweifendes Lied, indem er in die Gründungszeiten von Hogwarts zurückging und dann auf eine äußere Bedrohung hinwies und den nötigen Zusammenhalt, den es zwischen den einzelnen Häusern eigentlich geben sollte.

Immerhin wohnte er in Dumbledores Büro, also wusste er wohl genau über das Tagesgeschehen rund um Voldemort Bescheid.

„Hat er überhaupt schon einmal eine Warnung ausgesprochen?", fragte Hermine sichtlich beunruhigt.

Der Fastkopflose Nick, Gryffindors Hausgeist, bejahte dies. „Der Hut hält es für seine Ehrenpflicht, die Schule geziemend zu warnen, wann immer er der Meinung ist, dass dies nötig ist", erklärte er, musst jedoch gleich darauf verstummen, da Professor McGonagall mit der Namensliste beginnen wollte und entsprechende Blicke in die murmelnden Schülermengen versandte.

Nach der Auswahlzeremonie eröffnete Dumbledore das Buffet – sehr zu Rons Freude.

Hermine bat Sir Nicolas seine Ausführungen von vorhin zu beenden. Der Geist erklärte, dass der Hut immer dann Warnungen aussprach und zur Einigkeit riet, wenn er eine große Gefahr für die Schule spürte.

Leider schaffte es Ron kurz darauf den Geist zu verärgern, woraufhin sich dieser von ihnen entfernte und zwischen den Creevey-Brüdern niederließ. Natürlich gerieten sich Hermine und Ron darüber wieder in die Haare und schwiegen sich bald wieder beleidigt an.

_Warum wird aus denen nur nie was? Diese ewigen Streitereien machen mich noch ganz wahnsinnig._

Parvati schien ähnlich zu denken, denn sie warf Harriet einen verschwörerischen Blick zu. Vielleicht hatte sie ja die eine oder andere Idee, wie man die beiden Streithähne zusammenbringen konnte. Immerhin kannte sich Parvati in Sachen Liebe und Jungs – zumindest ihren bevorzugten Gesprächsthemen nach – sehr gut aus.

Nach dem Essen hielt Dumbledore seine übliche Rede.

„In diesem Jahr gibt es zwei Veränderungen im Kollegium. Wir freuen uns sehr, Professor Raue-Pritsche erneut willkommen zu heißen, die Pflege magischer Geschöpfe unterrichten wird; wir freuen uns ebenfalls Professor Umbridge vorstellen zu können, unsere neue Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste", erklärte der Schulleiter.

_Heißt das Hagrid kommt das ganze Jahr nicht wieder?! _

„Auswahlspiele für die Quidditch-Mannschaften der Häuser finden statt am-" An dieser Stelle unterbrach sich Dumbledore und sah Professor Umbridge fragend an. Diese erhob sich mit einen räuspernden „_chrm, chrm_", offensichtlich in der Absicht eine Rede zu halten. Dumbledore wirkte einen Moment land verdutzt, nahm die Situation aber dann bewundernswert gelassen hin und setzte sich wieder um offensichtlich interessiert zu zuhören. Die anderen Lehrer hingegen wirkten alles andere als erfreut über die Ansicht ihrer neuen Kollegin. Niemals zuvor hatte es ein neuer Lehrer gewagt Dumbledore zu unterbrechen.

„Danke Direktor, für diese freundlichen Willkommensworte", begann Umbridge und als sie weiter sprach wurde schnell klar, dass sie nicht vorhatte so schnell wieder aufzuhören, „ Nun, es ist wunderbar wieder in Hogwarts zu sein, muss ich sagen! Und solch glückliche kleine Gesichter zu mir aufblicken zu sehen! Ich freue mich darauf, Sie alle kennen zulernen und ich bin sicher, wir werden sehr gute Freunde werden!"

(„Meinetwegen bin ich ihre Freundin solange ich mir die Strickjacke nicht ausleihen muss", murmelte Parvati, was bei Lavender einen Kicheranfall auslöste).

Umbridge fuhr mit ChrmChrm-Räuspern fort. „Das Zaubereiministerium hat der Ausbildung von jungen Hexen und Zauberern immer größte Bedeutung beigemessen…."

_Ist sie etwa hier um Werbung für das Ministerium zu machen?! _Wenn sie das vorhatte, tat sie es allerdings nicht besonders gut, denn die meisten Schüler bekamen schnell gelangweilte Gesichter und hörten mehr oder minder auf zu zuhören.

Am Ravenclawtisch hatte Luna ihren _Klitterer_ hervorgeholt und Cho Chang begonnen sich mit ihren Freundinnen zu unterhalten. Am Slytherintisch begann Blaise Zabini ungeniert damit sich an eine seiner Mitschülerinnen heranzumachen, und am Hufflepufftisch schien Ernie Macmillan kurz davor zu sein einzuschlafen. Harriet hatte selbst Mühe dabei zu bleiben.

Professor Umbridge schien nichts von ihrer Wirkung auf ihre Zuhörer mitzubekommen.

„… weil manche Änderungen zum Besseren ausschlagen, während andere im Urteil der Geschichte sich als Fehlentscheidungen erweisen werden. Desgleichen werden manche alte Gewohnheiten bewahrt werden, und das ganz zu Recht, während andere, veraltet und überholt, aufgegeben werden müssen."

_Moment, was sagt sie da?! _Irgendetwas an diesen Worten ließ eine innere Alarmglocke in Harriets Kopf losgehen.

„Gehen wir also voran in eine neue Ära der Offenheit, der Effizienz und der Verantwortlichkeit, bestrebt das zu bewahren, was bewahrenswert ist, zu vervollkommnen, was vervollkommnet werden muss, und zu säubern, wo wir Verhaltensweisen finden, die verboten gehören."

Harriet schauderte. Irgendetwas an diesem Ende der langen und langatmigen Rede sagte ihr überhaupt nicht zu. _Verdammt, ich hätte besser aufpassen sollen. Ich hab sicher, die wichtigen Dinge verpasst. _

Umbridge setzte sich und Dumbledore klatschte. Die Lehrer klatschten mit, doch die meisten hielten nach ein oder zwei Klatschern inne. Auch einige Schüler klatschten, die meisten jedoch hatten das Ende der Rede beinahe verschlafen und kamen daher nicht dazu, Beifall zu spenden bevor sich Dumbledore erneut erhob.

„Ich danke Ihnen vielmals für diese höchst aufschlussreiche Rede, Professor", meinte er, „Nun wie gesagt, die Quidditch-Auswahl…"

„Ja, sie war wirklich aufschlussreich", meinte Hermine gedämpft. Wenigstens sie schien gut zugehört haben. _Das heißt, ich kann sie zumindest ausfragen. _

„Willst du sagen, du fandest sie gut?!", mokierte sich Ron, „Das war eine der langweiligsten Reden, die ich jemals gehört habe…"

„Ich sagte aufschlussreich. Nicht gut", verbesserte ihn Hermine, „Sie hat vieles erklärt." Harriet nickte. „Dass die Frau Diktator spielen will, wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe", meinte sie.

Hermine zog eine Grimasse. „Soweit würde ich nicht gehen. Aber sie will sich zumindest im Namen des Ministeriums einmischen. Oder besser gesagt, das Ministerium will sich einmischen."

„Aber die können Dumbledore doch nichts vorschreiben, oder nicht?", entgegnete Ron schnell. Hermine zuckte die Schultern.

Gleich darauf hörten sie wildes Stühlerücken. Offensichtlich hatte Dumbledore die Feier aufgelöst. Hermine sprang erschrocken auf.

„Ron, wir müssen den Erstklässlern den Weg zeigen!"

„Ach, ja. Hey – hey, ihr da! Ihr Knirpse!" Harriet musste Lächeln als Ron dafür sofort eine Rüge von Hermine einfing. _Pass lieber auf, Ron, mein Freund. Es ist noch nicht so lange her, dass du selbst einer dieser Knirpse warst._

Harriet warf noch einen besorgten Blick zum Lehrertisch und auf die neue Lehrerin. Irgendwie hatte sie das dumpfe Gefühl, dass sie mit dieser Frau nicht zurechtkommen würde. Dann machte sie sich seufzend auf dem Weg zum Gryffindorturm.

_A/N: Das nächste Kapitel hab ich noch nicht, aber ich hoffe, dass ich es innerhalb der nächsten Woche schreiben werde. Ansonsten wird sich das Updaten wieder verspäten müssen._

_Reviews?_


	15. 15 Kapitel

15. Ärger und Umbridge

„Okay, jetzt sag schon: Was stimmt nicht?", wollte Harriet von Lavender wissen nachdem die Mädchen ihr Zimmer erreicht hatten und sich das merkwürdige Benehmen von Parvatis Freundin nicht geändert hatte.

„Nichts stimmt nicht. Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest!", behauptete diese und versteckte sich dann hinter ihrem aufgeklappten Koffer. _Von wegen! Du kannst mir ja nicht einmal in die Augen sehen! _

Harriet warf Hermine einen fragenden Blick zu, doch die zuckte die Schultern. Auch Parvati schien nicht mehr zu wissen.

„Ich werde mir ihr reden", versprach sie leise. Harriet nickte dankbar und fragte sich dann aber, was Lavender wohl über die Leber gelaufen sein konnte.

Als sie am nächsten Morgen erwachte gab es keine Spur von Lavender. „Sie ist im Bad", erklärte Parvati, „Aber ich hab mit ihr geredet. Mhm, hör mal, wie's aussieht, glaubt Lavender dir diese ganze Sache mit du-weißt-schon-wem nicht."

„Was?! Denkt sie etwa ich hätte das alles nur erfunden! Cedric ist tot verdammt!", empörte sich Harriet. Parvati zuckte erschrocken zurück.

„Das weiß ich doch. Deswegen musst du mich nicht gleich anschreien", beschwerte sie sich mit verzogenem Gesicht, „Und Lavender weiß das auch. Ich glaube, sie denkt einfach, dass du ein wenig übertreibst um dich … na ja wieder mal in den Mittelpunkt zu spielen."

Harriet traute ihren Ohren nicht. „Hat sie das _gesagt_?!", erkundigte sie sich. Parvati nickte: „Mehr oder weniger – ja."

Harrier spürte Wut in sich aufsteigen. Sie war kurz davor Lavender zu suchen und ihr ihre Meinung nahe zu bringen indem sie das Mädchen einfach solange würgte, bis diesem klar war wie wütend sie über solche Anschuldigungen war. Vom _Tagespropheten _ und Fremden konnte sie das ja hinnehmen, aber doch nicht von jemandem, den sie als Freundin betrachtete. Hermine legte ihr beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter. „Versuch ruhig zu bleiben, ja Harry?", raunte sie ihrer besten Freundin zu, „Die kriegt sich schon wieder ein, wirst schon sehen."

Wie sich herausstellte, war Lavender allerdings nicht die Einzige. Ron saß mit sauerer Miene am Frühstückstisch und sandte Blicke, die töten konnten, in die Richtung von Seamus, der sich auf die andere Seite des Gryffindortisches zurückgezogen hatte.

„Was ist passiert?", erkundigte sich Harriet bei Seamus' besten Freund Dean Thomas. „Seamus glaubt nicht, dass du-weißt-schon-wer wieder da ist. Neville und ich hatten gestern die größten Schwierigkeiten um die beiden davon abzuhalten sich gegenseitig umzubringen", erklärte dieser.

„Und was ist mit dir?", fragte Harriet scheinbar gleichgültig weiter. Dean sah sie verwirrt an. „Was meinst du?", wollte er wissen. „Glaubst du mir etwa auch nicht?"

Dean sah ein wenig betroffen drein. „Natürlich glaube ich dir!", versicherte er ihr schnell, „Sieh mal, Seamus Mutter liest den _Tagespropheten _und…"

„Und er ist nicht seine Mutter, sondern eine eigenständige Persönlichkeit!", unterbrach sie ihn brüsk, „Spar dir das."

Das konnte doch einfach nicht wahr sein! Zuerst Percy und nun Lavender und Seamus – wie viele ihre angeblichen Freunde hielten sie noch für übergeschnappt oder eine Lügnerin? Und wollte sie das denn überhaupt wissen?

Ihre gedankliche Depression wurde unterbrochen als sich Angelina Johnson vor ihr aufbaute. Angelina war eine Siebtklässlerin aus dem Quidditchteam des Gryffindorhauses.

„Oh, hi, Angelina", begrüßte Harriet das große schwarze Mädchen.

„Hi, Harry. Schönen Sommer gehabt? Hör mal, ich bin zum neuen Quidditch-Kapitän der Gryffindors ernannt worden", erklärte Angelina schnell.

„Gratulation. Das freut mich für dich", erwiderte Harriet freundlich.

„Jetzt wo Oliver nicht mehr da ist, brauchen wir einen neuen Hüter", fuhr Angelina fort, „Am Freitag um fünf sind die Auswahlspiele, und ich möchte, dass die ganze Mannschaft anwesend ist. Dann können wir gleich ausprobieren wie der Neue hineinpasst."

„Ich werde da sein", versprach Harriet. Angelina lächelte zufrieden und rauschte ab – wohl um die anderen zu informieren.

Auf Quidditch hätte sie fast vergessen. Im letzten Jahr hatte es wegen der ganzen Sache mit dem Trimagischen Turnier kein Quidditch-Turnier gegeben, und folglich hatte auch kein Ersatzmann für den bisherigen Hüter, Oliver Wood, ausgesucht werden müssen. Doch nun war das natürlich anders.

„Ich habe ganz vergessen, dass Wood nicht mehr da ist", meinte Hermine, „Der wird wohl ein ziemliche Lücke in der Mannschaft hinterlassen…" Harriet nickte. „Allerdings." Etwas wehmütig dachte sie an Oliver. Er war ihr erster Kuss gewesen. Damals als die Welt noch in Ordnung war, zumindest meistens.

Die Eulenpost brach über die Schüler herein und Hermine studierte ihren Tagespropheten. Auf Rons Beschwerden meinte sie: „Man muss doch wissen, was der Feind denkt." _Jetzt ist das Ministerium also schon der Feind. Wird ja immer besser._

Ihre Laune besserte sich auch nicht durch den Anblick ihres Stundenplanes oder die Tatsache, dass die Weasley-Zwillinge sie daran erinnerten, dass dieses Schuljahr für die Fünftklässler mit den ZAG-Prüfungen enden würde.

„Die werden euch so lange durch die Tretmühle jagen bis ihr am Ende nicht mehr kriechen könnt", prophezeite Fred. „Bei uns hatte der halbe Jahrgang vor den ZAGs kleine Zusammenbrüche", erklärte George und fuhr mit Horrorgeschichten fort.

_Wenn ich einen Zusammenbruch erleide, dann am wenigstens wegen den ZAGs. Aber vielen Dank für eure Aufmunterungen. _

Ron und Hermine unterhielten sich eine Weile angeregt weiter über Prüfungen und Zukunftsaussichten während Harriet betrübt vor sich hin starrte.

„Genug geschmollt!", befahl ihr Parvati dann als sie plötzlich vor ihr auftauchte, „Wir sollten uns beeilen, sonst kommen wir noch zu spät zur Geschichte der Zauberei!"

„Als würde Binns das auffallen", grummelte Ron, was ihn natürlich sofort eine Rüge von Hermine einbrachte.

Binns Stunden waren … nun nicht sehr spannend. Professor Binns war ein Gespenst und seine Stimme hatte eine erstaunlich einschläfernde Wirkung auf die meisten seiner Schüler. Er konnte seinen Stoff einfach nicht spannend vortragen. Die einzigen Schüler, die in seinen Stunden aufpassten schienen Hermine und Harriet zu sein.

Parvati hatte aber offensichtlich andere Pläne für diese Stunde. „Du musst dich mit Lavender wieder vertragen", redete sie auf Harriet ein, „Es ist schrecklich, wenn ihr euch nicht versteht. Das spaltet unser Zimmer noch mehr als es ohnehin schon gespalten ist. Ich will mich nicht zwischen euch entscheiden müssen."

Harriet seufzte. „Hör mal, Parvati, ich will mich ja mit ihr vertragen. Sie ist es doch, die denkt ich würde mich nur in den Mittelpunkt spielen wollen und hätte alles nur erfunden", erklärte sie müde, „Was soll ich da schon tun. Mich dafür entschuldigen, dass ich die Wahrheit sage?!" Irgendwie wurde dieser Tag eindeutig nicht besser.

„Du könntest ja wenigstens versuchen mit ihr zu reden", argumentierte Parvati. Harriet seufzte und sagte nichts mehr.

In der Pause wurde sie von Cho Chang abgefangen. Cho war eine gute Freundin von Cedric gewesen und wäre gerne mehr als das geworden. Deswegen hatte sie Harriet noch nie besonders leiden können und gab ihr nun auch noch die Schuld an Cedrics Tod.

„Potter, ich wollte dir nur sagen, das trotz alle dem was Dumbledore bei der Abschlussfeier gesagt hat, ich immer noch der Meinung bin, dass du Schuld bist, an dem, was Cedric zugestoßen ist!", erklärte sie nun kalt. „Wenn du das noch immer denkst, kann ich dir auch nicht helfen", erwiderte Harriet schulterzuckend und wandte sich ab und eine weitere Konfrontation zu vermeiden. Manchmal glaubte sie ja selbst schon daran, dass es ihre eigene Schuld war. Immerhin, hätte Cedric sie niemals gekannt, würde er jetzt vermutlich noch leben.

„Denk so was erst gar nicht!", zischte Hermine, die sie wohl schon zu gut kannte, ihr zu, „Chang ist eine blöde Pute. Gib nichts auf sie!" Wenn das nur so einfach wäre…

Zaubertränke mit Professor Snape brachte auch keine Verbesserung. Der Lehrer machte von Anfang an klar, dass die ZAGs schwer werden würden und er im nächsten Jahr nur die Schüler mit den allerbesten Ergebnissen nehmen würde.

_Zu denen ich sicher nicht gehöre. Ich bin einfach nur mies in diesem Fach. Ist vielleicht sowieso besser, wenn ich es nächstes Jahr nicht mehr habe. _

So sehr sie kein Problem mit Snape hatte, so groß waren ihre Probleme mit seinem Fach. Allerdings war sie nicht die einzige unfähige. Ihr Versuch den Trank des Friedens zu brauen war eine genauso große Katastrophe wie der von Ron oder Neville. Dracos Spießgeselle Goyle schaffte es sogar seinen eigenen Umhang mit seinem Gebräu in Brand zu setzen.

Nach der Stunde wollte Draco einen Versuch starten mit ihr zu Reden, aber sie ergriff schnell die Flucht, da sie an diesem Tag nicht auch noch mit Pansy auseinandersetzen wollte und auch keine große Lust auf eine Gespräch mit den jungen Malfoy selbst hatte.

Die nächste Stunde war Wahrsagen bei der verrückten Sybille Trelawney. Seit sie diese mal eine echte Prophezeiung hatte aussprechen hören (wovon sie niemanden außer Dumbledore je was erzählt hatte) war ihr diese Lehrerin noch suspekter als zuvor.

Dieses Mal musste sie Träume deuten. „Wir nehmen deine", erklärte sie Ron, „Meine durchbrechen den Jugendschutz und wollen nicht wiederholt werden."

„So schlimm?", erkundigte sich Ron leise und bedrückt. Harriet zuckte nur die Schultern.

Als Hausaufgabe wurde ihnen auch noch aufgetragen ein Traumtagebuch zu verfassen. _Toll, und was soll ich da hinein schreiben? Vielleicht sollte ich einfach irgendwas erfinden…_

Die letzte Stunde des Tages war Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste bei der neuen Lehrerin. Die Umbridge stellte sich schnell als genauso schrecklich wie befürchtet heraus.

Ihr erster Befehl, denn das war es, was diese Frau ständig von sich gab: Befehle, lautete: „Zauberstäbe weg". Dann sollten sie das erste Kapitel ihres Theoriebuches lesen.

Als Hermine, die das natürlich schon in der Ferien vorgelesen hatte, die Professorin fragte, was mit den Einsatz von defensiver Magie sei, der im Buch nicht beschrieben werden würde, erklärte die Umbridge, dass sie auch nicht vor hätte dies im Klassenzimmer zu praktizieren. _Was?!_, wunderte sich Harriet und sie war nicht die einzige.

„Wir gebrauchen keine Magie?!", empörte sich Ron. Offensichtlich war es so. Einwände, wie „Was ist wenn wir angegriffen werden?", ließ die Lehrerin nicht gelten.

„Erwarten Sie während des Unterrichtes angegriffen zu werden?", fragte sie ruhig und lächelte herablassend, „Ich möchte die Art und Weise wie diese Schule bisher geführt wurde nicht kritisieren, aber Sie wurden in diesem Fach ein paar sehr unverantwortlichen, wirklich sehr unverantwortlichen Zauberern ausgesetzt – ganz zu schweigen von gefährlichen Halbblütern."

„Professor Lupin ist kein gefährlicher Halbblüter!", knurrte Harriet zornig.

„Wollten Sie etwas sagen, Miss Potter. Ihre Hand war nicht oben", erwiderte die Umbridge ungerührt, „Wie ich schon sagte – es wurden Ihnen Zauber vorgeführt, die kompliziert, für Ihre Altersgruppe ungeeignet und tödlich sind. Man hat Sie in Angst versetzt und Sie glauben gemacht, dass Sie praktisch jeden Tag schwarzmagischen Angriffen ausgesetzt sind. Meine Wissens nach hat mein Vorgänger nicht nur Flüche vor Ihnen, sondern auch an Ihnen demonstriert."

„Na ja, es hat sich herausgestellt, dass er wahnsinnig war, oder? Aber trotzdem haben wir eine Menge gelernt", kommentierte Dean.

„Ihre Hand ist nicht oben, Mister Thomas! Nun, es ist die Auffassung des Ministeriums, dass ein theoretisches Wissen mehr als ausreicht um Sie durch die Prüfung zu bringen, und das ist es schließlich worum es in der Schule geht." _Ach, und ich, dummes Kind, hab tatsächlich gedacht wir sollten hier was fürs Leben lernen. _

Parvati erkundigte sich nach dem praktischen Teil der Prüfung. „Wenn Sie die Theorie fleißig studieren, dann gibt es keinen Grund, warum Sie nicht in der Lage sein sollten, Zauber unter sorgfältig überwachten Prüfungsbedingungen durchzuführen."

„Und was ist mit der wirklichen Welt, Professor Umbridge?", erkundigte sich Harriet mit erhobener Hand, obwohl sie es besser wusste. Umbridge schenkte ihr ein herablassendes Lächeln als hätte sie etwas sehr naives gesagt. „Wir sind hier in der Schule, und nicht in der wirklichen Welt, Miss Potter", erklärte sie sanft.

„Aber, dann können wir es später nicht, wenn wir es brauchen. Wenn wir nicht mehr im geschützten Hogwarts sind!", argumentierte Harriet weiter und ignorierte die innere Stimme, die ihr dringend anriet es sein zu lassen.

„Wer, denken Sie denn, sollte Sie außerhalb von Hogwarts angreifen wollen, Miss Potter?", erkundigte sich Umbridge als würde sie mit einer Fünfjährigen sprechen.

„Lord Voldemort natürlich!" Der Rest der Klasse reagierte etwas geschockt auf diese Aussage. „Zehn Punkte Anzug für Gryffindor, Miss Potter", erwiderte Umbridge ruhig.

_Was? Wofür?! _Nicht einmal Snape, der dafür bekannt war ziemlich unfair beim Punkte abziehen zu sein, hätte ihr dafür Punkte abgezogen. Denn immerhin war es wahr.

Doch Umbridge war da anderer Meinung. Es sei nicht wahr, dass Voldemort zurückgekehrt sei. Es sei eine Lüge, erklärte sie.

Hermine trat Harriet heftig gegen das Schiembein als diese wieder aufzeigte. Umbridge starrte sie an wie eine Raubkatze. „Ja, Miss Potter?"

„Sie sagen also, dass es eine Lüge ist", begann Harriet langsam. Umbridge nickte. „Harry, tu's nicht!", zischte Parvati so laut, dass es jeder hören konnte.

„Sie sagen also", fuhr Harriet fort, „dass Voldemort nicht zurückgekehrt ist, und dass folgerichtig jeder der das behauptet, also Dumbledore und vor allem ich, lügt."

„Harry, das reicht. Lass es!", flehte Hermine zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen, denn sie wusste, was jetzt kam.

„Sie sagen also, dass ich eine Lügnerin bin", machte Harriet unbeeindruckt weiter, „Dass ich das alles nur erfunden habe. Oder mir nur eingebildet habe. Dass ich _mich nur in den Mittelpunkt spielen will! _ DASS ICH NICHT DABEI WAR WIE VOR MEINEN AUGEN CEDRIC DIGGORY ERMORDET WURDE UND DABEI SELBST FAST DRAUFGEGANGEN WÄRE! ICH WAR DA! ICH HABE IHN GESEHEN! ICH HABE GEGEN IHN GEKÄMPFT! ICH HABE CEDRIC STERBEN GESEHEN!!!"

Und kaum war das alles draußen, fühlte sie sich nur noch leer und kraftlos.

Umbridge schrieb etwas auf ein Stück Pergament und meinte dabei: „Miss Potter, Morgen fünf Uhr Nachmittag, Nachsitzen."

„Was auch immer", murmelte Harriet und sah absichtlich niemand anderen als Umbridge an. Diese hatte ihre Notiz beendet und wies Harriet an zu ihr zu kommen. Sie reichte ihr das Pergament und verkündete: „Bringen Sie dies zu Professor McGonagall, meine Liebe." Harriet nahm das Pergament wortlos entgegen und ging. Auf den Weg zu McGonagalls Büro ignorierte sie sogar Peeves Spott.

McGonagall las die Mitteilung von Umbridge während sich Harriet fragte, wann sie selbst die Kraft zum Weinen verloren hatte. Aber es war ihr eindeutig lieber nicht vor McGonagall in Tränen auszubrechen als es zu tun.

„Ist es wahr, Miss Potter?", erkundigte sich McGongall schließlich.

„Ist was wahr, Professor?", fragte Harriet abwesend.

„Ist es wahr, dass Sie Professor Umbridge angeschrieen haben?"

„Oh das. Ja."

„Ist es wahr, dass Sie sie eine Lügnerin genannt haben?"

„Eigentlich war das eher umgekehrt, aber es ist möglich, dass ich es impliziert habe."

„Sie haben Ihr gesagt, Er, dessen Name nicht genannt werden soll, sei zurück?"

„Ja, und ich habe seinen Namen genannt. Dafür hat sie mir gleich zehn Punkte abgezogen."

„Nehmen Sie sich einen Keks und setzen Sie sich", wurde sie aufgefordert. Harriet tat es.

„Miss Potter, Harriet, Sie dürfen sich vor Dolores Umbridge nicht so gehen lassen. Diese Frau ist nicht nur eine einfache Lehrerin. Sie haben Ihre Rede bei der Begrüßungsfeier doch gehört", begann McGonagall.

„Ja, ich weiß das alles. Das Ministerium will Hogwarts übernehmen. Umbridge will Dumbledore absägen und selbst Diktatorin oder Direktorin werden, was auch immer. Aber Professor, ich kann das nicht! Ich kann nicht still daneben sitzen, wenn sie mich vor allen Leuten als verrückte Lügnerin abstempelt und sagt, dass Cedric … dass er nur wegen einen dummen Zufall gestorben ist!" Harriet spürte wie ihr jetzt doch die Tränen kamen und sie sah weg.

„Und indem Sie sie anbrüllen beweisen, dass sie nicht verrückt sind?"

Harriet erwiderte nichts.

„Professor Umbridge hat sie für jeden Abend diese Woche zum Nachsitzen eingeteilt", erklärte McGonagall.

„Jeden Abend!", wiederholte Harriet geschockt. _Angelina wird mich umbringen! _„Professor, können Sie nicht wenigstens wegen Freitag … kann ich das am Montag nachholen?", versuchte sie die Situation zu retten.

McGonagall schüttelt den Kopf. „Als Lehrerin hat sie volle Befugnis Ihnen Strafarbeiten zu erteilen. Sie müssen mit ihr reden, wenn Sie am Freitag frei haben wollen. Vielleicht lernen Sie aus dieser Sache, Ihr Temperament im Zaum zu halten. … Harriet, hören Sie, es geht mich zwar nichts an, aber haben Sie ihre Erlebnisse vom letzten Sommer mit irgendjemanden aufgearbeitet?"

„Nein."

„Vielleicht sollten Sie das tun. Sprechen Sie mit einer Person Ihres Vertrauens darüber. Und versuchen Sie bitte in Zukunft Ärger mit Dolores Umbridge aus dem Weg zu gehen."

Wenn das nur so leicht wäre!

_A/N: So hier ist endlich das nächste Kapitel. Update kommt hoffentlich bald._

_Reviews?_


	16. 16 Kapitel

16. Professor Umbridge

Natürlich gingen Gerüchte in Hogwarts schneller um als ansteckende Krankheiten. Kein Wunder also, dass Harriet sich den Rest des Tages über am Liebsten irgendwo eingegraben hätte. Die ganze Zeit wurde über sie gewispert und getuschelt.

Das einzige Positive, was ihr Ausbruch in Umbridges Stunde ihr einbrachte, war, dass Lavender sich tatsächlich bei ihr entschuldigte.

„Harry, es tut mir leid, ich war blöd", sagte sie, „Es ist offensichtlich, dass du leidest, und diese blöde Schnepfe hat kein Recht so etwas über dich zu sagen. Und ich auch nicht. Ich glaube, ich war nur eifersüchtig. Dumm eifersüchtig. Können wir das vergessen und wieder Freunde sein?"

„Natürlich", meinte Harriet nur. Immerhin hasste sie es sich zu streiten.

Angelina hatte sie noch nichts gestanden. Immerhin hoffte sie immer noch darauf das Freitag – Nachsitzen aufschieben zu können.

Der nächste Tag verlief nicht viel besser.

Flitwick und McGonagall hielten ihnen Vorträge über die Bedeutung der ZAGs und brummten ihnen umfangreiche Hausaufgaben auf. Es schien fast so als wären alle Lehrer wegen den Jahresendprüfungen der Fünftklässler nervöser als diese.

Pflege von Magischen Geschöpfen fand wie üblich gemeinsam mit den Slytherins im Freien statt. Professor Raue-Pritsche führte ihren Schülern ein Geschöpf namens Bowtruckles vor, Baumwächter, die normalerweise in Zauberstabbäumen lebten.

Die Stunde war gut, trotzdem hätte Harriet gerne gewusst, wo Hagrid eigentlich steckte. Allerdings nahm sie an, dass Professor Raue-Pritsche das vermutlich genauso wenig wusste wie Harriet selbst.

Natürlich hatten auch die Slytherins von Harriets Zusammenstoß mit der Umbridge gehört. Pansy ließ sie das alleine durch die überaus verächtlichen Blicke wissen, die sie dem Gryffindor-Mädchen ununterbrochen zuwarf.

Nach der Stunde hielt Draco Malfoy sie auf, weil er mit ihr sprechen wollte. Harriet hätte ihn lieber irgendwie abgewehrt, aber sie wäre sich gemein vorgekommen, wenn sie ihn auch weiterhin jedes Mal abweisen würde, wenn er mit ihr sprechen wollte.

„Mach's kurz, Draco, ich habe gleich Kräuterkunde", bat sie aber trotzdem.

„Potter, ich hab gehört, du hast dich mit Professor Umbridge angelegt. …. Bist du verrückt geworden?! Du kannst dir das in deiner derzeitigen Situation wirklich nicht leisten", fiel er gleich mit der Tür ins Haus.

„Meiner derzeitigen Situation? Was willst du damit sagen?!", empörte sich Harriet. Immerhin hatte Lucius Malfoy zu den wiedergekehrten Todesessern gehört, das bedeutete, dass Draco es eigentlich besser wissen sollte als ihre Geschichte ebenfalls nicht zu glauben. Andrerseits, vielleicht wusste er ja wirklich nichts davon. Wer wusste schon, wie viel Lucius Malfoy seinem Sohn wirklich von seinem Leben berichtete? Aber vielleicht meinte Draco ja gar nicht das, sondern etwas anderes.

„Das Ministerium will in Hogwarts aufräumen und Umbridge ist das Ministerium hier vor Ort", fuhr Draco fort, ohne auf ihre Frage einzugehen, „Und du kannst es dir wirklich nicht leisten, vor allem nicht nach der Anhörung im Sommer, dass…"

„Draco, ich weiß das doch alles", unterbrach Harriet den blonden Jungen, „Und hatte schon meinen Vortrag von McGonagall deswegen. Es ist lieb von dir, dass du dir Sorgen machst, aber ich vertrage es nun mal nicht, wenn man mich eine Lügnerin nennt, okay? Und die Art und Weise wie sie über alles was zur Zeit passiert spricht … sie und das Ministerium und alle … sie tun so als wäre das, was im Sommer passiert ist, nicht so schlimm und als wäre Cedric nicht gestorben, sondern hätte sich nur den Fuß gebrochen oder so etwas. Und das kann ich nicht hinnehmen."

„Aber du solltest wirklich nicht…", begann Draco von neuem.

„Ich muss jetzt weiter. Danke für deine Sorge. Ich werde versuchen mich in Zukunft zurückzuhalten", schloss Harriet ohne ihn ausreden zu lassen.

Kräuterkunde brachte zum Vorschein, dass es zumindest ein paar Menschen an der Schule zu geben schien, die ihr wirklich glaubten.

Hannah Abbott kam mit Ernie Macmillian im Schlepptau herüber zu ihren und Hermines Tisch und erklärte: „Wir wollten dir nur sagen, dass wir dir glauben, Harry."

„Genau", stimmte Ernie zu, „Wieso sollte jemand so etwas erfinden? Meine Familie stand immer fest hinter Dumbledore und das tue ich auch."

Das besserte Harriets Laune dann doch gewaltig. „Danke euch beiden", meinte sie und es kam von Herzen.

Genauso wie das spätere Seufzen darüber, dass auch Professor Sprout ihre Stunde mit einem Vortrag über die Wichtigkeit der ZAGs begann.

Beim verfrühten Abendessen fanden ihre Versuche Angelina aus dem Weg zu gehen ein abruptes Ende.

Harriet wäre vor Schreck fast erstickt als sich der neuen Captain der Quidditch-Mannschaft mit zornigen Augen vor ihr aufbaute. „Um, hi, Angelina…"

„Gibt es irgendetwas, dass du vielleicht vergessen hast mir mitzuteilen, Harriet?", knirschte Angelina ganz und gar nicht gut aufgelegt.

„Angelina, es tut mir Leid. Es war ja keine Absicht. Woher hätte ich wissen sollen, dass die Umbridge gleich so überreagiert. Ich werde mit ihr sprechen und versuchen Freitag zu retten. Aber…", Harriet legte eine Pause ein, „Ich bin mir nicht so sicher, ob es klappen wird." Angelina verengte die Augen und jetzt bekam Harriet fast schon Angst vor ihr. „Es sollte aber besser klappen", meinte Angelina langsam und bedrohlich, „Es ist mir egal wie du es anstellst, und wenn du ihr die Füße dafür küssen musst, sieh zu dass du am Freitag bei den Auswahlspielen dabei sein kannst!"

Harriet schluckte. Angelina schien es wirklich ernst zu meinen. „Okay", meinte sie kleinlaut. Angelina nickte grimmig und stelzte davon. _Zum Glück bin ich für die Mannschaft wichtig, ansonsten hätte sie mich wahrscheinlich wirklich hier auf der Stelle ermordet!_

Kurz vor Fünf machte Harriet sich zu Professor Umbridges Büro auf. Das hatte sich sehr verändert seit sie zuletzt hier gewesen war, damals im Sommer mit den falschen Moody.

Sämtliche Möbel waren mit Spitzendecken und Tüchern verschönert worden, auf Untersetzern standen Vasen mit Trockenblumen darin herum und an der Wand hing eine Tellersammlung mit nicht sehr echt aussehenden Kätzchen darauf.

Harriet starrte die Kätzchenteller mit einer Mischung aus Entsetzen und Unglauben an, bevor sie sich von ihnen abwandte und Professor Umbridge ansah, die vor ihrem Schreibtisch stand und einen mit grell beblümten Umhang trug, der wunderbar mit der Spitzendecke auf den Schreibtisch harmonierte.

„Guten Abend, Professor. Mir gefällt, was sie mit diesem Büro gemacht haben. Unter anderen Lehrern hat es teilweise schon richtig grässlich ausgesehen", begrüßte Harriet die Frau mit einer nicht einmal wirklich gelogenen Aussagen, denn niemand konnte dieses Büro mehr verschandeln als Gilderoy Lockhart es getan hatte, „Bei Ihnen wirkt es richtig heimelig."

Umbridge wirkte unbeeindruckt. „Setzen Sie sich, Miss Potter", befahl sie. Harriet kam den Befehl brav nach.

„Ähm, Professor, bevor wir beginnen… Ich habe mich gefragt, ob es vielleicht möglich wäre das Nachsitzen von Freitag auf das Wochenende oder Montag zu verschieben? Wissen Sie, am Freitag sind die Auswahlspiele für die Quidditch-Mannschaft und unser Captain, Angelina Johnson, will die ganze Mannschaft dabei haben", brachte sie ihr Anliegen mit möglichst verzweifeltem Blick vor.

Umbridge grinste wie ein Raubtier, das soeben seine Beute erlegt hatte. „Oh, nein!", meinte sie, „Oh nein, nein, nein. Dies ist Ihre Strafe dafür, dass Sie böse, widerwärtige, um Aufmerksamkeit heischende Geschichten verbreiten, Miss Potter, und Strafen können sich selbstverständlich nicht nach den Launen der Schuldigen richten. Nein, Sie werden Morgen um Fünf kommen und den Tag danach und auch am Freitag am Fünf. Ich denke, es ist eher etwas Gutes, dass Ihnen etwas entgeht, dass Sie gerne gemacht hätten. Das sollte der Lektion, die ich Ihnen zu erteilen gedenke Nachdruck verleihen."

_Ein einfaches „nein" hätte vollkommen genügt, _dachte Harriet wütend und schluckte den in ihr aufsteigenden Zorn hinunter. Wenn sie jetzt einen weiteren Anfall bekäme, würde das die ganze Sache nur noch viel schlimmer machen.

Sie setzte ein falsches Lächeln auf. „Das verstehe ich vollkommen. Pädagogisch gesehen, wäre es ja sonst keine Strafe mehr, nicht wahr?", erklärte sie möglichst freundlich, „Was soll ich also tun?"

Sie sollte „Ich soll keine Lügen erzählen" auf ein Pergament aufschreiben. Das aber mit einer „ganz besonderen Feder". Harriet schwante bei dieser Formulierung bereits Übles, doch es wurde übler als sie gedacht hätte.

Die Feder, die sie bekam schrieb nicht mit Tinte, sondern mit Blut. Und zwar mit ihrem eigenen Blut. Kaum hatte sie den Satz nämlich aufgeschrieben, tauchten die Wörter unter Schmerzen auf ihrem rechten Handrücken auf, eingeritzt in ihre Haut als hätte sie jemand mit einem Skalpell dort verewigt.

Entsetzt starrte sie ihre Hand an, doch während sie noch damit beschäftigt war, verheilte die Wunde auch schon wieder, zurück blieb eine Rötung in Form der Wörter. _Das muss einfach verboten sein. Es geht nicht anders. _

Die Umbridge starrte sie mit einem breiten Grinsen an.

Harriet schrieb den Satz erneut auf. Erneut geschah das Gleiche. Und so ging es weiter und weiter und weiter… bis die Umbridge sie ins Bett schickte. Harriet verließ die Lehrerin ohne auch nur noch ein einziges Wort zu verlieren.

Sie erzählten keinem was wirklich während ihres Nachsitzens passierte. Angelina teilte sie bedauernd mit, dass die Umbridge sich nicht hatte erweichen lassen und meinte, dass sie es verstünde, wenn Angelina sie nun nicht mehr in der Mannschaft haben wolle. Doch davon wollte das ältere Mädchen nichts wissen, auch wenn sie trotzdem wütend auf Harriet war.

Das zweite Nachsitzen war eigentlich sogar schlimmer als das erste. Harriet wechselte kein Wort mit der Umbridge. Ihr Handrücken war bald rot und entzündet. Nachher musste sich auch noch Hausaufgaben erledigen für die sie wegen des Nachsitzens keine Zeit gehabt hatte.

Am dritten Abend war es noch schlimmer. Die Wörter „Ich soll keine Lügen erzählen" verschwanden nämlich nach zwei Stunden nicht mehr von der Haut, sondern blieben eingeritzt und sonderten Blutstropfen ab. _Okay, das reicht. Morgen geh ich zu Snape._ _Ich lasse mich doch von dieser alten Hexe nicht misshandeln!_

Auf den Weg zurück zum Gryffindorturm traf sie auf Ron, der sich mit einem Besen in der Hand hinter der Statue von Lachlan dem Lulatsch versteckte.

„Ron, was treibst du denn hier?", wunderte sich Harriet.

„Nichts. Was treibst du hier?"

Harriet seufzte. „Ron, stell dich doch nicht an wie ein Kleinkind", bat sie, „Komm dahinter hervor und sag mir warum du dich versteckst. Und wieso hast du deinen Besen dabei … He, du bist doch nicht etwa heimlich geflogen, oder doch?"

Ron kam hinter der Statue hervor und wippte unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen. „Na gut. Ich sag's dir. Aber du musst versprechen nicht zu lachen und es niemanden zu erzählen, vor allem nicht Hermine, wenn's nicht klappt!", erklärte er schnell.

„Gut, ich versprech's. Und jetzt raus damit!" Ron bekam rote Ohren als er sagte: „Ich hab geübt. Ich dachte, ich könnte es mal als Gryffindor-Hüter probieren."

Harriet strahlte. „Ron, das ist ja wunderbar!", befand sie, „Wenn du's schaffst sind wir beide in der Mannschaft!"

Ron zuckte die Schultern. Den restlichen Weg zum Turm zurück, versuchte Harriet ihrem Freund Mut zu machen und achtete darauf, dass er ihre rechte Hand nicht zu sehen bekam.

Am nächsten Tag ging sie, wie sie es sich vorgenommen hatte, zu Professor Snape.

„Potter, was kann ich für dich tun", begrüßte dieser sie abwesend und schien mit irgendeiner Formel für einen Zaubertrank beschäftigt zu sein über die er sich an seinem Schreibtisch gebeugt hatte.

„Ähm, könnten Sie sich vielleicht meine Hand ansehen, bitte?", erkundigte sich Harriet vorsichtig.

Diese etwas merkwürdig formulierte Frage ließ Snape natürlich aufblicken. Er sah sie sehr verwirrt an.

Sie hielt ihm wortlos die Hand hin. Er starrte zuerst sie an, dann die Hand, dann nahm er diese in seine und begutachtete sie. Er strich mit seinen Finger über die immer noch zart sichtbaren Wörter.

„Tut das weh?", erkundigte er sich.

„Ja. Etwas schon." Untertreibung war ihr immer noch lieber als die Konsequenz.

„Waren Sie damit bei Madame Pomfrey? Oder den Schuldirektor?", fragte er weiter.

„Nein. So schlimm ist es nicht", behauptete Harriet.

Snape sah sie kurz nachdenklich an. „So?" Er ließ ihre Hand los und ging dann zu den Kasten mit den Zutaten aus denen er irgendetwas zusammenmischte. Harriet sah ihm wortlos zu. Schließlich überreichte Snape ihr ein Fläschchen.

„Das ist gegen die Schmerzen", erklärte er, „Ich werde mit Professor Umbridge reden und sie darauf hinweisen, dass in Hogwarts solch … archaische Bestrafungsmethoden nicht erwünscht sind. Allerdings, Miss Potter, würde ich Ihnen empfehlen in Zukunft darauf zu verzichten Professor Umbridge zu reizen."

„Ich werd's versuchen", versprach Harriet. _Allerdings liegt das auch an ihr. _„Und danke, Professor", meinte sie noch, woraufhin Snape nur leicht unwirsch nickte und sie mit einer Handbewegung verscheuchte.

Der Abend war die reinste Hölle für sie. Sie hatte den sich den Trank für danach aufgespart und der Gedanke daran hielt sie aufrecht und die Hoffnung vielleicht doch durch Umbridges Fenster etwas von der Quiddtich-Auswahl zu erspähen, was aber nicht wirklich gelang.

Als Umbridge an diesem Abend ihre Hand begutachtete und nachsah „ob die Botschaft angekommen war" durchzuckte Harriet ein glühender Schmerz, nicht nur in der Hand, sondern auch in ihrer Narbe auf der Stirn.

Hieß das etwa, dass Umbridge zu Voldemort gehörte? Entsetzt und erschrocken wollte sie nur noch weg von dieser Frau, die das Böse selbst zu sein schien. _Und was wenn sie's wirklich ist?_

_A/N: Frohe Weihnachten und ein glückliches neues Jahr euch allen!_

_Reviews?_


	17. 17 Kapitel

17. Neuigkeiten und Briefe

Zurück im Gryffindorturm war dort eine kleine Feier im Gange. Ron hatte es tatsächlich geschafft. Er war der neue Hüter des Gryffindor-Teams.

Angelina nahm Harriet sofort zur Seite und erklärte ohne Umschweife: „Ich weiß, er ist ein Freund von dir. Oder sogar mehr."

„Nein, wir sind nur Freunde. Das sind alles nur Gerüchte", erklärte Harriet sofort.

„Wie auch immer. Er ist nicht gerade umwerfend. Aber mit ein bisschen Training kann daraus was werden", fuhr Angelina fort, „Ich setze darauf, dass ein bisschen mehr Talent in ihm steckt als er heute gezeigt hat. Vicky Forbisher und Geoffrey Hooper sind heute besser geflogen, aber Vicky ist in allen möglichen Vereinen und wir können uns beim Training nicht nur nach ihr richten. Und Hooper ist ein echter Jammerlappen. Morgen um zwei haben wir eine Trainingsstunde. Komm diesmal bitte. Und hilf Ron ein wenig, ja?" _Dabei ist es ja nicht so, dass ich selbst Hilfe brauchen würde … _

Vor dem Schlafengehen erzählte sie dann Hermine, dass ihre Narbe wehgetan hatte. „Meinst du dass das wirklich mit Umbridge zu tun hat? Letztes Jahr hat sie doch auch öfter wehgetan, oder?", überlegte Hermine laut.

„Ja, Dumbledore hat gemeint, dass das mit Gefühlsaufwühlungen von Voldemort zu tun hat oder irgend so was", erwiderte Harriet.

„Du solltest es Dumbledore erzählen", schlug ihre Freundin vor.

„Nein. Er hat besseres zu tun als sich meine Wehleidigkeit anzuhören", entschied Harriet kategorisch. Hermine machte ein unglückliches Gesicht. „Aber…"

„Nein. Vielleicht schreibe ich Sirius oder Remus was passiert ist, wenn dich das glücklich macht. Aber Dumbledore werde ich damit nicht belästigen."

Hermine seufzte und sah wohl ein, dass es keinen Sinn hatte zu streiten, allerdings war sich Harriet sicher, dass sich das Thema trotzdem nicht erledigt hatte.

Sie verfasste also am nächsten Morgen in frühster Früh einen Brief an Sirius, in dem sie möglichst getarnt all die Dinge, die ihr auf der Seele lagen präsentierte – oder das zumindest versuchte.

Sie betrachtete das Resultat stirnrunzelnd. _Ob er das auch kapiert? Na ja, zur Not kann er ja Remus fragen, der wird das schon durchschauen, oder nicht? Dass unser größter Freund Hagrid ist, dürfte klar sein. Und er wird schon nicht annehmen, dass ich mich meinen Liebeskummer oder meinen Menstruationbeschwerden beziehe, wenn ich schreibe, „das wovon ich dir letzen Sommer berichtet habe", oder? _

Sie überlegte kurz Hermine aufzuwecken, entschied sich dann aber dagegen und machte sich stattdessen auf dem Weg zur Eulerei um den Brief abzuschicken.

Da es noch sehr früh am Morgen war, traf sie auf den Weg dorthin niemanden, abgesehen von dem Fast-Kopflosen-Nick und Flichs Katze Mrs. Norris, die aber nichts gegen sie in der Hand hatte, weil sie ja nichts verbotenes tat.

Auf dem Weg zurück traf sie dafür auf Draco, auch wenn sie auf dieses frühmorgendliche Treffen verzichten hätte können, immerhin rannte sie ihn fast nieder als sie die Eulerei wieder verlassen wollte.

„Potter", begrüßte der blonde Slytherin sie und mustere sie von oben bis unten. „Hi, Draco. Ich hab nur einen Brief weggeschickt", erwiderte sie und fühlte sich unter dem Blick des Jungen gar nicht wohl.

„Was solltest du auch sonst in der Eulerei machen?"

Sie zuckte die Schultern und überlegte sich eine Ausrede um schnell wieder gehen zu können, doch so einfach machte es ihr Draco nicht. „Wie war dein Nachsitzen bei der Umbridge?", erkundigte er sich.

„Nicht besonders aufregend, so wie Nachsitzen halt ist", meinte Harriet leichthin, „Sie hat lauter Katzenteller in ihrem Büro hängen."

„Aha."

„Ich muss dann wieder", meinte das Mädchen und deutete auf die Stiegen. „Potter – Harriet – ich, ah, hab mich gefragt, ob du vielleicht ein Hogsmeade-Wochenende mal…", begann Draco, aber Harriet unterbrach ihn.

„Draco, ich – ich kann nicht. Es tut mir leid. Cedric … das ist erst vor kurzem passiert und ich kann nicht … ich kann noch nicht, okay?", versuchte sie ihre Lage zu erklären.

„Okay. Kein Problem", behauptete er, sah aber trotzdem enttäuscht aus. Daraufhin beschloss Harriet endgültig die Flucht zu ergreifen.

„Tut mir leid", meinte sie noch einmal und ging dann schnell die Treppen hinunter nur um in Filch hineinzurennen, der sie gleich wieder verdächtigte irgendetwas Böses getan zu haben, zumindest nach seinem Gesichtsausdruck zu schließen.

„Ich hab nur einen Brief abgeschickt", belehrte sie den Hausmeister schnell, „Wirklich." Filch schien nicht überzeugt zu sein, ließ sie dann aber trotzdem gehen.

Beim Frühstück entdeckte Hermine im _Tagespropheten_ einen Artikel, der besagte, dass Sirius in London gesehen worden war. _Hat ihn jemand am Bahnsteig erkannt? Trotz seiner Animagus-Form? Lucius Malfoy vielleicht, oder ein anderer Todesesser? _

Sie könnte Draco natürlich danach fragen, allerdings würde das ihre ohnehin nicht leichte Beziehung zu einander vermutlich nur noch mehr komplizieren. Und das wollte sie wirklich nicht.

_Sirius muss in Zukunft wieder vorsichtiger sein, aber das wird ihm sicherlich nicht gefallen._ Sie starrte gedankenverloren in Hermines Zeitung als ihr ein anderer recht kurzer Artikel auffiel.

„He, seht euch das an!", meinte sie und deutete auf den besagten Artikel, der betitelt war mit den Worten „Eindringling im Ministerium".

Darin wurde geschildert wie ein Mitglied des Ordens, Sturgis Podmore – der immer komische Hüte getragen hatte und der sie eigentlich zu King's Cross hätte begleiten sollen, aber nicht aufgetaucht war, erinnerte sich Harriet – um ein Uhr Morgens versucht hatte im Ministerium durch eine Hochsicherheitstür zu brechen. Er habe Aussagen zu seiner Verteidigung verweigert und war deswegen zu sechs Monaten Askaban verurteilt worden.

„Ob das ein Auftrag für den Orden war?", wunderte sich Harriet gedämpft, „Moody war ja ziemlich sauer auf ihn, weil er nicht aufgetaucht ist, aber…"

„Vielleicht hatten sie nur nicht erwartet, dass er erwischt wird", meinte Hermine.

„Was ist, wenn es ein abgekartetes Spiel ist?", ereiferte sich Ron, „Das Ministerium hat vermutet, dass er einer von Dumbledores Leuten ist, also haben sie ihn ins Ministerium gelockt, wo er natürlich überhaupt nicht versucht hat durch diese Türe zu kommen. Sie haben's aber so hingedreht, damit sie was gegen ihn in der Hand haben!"

Wenn Ron ein Muggle wär, dann hätte Harriet ihm jetzt erklärt, dass er zu viele schlechte Filme gesehen hatte. Doch zu ihrer Überraschung meinte Hermine, nachdem sie darüber nachgedacht hatte: „Weißt du, es würde mich gar nicht wundern, wenn das stimmt."

_Das muss daran liegen, dass sie auf ihn steht. Entweder das oder sie wird langsam aber sicher genauso paranoid wie Moody._

Nach dem Frühstück machten sich Harriet und Ron auf zum privaten Quiddtich-Training. Harriet übte ein wenig mit Ron, dann gingen sie Mittagessen, bevor das richtige Training losgehen würde.

Ron war offensichtlich sehr aufgeregt, doch anstatt herumzuzappeln oder zu plappern wurde er immer stiller.

Leider hatte sich ein paar Slytherins auf den Zuseherbänken breit gemacht – die gesamte Quidditch-Mannschaft plus Anhang. Angelinas Aufforderung sie wie Luft zu behandeln wurde zunehmend schwerer einzuhalten, als diese damit begannen sich über die Gryffindor-Mannschaft, aber hauptsächlich Ron, lustig zu machen.

Das hatte natürlich seine Auswirkungen auf Rons Leistung. Er wurde immer nervöser und machte schon bald überhaupt nichts mehr richtig, und schleuderte Katie Bell den Quaffel ins Gesicht, woraufhin sie Nasenbluten bekam. Die zusehenden Slytherins fanden das wohl besonders amüsant.

Harriet beschloss es zu regeln und flog hinüber zu den Zusehern.

„He, Potter, schicke Frisur heute", begrüßte sie Parkinson, „Stehen dir von Weasleys Leistungen schon die Haare zu Berge?"

„Haha, sehr witzig. Ihr hattet euren Spaß. Könntet ihr das jetzt bitte lassen und gehen?", entgegnete Harriet kühl.

Die Slytherins sahen aber nicht so aus als hätten sie vor dieser Aufforderung nach zu kommen. Seufzend wandte sie sich an Draco. „Malfoy, bitte."

„Tut mir leid, Potter, aber am Quidditch-Feld sind wir Konkurrenten", erwiderte der blonde Junge nur.

„Aha, ihr könnt uns nicht ehrlich besiegen, also tut ihr auf diese Weise", stellte sie trocken fest.

„Wir tun doch überhaupt nichts. Außerdem ist das hier kein Match, oder? Und nebenbei, wenn ihr diese Flasche Weasley im Team behaltet, dann müssen wir gar nichts tun um zu gewinnen, er erledigt das schon für uns. Ich müsste mir nicht einmal Mühe geben den Snatch zu fangen und könnte ihn dir überlassen, und wir würden trotzdem haushoch gewinnen", erklärte Draco ungerührt, „Dreh dich lieber mal um, Bell sieht so aus als würde sie gleich vom Besen fallen."

Harriet wirbelte in der Luft herum und sah wie sich Angelina, Fred und George um Katie gescharrte hatten, die weiß war wie ein Leintuch und über und über voll mit Blut war. _Verdammt! _Heute würden sie wohl nicht mehr weitertrainieren.

Ron war überaus deprimiert und den Rest des Tages eher brummig.

Während sie Hausaufgaben erledigten, kam Percys Eule Hermes und brachte einen Brief für Ron. Ron las diesen verwundert und nachdem er fertig war, zog er eine Grimasse und reichte ihn seinen beiden Freundinnen, die ihn gemeinsam lasen.

Offensichtlich hatte Percy von Fudge, der es von Umbridge wusste, erfahren, dass Ron Vertrauensschüler geworden war und wollte ihm gratulieren.

Es schien ihn sehr zu freuen, dass Ron nicht den „Fred-George-Weg" einschlagen wollte, sondern echte Verantwortung übernahm. (Allerdings wusste er ja nicht wie Ron mit dieser umging, denn sonst wäre er vielleicht nicht so enthusiastisch darüber gewesen).

Er hatte den Brief extra nachts abgeschickt um Ron einen Rat erteilen zu können, den kein anderer mitbekommen sollte, wie es schien. Kurz gesagt, Ron sollte sich von Harriet fernhalten, da diese zu Dumbledores „Lieblingen" gehörte und Dumbledore die Leitung von Hogwarts wahrscheinlich nicht mehr lange innehaben würde. Auffälligkeiten in Harriets Verhalten sollte er der Umbridge melden, die ihm gerne helfen würde.

Ron sollte nicht Dumbledore, sondern der Schule und dem Ministerium die Treue halten. Bald würde Professor Umbridge leichter die von ihr angestrebten Änderungen durchsetzen können (an dieser Stelle gab es schon zum zweiten Mal einen Verweis auf den morgigen _Tagespropheten_), deswegen sollte Ron sie unterstützen, da ihm dies in Zukunft Vorteile einbringen würde.

Es folgte ein Hinweis auf Podmores Verhaftung und die Erinnerung an die Auseinandersetzung mit seinen Eltern und die Hoffnung, dass Ron sich seiner, Percys, Meinung anschließen würde und seine Eltern ihre Fehler erkennen würden und sich bei ihm entschuldigen würden.

Harriet sah Ron fragend an. „Er ist der größte Mistkerl der Welt!", verkündete dieser und sah nicht so aus als würde er darüber reden wollen.

„Du, Ron, sag mal, darf ich den Brief behalten?", erkundigte sich Harriet vorsichtig.

Ron zuckte die Schultern. „Von mir aus. Ich wollte ihn eigentlich zerreißen, aber wenn du ihn als Erinnerung daran, was für ein schrecklicher Trottel Percy ist, behalten willst, tu dir keinen Zwang an", meinte er.

„Danke." Hermine warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu, doch sie deutete ihr, dass sie später darüber reden würden. Sie wollte jetzt nicht weiter an den Brief denken, weil sie auch nicht daran denken wollte, dass Percy das alles möglicherweise wirklich über sie dachte und sie für instabil, irre und gewaltbereit hielt.

Sie kümmerten sich weiter um ihre Hausaufgaben.

Hermine erklärte sich schließlich doch bereit Rons Aufsatz für Astronomie durchzusehen. Harriet wurde immer müder und starrte in das Feuer des Gemeinschaftsraums und dachte schließlich schon sie hätte Sirius' Kopf darin gesehen.

„Ich glaube, ich muss ins Bett. Ich habe eben Sirius' Kopf im Feuer gesehen", murmelte sie. Hermine sah sie fragend an: „Sirius' Kopf? Meinst du wie letztes Jahr als … _Sirius!"_

Tatsächlich war der Kopf ihres Paten im Feuer zu sehen, und da ihn Hermine und Ron auch sahen, war er wohl wirklich da. Sie scharrten sich um den Kamin und starrten ihn an.

„Ich dachte schon, ihr würdet schlafen gehen bevor alle anderen verschwunden sind", sagte Sirius, „Jede Stunde hab ich nachgesehen."

„Du bist jede Stunde ins Feuer gehupft?", wiederholte Harriet ungläubig.

„Nur für ein paar Sekunden."

„Und was, wenn dich jemand gesehen hätte?", wollte Hermine besorgt wissen.

„Eine Erstklässlerin hat das auch kurz getan, glaube ich. Aber kein Sorge, ich war sofort wieder weg. Sie wird annehmen, dass sie ein paar komisch geformte Holzscheite im Feuer gesehen hat", meinte Harriets Pate.

„Trotzdem gehst du ein enormes Risiko ein", erklärte Hermine.

„Du klingst genau wie Molly", erwiderte Sirius, der das sicher nicht als Kompliment meinte, „Das war der einzige Weg, der mir eingefallen ist, schnell auf Harrys Brief zu antworten, ohne eine Verschlüsselung zu verwenden. Und Verschlüsselungen können geknackt werden."

Hermine drehte sich zu Harriet um. „Du hast ihn schon abgeschickt? Ohne ihn mir zu zeigen?!", beschwerte sie sich.

„Sieh mich nicht so an. Manche Sachen kann ich auch alleine machen. Ich hab ihn so formuliert, dass ihn nur Insider verstehen konnten, stimmt doch, oder Sirius?", verteidigte sich Harriet.

Sirius grinste: „Ja, er war sehr gut. Aber zum Thema: die Narbe. Ich denke, dass du dir keine großen Sorgen machen musst. Ich weiß, es tut dir weh und all das, aber sie hat letztes Jahr doch auch die ganze Zeit über geschmerzt, oder?"

„Ja. Dumbledore hat gemeint, dass das immer dann passiert wenn Lord V. starke Gefühlsausbrüche hat. Vielleicht war er an diesem Abend einfach nur furchtbar zornig oder so was", erwiderte Harriet.

„Jetzt wo er zurück ist, wird sie wohl öfter schmerzen", sagte Sirius. Harriet zog eine Grimasse um ihn für diese Aussage zu danken. Sirius sah sie entschuldigend an.

„Ich denke nicht, dass die Umbridge eine Todesesserin ist. Leider ist die Welt nicht nur in gute Menschen und Todesesser geteilt. Ich weiß, dass sie ein gemeines Biest ist, Remus könnte dir da einiges dazu erzählen, aber das eine schließt das andere nicht mit ein."

„Kennt Remus sie?", wunderte sich Harriet.

„Nein, aber sie hat vor zwei Jahren ein Anti-Werwolf-Gesetz ausgearbeitet, das es ihm fast unmöglich macht eine Stelle zu finden. Offenbar hasst sie Halbmenschen. Sie hat sich letztes Jahr auch dafür engagiert Wassermenschen zusammen zutreiben und einzufangen. … Wie sieht der Unterricht bei ihr aus? Bringt sie euch bei Halbblüter umzubringen?"

„Nein. Sie lässt uns überhaupt nicht richtig zaubern", erklärte Harriet.

„Und nur im blöden Schulbuch lesen", fügte Ron hinzu.

„Ja, das passt. Nach unseren Informationen will Fudge nicht, dass ihr für den Kampf ausgebildet werdet."

Als Sirius die karierten Gesichter der drei Freunde sah fügte er erklärend hinzu: „Fudge scheint zu glauben, dass Dumbledore eine Art Privatarmee aufstellt um das Zaubereiministerium zu übernehmen." _Vielleicht wäre es nicht das Dümmste, wenn er das wirklich tun würde. _

Harriet seufzte. „Sag mal, weißt du, ob Morgen irgendwas über Dumbledore oder die Schule im _Tagespropheten _kommt? Percy scheint das zu glauben…"

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich habe das ganze Wochenende über niemand vom Orden gesehen. Nur Kreacher und ich waren hier", meinte Sirius bitter.

„Also gibt es auch nichts Neues über Hagrid?"

„Eigentlich sollte er inzwischen längenst zurück sein. Keiner weiß genau, was mit ihm passiert ist. Aber Dumbledore macht sich keine Sorgen, also solltet ihr euch auch keine machen. Ich bin sicher, es geht ihm gut." _Nur weil Dumbledore sich keine Sorgen macht, bin ich noch lange nicht beruhigt._

Hermine schien ähnlich zu denken und Sirius erklärte, dass Madame Maxime und Hagrid auf der Rückreise von einander getrennt worden waren, es aber keinen Grund gab anzunehmen, dass Hagrid verletzt war oder ihm gar schlimmeres zugestoßen war.

„Wann ist eigentlich euer nächstes Hogsmeade-Wochenende? Nachdem es am Bahnhof so gut geklappt hat, hab ich mir gedacht, ich könnte…", begann Sirius, aber Harriet und Hermine unterbrachen ihn mit einem einheitlichen „Nein!". Hermine erzählte schnell vom Artikel im _Tagespropheten._

Sirius tat es ab. „Ach das. Die wissen nie wo ich bin, und spekulieren pausenlos. Ich wurde schon an Orten gesehen, an denen ich noch nie im Leben war."

„Sirius, es ist ziemlich klar, dass Pettigrew allen von deiner Animagus-Form erzählt hat. Lucius Malfoy und ein paar andere Todesesser waren am Bahnsteig. Wenn sie dich erkannt haben, könnten sie's ihren Kindern gesagt haben, und wenn die dich hier wieder erkennen dann…", begann Harriet, doch Sirius unterbrach sie.

„Schon gut, ich hab's begriffen. Ich dachte nur, du würdest mich vielleicht mal gerne wieder treffen", grummelte er.

„Das ist nicht fair! Du weißt genau, dass ich das möchte. Aber darum geht es nicht. Wenn sie dich erwischen, stehen die Chancen gut, dass ich dich nie wieder treffe, okay? Ich hab gerade erst Cedric verloren. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn ich dich auch verliere", sagte Harriet während ihre Stimme immer tonloser wurde.

Sirius starrte sie eine Weile stumm an.

„Ich weiß, das ist egoistisch. Tut mir leid", meinte Harriet leise.

„Nein, schon gut. Ich muss jetzt aufhören. Ich schreib dir, wann ich es wieder ins Feuer schaffe", erwiderte ihr Pate leise und dann war sein Kopf auch schon verschwunden.

_Ja, ich weiß, das letzte Update ist schon wieder ewig her. Ich hoffe in Zukunft wieder schneller updaten zu können, aber versprechen kann ich nichts._

_Reviews?_


	18. 18 Kapitel

18. Die Großinquisitorin

„Warum wolltest du den Brief eigentlich behalten?", erkundigte sich Hermine beim Schlafengehen leise um Lavender und Parvati nicht zu wecken.

„Ist er dir nicht irgendwie merkwürdig vorgekommen? Der Brief, meine ich?", gab Harriet zurück und dachte an den Inhalt desselben.

„Mir würde noch ganz andere Ausdrücke dafür einfallen", erwiderte Hermine ungerührt. „Nein, das meine ich nicht. Irgendwie hat Percy Ron da ständig über Dinge informiert, die Ron eigentlich gar nicht wissen muss. Ministerium-Inneres sozusagen. Die Pläne bezüglich Dumbledore und Hogwarts, über die Umbridge. Schon im ersten Satz hat er uns praktisch mitgeteilt, dass die Umbridge alles was in Hogwarts vorgeht ans Ministerium bzw. Fudge weitermeldet. Und dann die Erwähnung von Podmore. Warum sollte er Ron das seinen Eltern mitteilen lassen? Ich habe mir solche Mühe gegeben den Brief an Sirius so zu formulieren, dass kein Außenstehender den Code knacken kann, und er ihn trotzdem kapiert. Was ist, wenn das alles Percys Code war, um uns das mitzuteilen, was wir wissen müssen?", erläuterte Harriet ihrer Freundin.

„Du willst also sagen, dass Percy der Spion des Ordens im Ministerium ist, ja? … Harry, ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht willst du einfach, dass es so ist, weil es dir zu sehr weh tut, zu denken, dass Percy all das über dich ernst meint", seufzte Hermine und ging dann zu Bett.

„So ist es nicht", beharrte Harriet und weigerte sich einfach diese Möglichkeit in Betracht zu ziehen. _Vielleicht hat er es ja nicht einmal bewusst getan, aber er hat's getan. So viel steht fest._

Am nächsten Morgen mussten sie sich gar nicht erst die Mühe machen den _Tagespropheten _quer zu lesen um den von Percy angekündigten Artikel zu finden. Ein riesiges Foto von einer unerhört zufrieden aussehenden Dolores Umbridge sprang ihnen unter der Hauptschlagzeile des Tages entgegen, die lautete: MINISTERIUM STREBT AUSBILDUNGSREFORM AN – DOLORES UMBRIDGE IN DAS NEUGESCHAFFENE AMT DER GROSSINQUISITORIN BERUFEN.

Harriet spürte wie sich ein Knoten ihren Magen bildete als sie diese Überschrift las, und es wurde auch nicht besser als Hermine den Artikel vorlas.

Offensichtlich hatte das Ministerium gestern Abend ein Gesetz verabschiedet, was ihm erlaubte Hogwarts zu kontrollieren. Direkt danach musste Percy seinen Brief an Ron geschrieben haben, in dem Artikel wurde er auch zitiert. Die neue Reform sollte besorgten Eltern und dem „sinkenden Niveau" der Schule entgegenwirken. Umbridge neues Amt erlaubte ihr den Unterricht der anderen Lehrer zu inspizieren und „sicherzustellen, ob er den Erwartungen entspricht". Im weiteren Verlauf wurden Dumbledore und einige in der Vergangenheit von ihm getroffene Entscheidungen heftig kritisiert.

„Und noch ein weiterer Schritt um die Meinungsfreiheit der Heranwachsenden dieses Landes einzuschränken", kommentierte Harriet den Artikel.

„Du solltest wirklich damit aufhören Lunas _Kittlerer _zu lesen", erwiderte Hermine, „Allerdings muss ich dir recht geben. Das ist einfach ungeheuerlich."

Ron grinste plötzlich dämlich. „Stellt euch mal vor wie es wird, wenn die Umbridge versucht McGonagalls Unterricht zu kontrollieren. Die wird nicht wissen, wie ihr geschieht!", meinte er fröhlich. Aber das reichte nur kurz aus um sie aufzuheitern.

Umbridge inspizierte nicht Geschichte der Zauberei mit Binns, obwohl für Binns vermutlich sowieso keine Gefahr bestand, wenn man bedachte, dass die Großinquisitorin (was für ein schrecklicher Titel. Der Erfinder dieses Amtes wusste wohl nicht, dass Inquisitoren einst Menschen verbrannt hatten, die sie für Hexen gehalten hatten. Tatsächlich war die Anzahl der echten Hexen und Zauberer die im Laufe der Geschichte verbrannt wurden äußerst gering, bei den meisten Opfern hatte es sich um Muggel gehandelt) selbst genauso langweilig vortrug wie der Geist.

Auch bei Professor Snape blieben sie von der Ministerium-Frau verschont, dafür gab ihnen der Lehrer Arbeiten zurück, die er so benotet hatte als wären sie ZAG-Prüfungen. Das reichte um Harriet für den Rest des Tages zu deprimieren. Leider war sie nach wie vor eine Niete in Zaubertränken. _Wenn das so weiter geht, brummt mir Professor Snape noch Nachhilfe auf. Das oder er schmeißt mich aus seinem Kurs. _Wenigstens befand sich Ron mit seinem „M" auf dem gleichen schlechten Niveau wie sie, auch wenn das kein echter Trost für sie war.

Beim Mittagessen erfuhren sie, dass die Umbridge Fred und Georges Stunde bei Flitwick inspiziert hatte.

„Sie hat nicht viel getan. Hing in der Ecke rum und machte sich Notizen auf ihren Klemmbrett. Flitwick hat sie wie einen Gast behandelt und sich offenbar gar nicht von ihr stören lassen. Dann hat sie Alicia noch ein paar Fragen gestellt und Alicia hat ihr erklärt, dass er sehr gut ist.", berichteten die Zwillinge. _Das hört sich zwar recht harmlos an, aber ich trau dem Braten nicht. _

Dann fiel ihr ein, dass sie heute nach Wahrsagen noch das Vergnügen mit der Umbridge persönlich haben würde. „Reiß dich ja zusammen. Wenn dir die Umbridge noch einmal Nachsitzen aufbrummt, dann reißt Angelina dir den Kopf ab", ermahnte sie Fred.

„Ich werd's versuchen", versprach Harriet, immerhin hatte Snape ihr das gleiche geraten.

Leider bekam sie die Umbridge aber schon früher zu sehen – bei ihrer Inspektion von Professor Trelawney um genau zu sein.

Anders als Flitwick ließ Trelawney sich sehr wohl von der Umbridge stören. Harriet war sich sicher, dass die Großinquisitorin ihre Angst wittern konnte und sich daran erfreute.

Die Schüler sollten in Paare zusammen gehen und ihre prophetischen Träume mit Hilfe des Unterrichtsbuchsdeuten. „Also, was hast du geträumt?", erkundigte sich Ron.

„Willst du das wirklich wissen?", gab Harriet nur zurück. Ron sah einen Moment bestürzt aus. Dann meinte er: „Okay, dann erfinden wir einfach etwas. … Du hast geträumt, dass der Umbridge etwas Schreckliches zustößt. … Sie wird im Verbotenen Wald von Wölfen zerrissen. Nicht gut?"

„Sagen wir einfach, ich hätte geträumt, ich wäre in einen von Snapes Kesseln ertrunken – das kling zumindest glaubwürdig", beschloss Harriet seufzend. Ron zuckte die Schultern. „Wenn du meinst…"

Schließlich nahm die Umbridge Trelawney in die Zange. Harriet versuchte zu lauschen um zu verstehen, worum es ging. „Fast sechzehn Jahre", sagte Trelawney gerade.

„Eine beträchtliche Zeit. Dann war Dumbledore es, der sie eingestellt hat?", fragte Umbridge. „Das ist korrekt."

„Und Sie sind eine Urenkelin der berühmte Seherin Cassandra Trelawney? Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass sie die erste in ihrer Familie sind, die seit Cassandra mit der Gabe des zweiten Gesichts begabt ist?"

„Solche Dinge überspringen manchmal – äh – drei Generationen."

Umbridge grinste fies und schlug erneut zu, indem sie die Lehrerin aufforderte etwas für sie vorauszusagen. Harriet hätte der Umbridge natürlich erklären können, dass Trelawney tatsächlich eine Seherin war, doch dann hätte sie ihr auch erklären müssen, dass Peter Pettigrew noch lebte und Sirius unschuldig war, und sie wusste aus Erfahrung, dass diese beiden Aussagen beim Ministerium nicht gut ankamen, also ließ sie es bleiben.

Trelawneys Vorhersage entsprach so etwa dem Vorschlag von Ron, nur war sie unspezifischer. _Offenbar wollen mehrere Personen, dass der guten Großinquisitorin etwas zustößt._

„Wenn das alles ist, was sie können…", kommentierte Umbridge, die natürlich kein Wort glaubte und kritzelte auf ihr Klemmbrett. A_rme Professor Trelawney._ _Ihre falschen Vorhersagen sind zwar dumm und nervig, aber das ist noch kein Grund so gemein zu ihr zu sein. _

Harriets Mitleid verminderte sich allerdings schlagartig, als Trelawney ausgerechnet ihr Traumtagebuch auswählte um lautstark ihre Träume zu deuten – wobei natürlich jeder auf ihren bevorstehenden Tod hinwies. _Um das abzusehen, muss man wirklich keine hellseherischen Kräfte haben. _Immerhin war es ja nicht so, dass in der Vergangenheit nicht genug Leute versucht hätten ihr das Leben zu nehmen.

Nach der Stunde war Umbridge als erste verschwunden. Daran schien sich keiner sonderlich zu zerstören.

„Oh, diese gemeine Frau. Habt ihr mitbekommen wie fies die zu Professor Trelawney gewesen ist?!", beschwerte sich Parvati, „Und jetzt haben wir auch noch eine weitere _Stunde_ bei ihr! Selbst der verrückte falsche Moody war netter."

„Pass lieber auf, dass sie dich nicht so reden hört", riet Dean, „Sonst vermerkt sie dich noch auf ihren Klemmbrett." _Oder lässt dich deine eigene Hand aufschlitzen, _fügte Harriet in Gedanken hinzu.

Die Stunde fiel genauso aus wie erwartet. Gleich zu Beginn der Stunde befahl Umbridge „Zauberstäbe weg!", und dann wies sie sie an das zweite Kapitel im Buch zu lesen.

Hermine hatte das aber schon im Vorhinein erledigt, mehr noch, sie hatte das ganze Buch bereits ausgelesen. Das brachte die Umbridge natürlich aus dem Konzept, allerdings nur kurz. „Nun, dann sollten sie in der Lage sein mir zu sagen, was Slinkhard im fünfzehnten Kapitel über Gegenflüche sagt", flötete sie, aber wenn sie dachte, Hermine damit bloß stellen zu können, hatte sie sich geschnitten. Offenbar hatte sie niemand vorgewarnt, was Hermines geniales Hirn betraf.

„Er sagte, Gegenflüche dürften eigentlich gar nicht so heißen. Gegenfluch sei nur ein Namen, den die Leute ihren Flüchen gäben damit sich das was sie tun besser anhört", erklärte Hermine ungerührt, „Aber ich bin anderer Ansicht."

Offensichtlich hatte Hermine vor diejenige zu sein, die sich in dieser Stunde mit der Lehrerin anlegte. _Das kann nicht gut gehen. Aber ich habe versprochen mich diesmal zurück zu halten. Und das werde ich auch tun. _

„Mr. Slinkhard mag keine Flüche, nicht wahr? Aber ich glaube, dass sie sehr nützlich sein können, wenn man sie zur Verteidigung einsetzt", fuhr Hermine fort. Die gute Hermine versuchte immer mit allen logisch zu argumentieren, selbst mit mutmaßlich verrückten Gehilfen von Massenmördern.

„Es ist die Meinung von Mister Slinkhard und nicht Ihre, die in diesem Klassenzimmer zählt, Miss Granger", belehrte Umbridge das Mädchen. Hermine wollte protestieren, doch die Umbridge ließ sie nicht zu Wort kommen, sondern zog ihr stattdessen fünf Punkte ab.

Das hätte nicht einmal Snape an seinen schlechtesten Tagen gewagt. Immerhin hatte Hermine noch nicht einmal angefangen ihre Meinung und ihr Wissen kund zu tun.

Verstörtes Gebrummel brach los. „Weswegen?", wollte Ron wissen.

„Weil sie meinen Unterricht mit sinnlosen Unterbrechungen gestört hat. Ich bin hier, um Sie nach von dem Ministerium genehmigten Methoden zu unterrichten, und dazu gehört nicht, dass man Schüler auffordert ihre Meinung zu Fragen abzugeben von denen sie sehr wenig verstehen. Ihre früheren Lehrer in diesem Fach mögen Ihnen vielleicht mehr Narrenfreiheit eingeräumt haben, aber da keiner von ihnen – vielleicht mit Ausnahme von Professor Quirrell, der sich auf altersgemäße Themen beschränkt zu haben scheint – eine Inspektion des Ministeriums bestanden hätte, zählt ihre Meinung nicht", erklärte die Großinquisitatorin ruhig.

Harriet spürte wie der Zorn in ihr brodelte und ihre Hand in die Höhe schoss. „Harry, nicht!", zischte Hermine warnend. Umbridge starrte sie an wie ein Raubtier seine Beute kurz vor dem Angriff.

„Ja, Miss Pottter?"

Harriet versuchte ihre Stimme möglichst neutral zu halten, als sie sagte: „Wenn ich Sie recht verstanden habe, dann ist es jedem, der anderer Meinung als das Ministerium ist, verboten auf Hogwarts den Mund aufzumachen. Schüler wie Lehrer. Kommt das so circa hin?"

Umbridge lächelte liebenswürdig. „Miss Potter, Sie sind noch jung, Ihnen ist das vielleicht nicht klar, aber das Ministerium hat immer Recht. Es ist also einfach falsch, anderer Meinung zu sein", erwiderte sie sanft.

„Und ist Ihnen eigentlich klar, dass man diese Art der Politik Diktatur nennt?", schoss Harriet zurück. Umbridge maß sie eisig.

„Sehen Sie sich lieber vor, Miss Potter", warnte sie das Mädchen, „Das Ministerium steht für die Demokratie. Verleumdung, auch die eines unwissenden Kindes, kann schwer bestraft werden."

„Die Einschränkung der Meinungs- und Gedankenfreiheit – diese versuchte Gehirnwäsche, die sie propagieren – ist der erste Schritt zum Fall dieser Demokratie!", fuhr Harriet trotz der Warnung fort.

Es folgte Stille. Dann meinte Umbridge zuckersüß: „Ich denke eine weiter Woche nachsitzen, dürfte Ihnen gut tun, Miss Potter." _Angelina wird mich umbringen. Wann lerne ich endlich den Mund zu halten?_

„Wann lernst du endlich den Mund zu halten?!", fuhr Hermine sie nach der Stunde an.

„Du hast gut reden! Immerhin hast du damit angefangen!", verteidigte sich Harriet.

„Ich habe gesagt, was ich gesagt habe, um uns einen qualitätsvollen Unterricht zu sichern und nicht um die Umbridge zu reizen!", wurde sie von Hermine belehrt.

„Deswegen hab ich es nicht gesagt! Ich habe gesagt, was ich gesagt habe, weil es wahr ist! Und weil ich es nicht aushalte, dass das alles ausgerechnet hier in Hogwarts passiert! Wenn Remus noch hier wäre, würde sie ihn rauswerfen alleine weil er ein Werwolf ist. Und stell dir mal vor, was sie mit Hagrid machen würde, jetzt wo jeder die Wahrheit über ihn weiß. Lockhart war zwar ein Riesentrottel, aber wenigstens hat er nie versucht unsere Gedanken zu kontrollieren!", entgegnete Harriet heftig, „Und jetzt entschuldige mich, ich muss Angelina Bescheid sagen, bevor sie es von jemand anderen erfährt und mich morgen in der Früh vor allen köpft!"

Das Nachsitzen wurde entsprechende höllisch. Zum Glück hatte sie jetzt wenigstens Snapes Mixtur ansonsten hätte sie sich vermutlich gleich die Hand abhacken können.

Der nächste Unterricht, den Umbrige kontrollierte, war der von Professor McGonagall.

Wenn sich Umbridge erhofft hatte die dumbledoretreue McGonagall durch ihre Anwesenheit und ihr Klemmbrett einschüchtern zu können, hatte sie sich schwer getäuscht.

McGonagall beachtete sie erst einmal überhaupt nicht und begann sofort mit den Unterricht, was dazu führte, dass Umbridge andauernd versuchte zu Wort zu kommen bis McGonagall ihr erklärte: „Ich frage mich, wie Sie einen Eindruck von meinen üblichen Unterrichtsmethoden bekommen wollen, wenn Sie mich ständig unterbrechen. Sie werden verstehen, dass ich es normalerweise nicht gestatte zu reden, solange ich rede."

Die Umbridge war baff. Statt etwas zu sagen begann sie wütend auf ihr Klemmbrett zu kritzeln._ Ich liebe diese Frau. Wirklich. Ron hatte Recht. Das wiegt fast den ganzen anderen Ärger mit Frau Inquisitorin auf. Aber nur fast, _grinste Harriet in Gedanken.

Am gleichen Tag beehrte Umbridge auch Professor Raue-Pritsche. Dort schien sie aber vor allem schon im Vorhinein negatives über Hagrid finden zu wollen. Sie versuchte auch Dreck über Dumbledore auszugraben, wobei sie aber bei der Ersatz-Professorin auf Granit biss.

_Ich hab ja gleich gesagt, dass sie es auf Hagrid abgesehen hat. … Wie soll ich diese Frau nur ein ganzes Schuljahr lang aushalten ohne an Blutverlust zu streben oder als Einhändige zu enden?_

_A/N: Das frage ich mich langsam auch. Dieses Kapitel ist verflucht. Es hat mich ständig sabotiert._

_Reviews?_


	19. 19 Kapitel

19. Geheime Treffen

Am nächsten Morgen meinte Hermine beim Frühstück plötzlich unvermittelt: „Ich finde, wir sollten uns Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste vielleicht selbst beibringen. Mir ist klar geworden, dass wir bei der Umbridge nichts lernen werden."

Harriet und Ron wechselten einen Blick. „Wie stellst du dir das vor. Es gibt gewisse Dinge, die man nicht aus Büchern lernen kann", erklärte Ron, „Oder denkst du, du könntest uns unterrichten?"

Hermine sah ihn ruhig an. „Ich dachte nicht an mich, ich dachte an Harry", erwiderte sie ruhig.

Harriet verschluckte sich daraufhin an dem Stück Brot, das sie gerade im Mund gehabt hatte, und hustete sich in der Folge davon die Seele aus dem Leib. Nachdem der Erstickungsanfall vorüber war und nur noch die Augen tränten wandte sie sich Hermine zu und krächzte ein „Was?" heraus.

„Ich denke, es gebe niemanden, der es besser machen könnte", sagte Hermine. Ron wiegte nachdenklich seinen Kopf. „Weißt du, das ist gar keine schlechte Idee", meinte er, „Harry könnte es."

Harriet schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Harry könnte es nicht! Das ist eine sehr schlechte Idee!", empörte sie sich, „Was bringt euch nur auf diesen Gedanken?!"

Hermine zögerte kurz. Dann meinte sie: „Überleg doch mal, was du getan schon alles _getan _hast." _Soll ich etwa meinen Erfahrungsschatz gesammelt aus Fast- und Ganztödlichen Begegnungen weitergeben?! _

„Was ist _getan_ habe?", meinte sie langsam, „Ich kann dir sagen, was ich getan habe: Ich habe mich ohne nachzudenken immer wieder in gefährliche Situationen gebracht, die mir nichts als Ärger eingebracht haben, und das alles nur, weil ich, statt mich an Erwachsene zu wenden, dachte ich könnte selbst die Heldin spielen! Vieles davon würde ich heute nicht wieder tun! Ich würde nicht wieder gegen einen dreiköpfigen Monsterhund und wer weiß was noch antreten, nur um Quirrell davon abzuhalten den Stein der Weisen zu finden. Oder mich alleine einem Troll stellen. Oder mit einem Basilisken anlegen mit Lockhart als einzigen fähigen Begleiter, selbst wenn ich wüsste, dass Ginny in Gefahr ist. Und wenn ich das nächste Mal höre, dass ein irrer Mörder hinter mir her ist, dann werde ich in Betracht ziehen, dass er ein Animagnus ist, und nicht einfach blind einen riesigen schwarzen Hund, der Ron entführt, hinterher rennen. Oder mich anderweitig wissentlich in Gefahr begeben. Und bevor ich noch einmal an einem Trimagischen Turnier teilnehme, breche ich mir wirklich lieber absichtlich den Fuß."

„Aber…", begann Hermine. Harriet hob warnend den Finger. „Nein! Ich werde sicherlich keine Harriet Potter-Schule für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste aufmachen! Und ich will jetzt kein Wort mehr darüber hören!", gebot sie.

Ron und Hermine tauschten einen weiteren Blick aus. „Okay", gab Hermine dann nach. Harriet beäugte sie misstrauisch. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie noch nicht das letzte zu diesem Thema gehört hatte.

Doch tatsächlich wurde das Thema die nächsten zwei Wochen nicht wieder angeschnitten. Dafür normalisierte sich der Schulbetrieb langsam aber sicher. Harriet brachte ihre letzten Strafarbeiten bei der Umbridge hinter sich, und verbrachte die Unterrichtsstunden bei der Lehrerin schweigend, zähneknirschend und sich auf die Zunge beißend aber ohne noch einmal in die Luft zu gehen, auch wenn es ihr schwer fiel.

Den Slytherins wurde es irgendwann zu dumm Ron beim Quidditch-Training auszubuhen – vielleicht hatten sie auch nur besseres zu tun. Deswegen verbesserte sich Rons Spiel langsam aber stetig. Angelina schien zufrieden und wollte auch Harriet nicht mehr länger ans Leben, da diese nun bei allen Trainingseinheiten dabei war.

Sie hatten nach wie vor Unmengen an Hausaufgaben zu erledigen. In der wenigen freien Zeit, die ihnen blieb, zog es Harriet vor sich in die ruhige Umgebung der Bibliothek zurückzuziehen und dort verschiedenstes zu recherchieren, anstatt mit ihren Freunden herumzuhängen. Das entging diesen natürlich nicht, aber keiner sagte ein Wort.

Vielleicht verbrachte sie so viel Zeit in der Bibliothek weil sie dann keine Zeit hatte nachzudenken oder sich zu fragen, ob es das letzte Mal war, dass sie mit ihren Freunden zusammen war.

Dann schließlich eines Abends als sie zu dritt in der Bibliothek saßen und für Zaubertränke lernten, fragte Hermine vorsichtig: „Hast du in letzter Zeit mal wieder über Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste nachgedacht?"

Harriet zuckte die Schultern. „Natürlich. Ich denke öfter darüber nach, wie ich die Umbridge am besten nicht reize", erwiderte sie und rieb sich ihre Hand.

Hermine warf ihr einen strafenden Blick zu. „Du weißt genau, was ich meine. Ron und ich finden immer noch, dass du es tun solltest, nicht wahr, Ron?"

„Äh, ja", murmelte Ron schnell und machte sich ganz klein um Harriets zu erwartenden Wutausbruch zu entgehen. Harriet tat so als würde sie angestrengt in dem aufgeschlagenen Buch vor ihr lesen.

„Selbst Viktor findet, dass du Dinge beherrscht die nicht einmal er könnte", fuhr Hermine fort.

Ron sah misstrauisch auf. „Vicky, ja? Wann hat er das gesagt? Hast du etwa immer noch Verbindung zu ihm?!", verlangte er zu erfahren.

Hermine schien unangenehm berührt. „Und wenn schon? Ich darf doch wohl noch einen Brieffreund haben, oder etwa nicht?!", verteidigte sie sich.

„Er wollte aber mehr sein als dein Brieffreund!", empörte sich Ron so lautstark, dass Madame Pince angerauscht kam und ihnen gebot still zu sein.

Nachdem sie wieder verschwunden war, nahm Hermine den Faden wieder auf: „Also, Harry, was sagst du dazu?"

„Wozu?", meinte Harriet abwesend, „Du weißt, dass ich nichts gegen Viktor habe. Von mir aus, kannst du ihm gerne schreiben."

Sie konnte spüren wie Hermine sie zornig ansah. „Weißt du, ich finde es nicht richtig, wie du dich verhältst", erklärte diese, „Willst du etwa, dass es uns einmal so ergeht wie Cedric?"

Ron schnappte erschrocken nach Luft, und Harriets Kopf schnellte hoch wie der einer Schlange. Sie funkelte Hermine wütend an. „Wie kannst du so was nur sagen?!", zischte sie. Das war ein Angriff unter der Gürtellinie und das wusste Hermine sehr genau.

„Unterrichtest du uns jetzt, oder nicht?", war Hermines einzige Antwort. Das Mädchen hielt Harriets wütendem Blick trotzig stand.

„Nur dich und Ron, oder wie?"

„Alle, die lernen wollen."

„So? Wer will schon von der durchgeknallten Harry Potter lernen?"

„Mehr Leute als du denken würdest, was dir vielleicht auffallen würde, wenn du dich nicht immer in der Bibliothek verkriechen würdest."

„Und wie stellst du dir das vor? Soll ich ein Gesuch bei Dumbledore einreichen?"

„Wir sagen allen, die interessiert sind, dass wir uns am ersten Hogsmeadewochenende im Dorf treffen und alles besprechen."

„Und dann?"

„Überlegen wir uns alles weitere."

„Und was, wenn ich gar nicht vorhatte nach Hogsmeade zu gehen?"

„Dann tust du's eben jetzt."

„Und was, wenn Sirius auftaucht?"

„Das wird er schon nicht."

Sie funkelten sich immer noch an. Ron hatte sich inzwischen unter dem Tisch versteckt und sah unsicher zwischen seinen beiden Freundinnen hin und her. „Na gut", meinte Harriet dann, „ich mach's!"

Im Nachhinein gesehen fand sie es noch unfairer, dass Hermine sich über die Zeit, die sie alleine in der Bibliothek verbrachte beschwerte, immerhin beschwerte sich Harriet ja auch nicht (laut) über Hermines und Rons Vertrauensschülerpflichten.

Oder darüber, dass ihre Freundin sinnlos Zeit vergeudete indem sie Gewand für Hauselfen strickte, und es dann herumliegen ließ um so Hauselfen gegen ihren Willen zu befreien.

Sie hielt es zwar für sinnlos und unmachbar auch nur irgendjemanden bei zu bringen wie man sich gegen dunkle Künste verteidigte (außerdem, wenn sie das wirklich wüsste, dann wäre Cedric jetzt noch am Leben), aber niemand sollte ihr vorwerfen können, dass sie nichts getan hatte um ihre Freunde auf kommende Gefahren vorzubreiten.

Der windige Tag in Hogsmeade fing schon so an, dass sie am liebsten im Bett geblieben wäre, doch da ihr nichts anders übrig blieb, fügte sie sich ihrem Schicksal.

Hermine hatte den _Eberkopf_ als Ort für ihr geheimes Treffen ausgewählt. Auch wenn der _Eberkopf_ wohl kaum ein passender Platz für Geheimtreffen war, hoffte Hermine nicht belauscht zu werden, weil dort normalerweise keine Schüler hineingingen.

Das verwunderte Harriet nicht, als sie das Lokal betrat. Es war dunkel, schmutzig und zwielichtig. Und die Gäste waren alle verhüllt oder unter Kapuzen versteckt. Harriet starrte eine dicht verschleierte Hexe, die vor dem Kamin saß, an und überlegte sich wie leicht es einem Spion fallen würde, sie auf diese Weise auszuspionieren.

Sie holten sich drei Butterbier vom brummigen Wirt und suchten sich einen Tisch. „Und wer wird aller auftauchen?", erkundigte sich Harriet bei ihrer Freundin um vorbereitet zu sein. „Och, nur ein paar Leute", erwiderte Hermine abwertend, „Ich hab ihnen gesagt, dass wir uns um diese Zeit hier treffen."

Wenige Minuten später stellte Harriet ernsthaft in Frage, was sich Hermine unter „ein paar Leuten" eigentlich vorstellte. Es fing ja noch harmlos an als Neville mit Dean, Lavender, Parvati, Padma und Luna ankam.

Doch kaum waren sie da, folgten die Mädchen vom Quidditchteam – Angelina, Katie und Alicia – sowie Colin Creevey, Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hannah Abott und Susan Bones aus Hufflepuff, dann drei Ravenclawjungs, nämlich Ginnys Freund Michael Corner und seine beiden Freunde Anthony Goldstein und Terry Boot, sowie Ginny selbst. Ein Junge aus dem Hufflepuff-Quidditch Team (Harriet glaubte sich zu erinnern, dass er Zacharias Smith hieß, eigentlich hatte das Quidditch Team von Hufflepuff für sie immer nur hauptsächlich aus Cedric bestanden), sowie die Weasley-Zwillinge und Lee Jordan bildeten den Abschluss.

Der Wirt war wie erstarrt und warf ihnen finstere Blicke zu, und war auch nicht sehr erfreut als Fred 21 Butterbier für die Gruppe bestellte. Vermutlich hatte er um diese Tageszeit noch nie so viele Gäste auf einmal erlebt.

Harriet sah verschreckt und leicht nervös zu wie Fred die Butterbiere verteilte. Sie zupfte Hermine am Ärmel und fragte gedämpft: „Was hast du denen erzählt? Was erwarten die von mir?"

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich rede zuerst mit ihnen", beruhigte sie Hermine.

„Hi, Harry", begrüßte sie Neville aufmunternd und nahm als erster am Tisch Platz. Die anderen scharrten sich um die bereits sitzenden. _Na, das kann ja heiter werden, _dachte Harriet und sah nervös zu der verschleierten Hexe hinüber.

Hermine übernahm tatsächlich das Reden, zumindest vorerst. Sie erklärte noch einmal, warum sie sich alle hier trafen und was sie vorhatte. Und erklärte, dass sie nicht nur wegen der Prüfungen, sondern auch wegen Lord Voldemort den zusätzlich Unterricht nötig hätten. Die Reaktionen auf diese Aussage fielen aus wie erwartet. Einige Schüler waren geschockt. Zacharias Smith hingegen meinte herausfordernd: „Wo sind die Beweise dafür, dass du-weißt-schon-wer zurück ist?!"

Harriet starrte ihn kalt an, doch das schüchterte ihn nicht ein, während Hermine einen Erklärungsversuch startete. „Ist schon gut, Hermine", unterbrach Harriet ihre Freundin, „Ich mach das." Das war also der wahre Grund, warum sie alle gekommen waren. Sie wollten es von_ ihr_ hören.

„Ich habe ihn gesehen. Und ich habe gegen ihn gekämpft", erklärte sie möglichst ruhig, „Das ist der Beweis. Ich habe zugesehen wie Cedric seinetwegen umgekommen ist."

„Und was genau ist passiert?! Ich denke, wir alle würden gerne wissen…", begann Zacharias erneut, doch Harriet ließ ihn nicht ausreden. „Ich spreche nicht über Cedrics Tod", erklärte sie kategorisch. Sie hatte keine große Lust vor versammelter Schülermenge in Tränen auszubrechen.

Zugleich stellte sie erleichtert fest, dass dies vielleicht das erste Mal war, dass sie ruhig und gelassen feststellen konnte, was Cedric zugestoßen war ohne gleich darauf zusammenzubrechen. _Vielleicht mache ich ja langsam doch Fortschritte._

Bedrücktes Schweigen kehrte ein. Hermine räusperte sich. „Ähm, also, wenn ihr lernen wollt, wie ihr euch am Besten verteidigt, dann müssen wir unser Vorgehen besprechen, wo wir uns am besten treffen und…"

Susan Bones ergriff das Wort. „Stimmt es, dass du einen Patronus zusammenbringst?", wandte sie sich an Harriet, „Einen _gestaltlichen _Patronus?"

„Ja, es ist ein Hirsch. Aber, ob ich euch das beibringen kann, weiß ich nicht. So etwas ist nicht leicht", erwiderte Harriet. _Bones … Moment mal. _„Bist du mit Amalia Bones verwandt?", wollte sie wissen.

Susan grinste. „Ja, sie ist meine Tante. Sie hat mir von deiner Anhörung erzählt", erklärte sie, „Es ist wirklich eine Leistung wenn jemand mit nur fünfzehn einen gestaltlichen Patronus zu Stande bringen kann."

„Na ja…"

Terry Boot mischte sich ein: „Und du hast den Basilisken mit einem Schwert getötet, stimmt's? Eines der Porträts hat mir das erzählt."

„Ja, aber ich hatte sehr viel Glück…"

„Und sie hat den Stein der Weisen gerettet, im ersten Schuljahr vor Ihr-wisst-schon-wem!", verkündete Neville stolz.

Harriet wurde immer unbehaglicher zu Mute. Die meisten Anwesenden starrten sie inzwischen bewundernd, oder wie in Colin Creeveys Fall schwerst verknallt, an.

„Und vergesst das Trimagische Turnier nicht", ergänzte Parvati, „Drachen, Wassermenschen, eine Acromantula … den allem hat sie sich allein gestellt."

„Aber so war das nicht. Ich meine, ich hatte eine Menge Hilfe. Jedes Mal", protestierte Harriet.

„Beim Drachen hattest du keiner Hilfe", entgegnete Michael Corner sofort, „Und du bist wirklich cool geflogen…" Dabei lächelte er ihr so freundlich zu, dass Ginny ihn stirnrunzelnd betrachtete.

„Und diesem Sommer hat dir keiner geholfen die Dementoren zu verjagen", fügte Susan hinzu.

„Also sind wir uns einig, dass wir bei Harry Unterricht nehmen wollen?", warf Hermine schnell ein bevor Harriet erneut protestieren konnte. Es folgte ein zustimmendes Gemurmel. _Aber, das geht nicht. Ich bin doch kein Lehrer! Ich kann ja nicht einmal Ron beibringen seinen vorlauten Mund zu halten, er spricht immer noch ohne zuerst zu denken!_

„Gut", meinte Hermine, „Wir sollten uns überlegen wie oft wir uns treffen. Weniger oft als einmal in der Woche wird es keinen Sinn haben…" _Einmal die Woche!?! Nein, nein, nein! Ich kann das nicht!_

„Wir dürfen dem Quidditch-Training nicht in die Quere kommen", warf Angelina ein. „Unserem auch nicht", meinte Zacharias Smith.

„Ich bin sicher, wir finden einen Abend an dem wir alle Zeit haben", lenkte Hermine ein, „Aber das ist wichtig, versteht ihr? Immerhin geht es darum, dass wir uns gegen V-Voldemorts Todesesser verteidigen können…" _Nicht gerade wenig Verantwortung, die du mir da aufbrummst, Hermine! _

Ernie stimmte ihr zu und begann eine weitläufige Rede über Umbridges Unfähigkeit zu schwingen. Hermine erklärte den anderen Fudges Einstellung zum Thema Privatarmee.

„Ja, das passt zusammen", kommentierte Luna, „Schließlich hat Cornelius Fudge ja auch seine eigene Privatarmee." Diese Armee, erklärte Luna willig, bestünde aus Heliopathen - Feuergeistern. Natürlich konnte Hermine diese Aussage nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. Zum Glück spielte Ginny den Friedensstifter und erinnerte daran, warum sie alle hier waren.

Als nächstes überlegten sie sich einen Ort, an dem sie sich treffen könnten. Schließlich meinte Hermine, sie würden etwas suchen und den Ort und das Datum dann als Geheimbotschaft für alle herumgehen lassen. Dann holte sie ein langes Pergament und eine Feder heraus.

„Ich denke, ihr solltet alle eure Namen aufschreiben, damit wir wissen, wer da war. Ich denke auch, dass wir uns einige sind, dass wir nicht rumposaunen dürfen, was wir tun. Wenn ihr also unterschreibt, erklärt ihre euch einverstanden weder der Umbridge noch sonst irgendjemanden zu sagen, was wir vorhaben."

Das reichte um einige Leute zu verunsichern. „Wasistwennjemandanderermitkommenwill?Dürfenwiresihmdannauchnichtsagen?", wollte Colin wissen. Vermutlich dachte er an seinen kleinen Bruder.

„Wenn jemand zu uns stoßen möchte, muss er einfach unterschreiben. Das lässt sich sicher einrichten, ohne dass ihr es rumposaunt", meinte Hermine wegwerfend. Aber es kamen noch andere Einwände.

Zacharias Smith wollte offensichtlich gar nicht unterschreiben. Und er schien nicht der einzige zu sein. „Aber wir sind Vertrauensschüler!", platzte es aus Ernie heraus, „Was wenn die Umbridge oder sonst jemand die Liste findet?!"

„Ernie glaubst du wirklich, dass ich die Liste einfach so rum liegen lasse?", versuchte Hermine ihn zu beruhigen.

„Nein, aber…"

„Ernie, bitte", seufzte Harriet nun.

„Ich unterschreib ja schon", maulte der Hufflepuff. Nach ihm erhob keiner mehr Einwände und alle, selbst Zacharias Smith, unterschrieben. Nach dem alles erledigt war, begann sich die Gruppe langsam aber sicher aufzulösen bis nur noch Harriet, Hermine und Ron über waren. „Dieser Zacharias ist ein Peinsack", beschwerte sich Ron.

Hermine zuckte die Schultern: „Ich mag ihn auch nicht besonders. Aber er hat zugehört als ich Hannah und Ernie davon erzählt habe, und er schien interessiert, was sollte ich also sagen? Außerdem je mehr Leute desto besser. Michael Corner und seine Freunde wären wahrscheinlich auch nicht gekommen, wenn er nicht mit Ginny gehen würde."

Kaum hatte sie das gesagt, wurde Harriet klar, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war. Ginny würde sie mit Sicherheit dafür lynchen, dass sie sich bei Ron verplappert hatten.

Ron explodierte förmlich. „Er tut WAS?!", prustete er los, „Sie geht mit- meine Schwester geht mit- Was soll das heißen Michael Corner?!"

Harriet seufzte und wechselte einen vielsagenden Blick mit Hermine. „Sie haben sich am Weihnachtsball kennen gelernt", erklärte Harriet, „Und gehen seit Ende letzten Jahres miteinander."

Rons Augen verengten sich. „Welcher von denen war Michael Corner?", wollte er wissen. „Der Dunkle", erwiderte Hermine.

„Der Harry angemacht hat? Der geht mit meiner Schwester?! … Den mochte ich nicht", stellte Ron fest.

„Was für eine Überraschung", murmelte Hermine.

„Ron", versuchte Harriet zu argumentieren, „Was denkst du denn, warum Ginny dir nie was gesagt hat? Sie wusste, dass es dir nicht passen würde. Versuch also ihren negativen Erwartungen nicht zu entsprechen und dich lieber zu freuen, dass sie jemanden gefunden hat." Ron sah das natürlich gar nicht ein. „Aber, er hat dich angemacht, obwohl er mit ihr zusammen ist!"

„Er hat mich angelächelt. Das tun Menschen manchmal auch ohne Hintergedanken, weißt du", entgegnete Harriet, „Lasst uns lieber gehen, der Wirt sieht uns schon wieder böse an." Sie verließen den _Eberkopf, _was Ron aber nicht davon abhielt weiter über die möglichen dunklen Machenschaften von Michael Corner zu philosophieren.

_Na ja, das Positive ist, dass das seine größte Sorge zu sein scheint._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_A/N: Oh, mein Gott. Das ist das erste Mal, dass mir ein Fehler in den Büchern aufgefallen ist! Colins Bruder Dennis ist erst im zweiten Jahr, d. h. er darf noch gar nicht nach Hogsmeade! Im Buch steht aber, dass beide Creevey Brüder in den Eberkopf kommen. Also hab ich das geändert._

_Reviews?_


	20. 20 Kapitel

20. Erlass 24

Später an diesem Tag traf sie Draco in den Gängen des Schlosses. Eigentlich hätte sie auf diese Begegnung lieber verzichtet, vor allem, weil der erste Satz des Jungen lautete: „Sag mal, Potter, was war das denn heute für ein Geheimtreffen im _Eberkopf_?"

„Nun, wenn ich es dir sagen würde, dann wäre es wohl nicht mehr geheim, nicht wahr? Und wieso weißt du überhaupt davon?", entgegnete Harriet, „Spionierst du mir etwa doch nach? Ich lehne ein Date mit dir ab, und du wirst gleich zum Stalker?"

Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Also bitte, ich hab es nicht nötig dir nachzuspionieren oder deinen Stalker zu spielen", behauptete er, „Es gibt mehr als genug Mädchen, die an mir interessiert sind, auch wenn du es nicht glauben kannst. Ich weiß einfach davon, weil Granger bei ihren Rekrutierungsversuchen nicht gerade unauffällig vorgegangen ist."

_Eigentlich kann ich mir das schon recht gut vorstellen, aber das werde ich ihm kaum an die Nase binden. Sein Ego ist so schon groß genug. _Sie schenkte ihm ein unverbindliches Lächeln. „Gut, jetzt, wo wir das geklärt haben…", meinte sie.

„Potter, du solltest dich lieber vorsehen. Ich denke nicht, dass die gute Frau Professor Umbridge eine Befürworterin von Geheimtreffen ist", erklärte Draco, „Und wenn ich es mitbekommen habe, haben das vielleicht auch noch andere." Er nickte ihr zu und ging davon.

Harriet sah ihm nachdenklich hinterher. Sie dachte kurz an die verschleierte Hexe. Was wenn wirklich ein Spion beim Treffen anwesend war und jetzt wusste, was sie vorhatten? Sie schüttelte den Kopf um diesen Gedanken zu vertreiben. _Unsinn. Das ist reine Paranoia._

Doch schon am Montag musste sie feststellen, dass Paranoia nicht unbedingt bedeuten musste, dass der Grundgedanke dahinter nicht stimmte.

Am schwarzen Brett der Gryffindors (und vermutlich auf auch denen der anderen Häuser) fand sich ein Aushang der Großinquisitorin. Hierin löste sie alle „Schülerorganisationen, Gesellschaften, Mannschaften, Gruppen und Clubs" auf. Diese definierte sie als eine regelmäßige Zusammenkunft von drei oder mehr Schülerinnen und Schülern. Wenn man trotzdem eines der genannten weiter führen wollte, dann musste man sich bei der Umbridge eine Genehmigung einholen. Wenn man ohne Genehmigung erwischt wurde, wurde man der Schule verwiesen. Dies alles sei auf Grund der Prüfungserlasses 24 eingeführt worden.

_Als ob sie es wirklich gewusst hätte. _Harriet las sich den Ausbildungserlass mehrmals durch und wurde immer wütender. Sie war kurz davor auf der Stelle zu Dumbledore zu rennen und von ihm zu verlangen etwas gegen diese schreckliche Frau Mini-Diktator zu tun, als Ron meinte, dass sicher Zacharias Smith oder Michael Corner der Umbridge von dem Treffen erzählt hatten.

„Glaub mir, das würden wir merken", widersprach Hermine, „Auf der Liste zu unterschreiben, war mehr als nur eine Unterschrift. Wenn uns jemand verpetzen würde, dann würde er sich nie mehr vor die Türe wagen."

Harriet hob die Augenbrauen. „So schlimm?"

Hermine lächelte ein wenig sinister. „Sagen wir's mal so. Dagegen würden Eloise Midgeons Pickel aussehen wie ein paar hübsche Sommersprossen", erklärte sie sanft, „Lasst uns frühstücken gehen."

Keiner von ihrem geheimen Wochend-Treffen sah besonders pickelig aus. Zumindest schienen auch alle genug Intelligenz zu besitzen um nicht alle auf einmal zu ihnen gerannt zu kommen um das Problem zu besprechen.

_Allerdings könnte man es vielleicht umgehen und sich unregelmäßig treffen. Allerdings bin ich nicht sicher, ob das vor Gericht Bestand hätte. _

Harriet schmierte sich gedankenverloren ein Marmeladenbrot und dachte über fiese Dinge nach die man der Umbridge antun könnte.

_Ich verstehe nicht, warum das Ministerium das zulässt. Wo bleibt die persönliche Freiheit? Ich dachte immer, dass auch die Zauberer-Welt demokratisch funktioniert, aber offensichtlich habe ich mich geirrt. Was kommt als nächstes? Wird uns verboten außerhalb des Unterrichts miteinander zu sprechen? _

Angelina holte sie mit verzweifeltem Gesichtsausdruck ein, als sie gerade die Große Halle verlassen wollten. „Ist euch klar, dass sie damit auch Quidditch meint?! Jetzt muss ich zu ihr gehen und sie bitten, dass wir die Gryffindor-Mannschaft neu gründen dürfen!", erklärte sie aufgelöst, „Also leg dich bitte nicht mehr mit ihr an, Harry. Sonst ist es aus mit Quidditch."

Das war Harriet bisher noch gar nicht bewusst gewesen. _Oh, nein. Jetzt hängt das Überleben der Mannschaft wirklich von mir ab! _Ihr schauderte bei diesem Gedanken. „Keine Sorge, Angelina, ich werde mich zusammenreißen, und mir eher selbst Gewalt antun als die Umbridge noch einmal zu beleidigen", versprach sie.

Angelina nickte zufrieden. „Genau das erwartet die Mannschaft auch von dir", meinte sie. _Wunderbar. Da war ja selbst Oliver an seinen schlechtesten Tagen netter. Aber was soll's. Alles für die Mannschaft! _

Der Tag ging mit weiteren schlechten Überraschungen weiter. In Geschichte der Zauberei kam Hedwig ans Fenster geflogen. Harriet merkte sofort, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte als ihr klar wurde, sich die Eule anders als sonst verhielt.

Anstatt ihr den Fuß hinzustrecken damit Harriet den Brief, der daran festgebunden war, entgegen nehmen konnte, und dann in die Eulerei zu fliegen, hüpfte sie ins Klassenzimmer und schrie. Ihr Gefieder war zerzaust und einer ihrer Flügel stand in einem merkwürdigen Winkel von ihr ab. Sie schrie wieder.

Binns schien von diesem Intermezzo gar nichts mitzubekommen und las weiterhin seinen Stoff vor. Zitternd nahm Harriet ihre Eule in die Arme. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie verletzt war.

„Professor Binns, ich muss zum Krankenflügel!", erklärte Harriet hastig. Binns wirkte einen Moment leicht zerstreut und enttäuscht, denn immerhin zählte Harriet zu den wenigen Schülern, die ihm sogar zuhörte und manchmal auch Fragen stellten. „Ja, ja, gehen Sie nur", meinte er dann und fuhr mit seinem Vortrag fort.

Harriet drückte Hedwig an sich und stürmte aus dem Klassenzimmer um Professor Raue-Pritsche zu suchen. Sie sah aus dem nächsten Fenster, dass ihr Blick zu Hagrids Hütte bot und sah, dass dort niemand war. Also rannte sie zum Lehrerzimmer.

Sie unterdrückte die Tränen als die zwei Wasserspeier, die das Lehrerzimmer bewachten sich weigerten sie herein zu lassen. Sie klopfte.

Professor McGonagall erschien mit misstrauischem Gesichtsausdruck. Dann erblickte sie Harriet und ihre Miene wurde besorgt. „Meine Güte, Miss Potter, Sie sind ja ganz aufgelöst. Was ist denn passiert?", wollte sie wissen.

„Hedwig, meine Eule, ist verletzt!", erklärte Harriet mühsam.

Professor Raue-Pritsche erschien hinter McGonagall. „Eine verletzte Eule? Kommen Sie mit ihr herein, Potter", meinte sie.

Harriet trat ein und übergab Hedwig dann zögerlich an Professor Raue-Pritsche, die die Eule gleich untersuchte. „Sieht so aus, als wäre sie angegriffen worden. Thestrale greifen manchmal Eulen an, aber Hagrid hat die in Hogwarts so gut dressiert, dass sie Eulen eigentlich nicht anrühren", murmelte die Lehrerin während sie das Tier untersuchte.

„Wo kam der Brief her, Miss Potter?", wollte McGonagall streng wissen.

„London, denke ich", murmelte Harriet.

McGonagall wusste, dass sie damit das Haus der Blacks meinte.

Professor Raue-Pritsche schien endlich fertig mit ihrer Untersuchung zu sein. „Wenn Sie mir die Eule hier lassen, dann kann ich sie wieder in Ordnung bringen. Auf jeden Fall sollte sie die nächsten paar Tage keine weiten Strecken fliegen", verkündete die Vertretungslehrerin.

Harriet nickte dankbar. Sie erhielt ihren Brief von Hedwigs Bein und streichelte die Eule noch einmal zum Abschied. „Du wirst wieder gesund, du wirst sehen", versprach sie dem Vogel.

„Vielen Dank", wandte sie sich an Professor Raue-Pritsche.

„Kein Problem."

„Und jetzt zurück zum Unterricht", wies McGonagall sie an und schob sie aus dem Lehrerzimmer. Draußen angekommen meinte die Lehrerin gedämpft: „Denken Sie daran, dass der Postweg wahrscheinlich überwacht wird."

_Wunderbar. Der Umbridge gelingt es wirklich ohne viel Aufwand mir das Leben sehr zu erschweren._

Der Brief stammte offensichtlich von Sirius. Er bestand nur auf fünf Wörtern: _Heute, selbe Zeit, selber Ort. _

In der Mittagspause beratschlagte sie mit Ron und Hermine darüber, dass die Umbridge den Inhalt des Briefes vielleicht kannte. Doch ihnen fiel kein Weg ein, Sirius vor dem Treffen am Abend vorzuwarnen, ohne dass die Nachricht abgefangen werden würde.

In Zaubertränken hatte Professor Snape die Ehre einen Besuch von der Umbridge zu empfangen. Harriet platzierte sich mit Hermine absichtlich so, dass sie hören konnte, was die Professoren besprachen.

Die Umbridge merkte an, dass die Klasse recht weit fortgeschritten war. Allerdings hatte Harriet nicht das Gefühl, dass sie das als Kompliment meinte, was die nächsten Worte der Großinquisitorin auch bestätigten.

„Ich halte es allerdings für fraglich, ob es sinnvoll ist, den Schülern etwas wie den Stärkungstrank beizubringen. Ich denke, das Ministerium würde es vorziehen, wenn er aus dem Lehrplan gestrichen werden würde", erläuterte sie grauenhafte Frau kühl.

Snape starrte sie kalt an. Die Umbridge beachtete ihn gar nicht, sondern zückte ihr Klemmbrett.

„Wie lange unterrichten sie schon auf Hogwarts?", wollte sie wissen.

„Vierzehn Jahre."

Harriet war so damit beschäftigt zuzusehen und zu lauschen, dass sie ihren Trank kaum beachtete und irgendetwas hineintat, von dem sie nicht einmal sicher war, ob es hineingehörte.

„Sie hatten sich, glaube ich, doch zuerst für die Stelle für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste beworben?"

„Ja", sagte Snape leise.

„Aber damit hatten sie keinen Erfolg?"

Snape bedachte sie mit dem Blick, den er immer parat hatte, wenn jemand etwas offensichtliches feststellte und sich damit lächerlich machte als er „Offensichtlich" antwortete.

„Und seit Sie an der Schule sind, haben Sie sich regelmäßig um die Stelle beworben, nehme ich an?", stocherte Umbridge weiter.

In Harriet stieg das Bedürfnis, ihren Lehrer zu beschützen, auf, aber sie riss sich zusammen. Immerhin hatte Snape selbst ihr gesagt, dass sie sich nicht mit der Umbridge anlegen sollte.

„Ja."

„Haben Sie eine Ahnung, warum sich Dumbledore bisher stets geweigert hat Sie zu ernennen?"

Snape schien kurz davor zu stehen sie mit einem Todesfluch zu belegen als er gezwungen ruhig meinte: „Ich schlage vor, das fragen Sie ihn selbst."

Die Umbridge lächelte zuckersüß. „Oh, das werde ich auch", versprach sie Unheil verkündend.

„Ich nehme an, das tut irgendetwas zur Sache?", wandte Snape ein, der das offensichtlich für irrelevant hielt. Was es, da stimmte Harriet ihm zu, eigentlich auch sein sollte, wenn man die Leistung eines Lehrers in dem Fach, das er unterrichtete beurteilen wollte.

„Oh, durchaus. Das Ministerium verlangt einen gründlichen Einblick in dem – ähm – Werdegang eines Lehrers", erklärte die Umbridge.

_Das heißt sie will ihn rauswerfen, weil er mal ein Todesesser war. Dabei ist sie selbst dreimal so böse wie jeder durchschnittliche Todesesser._

Die Umbridge wandte sich an Pansy um ihr ein paar Fragen zu stellen.

Snape blickte in Harriets Richtung. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. _Lassen Sie sich doch von der nicht unterkriegen, Professor, Sie sind besser als die, _dachte Harriet, woraufhin sich die Andeutung eines kurzen Lächelns auf Snapes Lippen bildete als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen, bevor er sich wieder abwandte.

Wahrsagen wurde interessant, weil Professor Trelawney mitten in der Stunde einen Zusammenbruch erlitt. Offensichtlich hatte sie das Ergebnis von Umbridges Untersuchung bekommen und war, laut ihren eigenen Worten, „beleidigt worden".

Harriet hatte Mitleid mit der Frau, andrerseits beruhigte es sich auch zu wissen, dass sie nicht die Einzige war, die die Umbridge hasste.

Dann kam Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Die Stunde verlief wie immer. Sie durften das nächste Kapitel lesen und sollten das still tun. _Ich möchte einmal wissen, wozu sie eigentlich in der Klasse sitzt. Offensichtlich unterrichtet uns das Buch und nicht sie. Allerdings dürfte Mister Slinkhard auch um einiges qualifizierter sein diesen Beruf auszuüben als sie. _Aber sie hielt den Mund und versuchte sich auf das Kapitel zu konzentrieren.

Allerdings half ihnen das nichts, was das Quidditch betraf. Die Umbridge hatte zwar den Slytherins die Erlaubnis gegeben, Angelina aber erklärt, sie müsse noch weiter darüber nachdenken.

_Ich sehe schwarz für uns. Ich traue ihr zu uns aus purer Boshaftigkeit keine Erlaubnis zu geben._ Harriet seufzte tief.

Am Abend erschien Sirius zu vereinbarten Zeit im Feuer.

„Wie steht's?", wollte er wissen.

„Nicht so gut", meinte Harriet, „das Ministerium hat einen Erlass herausgeben, der Quidditch-Mannschaften verbietet und …"

„Und auch eine Geheimtruppe für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste", ergänzte Sirius.

Schweigen traf ein. _Okay, das ist mir jetzt unheimlich. Und zwar wirklich._

Sirius erklärte ihnen mit offensichtlicher Genugtuung, dass Mundungus die verschleierte Hexe gewesen war und sie belauscht hatte. _Zumindest war es nicht die Umbridge._

„Ich werde also immer noch beschattet?", wollte Harriet wissen.

„Natürlich. Es scheint auch nötig zu sein, wenn man bedenkt, dass du an deinem ersten freien Wochenende eine illegale Verteidigungsgruppe gründest", erwiderte Sirius und klang dabei aber eher stolz als sonst etwas.

„Nun, weißt du, ich hatte die Wahl zwischen dem und einen Date mit Draco Malfoy also musste ich mich entscheiden", gab Harriet zurück.

Sirius sah für einen Moment betroffen drein. „Du willst mit Lucius Sohn ausgehen?", fragte er leicht entsetzt.

Im selben Moment schien Ron von hinten eine Entrüstungstriade starten zu wollen

_Ich möchte mal wissen, was daran so schlimm sein soll_. _Vielleicht sollte ich es doch tun, nur um die Jungs zu ärgern. _„Nein, vergesst es", murmelte sie.

Sirius sah nicht überzeugt aus, beschloss dann aber offensichtlich zum eigentlich Thema zurückzukehren. „Ron, ich soll dir von deiner Mutter ausrichten, dass du auf gar keinen Fall an einer illegalen Geheimgruppe für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste teilnehmen darfst. Du würdest garantiert rausgeworfen werden und deine Zukunft sei ruiniert. Später sei immer noch genug Zeit zu lernen, sich zu verteidigen, und du seiest zu jung um dir jetzt schon darüber Sorgen zu machen. Außerdem rät sie Harry und Hermine dringend davon ab, mit der Gruppe weiterzumachen, auch wenn sie sich im Klaren ist, dass sie euch keine Vorschriften machen kann. Sie bittet euch zu bedenken, dass sie nur euer Bestes im Sinn hat. Sie hätte euch das alles geschrieben, aber wenn die Eule abgefangen worden wäre, hättet ihr große Schwierigkeiten bekommen. Und persönlich konnte sie es auch nicht sagen, weil sie heute Nachtschicht hat", sagte er.

„Was für eine Nachtschicht?", wollte Ron wissen.

„Das hat euch nicht zu kümmern. Denkt daran ihr zu sagen, dass ich euch alles ausgerichtet habe. Ich glaube nämlich nicht, dass sie mir vertraut", erwiderte Sirius.

„Und was ist mit dir?", erkundigte sich Harriet, „Bist du auch dagegen, dass ich es tue?"

„Nein, im Gegenteil. Ich halte es für eine glänzende Idee!", meinte ihr Pate.

„Tust du das?" Irgendwie war sie aufgrund dieser Aussage enttäuscht. Vermutlich hätte sie eher geschmeichelt sein sollen, dass Sirius davon ausging, dass sie nicht erwischt werden würde, aber er schien sich überhaupt keine Sorgen zu machen, dass der Schuss nach hinten losgehen könnte. Und das störte sie.

„Natürlich. Voldemort und seine Todesesser sind eine große Gefahr. Es ist wichtig, dass ihr lernt euch zu verteidigen", erläuterte Sirius.

„Und wenn wir rausgeworfen werden?", wandte Hermine ein. _Natürlich. Jetzt fällt ihr das ein._

„Besser rausgeworfen werden und in der Lage sein sich zu verteidigen als in der Schule sitzen und keine Ahnung haben", lautete Sirius' Meinung dazu. So konnte man es natürlich auch sehen.

„Wie organisiert ihr eure Gruppe? Wo trefft ihr euch?", wollte Sirius wissen.

„Das ist ein Problem", gab Harriet zu, „Wir haben keine Ahnung wo wir uns treffen sollen."

Sirius war nur zu gerne bereit Vorschläge zu machen, als er plötzlich angespannt und erschrocken aussah, und dann zur Seite schaute. Doch noch bevor Harriet nachfragen konnte, war er verschwunden.

Als nächstes erschien eine Hand im Feuer, die dort nach etwas zu tasten schien.

Es war eine plumpe Hand mit Stummelfingern, die mit altmodischen Ringen geschmückt waren. Und Harriet wusste genau, wem sie gehörte.

_Reviews?_


	21. 21 Kapitel

21. Dobby hilft

_Also war es die Umbridge die Hedwig verletzt hat. Sie hat meine Post gelesen. Wie konnte sie nur? Was denkt sie, wer ich bin?! Eine gefährliche Mörderin?! _Harriet war stinkwütend aber hilflos. Schließlich konnte sie ja schlecht vor irgendjemanden zugeben, dass sie nachts mit einem gesuchten Verbrecher durch den Kamin von Hogwarts kommunizierte.

Zum Glück gab es auch gute Nachrichten. Das Quidditch-Training der Gryffindors war erlaubt worden. Angelina hatte daraufhin gleich sofort das erste Training für denselben Abend angesetzt und natürlich schüttete es. _Bei meinem Glück fange ich mir garantiert wieder eine Erkältung ein, die sich gewaschen hat. _

Und dann tat ihr zu allem Überfluss die Narbe auch noch so weh, dass sie dachte ihr Kopf müsse explodieren. _Ich hoffe, das bedeutet wenigstens, dass der Lord V. wütend ist und sich genauso mies fühlt wie ich._

Am Abend brachte Dobby, der freie Hauself von Hogwarts, die von Professor Raue-Pritsche versorgte Hedwig zurück. Dabei stellte sich heraus, dass er alle von Hermine verstreuten Stricksachen für sich und Winky, eine ebenfalls freie und auf Hogwarts arbeitende Hauselfe, eingesammelt hatte.

_Das wird Hermine gar nicht gefallen. Sie hat so große Hoffnungen in ihre gestrickten Fallen gesetzt._

„Und wie geht es Winky, Dobby?", erkundigte sich Harriet bei dem diensteifrigen Elf. Winky hatte die Tatsache, dass ihr Meister ihr Kleidung gegeben hatte, nicht sehr gut verkraftet. Und sie schien noch immer nicht darüber hinweg zu sein, wie Dobby nun berichtete.

„Winky trinkt immer noch eine Menge. Sie will immer noch nichts von Kleidung wissen, Harriet Potter. Und die anderen Hauselfen auch nicht. Keiner will mehr den Gryffindor-Turm putzen, wo doch jetzt überall Hüte und Socken versteckt sind, sie halten das für eine Beleidigung, Misstress. Dobby macht alles alleine, Misstress, aber Dobby ist es egal, Misstress, weil er immer hofft Harriet Potter zu treffen und heute Nacht ist sein Wunsch in Erfüllung gegangen!" Die tennisballgroßen Augen des kleinen Wesens strahlten Harriet an.

„Äh, das freut mich für dich, Dobby", erwiderte Harriet ein wenig hilflos. Parvati hatte einmal vorgeschlagen, dass Dobby möglicherweise so besessen von Harriet war, weil er in sie verliebt war, was Harriet natürlich bestritten hatte, doch langsam aber sicher wurde diese Besessenheit etwas unheimlich.

„Ich werde mit Hermine reden damit sie keine Hüte und Socken mehr herumliegen lässt, dann musst du nicht mehr alles alleine putzen", versprach sie.

Das führte zu neuen Dankbarkeitsüberschlagungen von Seiten Dobbys. „Harriet Potter ist so gütig und dauernd besorgt um andere! Immer will sie allen helfen, wie sie Dobby geholfen hat, als sie ihn befreit hat!", ereiferte sich der Elf.

_Ja, und was habe ich davon? Ein Stalker-Elf und aufsteigende Paranoia._

„Dobby wünschte, er könnte auch einmal etwas tun um Harriet Potter zu helfen…"

„Das musst du wirklich nicht, Dobby", versicherte ihm Harriet, doch dann fiel ihr etwas ein, „Aber sag, kennt du vielleicht einen Ort, an dem ich an die dreißig Leute unterbringen kann und mit ihnen Magie üben kann, ohne dass wir von einem Lehrer entdeckt werden würden. Vor allem nicht von der Umbridge?"

Dobby begann erfreut auf und ab zu hüpfen und mit den Ohren zu wackeln. „Dobby, weiß so einen Ort! Er hat gehört wie andere Hauselfen davon erzählt haben als er nach Hogwarts kam, Misstress. Bei uns heißt er der Da-und-fort-Raum, Misstress, oder auch der Raum der Wünsche!", berichtete er atemlos.

_Raum der Wünsche? So was gibt es hier an Hogwarts? Und weder Sirius noch die Zwillinge wissen davon?! _

„Den Raum kann jemand nur betreten, wenn er ihn unbedingt braucht", fuhr Dobby fort, „Manchmal ist er da, manchmal nicht, aber wenn er erscheint, ist er immer ganz nach den Bedürfnissen des Suchenden eingerichtet."

_Das klingt zu gut um wahr zu sein. _

Leiser und etwas schuldbewusst setzte er die Erklärung fort: „Dobby hat ihn benutzt, Misstress, als Winky sehr betrunken war; er hat sie in den Raum der Wünsche versteckt und dort Mittel gegen Butterbier gefunden und ein hübsches elegantes Bett, wo sie ihren Rausch ausschlafen konnte. Und Dobby weiß, dass Mr. Filch schon einmal Putzmittel gefunden hat, als sie ihm ausgegangen sind, und-"

Harriet unterbrach den eifrigen Hauself. „Das klingt sehr gut, Dobby. Weißt du, wie viele Leute von diesem Raum wissen?"

„Sehr wenige, die meisten stolpern über ihn, wenn sie ihn brauchen und finden ihn nachher nicht wieder, weil sie nicht wissen, dass er immer dort ist und darauf wartet, dass er gebraucht wird", erklärte Dobby.

_Das wäre fast zu gut um wahr zu sein. Aber es passt zu Hogwarts und den anderen Verrücktheiten, die es hier so gibt._

„Kannst du mich dorthin führen, Dobby?", bat sie.

Dobby nickte eifrig und schien sofort los zu wollen. „Nicht jetzt", warf Harriet schnell ein, „Sag mir am besten einfach wo er sich befindet und wie man hinein kommt."

Das tat Dobby dann auch.

_A/N: Dieses Kapitel ist eigentlich nicht fertig und da es das in absehbarer Zeit aber auch nicht werden wird und ich schon ewig nicht mehr upgedatet habe, poste ich es doch._

_Wie euch schon aufgefallen ist, habe ich zur Zeit fast keine Zeit für meine Fanfictions. Und obwohl Harriet Potter die einzige zur Zeit laufende ist, wirkt sich das eben aus._

_Ich kann auch nicht sagen, wann das nächste Kapitel kommen wird. Nur, dass es kommen wird. Ich habe die Geschichte nicht aufgegeben, aber eben keine Zeit._

_Im Sommer wird das hoffentlich besser, aber für Mai und Juni sieht es schlecht aus._

_Reviews?_


	22. 22 Kapitel

22. Der Raum der Wünsche

Im siebenten Stock, gegenüber des Wandumhangs mit Barnabas dem Bekloppten darauf, befand sich der Raum der Wünsche.

Harriet gaben den Treffpunkt an die andern weiter und wollten sich am Abend um acht dort mit ihnen treffen. Hermine meldete allerdings leichte Bedenken an, weil Harriet die Idee mit dem Raum von Dobby bekommen hatte.

„Ich weiß selber, dass Dobbys Versuche zu helfen meistens katastrophal enden", meinte Harriet, „Aber ich habe beschlossen ihm zu vertrauen. Außerdem hab ich diese Geschichte mit einem verschwindenden Zimmer in dem deine Wünsche in Erfüllung gehen auch schon von anderen gehört."

„So?" Hermine war offensichtlich noch immer recht misstrauisch.

„Wenn du schon nicht bereit bist Dobby zu vertrauen, dann vertrau wenigstens mir", schloss Harriet schließlich. Das schien dann doch zu helfen.

Bevor sie am Abend losgingen, kontrollierten sie die Standorte von Filch, Mrs. Norris und der Umbridge auf der Karte des Rumtreibers. Als die Luft rein war machten sie sich auf den Weg zu dem ominösen Raum.

Zu dritt taten sie, was Dobby ihnen gesagt hatte, und konzentrierten sich auf das, was sie brauchten, jeder auf seine Art. _Ich will einen hübschen großen Raum mit viel Platz zum Kämpfen üben, ein paar unterstützende Bücher wären auch nicht schlecht, oh und, man sollte uns nach Möglichkeit nicht finden, ja?_

Und plötzlich erschien eine Türe, die vorher nicht da gewesen war. Harriet öffnete die Türe und blickte in einen riesigen von Fackeln beleuchteten Raum. Die gewünschten Bücher waren auch da und auch noch Instrumente, die so aussahen als könnte man sie zum Kampf gegen den Feind (wer auch immer der Feind war) gebrauchen, standen in den Regalen, die an der Wand entlang liefen, herum. (Harriet war sich sicher, dass eines dieser Instrumente aussah wie ein Drambul). Auf den Boden lagen Sitzkissen.

_Danke, das ist perfekt_, bedankte sich Harriet in Gedanken bei dem Zauberer, der auf die Idee gekommen war diesen Raum zu erschaffen.

Als die anderen ankamen zeigten sie sich auch alle relativ beeindruckt von dem Raum. Die Zwillinge berichteten sich hier einmal vor Filch versteckt zu haben, nur war der Raum damals eine Besenkammer gewesen.

Nachdem sich alle versammelt hatten, räusperte sich Harriet und sagte: „Willkommen im Raum der Wünsche. Wir freuen uns, dass ihr alle gekommen seid. Als erstes…"

„…. sollten wir einen Anführer wählen", vervollständige Hermine ihren Satz allerdings etwas anders als von Harriet geplant.

„Ähm, ja", meinte die Unterbrochene nur. _Wenn es unbedingt sein muss, dann halt auch das._

„Harry ist die Anführerin", erklärte Colin kategorisch.

„Ja, ich meine nur wir sollten darüber auch richtig abstimmen", erwiderte Hermine, „Also, wer ist aller dafür, dass Harriet die Anführerin ist?"

Alle, abgesehen von Harriet, selbst hoben ihre Hände. _Toll. Und mich fragt mal wieder keiner. Vielleicht will ich gar nicht die Anführerin sein! _„Danke", murmelte sie unangenehm berührt.

„Außerdem brauchen wir noch einen Namen. Das wird den Zusammenhalt untereinander fördern", fuhr Hermine fort. _Na gut. Lassen wir ihr den Spaß. Immerhin war das Ganze ja eigentlich ihre Idee._

Die anderen waren sofort Feuer und Flamme und schlugen einen Namen nach dem anderen vor.

„Die Anti-Umbridge-Liga!"

„Die Ministerium- macht- Murks Gruppe!"

„Die Verteidigungs-Liga?"

„Die Dumbledore-Allianz?"

„Wartet, das ist gut", befand Hermine, „Das Ministerium denkt doch sowieso Dumbledore würde seine eigene Armee aufstellen. Nennen wir uns Dumbledores Armee. Kurz D.A."

Zustimmendes Gemurmel erfolgte.

_Ich weiß nicht, ob dieser Name wirklich eine gute Idee ist. Falls das raus kommt, könnte es Dumbledore in ziemliche Schwierigkeiten mit dem Ministerium bringen, _dachte Harriet ein wenig beunruhigt, aber da alle anderen relativ begeistert von den neuen Namen waren, widersprach sie nicht.

Hermine schrieb den Namen über die Auflistung der Mitglieder auf das Pergament. Dann wandte sie sich Harriet zu. „Jetzt kannst du da weiter machen, wo ich dich unterbrochen habe", erklärte sie großzügig.

„Danke", erwiderte das Mädchen, das überlebt hatte, nur, „Wie ich zuerst sagen wollte, sollten wir als erstes mit einem einfachen aber sehr nützlichen Zauber anfangen. Den _Expelliarmus."_

Zacharias Smith protestierte sofort. „Also wirklich! Du glaubst doch nicht echt, dass uns der im Ernstfall helfen wird!", beschwerte er sich.

Harriet sah ihn ruhig an. „Mir hat er im Juni das Leben gerettet als ich ihn gegen Voldemort eingesetzt habe", erklärte sie und sah Zacharias nur an. Der wagte es nun nicht mehr zu protestieren.

„Gut, also sucht euch einen Partner und beginnt zu üben", wies sie die Gruppe an, und schnell fand sich jeder einen Partner. Der einzige, der ohne Partner blieb war, wie eigentlich nicht anders zu erwarten, Neville.

„Du kannst mit mir üben", bot sich Harriet an und lächelte Neville aufmunternd zu. Während sie mit einen wenig erfolgreichen Neville übte, sah sich verstohlen im Raum um und bemerkte, dass etliche der Schüler Schwierigkeiten mit den Basics dieses Spruchs hatten. Vielen gelang es nicht einmal ihren Gegner zu entwaffnen.

_Das wird wohl ein hartes Stück Arbeit werden._ Gerade als sie das gedacht hatte, wurde sie von Neville entwaffnet und umgeworfen. Stöhnend kam sie wieder hoch.

„Uh, das war gar nicht schlecht, Neville", meinte sie anerkennend. _Auch wenn dein Gegner in einem echten Kampf kaum die Umgebung bewundern dürfte und seinen Zauberstab auch nicht locker in der Hand halten wird._

„Kannst du ein wenig mit Hermine und Ron üben? Ich seh' mir inzwischen die andern an, ja?"

Sie ging herum und sah sich die Misere an. „Sehr gut, Luna…. Justin, was machst du da? Tu das lieber nicht noch mal so…. Fred! George! Das hab ich gesehen! Lasst das sofort sein! … Ginny, bitte lass ihn leben, ja? ... Ernie, das ist ganz okay, wenn du deine Bewegung um die Hälfte halbierst, wirst du aber noch erfolgreicher sein. … Colin, könnt ihr beide versuchen aufeinander zielen und nicht mehr auf die Regale? … Gar nicht schlecht, Hannah."

_So wird das nichts, _stellte sie dann fest. Sie bat Fred, der das konnte, einmal laut zu pfeifen und machte den Zauber dann doch noch einmal allen langsam vor bevor es wieder ans Üben ging.

Nach Neun löste sie die Gruppe dann endlich auf, und es wurde beschlossen sich nächsten Mittwoch wieder zu treffen.

„Ist doch ganz gut gelaufen, findest du nicht?", befand Hermine.

„Wenn man davon absieht, dass Alicia fast ein Auge verloren hätte, dann schon ja", stimmte Harriet zu. Allerdings war ihr durch diese „Übungsstunde" erst bewusst geworden wie viel Arbeit wirklich noch vor ihnen lag.

Die nächsten Stunden liefen ähnlich ab, dafür zeichneten sich aber langsam echte Erfolge ab. Neville hatte es tatsächlich einmal geschafft Hermine zu entwaffnen, Colin beherrschte den Lähmzauber und Parvati hatte einen Reduktor-Fluch demonstriert, der Harriet nicht nur eifersüchtig werden ließ, sondern ihr sogar ein wenig Angst machte.

Was allerdings ein Problem war, war die terminliche Seite. Sie mussten die Trainingszeiten von drei verschiedenen Quidditch-Mannschaften berücksichtigen, und diese waren wiederum vom Wetter abhängig. Deswegen waren regelmäßige Termine ein Problem und ständig alle Mitglieder einzeln aufzusuchen um ihnen mitzuteilen, wann das nächste Treffen stattfand wurde langsam aber sicher auffällig. Harriets persönlicher Nicht-Stalker Draco hatte sie schon ein paar Mal so angesehen, als wüsste er etwas.

Schließlich fand Hermine eine Lösung für dieses Problem. Sie gab jedem DA-Mitglied eine gefälschte Galleone, die Datum und Uhrzeit des nächsten Treffens anzeigen würden. Die Münzen wurden heiß bevor sich das Datum änderte. Harriet musste nur das Datum auf ihrer eigenen Münze ändern und das entsprechende würde als allen anderen Münzen auch erscheinen.

Terry Boot zeigte sich ziemlich beeindruckt von diesen System, was ihm einen eifersüchtigen Blick von Ron einbrachte, aber Harriet war selbst auch sehr beeindruckt von der ganzen Sache und versuchte Ron zu erklären, dass Terry Hermine nur wegen ihrer Intelligenz bewunderte, doch der Schuss ging nach Hinten los, denn das wiederum verärgerte Ron noch mehr.

„Ich verstehe sowieso nicht, was alle mit diesen dämlichen Ravenclaws haben. Die sind nur halb so klug wie alle immer tun, und sonst auch nichts", grummelte er. _Mein Gott, ich muss es schaffen ihn und Hermine zu verkuppeln, sonst treibt er mich noch solange in den Wahnsinn bis ich ihn irgendwann umbringe._

Auf jeden Fall stellte sich die Galleone schnell als richtig gute Idee heraus, denn umso näher das erste Quidditch-Match der Saison rückte, desto standhafter bestanden die Captains – und vor allem Angelina – auf ausgeweiteten Training.

Da das erste Match, wie so oft, Gryffindor gegen Slytherin sein würde, stand Angelina fast täglich unter Hochspannung. Aber da Harriet auffiel, dass Draco in letzter Zeit öfter übernächtig und erschöpft aussah, nahm sie an, dass der Captain der Slytherin-Mannschaft es seiner Mannschaft auch nicht gerade leicht machte.

Neben Angelina stand Ron am meisten unter Strom. Diverse Mitglieder des Slytherin-Hauses hatten sich inzwischen nämlich darauf verlegt ihm bösartige Kommentare zu zuzischen oder beiläufig fallen zu lassen, sobald sie ihn nur sahen. Und Ron machte den Fehler, all den Mist, den sie verzapften auch noch ernst zu nehmen.

_Dieses Match wird wohl wirklich eine Herausforderung für uns._

_A/N: Ja, ich lebe noch und diese Story auch. Es gibt keine Entschuldigung, aber leider kann ich auch keine Besserung versprechen. Aber ich kann's und werde es versuchen._

_Der Film hat mich zwar wie immer inspiriert aber nur kurz._

„_Deathly Hollow" hab ich schon gelesen. Hat mich wieder mal unglücklich gemacht, aber ich denke, ich kann es für meine Bedürfnisse umschreiben. Finden das Buch zwar besser als „HBP" aber für mich ist es damit auch schon der zweitschlechteste der Romane, aber anders als bei „HBP" gibt es mehr Dinge, die dafür als dagegen sprechen es als „gut" einzustufen, also immerhin._

_Reviews?_


	23. 23 Kapitel

**23. Quidditch, Spielverbot und Verletzungen**

Am Tag des Matchs sah Ron aus wie eine lebende Leiche und schien auch keinen großen Hunger zu haben und folgerichtig vorzuhaben das Frühstück zu verschmähen, aber Harriet befahl ihm trotzdem etwas zu essen, damit er nicht vor lauter Erschöpfung vom Besen fallen würde.

Die Slytherins machten es nicht besser, da sie mit ihrer Nervösmachtaktik fortfuhren und die Gegentaktik der Mitglieder des eigenen Hauses war auch keine wirkliche Verbesserung. Gemeinsam versuchten Harriet, Hermine und Ginny Ron aufzubauen, aber wenn sie ehrlich war, dann sah Harriet ziemlich schwarz, was das kommende Match anging.

Luna präsentierte ihnen stolz ihren Fanhut, der brüllen konnte wie ein Löwe, aber nicht einmal das schien Ron entspannen zu können.

_Nun, das bedeutet einfach, dass ich so schnell wie möglich den Snatch fangen muss damit Slytherin nicht Zeit genug hat Punkte zu machen. Dann fällt Ron als Problem aus._

Sie seufzte. Quidditch war für sie in den letzten Jahren eigentlich immer irgendwie mit Cedric verbunden gewesen, und nun hatte sie ihr erstes Spiel ohne ihn vor sich. Darüber wollte sie natürlich lieber nicht nachdenken, aber sie konnte die Erinnerung an ihn nicht abschütteln.

Auf dem Weg zum Quidditch-Feld erspähte Harriet die kronenförmigen Abzeichen, die sich die Slytherins angeheftet hatten. Auf ihnen stand „Weasley ist unser King".

Das hatte natürlich nichts Gutes zu bedeuten und würde sicherlich eine neue Gemeinheit ohne Gleichen werden, soviel wusste sie schon jetzt.

Am Feld angekommen trafen sie und Ron auf Angelina, Katie, Alicia, Fred und George – den Rest der Mannschaft und gingen sich umziehen.

Es gab eine letzte Teambesprechung und Harriet erfuhr, dass ausgerechnet Crabbe und Goyle die neuen Treiber des Slytherin-Teams geworden waren.

_Na wunderbar. Gerade jetzt__, wo ich groß genug bin um mich nicht mehr zu fürchten zu müssen, setzt Montague diese Gorillas ein. Und jeder weiß wie sehr sie auf Gewalt stehen. Und sie werden es auf mich abgesehen haben, da bin ich mir sicher. Pansy wird schon dafür gesorgt haben._

Das Spiel hatte noch nicht einmal richtig begonnen als von der Slytherin-Tribüne plötzlich ein Lied erklang. Vor Überraschung wäre Harriet fast vom Besen gefallen, aber sie nahm an, dass es Ron noch härter traf als sie denn der Text war alles andere als schmeichelhaft: „Weasley fängt doch nie ein Ding. Schützt ja keinen einzigen Ring. So singen wir von Slytherin: Weasley ist unser King. Weasley ist dumm wie Plumpudding, lässt jeden Quaffel durch den Ring. Weasley sorgt für unseren Gewinn. Weasley ist unser King."

_Madame Hooch sollte ich das unterbinden. Das ist sicher gegen irgendwelche Regeln!_

Harriet warf Draco, der gerade an ihr vorbei flog, einen wütenden Blick zu, doch der zuckte nur die Schultern. Er hatte es ihr zu Beginn des Schuljahres gesagt: Auf dem Spielfeld waren sie Feinde.

Leider tat das Lied schnell seine Wirkung und Ron verpasste den ersten Quaffel mit einem erstaunlichen Mangel an Eleganz.

_Verdammt, das wird ein Massaker! Wo ist dieser verdammte Snatch?!_

Sie zog weitere Kreise und Ron ließ einen weiteren Quaffel durch, während ihre eigenen Jägerinnen zumindest auch ein Tor schießen konnten.

Harriet sah sich hektisch um, doch nichts sah nach einem Snatch aus. _Das ist doch nicht möglich! _

Draco brachte seinen Besen neben ihr zum stehen. Sie starrte ihn finster an.

„Na, siehst du was, das dir gefällt?", fragte er und grinste.

_Flirtet er__, weil er mich ablenken will, oder weil er mich gütig stimmen will? Egal auf jeden Fall funktioniert es nicht._

Harriet öffnete den Mund um Malfoy die Meinung zu sagen, als sie plötzlich etwas unter ihm Glitzern sah. Sie schloss den Mund wieder und jagte im Sturzflug darauf zu.

Sie wusste, dass Malfoy ihr folgte, aber sie hatte genug Vorsprung. Leider schien der Snatch das anders zu sehen und begann vor ihr zu fliehen.

Sie flog eine scharfe Kurve und hätte beinahe Pucey gerammt, wich ihn dann aber haarscharf aus und streckte die Hand nach dem Snatch aus. _Komm schon ein kleines Stück noch. _Sie biss die Zähne zusammen und spürte wie ihre Fingerspitzen den Snatch berührten, „Weasley ist unser King" dröhnte ihr in den Ohren und dann hatte sie den Snatch und dann … traf sie etwas hart um Kopf und es wurde Nacht um sie herum.

Als sie wieder erwachte, hatte sie ein lautes Dröhnen in den Ohren und sah nur schemenhafte Gestalten, die sie umringten. Sie schmeckte Blut in ihrem Mund und wusste, dass sie am Boden lag. Dann wurde sie wieder ohnmächtig.

Als sie das nächste Mal aufwachte, war sie auf der Krankenstation und sah das Gesicht von Madame Pomfrey.

„Potter, du bist viel zu oft hier. Dieser Sport wird dich noch einmal umbringen", meinte sie vorwurfsvoll. Harriet war geneigt ihr zu zustimmen.

Sie sammelte ihre Kräfte und fragte dann mit Reibeisenstimme: „Wie schlimm ist es?"

„Gehirnerschütterung und ein gebrochener Arm. Also nichts was ich nicht heilen könnte, allerdings hat auch dein Rücken einiges abbekommen, und ich sag es dir lieber gleich: Ich lasse dich deswegen vor dem Sommer sicherlich nicht wieder auf einen Besen", erklärte Pomfrey.

„Was? Nein, das geht nicht, die Saison….", protestierte Harriet schwach, aber sie wusste, dass es sinnlos war.

„Du bist noch im Wachstum, und ich will nicht, dass du krumm wirst. Und was noch viel schwerwiegender ist: das nächste Mal könnte es dich viel schlimmer erwischen, wenn du fliegst ohne wieder ganz auf den Beinen zu sein. Die Zeit, die du für's Training aufwenden würdest, kannst du für die Rhea aufwenden, sieh es so", dozierte Pomfrey.

„Aber was ist denn mit meinem Rücken?", fragte das Mädchen verwirrt.

Pomfrey setzte zu einer langwierigen medizinischen Erklärung an, von der Harriet nur recht wenig verstand, und die junge Hexe beschloss der Frau einfach zu glauben, dass es aus medizinischer Sicht das Beste war, wenn sie den Rest des Schuljahres nichts mehr Quidditch spielen würde. Jetzt musste sie nur noch einen Weg finden, dass Angelina beizubringen.

Diese kam sie auch wenig später gemeinsam mit dem Rest der Mannschaft sowie Ron, Hermine und Ginny besuchen. Offenbar standen noch weitere Besucher Schlange, aber Madame Pomfrey weigerte sich sie alle auf einmal vorzulassen.

„Harry, es war schrecklich. Wir dachten schon, dass es das diesmal wirklich war", erklärte Hermine offenkundig immer noch aufgelöst.

„Ach, das war nicht mein erster Sturz vom Besen. Aber ich habe Spielverbot für den Rest des Jahres, oder zumindest bis zum Sommer. Tut mir Leid, Angelina, du wirst mich ersetzen müssen", erklärte Harry ruhig.

Angelina seufzte. „Da bist du nicht die einzige", erklärte sie, „Wir brauchen auch neue Treiber."

„Erklärt mir das!" Harriet sah die Weasley-Zwillinge verwirrt an.

„Crabbe, der gemeine Hund, hat dir den Klatscher verpasst als er gesehen hat, dass du den Snatch schon hast", begann Fred, „Und es sah echt schlimm aus."

„Und ich bin auf ihn losgegangen", gab George zu, „Weil das unsportlich war und du …. ich meine … selbst Malfoy sah aus als würde er ihn dafür am Liebsten umbringen…."

„Und dann hat die Umbridge uns lebenslanges Spielverbot verpasst. Sie hat irgend so einen neuen Ausbildungserlass vorgezeigt, durch den sie den Schülern Sonderrechte wegnehmen kann...", nahm Fred den Faden wieder auf.

„Sie fand mich wohl zu gewalttätig", meinte George, „Sie hat unsere Besen beschlagnahmen lassen."

Vielleicht hatte ihr Kopf doch mehr abbekommen als sie angenommen hatte, denn das alles hörte sich viel zu sehr nach einem Alptraum an um wahr zu sein.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, was prompt auch weh tat und fragte dann: „Okay, George hat Crabbe angegriffen, aber was ist mit Fred?"

Der zuckte die Schultern. „Ich hätte es wohl auch getan, wenn mich die anderen nicht zurückgehalten hätten. Das hat sie gesehen und weil George mein Zwillingsbruder ist, nehmen sowieso alle immer an, dass wir gleich sind."

Nun die Zwillinge waren sich schon sehr ähnlich, aber es gab Unterschiede. Und natürlich war es unfair Fred das Spielen zu verbieten, nur weil sein Zwillingsbruder sich mit Crabbe geprügelt hatte (als ob der sich nicht selbst verteidigen könnte!).

„Umbridge baut also weiter an ihrem kleinen Terror-Regmine und keiner unternimmt etwas", murmelte Harriet, was dazu führte, dass sie ein paar verwirrte Blicke zugeworfen bekam.

Sie wusste auch nicht, ob sie sich geehrt fühlen sollte, dass George sich ihretwegen geprügelt hatte, oder ob sie das beunruhigen sollte.

Sie hatte eigentlich niemals angenommen, dass die Zwillinge in ihr mehr als eine Art kleine Schwester sahen, aber vielleicht irrte sie sich dabei ja. Als ob ihr Liebesleben nicht schon kompliziert genug wäre. Andrerseits hätten die beiden das gleiche vermutlich auch für Ginny getan.

Ron sah vollkommen niedergeschlagen aus. „Es tut mir so leid, das ist alles meine Schuld", verkündete er, „Wenn ich nicht jeden Quaffel durchgelassen hätte, dann hätte Harry sich nicht in solche Gefahr begeben um den Snatch möglichst bald zu fangen und das alles wäre ihr nicht passiert. Ich werde aus der Mannschaft austreten."

„Das wirst du schön bleiben lassen!", befahl Harriet.

Angelina nickte heftig. „Genau, schlimm genug, dass ich drei neue Spieler suchen muss. Das kommt gar nicht in Frage. Wir zeigen es diesen verfluchten Slytherins. Jetzt erst recht!"

Ron sah nicht überzeugt aus, aber er protestierte nicht.

„Du solltest ein wenig schlafen", meinte Hermine fürsorglich.

Harriet winkte ab. Sie war zwar müde, aber sie konnte Abwechslung gebrauchen, vor allem, wenn sie daran dachte, dass es sich jetzt auch noch mit dem Quidditch erledigt hatte.

Auch Luna besuchte sie und erzählte ihr irgendetwas von dem Eigenleben von Klatschern und, dass sie sich glücklich schätzen konnte, dass sie noch so billig davon gekommen war. Aber selbst Lunas merkwürdige Verschwörungstheorie konnte sie nicht aufmuntern.

Colin, der offenbar immer noch in sie verknallt war, brachte ihr Blumen, die er wohl aus Professor Sprouts Grünhaus gestohlen hatte und Neville brachte ihr Schokofrösche.

Lavender und Parvati erklärten ihr, dass die blauen Flecken kaum zu sehen seien, und man den Rest ohne Probleme überdecken konnte, und sie sich also keine Sorgen machen brauchte.

Als letztes kam ein sehr zerknirscht wirkender Draco vorbei. Nun, es war ja ganz süß, dass er sich schuldig fühlte und Sorgen machte, aber Harriet machte sich keine Illusionen darüber, dass er nicht insgeheim über die Nachricht, dass sie für den Rest des Jahres ausfallen würde, erleichtert war.

Nachdem alle weg waren schlief sie etwas und hoffte, dass sie bald entlassen werden würde.

Am nächsten Tag erzählter ihr Hermine, dass Hagrid zurück war. Das heiterte sie zumindest ein wenig auf, allerdings konnte sie ihn natürlich erst besuchen gehen, wenn sie entlassen werden würde und Madame Pomfrey schien sie zumindest das ganze Wochenende dabehalten zu wollen.

Also sagte sie Ron und Hermine, dass sie Hagrid auch ohne sie besuchen gehen konnten und ihren Tarnumhang benutzen konnten, wenn sie wollten, doch sie weigerten sich.

So hatte sie zumindest etwas worauf sie sich freuen konnte.

--

_A/N: __Ja, nach sehr langer Zeit geht es wieder einmal weiter. Ich versuche wie immer mich zu bessern, aber zur Zeit fange ich mir ständig irgendetwas ein und bin auch im Dauerstress._

_Ich bin ganz froh, dass ich Quidditch wieder los bin um ehrlich zu sein, denn ich finde es nicht nur recht langweilig zum schreiben, sondern hab es auch in den Büchern nicht immer als Highlight angesehen, also habe ich Harriet verletzt statt ihr ein Spielverbot zu verpassen, was mir auch so ganz gelegen kommt (und dazu führt, dass sich Draco schuldig fühlt)._

_Reviews?_


	24. 24 Kapitel

**24. Das geheime Leben das Hagrid**

Allerdings sah Harriet Hagrid erst im Unterricht wieder, und bekam so auch gleich einen ziemlichen Schock. Offensichtlich war Hagrid während seiner Abwesenheit etwas zugestoßen. Etwas Schlimmes.

Hermine und Ron waren ebenso schockiert wie Harriet selbst. Hagrid sah aus als wäre er in einen Faustkampf verwickelt gewesen und dabei als Verlierer geendet. Sein Gesicht war übersät mit blauen Flecken, Blutergüssen und kleinen Wunden, die zwar schon am Heilen zu sein schienen, aber trotzdem noch recht frisch wirkten.

Hagrid schien die Tatsache, dass die Mehrzahl seiner Schüler ihn entsetzt anstarrten als sie ihn zu Gesicht bekamen entweder nicht zu bemerken oder bewusst nicht zur Kenntnis zu nehmen.

Am Liebsten hätte Harriet ihn sofort mit Fragen bestürmt, aber Hermine, die offenbar mitbekam, was Harriet vorhatte, packte sie am Arm und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Später", meinte sie gepresst. Damit hatte sie natürlich Recht. Hagrid würde über seinen Auftrag für den Orden wohl kaum vor allen Schülern (von denen ja einige die Kinder von Todesessern waren) sprechen können.

Allerdings besaß Draco offensichtlich weniger Zurückhaltung als Harriet. Nachdem er sich mit offenkundigen Unbehagen darüber beschwert hatte, dass sie in dieser Unterrichtsstunde im dunklen Wald arbeiten mussten fragte er Hagrid direkt: „Was haben Sie eigentlich mit Ihrem Gesicht gemacht?"

„Kümmere dich um deinen eigenen Kram", knurrte Hagrid wütend anstatt zu antworten, was dazu führte, dass Harriet doch sehr froh darüber war, dass sie gar nicht erst damit begonnen hatte Hagrid auszufragen. Doch das, so nahm sie sich fest vor, würde sie bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit trotzdem nachholen.

Hagrid führte sie tief in den Verbotenen Wald hinein, was die Mehrzahl seiner Schüler offensichtlich beunruhigte und Professor Raue-Pritsche vermissen ließ.

Hagrid hatte einen Kuhkadaver (sehr zum Ekel von Lavender, Parvati und offensichtlich auch Draco) mitgebracht und platzierte diesen dann auf einer Lichtung, stieß einen schrillen Schrei aus und wartete.

_Was das diesmal wohl wieder für Ungeheuer sind? Hoffentlich will Hagrid uns nicht Aragog und seine Kinder und Enkel vorstellen, das würde die Umbridge mit Sicherheit sofort erfahren und negativ in ihrem Bericht beurteilen, _dachte Harriet besorgt.

Nach einer Weile kamen sie dann.

Es waren die Skelettpferde, die dieses Jahr die Kutschen vom Bahnsteig nach Hogwarts gezogen hatten, und von denen Luna behauptete, dass sie das immer schon getan hatten. Und erneut musste Harriet feststellen, dass Ron und Hermine die Tiere offensichtlich nicht sehen konnten.

Sie schienen nicht die einzigen zu sein, neben Harriet selbst, sahen offenbar nur Neville und Theodore Nott die Pferde, deren Anwesenheit die restlichen Schüler nur mitbekamen als sie begannen sich über die tote Kuh herzumachen und riesige Stücke aus dem toten Tier zur reißen, was Parvati dazu veranlasste einen spitzen Schrei auszustoßen. Für sie sah es offenbar so aus als würde sich der Kuh-Kadaver wie von Geisterhand selbst zerstückeln.

Während Theo Nott den Pferden einen feindseligen Blick zuwarf, erkundigte sich Parvati leicht panisch bei Hagrid, was nun eigentlich los war. _Das würde ich jetzt endlich auch einmal gerne wissen!_

„Thestrale", erklärte Hagrid, „Hogwarts hat ne ganze Herde davon hier drin. Also, wer weiß-?"

„Aber die bringen ganz ganz viel Unglück!", fuhr Parvati noch entsetzter als vorher dazwischen, „Den Leuten, die sie sehen, sollen alle möglichen schrecklichen Dinge zustoßen. Professor Trewlany hat mir mal erzählt-"

_Wie passend, dass sie dann natürlich ausgerechnet von mir gesehen werden, _dachte Harriet bitter während Hagrid zu lachen begann.

„Nein, nein, nein", belehrte er seine Klasse, „das is alles nur Aberglaube, nich wahr, die bringen kein Unglück, die sind total klug und nützlich! `türlich, die hier haben nicht viel zu tun, ziehen hauptsächlich die Schulkutschen, außer wenn Dumbledore mal ´ne lange Reise macht und nicht apparier'n will – und das sind noch n'paar seht mal!"

Tatsächlich kamen zwei weitere Pferde auf die Lichtung.

Harriet beobachtete sie wie sich zu ihren Freunden gesellten und verstand dabei immer noch nicht, warum nicht alle Menschen in der Lage waren die Tiere zu sehen. _Aber ich bin es natürlich schon. Warum eigentlich immer ich? Ich habe nie darum gebeten etwas Besonderes zu sein. Ich habe langsam aber sicher die Nase gestrichen voll davon immer aus der Reihe zu tanzen._

Hermine wusste natürlich, warum nicht alle in der Lage waren, die Thestrale zu sehen.

„Die einzigen Menschen, die Thestrale sehen können, sind Menschen, die den Tod gesehen haben", erklärte sie. Harriet versuchte nicht an Cedric zu denken.

„_Chrm, chrm."_

Alle Köpfe – außer Hagrids, der offenbar annahm einer der neu angekommenen Thestrale hätte das Geräusch gemacht und etwas besorgt aussah - wandten sich in die entsprechende Richtung.

Umbridge stand zwischen den Schülern und hielt ihr Klemmbrett bereit. Offenbar hatte sie nicht vor mit Hagrids Bewertung Zeit zu verschwenden. Hoffentlich machte die böse Hexe es dem freundlichen Halbriesen nicht zu schwer.

Umbridge räusperte sich erneut, was Hagrid dazu brachte sie zu bemerken.

„Sie haben die Mitteilung erhalten, die ich heute Morgen zu Ihrer Hütte geschickt habe? In der ich Ihnen angekündigt habe, dass ich Ihren Unterricht inspizieren werde?", wollte die Umbridge laut und langsam wissen. Offenbar hielt sie Hagrid nicht für besonders klug.

Harriet zwang sich selbst dazu sich darauf zu beschränken ihr einen giftigen Blick zuzuwerfen. Zwar konnte sie nun, da sie Quidditch-Verbot von Madame Pomfrey erhalten hatte, ihrem Team nicht mehr mit ihren Ausbrüchen schaden, aber ihre Hand war ihr trotzdem nach wie vor noch teuer.

Harriet sah Hagrid an und versuchte ihm eine mentale Botschaft zu schicken: _Hagrid, benimm dich bitte wie eine verantwortungsbewusster Erwachsener. Es ist wichtig._

Natürlich hatte Hagrid keine Ahnung, dass die Umbridge offenbar etwas gegen ihn hatte, und die Stunde wurde zu genau dem Desaster, das zu erwarten gewesen war.

Umbridge stellte sich taub und notierte dann Hagrid würde nicht sprechen können, sie brachte ihn aus den Konzept und notierte er habe Gedächtnisprobleme, seine übliche Gelassenheit gegenüber den möglichen aggressiven Verhalten der Thestrale nahm sie als Gewaltbereitschaft.

Harriet war nahe dran der Umbridge ihre eigene Gewaltbereitschaft zu demonstrieren, doch Hermine und Ron hielten sie jeweils an einem Arm fest als wüssten sie genau, was Harriet jetzt am liebsten mit der Umbridge getan hätte.

Diese war inzwischen dazu übergegangen die Schüler zu befragen und suchte sich ausgerechnet Pansy Parkinson aus. Wie die meisten Slytherins hielt Pansy nicht besonders viel von Hagrid, und da sie wusste, dass er Harriets Freund war, machte es ihr offenkundig noch einmal besonders viel Freude sich genüsslich über Hagrids Nicht-Eignung zum Lehrer auszulassen. _Das kriegst du noch alles eines Tages zurück, Pansy._

Dann nahm sich die Umbridge Neville vor und drehte ihm jedes Wort im Mund um. Hermine klammerte sich fester an Harriets Arm und bohrte ihre Nägel in das Fleisch ihrer Freundin.

„Äh, Hermine, das tut weh, weißt du", merkte das Mädchen, das Thestrale sehen konnte, vorsichtig an.

Hermine schien sie nicht zu hören sondern murmelte irgendetwas von „fieser Sabberhexe, miesen intriganten Scheusal" und ähnlichem. _Mhm, offensichtlich hab ich endlich jemanden gefunden, der meinem „Ich hasse Umbridge"-Club auch öffentlich beigetreten ist._

Die Umbridge ging schließlich wieder und wirkte dabei äußerst selbstzufrieden. Offenbar hatte sie vor Hagrid auf Grund seiner Riesen-Herkunft als blöd und gefährlich darzustellen.

_Snape, Trelawney, Hagrid … Wen nimmt sie sich wohl als nächstes vor?_

Sobald der Unterricht für diesen Tag beendet war, begaben sich Harriet, Hermine und Ron unter den Unsichtbaren Umhang zu Hagrids Hütte. Dort fanden sie diesen auch vor.

„Kommt nur rein, Kinner. Ich dachte mir gleich, dass ihr vorbeikommt, sobald es Harry besser geht", begrüßte er sie, wirkte dabei aber sichtlich niedergeschlagen.

„Gib nichts auf die Umbridge, Hagrid. Was weiß die schon", tröstete Harriet ihren Freund, „Die muss sich einfach mit allen, die ihrer Meinung nach nicht auf das Ministerium und Fudge abfahren, anlegen. Was weiß die schon."

„Ja, es war eine wirklich interessante und faszinierende Stunde", stimmte ihr Hermine zu.

_Wenn wohl auch psychologisch etwas fragwürdig_, fügte Harriet in Gedanken hinzu und dachte daran wie die Umbridge Neville über den Tod seines Großvaters, den er mit angesehen hatte, ausgequetscht hatte.

„Wo warst du denn, Mann? Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht", wechselte Ron das Thema.

„Kann ich euch nich sagen, ist Top Secret", erwiderte Hagrid ausweichen.

„Haben die Riesen dich verprügelt?", wollte Hermine wissen.

Hagrid wurde bleich. „Riesen? Wer hat euch was von Riesen erzählt?"

„Wir haben's geraten", erklärte Hermine entschuldigend.

„Sagst du's uns jetzt, bitte? Sonst löchern wir dich sowieso nur so lange bis du's uns erzählst", bat Harriet, „Was war los bei den Riesen?"

Hagrid wirkte zwar immer noch unwillig, doch er schien einzusehen, dass er keine Chance hatte also berichtete er wie er und Madame Maxime in die Berge gegangen waren um dort die Riesen zu suchen. Sie hatten zuerst einmal einen ganzen Monat gebraucht bis sie überhaupt bei denen angekommen waren, wo sie dann dem Riesenhäuptling ein Geschenk von Dumbledore überreicht hatten.

Doch leider waren die Verhandlungen auf Probleme gestoßen als der Riesenhäuptling umgebracht und von einem anderen Riesen ersetzt wurde. Und dieser war offenbar nicht so nett wie sein Vorgänger.

Dann waren auch noch Todesesser aufgetaucht, die mit ihren Versuchen den neuen Riesenhäuptling Golgomath zu beeindrucken offenbar besser unterwegs gewesen waren.

Hagrid und Madame Maxime hatten dann versucht eine Riesenrevolution zu starten und den Häuptling zu stürzen. Doch diese hatte blutig geendet und letztlich war es den beiden Reisenden wohl nur gelungen so ungefähr sechs oder sieben Riesen zu überzeugen, die jedoch nachdem sie von der verfeindeten Sippe des Häuptlings überfallen worden waren, gar nichts mehr mit Dumbledores Leuten zu tun haben hatten wollen.

„Also kommen gar keine Riesen", fasste Ron Hagrids Bericht enttäuscht zusammen.

„Nee, aber wir haben erledigt, was wir vorhatten, wir haben Dumbledores Botschaft überbracht, und ich denk, manche von denen, die's gehört haben, werden sich daran erinnern. Wer weiß, vielleicht ziehen die, die nich bei Golgomath bleiben wollen, fort aus den Bergen, und möglicherweise erinnern sie sich ja, dass Dumbledore freundlich zu ihnen war … könnt sein, dass sie kommen."

_Ist aber wohl nicht wahrscheinlich. Und trotzdem: Irgendwas verschweigt Hagrid uns noch immer._

Hermine erkundigte sich leise nach Hagrids Mutter. Doch diese war schon seit Jahren tot wie Hagrid bei den Riesen erfahren hatte.

„Oh, Hagrid, das tut mir so leid", meinten Harriet und Hermine wie aus einem Mund.

„Macht nichts. Kann mich sowieso kaum an sie erinnern. War nicht die beste aller Mütter", meinte der Halbriese.

„Aber du hast immer noch nicht erklärt, wieso du so zugerichtet bist, Hagrid", warf Ron ein, „Oder warum du so spät zurückgekommen bist. Madame Maxime war schon ewig vor dir zurück."

Hagrid schien nicht zu wissen, was er darauf sagen sollte. „Ich wurde eben aufgehalten", nuschelte er, „Oh seht mal: die Sonne geht schon unter. Ihr müsst zurück ins Schloss."

„Aber…", protestierte Harriet, doch Hagrid schob sie alle drei mit sanfter Gewalt in Richtung Türe.

„Geht jetzt besser und vergesst nicht die Spuren im Schnee hinter euch zu verwischen", meinte Hagrid nur und legte den Unsichtbarkeitsumhang über sie.

_Okay schon klar. Botschaft angekommen. Er will es uns nicht sagen._

„Was meint ihr verheimlicht er uns?", fragte Hermine die beiden anderen auf dem Weg zurück zum Schloss.

„Keine Ahnung, aber ich hoffe es ist kleiner als ein Drache und weniger ekelig als eine Riesenspinne", erwiderte Ron schulterzuckend.

„Nun, ja was es auch ist, es dürfte nichts mit den Riesen zu tun zu haben. Er wird ja wohl kaum einen von denen mitgenommen haben und jetzt in seiner Hütte verstecken", meinte Harriet, „Das würde, denke ich mal, auffallen. Vielleicht hat er den Hausbären seiner Mutter adoptiert oder so was. Wenn es der Umbridge nicht gelingt ihn raus zu werfen, dann werden wir noch früh genug erfahren, was es ist, denke ich."

_A/N: Endlich ist es mir wieder einmal gelungen upzudaten. Ich versuche mich zu bessern ehrlich, aber versprechen kann ich nichts._

_Reviews würden mich aber natürlich trotzdem freuen und anspornen._


	25. 25 Kapitel

-----

**25. Mistelzweige und Weihnachten**

Ohne Quidditch-Training verging die Zeit bis zu Weihnachten zugleich schneller und langsamer als gewöhnlich. Eigentlich hatte Harriet gehofft sich dadurch, dass ihr das Training verboten worden war, wenigstens die übliche Erkältung zu ersparen, aber soviel Glück hatte sie nicht.

„Bist du eigentlich irgendwann nicht verkühlt, Harry? Ich glaube langsam, du hast das schon chronisch. Du solltest zu Madame Pomfrey gehen", meinte Parvati eines Morgens zu ihr als es Harriet besonders schlecht ging.

Harriet ersparte sich eine Antwort, sondern verbrachte den restlichen Tag im Bett. Sie war der Ansicht, dass sie Madame Pomfrey sowieso schon oft genug sah: Nämlich zu den wöchentliche Rhea-Stunden, die hauptsächlich daraus bestanden, dass die Schulschwester irgendetwas, das sich sehr merkwürdig anfühlte, mit ihrem Rücken tat, während sie selbst sich dabei langweilte.

Abgesehen davon gab es nicht viele neuen Entwicklungen: Hagrid heilte langsam wie es schien. Lavender hatte sich wieder einmal verliebt, und behauptete dieses Mal sei es ernst, doch leider war ihr Angebeteter ein Siebtklässler aus Ravenclaw dessen Namen sie nicht einmal kannte, weswegen sich die „ernste Sache" so gestaltete, dass sie Parvati zu überreden suchte unauffällig den Namen des Jungen herauszufinden, was diese aber nicht tun wollte, weil sie sich dabei blöd vorkommen würde.

Leider blieb Harriet keine andere Wahl als den beiden beim Streiten zu zuhören, da Hermine und Ron zunehmend mit ihren Pflichten als Vertrauensschülern beschäftigt waren. Obwohl sie nicht eifersüchtig sein wollte, fühlte sich Harriet doch nach wie vor ausgeschlossen. Ansonsten war Hermine immer noch auf dem „Hauselfen-Befreiungstrip", da Harriet es nicht übers Herz gebracht hatte, ihr zu sagen, dass Dobby alle Stricksachen für sich nahm.

Einzige Aufmunterung für sie stellten tatsächlich die DA-Treffen dar, allerdings würden die während der Weihnachtsferien ausfallen müssen. Als sie darüber mit Ron, Ginny und Hermine sprach, erfuhr sie, dass sie die Weihnachtsferien ebenfalls nicht da sein würde, da sie in den Fuchsbau eingeladen war.

„Hat Ron vergessen, das zu erwähnen? Er hätte es dir schon vor Wochen sagen sollen", verkündete Ginny und warf einen wütenden Blick in Rons Richtung.

Rons Ohren liefen rot an. „Ich hab's vergessen. Ich hatte soviel um die Ohren", jammerte er.

„Schon gut." Harriet seufzte.

Ginny sah sie prüfend an. „Du wirkst aber nicht sehr begeistert", stellte sie fest.

„Nein, ich freue mich. Wirklich. Es ist nur…" Sie unterbrach sich und sah sich um. In Hörweite von ihnen vier schien sonst niemand zu sein, trotzdem senkte sie ihre Stimme.

„Ich hatte nur gehofft, dass ich zu Weihnachten einen gewissen Hunden sehen würde und das Fest mit ihm verbringen würde", erklärte sie.

Seit dem Zwischenfall mit dem Feuer hatte sie nichts mehr von Sirius gehört und war nur deswegen nicht krank vor Sorge, weil sie es wohl erfahren hätte, wenn ihm etwas zugestoßen wäre. Der Gedanke, dass er zu Weihnachten alleine wäre, gefiel ihr einfach nicht und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob Remus seine diversen Missionen nur wegen Weihnachten zurückstellen konnte.

Ron sah sie verwirrt an. „Häh?"

Hermine verpasste ihm eine halbherzige Kopfnuss. „Sie spricht von Schnuffel", erläuterte sie.

„Ach so. Ich weiß nicht, was Mom davon hält, aber vielleicht können wir ihn ja einladen", bot er an.

Harriet war sich nicht so sicher, ob das eine gute Idee wäre. Mrs. Weasley und ihr Pate schienen sich nicht allzu gut zu verstehen. Sie nickte und seufzte.

Ihre Laune besserte sich auch nicht als sie von Angelina erfuhr, dass sie das Quidditch-Team endlich wieder aufgefüllt hatte. Offenbar hatte Ginny ihren Platz eingenommen, während die Zwillinge durch Andrew Kirke und Jack Sloper ersetzt worden waren, mit denen Angelina aber offensichtlich nicht zufrieden war.

Das erinnerte Harriet wieder daran, dass Fred und George ihretwegen von der fiesen Diktatorin lebenslanges Spielverbot bekommen hatten.

Flucht vor all dem und dem restlichen belastenden Zeug bot wieder die Bibliothek. Sie wusste ja, dass die anderen nicht begeistert waren, wenn sie ihre Zeit dort alleine verbrachte, aber zumindest war dies nun schon eine Art vertrauter Rückzugsort für sie geworden.

Kurz vor Beginn der Ferien traf sie beim späten Verlassen der Bibliothek auf Draco.

Sein Haar sah unordentlich aus und er wirkte als wäre er in Eile, doch als er sie sah blieb er stehen und musterte sie eindringlich.

„Harriet."

„Draco."

Diese Nicht-Frisur stand ihm wirklich gut. Und die Art wie er sie ansah…

„Falls wir uns nicht mehr sprechen bevor ich heimfahre … Frohe Weihnachten", meinte er etwas hilflos.

_Denk an Cedric._„Oh ja, das wünsche ich dir auch. Ich meine…." Sie leckte sich unsicher die Lippen. „Hab ein schönes Fest."

Sie wollte gehen, aber Draco hielt sie auf. Er deutete über ihre Köpfe. „Sieh mal da oben. Ein Mistelzweig."

Harriet sah, dass er Recht hatte und warf dem verräterischen Zweig einen wütenden Blick zu. Wie konnte er es wagen ausgerechnet hier zu hängen?!

„Draco, hör mal, ich hab dich wirklich gerne, aber ich hab dir schon einmal gesagt, dass ich noch nicht soweit bin und es wäre eine wirklich schlechte Idee, wenn wir…", begann sie, doch der blonde Junge hielt ihr den Mund zu.

„Hör mir zu, ja? Ich weiß, du vermisst Diggory und du denkst wahrscheinlich, dass du ihm irgendwie untreu bist, wenn du so kurz nach … danach eben jemand anderen, selbst unter dem Mistelzweig, eh… aber ich glaube nicht, dass er wollen würde, dass du so denkst und ewig um ihn trauerst. Es ist ja nicht gestern passiert und ich… Ich konnte ihn zwar nie leiden, aber es tut mir auch leid, aber wir beide, du und ich, sind noch da und… Könntest du über die Ferien wenigstens darüber nachdenken? Wir müssen ja nicht gleich heiraten oder so was", sagte er, „Und wenn du jetzt nicht willst, dann müssen wir nicht… ich meine, es ist nur eine dumme Tradition…"

Er verstummte und wusste offenbar nicht mehr, was er sagen sollte.

Harriet starrte ihn an. Seit wann war Draco Malfoy so tiefsinnig?! „Draco … du hast darüber lange nachgedacht, oder?", vermutete sie.

Er errötete leicht. „Nun ja: ja. Und ich wollte es dir sagen, weil nur so zu tun als würde ich es dir sagen, ist irgendwann blöd geworden", murmelte er.

Harriet lächelte. „Du wirst langsam erwachsen, wie es scheint", meinte sie, „Das gefällt mir."

Draco sah sie unsicher an. „Heißt das, du denkst darüber nach?"

Harriet nickte und wollte sich schon verabschieden, doch dann überlegte sie es sich anders und beugte sich schnell vor und drückte einen flüchtigen Kuss auf Dracos Lippen.

Der Junge sah sie mit großen Augen an und küsste sie dann seinerseits alles andere als flüchtig. Der Kuss stellte eine seltsame Mischung aus Scheu und Leidenschaft dar und erschreckte sie doch mehr als sie erwartet hätte. Aber er gefiel ihr auch. Trotzdem löste sie sich von ihm bevor die Dinge außer Kontrolle geraten konnten.

„Ich … wir sehen uns", murmelte sie und ergriff die Flucht.

Im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum angekommen, packte sie Hermine an der Hand und zerrte sie mit in ihr Zimmer.

„Harry, was ist denn los?", wollte ihre Freundin wissen.

„Ich habe Draco geküsst!", berichtete Harriet atemlos.

Hermine sah sie erstaunt an. „Und? Wie war's?", fragte sie dann.

„Ich weiß nicht. Sonderbar. Gut. Irgendwie verboten…" Sie suchte nach den richtigen Worten. „Er küsst wirklich gut. Und ich glaube er mag mich wirklich. Aber …" Ihr fehlten die Worte.

„Er sieht in letzter Zeit besser aus, findest du nicht…"

„Oh, lass das. Das ist nicht das Problem. Ich meine, da ist Cedric und-"

„Harry", Hermine nahm ihre Hand und sah sie ernst an, „Das ist jetzt fast ein halbes Jahr her. Du magst Malfoy, ich meine Draco, doch, oder?"

Harriet nickte. „Dann finde ich, dass du euch beiden eine Chance geben solltest", fuhr Hermine fort, „Er ist zwar nicht meine Lieblingsperson auf Erden, und Ron wird einen Aufstand machen, wenn er davon erfährt, aber hier geht es doch um dich. Und nicht um irgendjemand anderen. Auch nicht um Cedric."

Harriet seufzte. „Du hast wahrscheinlich Recht. Aber ich will Ron noch nichts davon sagen. Die Predigt will ich mir noch für einige Zeit ersparen. Und Lavender und Parvati müssen auch noch nichts davon wissen", meinte sie, „Außerdem überlegt er es sich über die Ferien ja vielleicht anders."

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Darauf würde ich nicht wetten", meinte sie, „Er küsst also gut, ja?"

Harriet grinste. „Oh, ja. …. Aber warte, er ist ein Malfoy. Sein Vater ist Lucius Malfoy! Das ist eine ganz schlechte Idee!"

Hermine packte ihre Hand fester. „Harriet Potter, reiß dich zusammen. Lucius Malfoy kann uns mal. Draco und er sind zwei vollkommen unterschiedliche Personen. Und ob ihm das gefällt, was sein Sohn macht oder mit wem er es macht, ist ganz allein sein Problem", verkündete sie ernst.

„Okay. Du hast Recht. Aber noch sind wir vom „machen" recht weit weg, weißt du."

Hermine verzog das Gesicht. „Ihhh! Das will ich gar nicht wissen!"

„Gut, dann wäre das geklärt", verkündete Harriet und musste schon wieder grinsen.

Hermine lächelte. „Das hab ich schon lang nicht mehr gesehen, weißt du. Das Lächeln, meine ich. Vielleicht ist Draco Malfoy ja doch ganz nett. Immerhin scheint er gut für dich zu sein. Aber hast du dir schon überlegt, wie du das Schnuffel beibringen willst?"

An diesem Abend brach Ron einen Streit mit Hermine vom Zaun, da diese einen langen Brief an Viktor Krum schrieb. Ron war offensichtlich nach wie vor eifersüchtig auf Viktor, doch anstatt endlich etwas dagegen zu unternehmen, spielte er den Eingeschnappten.

Harriet, die inzwischen jede Hoffnung, dass Ron und Hermine vielleicht doch noch eines Tages ein Paar werden würden, aufgegeben hatte, beschloss sich in diesen Streit gar nicht erst einzumischen, sondern einfach früher schlafen zu gehen.

In dieser Nacht hatte sie einen Alptraum. Sie träumte von Cedric, der ihr erklärte, wie man richtig auf einem Besen flog ohne hinunterzufallen, während Draco ihn beschuldigte, das nur zu tun, weil er hinter Harriet her war.

„_Aber du hast Pech, denn du bist tot. Ich habe gewonnen!_", verkündete der blonde Junge. Harriet wollte den beiden sagen, dass sie aufhören sollten sich zu streiten, doch dann befand sie sich plötzlich woanders.

Sie glitt über den Boden und fühlte sich geschmeidig und biegsam … sie glitt zwischen Metallstäben hindurch und weiter in einen dunklen Ort hinein. Sie konnte nicht wirklich sehen, aber sie erkannte leuchtende Farben und Gerüche … in einem dunklen Korridor sah sie einen schlafenden Mann am Boden sitzen … sie streckte ihre Zunge heraus und nahm so den Geruch des Mannes auf… er saß vor einer Türe am Ende des Korridors und Harriet wollte ihn beißen, doch sie kämpfte gegen diesen Impuls an … doch der Mann erwachte und sah sie … er zielte mit einem Zauberstab auf sie … daraufhin biss sie zu um schneller zu sein als er … sie grub ihre Zähne tief in das Fleisch des Mannes und das Blut spritzte..

Harriet wachte schreiend und unter fürchterlichen Narbenschmerzen auf. Hermine, Lavender und Parvati hatten sich mit bleichen entsetzten Gesichtern um ihr Bett versammelt und starrten sie besorgt an. Harriet erwiderte ihre Blicke und übergab sich dann auf den Boden neben ihrem Bett.

Parvati sagte irgendetwas, doch sie verstand nicht, was sie sagte.

Dann wurde ihr etwas Schreckliches klar.

„Mr. Weasley, es war Mr. Weasley", murmelte sie.

"Was war Mr. Weasley? Mach dir keine Sorgen, Harry. Lavender holt Hilfe", sagte Hermine.

„Mr. Weasley ist schwer verletzt. Er wurde angegriffen. Von einer Schlange. Ich war die Schlange. Ich habe es gesehen. Es ist wirklich passiert. Ich habe die Schlange kontrolliert", erklärte Harriet mühsam.

„Sie fantasiert", befand Parvati, „Wahrscheinlich hat sie Fieber."

„Nein, ich habe es wirklich gesehen. Ihr versteht das nicht, es war kein Traum", protestierte Harriet.

In diesem Moment kam Lavender mit Professor McGonagall zurück.

„Arthur Weasley ist angegriffen worden von einer Schlange. Ich habe es gesehen. Es war eine Art Vision", erklärte sie der Professorin, „Er hat auf den Boden geschlafen in einen dunklen Korridor als die Schlange ihn angegriffen hat. Es war schlimm, da war soviel Blut. Vielleicht ist er tot."

Ihr schauderte. Sie sah McGonagall an. „Es war kein Traum. Ich habe es wirklich gesehen. Das ist echt passiert."

McGonagall sah sie einen Moment lang an. Dann meinte sie: „Ich glaube Ihnen, Miss Potter. Ziehen Sie sich an, wir müssen zum Schulleiter gehen."

--------------

_A/N: Wieder einmal ein neues Kapitel. Liest die Story eigentlich überhaupt noch jemand?_

_Reviews sind erwünscht._


	26. 26 Kapitel

**26. Arthurs Schicksal**

Auf dem Weg zu Dumbledore sammelten sie noch Ginny, die von dem ganzen Krach offensichtlich wach geworden war, ein, was Sinn machte denn immerhin handelte es sich um ihren Vater, der von Harriet – nein, von der Schlange - gebissen worden war.

Dumbledore war wach und ehe es sich Harriet versah platzte die ganze Geschichte aus ihr heraus, was Ginny dazu veranlasste sie entsetzt anzustarren.

„Professsor Dumbledore ich bin im Schlaf zu einer Schlange geworden und habe Mr. Weasley gebissen! Es war schrecklich und da war viel Blut und, mein Gott, vielleicht ist er tot! Und es war kein Traum, ich meine ich weiß, dass es wirklich passiert ist! Es war wie eine Vision oder eine psychische Verbindung zu der Schlange oder so…", berichtete das Mächden, das überlebt hatte, atemlos.

Dumbledore sah sie einen Moment lang ernst an. Dann meinte er: „Nun gut, ich verstehe Miss Potter. Wie genau haben Sie diese Szene gesehen?"

„Durch die Augen der Schlange!" Das hatte sie doch schon gesagt oder etwa nicht?

Dumbledore nickte und wandte sich seiner Porträtwand zu, auf der die meisten der abgebildeten Zauberer vor sich hin dösten. Dumbledore wandte sich an zwei Porträts namens Everard und Dilys, beschrieb Rons Vater und gab ihnen dann den Auftrag dass dieser „von den richtigen Leuten" gefunden werden sollte. Harriet war zu verwirrt um das alles zu erfassen, aber irgendetwas an Dumbledores Worten beunruhigte sie sehr.

Dumbledore erklärte den beiden Mädchen, dass Everad und Dilys zwei berühmte Schulleiter von Hogwarts gewesen waren und dass ihre Porträts in vielen wichtigen Zauberer-Einrichtungen hingen und sie sich frei zwischen ihren Porträts bewegen konnten.

„Aber Mr. Weasley könnte überall sein", begann Harriet, doch dann wurde ihr klar, dass Dumbledore – auch wenn er es nicht sagte – sehr genau wusste, wo sich Arthur Weasley gerade aufhielt. _Er war für den Orden unterwegs_, wurde ihr klar.

„Bitten setzt euch doch, meine drei Damen. Das kann einige Minuten dauern", meinte der aktuelle Schulleiter. Erst da fiel Harriet wieder ein, dass Ginny mitgekommen war.

„Oh, Ginny, ich bin sicher es ist nicht so schlimm. Ich meine, ich übertreibe immer, du kennst mich doch. Er ist noch am Leben, das weiß ich sicher", sagte sie und nahm die Hand des rothaarigen Mädchens. Ginny war sehr bleich und sah sie nur stumm und offensichtlich schockiert an.

Unterdessen war Fawkes, Dumbledores wunderschöner Phönix erwacht, und Dumbledore flüsterte seinen Vogel etwas zu, woraufhin dieser zu einer Flamme wurde und verschwand.

Dann nahm der Schulleiter ein silbernes Instrument und aktivierte es mit seinen Zauberstab. Rauch stieg aus dem silbernen Ding auf und wurde zu dem Kopf einer Schlange. Harriet hatte das unangenehme Gefühl eines Deja Vus und wandte sich wieder an Ginny. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich deinen Vater gebissen habe", sagte sie leise. Ginny warf ihr einen seltsamen Blick zu und meinte dann nur: „Rede keinen Unsinn, Harry."

Wahrscheinlich redete sie wirklich Unsinn, aber sie konnte das Gefühl nicht abschütteln für den Angriff auf Ginnys Vater verantwortlich zu sein.

Dumbledore war mit seinem Kunststück inzwischen fertig. Gerade rechtzeitig zur Rückkehr von Everard, der berichtete, dass er nach Hilfe gerufen und es offenbar geschafft hatte lebendige Zauberer dazu zu bringen Arthur Weasley zu bergen. Wenig später kehrte die Hexe Dilys zurück und berichtete, dass sie den Verletzten in St. Mungos eingeliefert hätten.

Ginny hatte Harriets Hand gepackt und fast zerquetscht als sie das hörte.

McGonagall ging los um Ron und die Zwillinge zu informieren, während Dumbledore erklärte, dass Fawkes Molly Weasley informieren würde, doch Harry wusste, dass Mrs. Weasley nur einen Blick auf ihre Uhr werfen würde, die den Status jedes Familienmitglieds anzeigte, und sie würde wissen, dass das Leben ihres Mannes in Gefahr war._ Worauf zeigt die Uhr wohl wenn einer von ihnen stirbt?_ Sie schüttelte diesen grauenhaften Gedanken ab.

„Jemand muss es Bill und George und Percy sagen", murmelte Harriet ein, „Jemand muss es Percy sagen. Er hat mit seinen Dad gestritten und wird es wissen wollen."

„Wir werden uns um alles kümmern, Harriet", sagte Dumbledore und ging dann zu einen anderen Porträt und weckte es und stritt mit seinen Bewohner herum.

„Sie haben gesagt, dass er schlimm aussieht, Harry", murmelte Ginny, „Glaubst du er wird sterben? Sei ehrlich."

„Ich weiß es nicht, Ginny", gab das andere Mädchen müde zu, „Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Ich hoffe nicht, aber…" _Cedric ist auch gestorben. Genau wie Mom und Dad und Professor Quirell. Ich bringe den Tod. Und jetzt hab ich ihn vielleicht auch deinem Vater gebracht._

„Sirius weiß wohl, dass er Ihr Porträt nicht zerstören darf", sagte Dumbledore gerade. Harriet horchte auf. _Was ist mit Sirius?_

„Sie sollen ihm die Botschaft überbringen, dass Arthur Weasley schwer verletzt ist und dass seine Frau, die Kinder und Harriet Potter in Kürze in sein Haus kommen werden. Haben Sie verstanden?", fuhr Dumbledore fort.

_Ich werde Sirius wieder sehen! _Einen irrationalen Moment lang flackerte glühende Freude darüber in ihr auf, aber dann kamen Ron und die Zwillinge herein und ihr Anblick erinnerte Harriet an die Situation, in der sie sich befanden.

Harriet ging zu Ron und umarmte ihn schnell während Dumbledore die Jungs informierte, wobei er allerdings die Rolles des Potter-Mädchens in der ganzen Geschichte ausließ. Dann erklärte er, dass er sie alle in Sirius' Haus schicken würde sobald Phineas Nigellus (wohl das Porträt das auch in Sirius' Haus hing) berichten würde.

Verwirrung und Sorge zeigte sich auf den Gesichtern des Weasley-Jungs und dann loderte plötzlich eine Flamme mitten im Büro auf. „Professor Umbridge weiß offenbar, dass ihr nicht mehr in euren Betten seid….. Minerva gehen Sie und halten Sie sie auf", befahl Dumbledore.

_Selbst wenn es um Leben und Tod geht mischt die Diktatorin sich ein!_ Harriet fühlte Ärger in sich aufsteigen, versuchte ihn aber zu unterdrücken.

Phineas Nigellus war zurückgekehrt. „Er meint, er würde sich freuen. Mein Ururenkel hatte immer schon einen merkwürdigen Geschmack, was Hausgäste anbelangt", sagte er. _Ja klar, dass muss er sein. Sirius' Urgroßvater, der Direktor von Hogwarts war! Er hat ihn erwähnt als wir uns den Familienstammbaum angesehen haben! Das erklärt, warum er bei Sirius hängt!_

Dann wurden sie alle per Portschlüssel in das Haus der Blacks geschickt.

Als Harriet wieder auf die Beine kam erkannte sie, dass sie in der Kellerküche des Grimmauldplatzes Nummer 12 gelandet waren. Kreacher machte ein bösartige Bemerkung und wurde von Sirius nicht unbedingt nett aus den Raum geworfen.

_Sirius. _Er sah schrecklich aus. Unrasiert, übernächtig und als sie ihn förmlich in die Arme flog konnte sie Alkohol an ihm riechen. _Oh, Sirius, was soll ich nur mit dir machen?_

Aber er lebte und er war hier unverletzt und einem Stück, was mehr war als man von Rons Vater sagen konnte. Warum konnte ihr Leben zur Abwechslung einmal nicht anders normal verlaufen ohne dass die Menschen, die ihr nahe standen in tödliche Gefahr gerieten?

„Was ist eigentlich los?", wollte Sirius wissen nachdem er sich von ihr gelöst hatte, „Phineas Nigellus meinte, Arthus sei schwer verletzt…"

„So genau wissen wir das auch nicht", sagte Fred.

„Harry hat geträumt, dass er von einer Schlange angegriffen wurde und so war es auch", erklärte Ginny tonlos.

Ron und die Zwillinge starrten zuerst sie an und wandten ihren Blick dann zu Harriet. Die fühlte sich nicht sonderlich wohl in ihrer Haut als sie erklärte: „Ja, so war es. Ich – ich weiß auch nicht, was das war…" Sie hatte immer noch das Gefühl irgendwie Schuld an dem zu sein, was Mr. Weasley zugestoßen war, obwohl Ginny das zu Recht lächerlich fand.

Harriets Blick traf den von Sirius. Sie konnte Besorgnis darin lesen, die ihre eigene widerspiegelte.

„Seherblut?", vermutete Fred gerade.

„Wohl kaum. Und selbst wenn: Es war diesmal anders. Ich habe alles durch die Augen der Schlange gesehen", erwiderte das Mädchen.

Das führte zu unangenehmes Schweigen. Dann begannen die Weasleys Sirius zu bedrängen, da sie ins Krankenhaus zu ihren Vater wollten. Natürlich konnten sie dort aber noch nicht hin, weil offiziell noch keiner wissen konnte, was geschehen war. Verkompliziert wurde alles davon, dass Arthur im Auftrag des Ordens unterwegs gewesen war.

„Hört auf zu streiten", mischte Harriet sich ein als die Diskussion hitziger und lauter wurde, „Eure Mum wird sich melden, sobald sie was weiß. Ihr könntet ihm jetzt so oder so nicht helfen. Und hört auf Sirius die Schuld daran zu geben, dass das so ist. Das ist nicht fair."

Ginny nickte und seufzte. Ron war eigentlich schon seit einiger Zeit verdächtig still und die Zwillinge funkelten Harriet wütend an und warfen dann noch giftige Blicke in Sirius' Richtung. Der versuchte die angespannte Situation etwas aufzulockern indem er Butterbier servierte, aber so richtige Lust schien keiner auf das Bier zu haben.

Harriet starrte in ihr Bier und versuchte nicht daran zu denken, wie es gewesen war Mr. Weasley zu beißen. Was hatte das nur zu bedeuten? Wieso hatte sie das getan? Und wenn sie es nicht getan hatte, sondern nur Verbindung zu der Schlange gehabt hatte, warum war dies dann geschehen? Was war das überhaupt für eine Schlange gewesen? Hing diese Verbindung damit zusammen, dass sie ein Parselmund war? Hermine, Lavender und Parvati mussten sich schreckliche Sorgen um sie machen. Oder hatte McGonagall sie irgendwie über die neuesten Entwicklungen informiert?

Sie wurden durch die Ankunft von Fawkes aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Der Phönix brachte eine Nachricht von Mrs. Weasley. Sie war auf den Weg nach St. Mungo und offenbar war Mr. Weasley noch am Leben. Aber der Brief klang nicht unbedingt zuversichtlich, was seine Heilungschancen anbelangte. _Bitte, er darf nicht sterben. Ich darf nicht noch einen Toten verschuldet haben. Ich will nicht noch jemanden verlieren._

Die Weasleys weigerten sich ins Bett zu gehen, also wachten sie in stummer Erwartung der schlimmsten Nachricht die Nacht durch. Sie redeten nur wenig, höchstens um sich gegenseitig zu versichern, dass sicherlich alles wieder in Ordnung käme.

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Harry, hör auf das zu denken", sagte Ginny irgendwann.

Harriet nickte nur. _Wenn ich das nur glauben könnte…._

Um zehn nach fünf kam Mrs. Weasley endlich an. „Er schläft jetzt. Später können wir ihn alle besuchen. Bill ist noch bei ihm; er nimmt sich Morgen frei", berichtete sie.

Die Erleichterung die den gesamten Raum erfasste, war nicht zu übersehen. Es wurden schnell ein paar Umarmungen ausgetauscht, und Sirius kündigte ein Frühstück an und rief – ohne Erfolg – nach Kreacher. Da der Hauself nicht auftauchte, machte sich der ehemalige Sträfling selbst daran das Frühstück vorzubereiten und Harriet beschloss ihm besser dabei zu helfen. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass der gute Sirius nicht das gleiche unter einem Frühstück verstand wie Mrs. Weasley, also wäre es besser ihm zu Hand zu gehen bevor es zu einem erneuten Konflikt kam. Außerdem bot sich so die Gelegenheit endlich aus der Gegenwart der Weasleys weg zu kommen.

„Ich frage mich, wo dieser nutzlose Kreacher steckt", murmelte Sirius während er mit ein paar Eiern hantierte.

„Vielleicht kommt er nur nicht, weil er Angst hat, dass du ihn wieder beschimpfen könntest. Sirius, ich weiß, du magst ihn nicht, aber ihr werdet nie klar kommen, wenn du ihn weiterhin so bösartig behandelst. Keiner von uns macht den Fehler sein Gemurmel ernst zu nehmen, du solltest das auch nicht tun", meinte Harriet schulterzuckend.

„Er meint sein Gemurmel aber ernst. Und was er zu den Weasleys gesagt hat… Sie waren schon verstört genug, aber das war ihm egal", erwiderte Sirius, „Du hast leicht reden, ihn ignorieren, das geht vielleicht, wenn man ihn ein paar Wochen im Sommer zuhört, aber ich habe die Ehre jeden Tag. Er ist einfach eine bösartige Kreatur. Das war er schon immer. Ich hab nie verstanden, warum Regulus so vernarrt in ihn war."

Harriet hatte keine Lust, dieses Thema weiter zu vertiefen und kehrte mit ein paar Tellern zum Tisch zurück, wo sie gleich von Mrs. Weasley abgefangen und umarmt wurde. „Ohne dich, Harry, ich weiß nicht, was dann passiert wäre. Dank dir lebt er noch und Dumbledore konnte sich einen Vorwand ausdenken, warum er ausgerechnet dort gefunden wurde. Danke, mein Mädchen. Danke", murmelte sie.

Harriet war wie erstarrt. Mrs. Weasley sollte ihr nicht dankbar sein. Im Gegenteil! Sie sollte angewidert und misstrauisch sein! Aber sie war so glücklich, dass sie sich sogar bei Sirius bedankte, dass ihre Kinder bei ihm über Nacht hatten bleiben könnten, woraufhin er anbot, dass sie alle hier wohnen konnten, wenn sie wollten um so näher beim Krankenhaus zu sein, bis Weihnachten, wenn es sein musste. Er schien sich wirklich über die Gesellschaft zu freuen und das reichte aus um Mrs. Weasley dazu zu bringen das Frühstück zu retten, indem sie es selbst übernahm dieses herzurichten.

Harriet zog Sirius bei der nächsten Gelegenheit zur Seite. „Also, was sagst du dazu? Was hat das mit der Schlange zu bedeuten? Was meinst du?"

Sirius wirkte unsicher. „Was hat Dumbledore denn dazu gesagt?", wollte er wissen.

Harriet zuckte die Schultern. „Eigentlich gar nichts. Ihn schien das nicht sonderlich zu stören. Du kennst doch Dumbledore, er sagt mir gar nichts mehr! Mich beunruhigt es auf jeden Fall! Warum sollte ich eine psychische Verbindung zu einer Schlange haben!"

Sie sah ihren Paten eindringlich an. Seine Miene war undeutbar, aber sie hatte es im Gefühl: er würde ihr auch nichts sagen, weil er nicht sicher war, ob Dumbledore das wollte. Und weil er sie nicht beunruhigen wollte. Weil er sie für unfähig hielt mit der Wahrheit umzugehen. Für zu jung. Und das trotz der großen Reden, die er für sie noch wenige Monate zuvor geschwungen hatte. Manchmal wünschte sich Harriet, dass die Erwachsenen endlich aufhören würden in ihr ein Kind zu sehen und sie behandeln würden wie jeden anderen auch. Heute war auf jeden Fall nicht der Tag, an dem dieser Wunsch in Erfüllung ging.

„Harry, ich bin mir nicht sicher, was das zu bedeuten hat, aber eines kann ich dir versichern: Du musst dir deswegen keine Sorgen machen. Du wirst dich nicht in eine Schlange verwandeln und anfangen Leute zu beißen, oder so was ähnliches. Ich werde mit Dumbledore darüber sprechen, aber vermutlich war das alles nur ein Zufall. Für den wir dankbar sein sollten, der sich aber nicht unbedingt wiederholen wird", erklärte Sirius, genau wie sie es erwartet hatte.

„Das hat was mit Lord Voldemort zu tun, nicht wahr? War es seine Schlange? Aber wieso konnte ich durch ihre Augen sehen?", beharrte sie weiter auf der Frage.

Sirius seufzte. „Harry, ich weiß es wirklich nicht", sagte er nur, „Bitte hör auf dir das Hirn darüber zu zermartern. Ich werde mit den anderen darüber beraten, aber so lange so was nicht wieder passiert, solltest du dir keine allzu großen Sorgen machen, ja?"

Eine bessere Antwort würde Harriet wohl nicht bekommen. Also gab sie nach. „Na gut", meinte sie, „Aber wir unterhalten uns noch mal darüber, wenn du mehr weißt, ja?"

„Ja."

Nun, das war zumindest mehr als sie sich erhofft hatte. Vielleicht hatte Sirius ja recht, vielleicht brachte es wirklich nichts sich Sorgen zu machen. Vielleicht war das alles wirklich nur ein glücklicher Zufall gewesen. Aber so wirklich glauben konnte sie das nicht.

_A/N: So hier kommt nach sehr langer Zeit endlich wieder ein neues Kapitel. Dieses hier war irgendwie nicht willig geschrieben zu werden, aber jetzt hab ich es doch noch geschafft. Wieder später als ich versprochen hatte, aber ich war zwischendurch mit meiner Diplomarbeit beschäftigt. Es wird weiter gehen. Ich weiß zwar nicht wann, aber ich hoffe eher früher als später. Habt nur Geduld._


	27. 27 Kapitel

**27. Weihnachten und andere Sorgen**

Wenige Stunden später wurden ihre Koffer aus Hogwarts nachgeliefert.

Harriet hatte versucht sich Sirius' Rat zu Herzen zu nehmen und sich keine Sorgen mehr zu machen und in der Nacht Schlaf zu finden, aber besonders viel Erfolg hatte keine der beiden Aktionen gehabt.

Folgerichtig war sie am nächsten Morgen vollkommen erschlagen, aber sie versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Es gelang ihr offenbar die Weasleys zu täuschen, nicht aber Sirius, der ihr nur einen aufmerksamen Blick zuwarf und dann meinte: „Du hast nicht geschlafen, sondern weiter darüber nachgedacht, nicht wahr?"

Harriets Antwort bestand in einem möglichst unschuldigen Schulterzucken. Woran er das wohl erkannt hatte? Vielleicht hatte er selbst auch nicht geschlafen und sich stattdessen Gedanken gemacht und erkannte andere, die es so ähnlich trieben wie er selbst. Aber da er versprochen hatte mit seinem Patenkind zu sprechen, sobald er mehr über den Traum und die Schlange wusste, was jetzt vermutlich noch nicht der Fall war, würde es nichts bringen eine neue Diskussion darüber vom Zaun zu brechen.

Als Muggel verkleidet wurden die Weasleys und Harriet (die eigentlich lieber nicht mitgekommen wäre, aber offenbar blieb ihr keine Wahl) nach dem Mittagessen von Tonks und Moody abgeholt, die sie nach St. Mungo begleiten sollten, wo Arthur Weasley hoffentlich auf dem Weg der Besserung war.

Sie nahmen die U-Bahn und versuchten während der Fahrt die Blicke der anderen Fahrgäste zu ignorieren, die Moody, der eine Melone schief auf dem Kopf trug, um so sein „verrücktes" Auge zu verbergen, groß anstarrten.

Das Magie-Krankenhaus lag hinter dem offenbar ständig geschlossenen Geschäft _Reinig und Tunkunter GmbH_ verborgen, das mitten in einer der größten Einkaufsstraßen Londons lag. Durch das Schaufenster hindurch gelangte man nicht in dieses Geschäft, sondern in das Krankenhaus. Harriet fragte sich nur am Rande, wann sie sich wohl endlich an diesen und ähnliche Tricks der magischen Welt gewöhnen würde. Über vier Jahre wusste sie nun schon von der Existenz dieser anderen Welt und trotzdem schien sie gerade erst an der Oberfläche gekratzt zu haben (was ihr auch der Anblick eines Patienten, der von seinen eigenen Schuhen gefressen wurde, bestätigte).

Harriet wollte wirklich nicht hier sein, sie hatte die stumme Befürchtung, dass Rons Vater sich bei ihr dafür bedanken würde, dass er gefunden worden war, und dass er genauso wenig wie die anderen verstehen würde, dass Harriet an der Attacke auf ihn irgendwie beteilig gewesen war.

Tatsächlich stellte sich diese Befürchtung als wahr heraus. Harriet hatte eigentlich mit Tonks und Mad-Eye vor Mr. Weasleys Zimmer warten wollen, aber Ginnys Mutter ließ ihr keine Chance und zerrte sie mit sich in das Krankenzimmer, das sich Mr. Weasley mit zwei anderen Patienten teilte.

Dort erfuhr sie dann (als hätte sie bisher nicht schon genug Schuldgefühle gehabt), dass das Schlangengift die Bisswunde offen hielt und diese deswegen immer blutete, wenn der Verband abgenommen wurde. Mr. Weasley schien ihr Unbehagen zu bemerken, denn er meinte plötzlich: „Jetzt mach dir keine Sorgen, Harriet. Sie sind sich sicher, dass sie ein Gegengift finden werden. Ich könnte viel schlimmer dran sein. Dieser Frau dort drüben fehlt ein Stück von ihrem Bein! Und sie will nicht mal sagen, was sie gebissen hat. Ich hab nur einen klitzekleinen Schlangenbiss abbekommen."

„Hat Harry nicht gesagt, dass es die Riesenschlange von Ihr-wisst-schon-wem war, die dich gebissen hat, Dad?", warf Fred ein, „Das kann dann ja kein besonders kleiner Schlangenbiss sei-"

„Kinder, seid doch so nett und schickt Tonks und Moody auf dem Weg nach draußen rein, ja?", unterbrach Mrs. Weasley ihren Sohn und scheuchte dann alle zur Türe heraus.

„Wetten, die besprechen da drinnen ultrageheime Sachen", maulte George, als sie draußen waren. Er und Fred tauschten einen vielsagenden Blick aus, und Harriet wusste, was sie planten. „Tut das lieber nicht", wandte sie ein, ohne sich viel Hoffnung auf Erfolg zu machen.

„Ach, komm schon, du willst doch genauso sehr wie wir wissen, was die da drinnen besprechen. Was hat Dad eigentlich getrieben, als er angegriffen wurde? Und warum darf es keiner wissen? Als würde dich das nicht interessieren", erwiderte Fred ungerührt und zog einige Langziehohren aus der Tasche.

„Ihr beide sollt es nicht wissen, da man euch offensichtlich nicht trauen kann", erklärte Harriet schwach, „Immerhin schreckt ihr nicht mal davor zurück eure eigene Familie abzuhören."

„Korruption beginnt in den eigenen vier Wänden", wurde sie von George belehrt.

Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, wollte Harriet eigentlich gar nicht wissen, worüber die Erwachsenen da drinnen gerade sprachen. Denn es würde ihr unter Garantie nicht gefallen, da sie das dumpfe Gefühl hatte, dass es mit ihr zu tun hatte.

_Sirius hat versprochen mit mir darüber zu sprechen, sobald er sich mit Dumbledore und den anderen besprochen hat. Bisher weiß wahrscheinlich auch keiner der anderen, was vor sich geht. Das wären höchstes beunruhigende Spekulationen, oder…._

Plötzlich fielen ihre die Blicke der Lauschenden auf. „Was? Warum seht ihr mich plötzlich alle so komisch an?"

* * *

Es war schlimm genug gewesen zu wissen, dass die Erwachsenen etwas vor ihr verbargen, aber nun taten ihre Freunde das offensichtlich ebenfalls. Durch den Lauschangriff schienen die jungen Weasleys irgendetwas in Erfahrung gebracht zu haben, das zu merkwürdigen Blicken, mit denen sie bedacht wurde, wenn die anderen dachten, sie würde es nicht bemerken, und Gesprächen, die mitten im Satz abbrachen, sobald sie den Raum betrat, führte.

Und natürlich wurde von allen abgestritten, dass sie ihr irgendetwas verschweigen würden.

Zuerst war sie über dieses Verhalten beunruhigt gewesen. Inzwischen hingegen begann es ihr vor allem auf die Nerven zu gehen.

_Wenn sie ein Problem mit mir haben, dann sollen sie es mir gefälligst ins Gesicht sagen und nicht hinter meinem Rücken über mich tuscheln! Und wenn alles in Ordnung ist, dann haben sie keinen Grund sich so seltsam zu benehmen und dauernd so ernste Gesichter zu machen. Ich meine, es hat doch offensichtlich mit mir zu tun! Also sollte ich es wissen, oder nicht? Dass die Erwachsenen von Dumbledore dazu gezwungen werden mich im Dunkeln zu lassen ist eine Sache, aber wir anderen waren doch immer Verbündete. Verdammt, Fred und George sind doch immer die Ersten, die lauschen, also sollten sie auch die Ersten sein, die bereit sind den Betroffenen etwas mitzuteilen, das sie betrifft, oder? Und Ron und Ginny habe ich für zwei meiner besten Freunde gehalten! Warum sagen sie mir nicht einfach, was los ist? Die tun ja gerade so, als wäre ich todkrank oder irgend sowas ähnliches. … Oh Gott. Was wenn es das ist?_

Möglicherweise waren diese Vision von der Schlange und die ständigen Narbenschmerzen und die seltsamen Träume, möglicherweise waren das alles Hinweise darauf, dass sie bald sterben würde! Irgendetwas war mit ihrem Kopf nicht in Ordnung. Ein Gehirntumor oder ähnliches. Und alle wussten es. Aber woher?

Es sei denn … es sei denn, es hatte irgendetwas mit Voldemort zu tun. Dieses Ritual, das durchgeführt worden war, um ihn wiederherzustellen; was wenn ihr das etwas angehängt hatte? Oder schlimmer noch: Voldemort war doch so gut wie tot gewesen und ihre Lebensenergie war es vielleicht, die ihn jetzt am Leben erhielt. Vielleicht war er ein Lebensenergie aussaugender Zombie und lebte immer noch von ihrer Energie und sog sie ihr auch über die Ferne hinweg solange weiter aus bis er wieder so hübsch war, wie in seiner Jugend gewesen war, und sie selbst so aussah, wie er ausgesehen hatte, als er noch in Quirrells Hinterkopf gelebt hatte!

Sie war doch schon immer irgendwie mit Voldemort verbunden gewesen und nun vielleicht noch mehr als zuvor. Immerhin war das doch mit Sicherheit seine Schlange Nagini gewesen, die Arthus Weasley angefallen hatte! Und durch deren Augen Harriet gesehen hatte. Vielleicht sah Voldemort auch öfter durch ihre Augen und sie hatte gesehen, was er gesehen hatte, weil … er ihr Leben aus ihr heraussog, Tropfen für Tropfen, und er plante damit sicherlich erst aufzuhören, wenn er alles hatte, und sie tot war. _Oh, mein Gott!_

Kaum hatte sie diesen Gedanken zu Ende gedacht, rannte sie los, um den nächstbesten damit zu konfrontieren, den sie fand.

Sirius war in unerhört guter Stimmung gerade dabei gemeinsam mit Ginny Mistelzweige und Weihnachtsschmuck über der Treppe aufzuhängen. Dieser seltsame Anblick führte endgültig zum Nervenzusammenbruch.

„Ihr könnt mir gleich verraten, dass ich im Sterben liege! Kein Grund mich zu schonen, wenn es ohnehin bald aus ist, und ich ein kleiner Brocken Harriet werde und er wieder jung und schön! Gebt es zu, dann muss ich mir wenigstens nicht weiter den Kopf darüber zerbrechen, was denn jetzt los ist!"

Ginny und Sirius betrachteten sie mit austauschbarer erstaunter Miene, fast so als hätte sie eben Nevilles Aufstieg zum Zaubereiminister verkündet oder angekündigt, dass Crabbe beim IQ-Test mit einem Wert um die 200 abgeschnitten hatte.

„Bist du krank? Hast du mir etwas verschwiegen, von dem ich wissen sollte?", wunderte sich Sirius schließlich.

„Ich? Ihr seid es doch, die meinen baldigen Tod vor mir geheim halten! Dann sagt mir wenigstens, wie er es anstellt!", zeterte Harriet, „Mir ist egal, ob Dumbledore damit einverstanden ist, ich will es wissen. Jetzt sofort!"

„Wer stellt was wie an?", fragte Ginny etwas verloren, „Von wem sprichst du?"

„Von Lord Voldemort natürlich!"

Jetzt sahen sie sehr betroffen aus.

Dann trat Sirius zu ihr und packte sie fest an den Schultern. „Harry, ich werde nicht zulassen, dass er dir irgendetwas antut, wenn ich es verhindern kann, verstehst du? Prophezeiungen sind nicht immer klar oder immer richtig, die Zukunft ist nicht vorherbestimmt, daran glaube ich nicht. Ich würde eher sterben als zulassen, dass er noch einmal auch nur versucht dir etwas anzutun", erklärte er ernsthaft und sah dabei so überzeugend aus, dass Harriet plötzlich Angst um ihn hatte.

„Du wirst nicht sterben, klar? Das wäre ja noch schöner!", murmelte sie etwas verunsichert.

„Ich verstehe eigentlich immer noch nicht genau, wieso du denkst, dass du im Sterben liegst, Harry", warf Ginny von den Treppen aus ein.

„Weil Lord V. mir meine Lebensenergie aussagt und das schon seit dem Sommer. Das ist es doch, was mir keiner sagen will, oder etwa nicht? Dass er ein fieser Energievampir ist", erklärte Harriet müde. Warum wollten sie heute nur keiner verstehen?

„Wirklich? Das wusste ich nicht. Ich dachte, es geht nur darum, dass die Erwachsenen denken, dass du-weißt-schon-wer Besitz von dir ergriffen hat, aber das ist kompletter Unsinn, darauf können nur paranoide alte Menschen kommen - entschuldige Sirius."

„Was? Ich bin von Voldemort besessen und das sagt ihr mir nicht? Ich meine, natürlich bin ich von ihm besessen – immerhin hat er Cedric umgebracht und mehr als einmal versucht mich umzubringen, da ist es nicht verwunderlich, dass ich über ihn nachdenke. Aber, wenn er mich in Besitz nimmt, dann wäre es gut das zu wissen, vorher, meine ich. Oh, mein Gott, ich bin eine Gefahr für den Orden. Ich muss hier raus. Sofort und irgendwohin gehen, wo nichts ist, das ich in Gefahr bringen kann. Am besten ich wandere aus. In irgendein anderes Land, das ihn nicht interessiert. Die Antarktis ist gut, dort leben nur ein paar Pinguine, dort wird ihn nichts interessieren. Es sei denn, dort liegt irgendwas Magisches versteckt. Durmstrang, zum Beispiel. Oh, nein, dann doch besser woanders hin. In ein Muggelirrenhaus, dort verpasse sie uns dann Elektroschocks und das wird ihn lehren andere Leute in Besitz nehmen zu wollen. Oh, nein, hat er jemanden, was angetan? Kreacher, der ist doch verschwunden! Hat er mit meinem Körper Kreacher umgebracht? … Sirius, lass mich los, was soll denn das – Hmpf!"

Sie hatte sich selbst in Rage geredet und fand nun Sirius' Hand auf ihrem Mund vor, während er sie mit seiner anderen festhielt.

„Harry, hör uns zu und sei für einen Moment still, okay? Du wirst nicht in die Antarktis oder sonst wohin auswandern, sondern hierbleiben, ist das klar? Erstens, bist du noch minderjährig und zweitens, bin ich faktisch dein Erziehungsberechtigter und ich verbiete es dir, hast du das verstanden? Und denkst du wirklich, dass Dumbledore dich hier in unserem Hauptquartier herumlaufen oder nach Hogwarts kommen lassen würde, wenn du eine Gefahr für irgendjemanden wärst? Nein, das würde er nicht. Unter Garantie nicht. Und wenn du dir wirklich solche Sorgen um Kreacher machst, dann werde ich für dich nach ihm suchen. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass ihn niemand ermordet hat. Also: Kann ich meine Hand wegnehmen, ohne, dass du wieder durchdrehst oder wegzulaufen versuchst?", beschwor sie ihr Pate ernst.

Harriet dachte einen Moment darüber nach.

Dann nickte sie und Sirius nahm seine Hand von ihrem Mund.

„Aber-"

„Nein, er hat recht. Ich sagte doch, dass es Unsinn ist. Wie du dich vielleicht erinnerst, war ich auch mal von Du-weißt-schon-wem besessen. Ich weiß, wie sich das anfühlt und wie man sich dann verhält. Soweit ich weiß, hast du keine Zeit verloren. Du kannst dich an alles erinnern, was du erlebst hast, oder? Du kannst dich auch an die Schlangenattacke erinnern. Als ich besessen war, hatte ich dauernd Blackouts, während denen er durch mich Dinge getan hat. Danach war ich an vollkommen anderen Orten als zuletzt", erklärte Ginny, „Das alles ist dir doch nicht passiert, oder?"

Harriet schüttelte den Kopf. Es stimmte, was Ginny sagte. Ihre Erinnerungen waren lückenlos. Im Gegenteil, sie konnte sich eher an „zu viel" erinnern. Was vermutlich auch nichts Gutes zu bedeuten hatte.

„Und er zieht mir nicht meine Lebensenergie ab, damit er wieder jung und hübsch wird?", fragte sie dann vorsichtig.

„Was das jung und hübsch angeht, muss ich mich auf dein Wort verlassen, Harry, denn ich erinnere mich nur daran, dass sein Anblick stets ein abschreckendes Beispiel für das, was passiert, wenn man zu viel mit schwarzer Magie experimentiert, war. Aber du kannst mir glauben, wenn ich dir sage, dass er nicht damit beschäftigt ist, dir deine Lebensenergie auszusaugen", erwiderte Sirius, „Das hätten wir definitiv bemerkt."

Auch darüber dachte Harriet kurz nach, bevor sie es glaubte.

Alles in allem waren die meisten ihrer Sorgen zerstreut worden und die Panik, die sie erfasst gehabt hatte, ließ langsam aber sicher nach. Irgendwie kamen ihre ganzen Sorgen ihr auch etwas dumm vor. (Nun ja, die meisten).

„Seht ihr, wenn man sich wie Erwachsene vernünftig über all diese Dinge unterhält, dann kann man auf diese Weise Probleme aus dem Weg räumen, die es gar nicht erst gegeben hätte, wenn man gleich darüber gesprochen hätte. In Zukunft werdet ihr hoffentlich darauf verzichten Dinge, die mich betreffen, vor mir zu verheimlichen", meinte sie dann und fragte sich, warum Sirius daraufhin etwas unglücklich dreinsah. Und hatte er nicht vorher irgendetwas von einer Prophezeiung, an die er nicht glauben würde, gesagt?

Doch noch bevor sie nachfragen konnte, stürmte die Zwillinge gefolgt von einer wütenden Molly Weasley an der Treppe vorbei, wobei letztere erbost ausrief: „Und das werdet ihr auf keinen Fall mit ins Krankenhaus nehmen, ob ich euch erwische oder nicht!"

Harry warf Ginny einen fragenden Blick zu. Diese zuckte die Schultern und meinte: „Forge wollten Dad Antischnarchpulver, das die Schnarcher, zu deren Takt passend, durchs Zimmer schweben lässt, zu Weihnachten schenken. Ich schätze Mom war von dieser Idee nicht begeistert."

„Schade eigentlich", murmelte Sirius und damit waren Harriets Gedanken auch schon wieder woanders.

* * *

Am Abend stand plötzlich Hermine vor der Türe. Offenbar wollte sie doch nicht mit ihren Eltern Skifahren gehen, Harriet nahm aber an, dass sie hauptsächlich deswegen gekommen war, weil sie sich Sorgen machte. Wem genau ihre Hauptsorge galt (also Harriet oder Ron) war allerdings nicht so leicht festzustellen.

Rechtzeitig für Weihnachten kehrte Remus von einer Mission zurück (sehr zur Freude von Harriet und auch Sirius, der gleich noch bessere Laune hatte) und sogar Kreacher war wieder aufgetaucht (anscheinend hatte er sich am Dachboden versteckt). Mundungus hatte einen großen Weihnachtsbaum besorgt und die ausgestopften Elfenköpfe, die an der Wand in der Halle hingen, waren von irgendeinem Witzbold mit Weihnachtsmannbärten und Mützen behängt worden (Harriet hatte Sirius aufgrund seiner verdächtig guten Laune in Verdacht). Damit konnte einem gelungenen Weihnachtsfest eigentlich nichts mehr im Wege stehen.

Geschenke gab es auch eine Menge auszupacken. Hermine hatte Harriet einen Terminkalender geschenkt, Sirius und Remus eine Buchreihe zur _Praktischen defensiven Magie_, Hagrid einen etwas seltsamen Beutel mit schnappenden Fangzähnen dran (weswegen man ihn nicht benutzten konnte), Tonks ein fliegendes Mini-Modell eines Feuerblitzes, Ron Süßigkeiten, seine Eltern den jährlichen Weasley-Pullover und Weihnachtspasteten, Lavender und Parvati ein Schminkset und Dobby ein Bild, von dem Harriet keine Ahnung hatte, was es eigentlich darstellte (sie hatte allerdings die Befürchtung, dass sie selbst das Modell für das Bild gewesen war, was prompt dazu führte, dass ihr wieder einmal Parvatis Theorie über Dobbys Gefühle für sie, einfiel), und außerdem war ein kleines Geschenk von Draco unter ihren Sachen (später erfuhr sie, dass er es Lavender gegeben hatte, damit dieses es übergab, und die es wiederum Hermine gemeinsam mit ihren und Parvatis Geschenk mitgegeben hatte, weswegen Harriet das Geschenk nun erhielt). Es handelte sich um eine recht hübsche silberne Kette, die Harriet aber in leichte Verzweiflung stürzte.

„Oh, nein, wieso schenkt er mir was zu Weihnachten? Hätte ich ihm etwa auch was schenken sollen? Das war nicht ausgemacht! Wir sind nicht einmal zusammen, ich hab nur zugesagt, dass ich darüber nachdenke einmal mit ihm auszugehen. Und ihn geküsst. Von Geschenken war nie die Rede! Meint ihr die Kette war sehr teuer? Erwartet er jetzt von mir, dass ich sie in der Schule trage? Soll ich sie jetzt tragen? Was wenn Ron sich wundert, woher sie kommt? Oder Sirius?", wandte sie sich verzweifelt von Hermine und Ginny.

„Ron ist nicht gerade aufmerksam, was solche Dinge betrifft", meinte Ginny, „Michaels Armband hat er bis jetzt nicht bemerkt, obwohl ich es täglich trage. Aber du solltest dich vor Forge in acht nehmen. Die spüren so etwas. Sie sind wie Bluthunde auf der Jagd nach Verliebten. Wisst ihr noch sie damals Percy wegen Penny aufgezo- oh."

Oh, war ganz passend, denn Percy hatte den jährlichen Pullover kommentarlos zurückgeschickt, was seine Mutter verständlicherweise sehr aufregte und Weihnachten doch ein bisschen trauriger als sonst machte. Aber zumindest schien es die Weasley-Jungs davon abzulenken nach der Silberkette zu fragen, die Harriet nun doch trug. Sirius jedoch war sie aufgefallen.

„Hübsche Kette, Harry. Von einem Verehrer?", fragte er sie.

„Von Draco Malfoy", erwiderte das Mädchen, „Ähm, wäre es sehr schlimm, wenn ich jetzt doch mit ihm ausgehen würde? Bin ich dann enterbt, oder so was?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Du kannst ausgehen mit wem du willst. Solange es jemand in deiner Altersgruppe ist. Und du - ähm – vorsichtig bist. Ah, Remus, komm mal her. Harry hat eine Kette bekommen, siehst du. Von einem Jungen. Von Draco Malfoy um genau zu sein. Ich hab gerade gesagt, dass mich das natürlich überhaupt nicht stört und sie machen kann was sie will mit wem sie das will. Ich meine, solange sie sich vernünftig dabei verhält und …", Sirius rang sichtlich nach Worte und machte eine Handbewegung, die deutlich signalisierte, dass Remus, der ein paar Schritte entfernt gerade damit beschäftigt gewesen war etwas, das verdächtig nach einer toten Ratte aussah, zu entsorgen, ihm aushelfen sollte.

Der starrte ihn einen Moment lang erschrocken an und sagte dann: „Draco, also? Nun, das überrascht mich nicht. Ähm, hast du mit deiner Tante jemals über Grenzen und Jungs gesprochen?"

In diesem Moment tauchte Hermine auf, mit einem schön verpackten Geschenk in den Händen. „Kommst du mit, Harry? Ich hab noch ein Geschenk für Kreacher, ich will es in sein Zimmer legen, solange er nicht da ist, von mir würde er's sonst nicht annehmen, glaube ich", meinte sie.

„Klar!", erwiderte Harriet schnell, „Bis später, Jungs."

Die Mädchen entfernten sich schnell in Richtung Küche.

Hermine musterte Harriet stirnrunzelnd. „Alles in Ordnung, Harry? Du siehst irgendwie verstört aus?", wollte sie gedämpft wissen.

„Ich glaube, Sirius und Remus wollten gerade ein Aufklärungsgespräch mit mir führen. Und ich bin sehr froh, dass du mich daraus gerettet hast, bevor sie zum Knackpunkt kommen konnten", erwiderte Harriet nur.

„Oh."

Unterdessen zischte Sirius etwas zu laut hinter ihr: „Warum muss es ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy sein?"

Diese Frage stellte sich Harriet selbst auch des Öfteren.

* * *

_A/N: Ich weiß, was ihr jetzt denkt: Zwei Updates in nicht einmal einem halben Jahr. Können wir uns daran gewöhnen, wird sie von nun an wieder öfter updaten?_

_Um ehrlich zu sein, weiß ich das selber nicht. Mal sehen, wie es kommt._

_Reviews sind wie immer Balsam für meine Seele._


	28. 28 Kapitel

**28. Lockhart und Snape**

Kreacher hauste in einem kleinen Zimmer, das eigentlich ein Schrank war und bei Harriet unliebsame Erinnerungen an ihr erstes Zimmer unter der Treppe der Dursleys weckte und sich in der Küche gegenüber der Speisekammer befand.

Bisher hatte sie seinen Unterschlupf noch nie gesehen und nahm Hermines Idee, ihm ein Geschenk vorbeizubringen, als willkommene Gelegenheit sich ein wenig näher anzusehen, wie der Hauself lebte. Kreacher hatte sich sein Bett unter einem großen altmodischen Boiler eingerichtet. Bett war eigentlich nicht die richtige Bezeichnung dafür, es handelte sich eher um ein Stofffetzen-Nest mit einer hauselfgroßen Mulde darin. Im Rest des Zimmers/Schrankes befanden sich diverse Gegenstände, die Kreacher offensichtlich vor Sirius' Putzaktionen „gerettet" und hier verstaut hatte. Harriet erkannte ein Familienfoto in silbernen Rahmen, sowie ein paar Münze, ein grünliches Medaillon und Becher und Pokale. Offensichtlich war dieses Zimmer hier Kreachers kleine Schatzkammer; ein Gedanke, der dazu führte, dass Harriet sich ein wenig schuldig fühlte, weil sie und Hermine hier einfach eingedrungen waren. Von dem Hauself war nichts zu sehen, also ließen sie das Geschenk für ihn einfach in seinem Zimmer zurück. _Ich frage mich, was Hermine ihm da eigentlich eingepackt hat. _Was auch immer es war, irgendwie bezweifelte Harriet, dass Kreacher daran große Freude haben würde. Obwohl er Krimskrams sammelte, tat er das nur, weil dieser sentimentalen Wert für ihn hatte, Kleidung stand außer Frage, weil es zu riskant wäre Kreacher freizulassen, und sonst schien es nicht viel zu geben, was dem Hauself Freude machen würde. Nun, im Endeffekt war das Hermines Problem, nicht ihres.

Die beiden Mädchen beeilten sich zurück zu den anderen Feierenden zu gelangen, damit das Weihnachtsessen losgehen konnte. (Im Zuge dessen Harriets Pate und ihr Ex-Lehrer hoffentlich auf weitere versuchte Aufklärungsgespräche verzichten würden).

Nach dem Essen ging es wieder ins Krankenhaus. Hermine und Remus kamen diesmal auch mit und statt der U-Bahn benutzen sie ein Auto, das Mad-Eye irgendwo aufgetrieben hatte. Obwohl seine Fahrkünste etwas zu wünschen übrig ließen (Harriet hatte sich in keinem Auto mehr so gefürchtet, seit sie in den Genuss von Rons Fahrkünsten gekommen war), erreichten sie alle lebendig und in einem Stück St. Mungo.

Das Krankenhaus war magisch-weihnachtlich dekoriert und diesmal war – vielleicht auf der Grund der Feiertage – angenehmer Weise weniger los als bei ihren letzten Besuch.

Mr. Weasley freute sich sehr über sein Weihnachtsgeschenk von Harriet (ein Schraubenzieher-Set) und stritt sich mit seiner Frau darüber, dass er Muggelheilmethoden auf seinen Biss anwenden ließ, was alle anderen dazu veranlasste sich möglichst schnell von den beiden Streitenden abzusetzen.

Remus schien zu versuchen mit dem neugebissenen Werwolf in Arthurs Zimmer Freundschaft zu schließen, während sich Harriet, Hermine, Ron und Ginny ein paar Minuten nach Bill und den Zwillingen auf die Suche nach der Cafeteria machten.

Diese befand sich im fünften Stock. Sie nahmen die Treppen dorthin. Als sie am vierten Stock vorbeikamen, starrten ihnen aus der Abteilung FLUCHSCHÄDEN ein bekanntes Gesicht entgegen.

„Professor Lockhart?"

Es war tatsächlich Gilderoy Lockhart, einer ihrer ehemaligen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste.

Wie die meisten Lehrer, die dieses Fach unterrichtet hatten, war er Opfer eines schlimmen Schicksalsschlags geworden. Sein eigener Vergessenszauber hatte ihn getroffen, und seit dem litt er unter Gedächtnisproblemen. Harriet hatte sich eigentlich nie groß gefragt, was aus ihm geworden war. Sie war einfach froh gewesen den Trottel los zu sein, vor allem auch nachdem sich herausgestellt hatte, dass er ein Betrüger war, der seine Lebensgeschichte aus den Taten anderer Hexen und Zauberer zusammengeklaut hatte, die er mit Vergessenszaubern belegt hatte. In Wahrheit war er ein Feigling, der ihnen in der Kammer des Schreckens überhaupt nicht von Nutzen gewesen war. Offensichtlich hatte er aber die letzten Jahren hier in St. Mungo verbracht.

Heute trug er einen lila Morgenmantel, trat ihnen entgegen und meinte lächelnd: „Aber hallöchen! Ich vermute mal, ihr wollt ein Autogramm von mir, richtig?"

Offenbar war er also immer noch der Alte geblieben. Hoffentlich hielt Hermine ihn jetzt wenigstens nicht mehr für so toll wie früher.

Ron wirkte so, als hätte er ein schlechtes Gewissen, immerhin war es sein kaputter Zauberstab gewesen, der für Lockharts aktuellen Zustand verantwortlich war. Harriet hätte ihm liebend gerne daran erinnert, dass sich der erwachsene Zauberer trotzdem alles, das ihm widerfahren war, selbst zu zuschreiben hatte, aber sie ersparte es sich.

Lockhart zog einen Federkiel aus seiner Tasche und erkundigte sich nach der Anzahl der Autogramme, die sie wollten. „Ich kann jetzt auch in Schreibschrift, wisst ihr!", fügte er strahlend hinzu.

_Nein, ich werde jetzt kein Mitleid mit ihm haben, das hat er nicht verdient!, _sagte sich das Mädchen, das überlebt hatte. Dann begann es sich zu fragen, warum der Mann überhaupt mutterseelenallein hier herumlief, während sich Ron in ein Gespräch mit dem ehemaligen Professor verstricken ließ. Doch noch bevor sie beginnen konnte, sich Sorgen zu machen, tauchte eine Heilerin auf, die offensichtlich auf der Suche nach Lockhart war.

„Oh, Gilderoy, du hast Besuch! Wie _wunderbar_ und auch noch am Weihnachtstag!", rief sie aus, „Wisst ihr, er bekommt _nie_ Besuch, das arme Lämmchen, und ich verstehe einfach nicht, warum, er ist doch ein Süßer, nicht?"

Angesichts von Lockharts Persönlichkeit wunderte Harriet das überhaupt nicht. Aber sie hütete sich der Heilerin das zu sagen. Lockhart wirkte allerdings wirklich ein wenig süß, wenn er so stolz und strahlend verkündete, dass er gerade dabei gewesen war Autogramme zu verteilen. Und anders als früher wirkte er dabei überhaupt nicht arrogant oder selbstzufrieden, sondern einfach nur glücklich.

„Wir hoffen sehr, dass diese Neigung Autogramme zu geben, ein Zeichen ist, dass seine Erinnerungen allmählich zurückkehren", berichtete die Heilerin und forderte sie auf mit in die Station zu kommen.

Ron begann einen halbherzigen Protest, doch die Heilerin sah sie alle vier so erwartungsvoll an, dass ihnen keine Wahl blieb als wirklich mitzukommen. Was konnte es schon schaden? Immerhin war Weihnachten und wenn Lockhart wirklich sonst niemand jemals besuchen kam…. Nun, dann konnten sie sich genauso gut opfern. _Das wäre dann wohl meine gute Tat für dieses Jahr. Und das ausgerechnet für Lockhart. Seufz._

Vielleicht sollte sie ihn einfach als eine andere Person ansehen. Mit dem Angeber, der ständig versuchte hatte Harriet dazu zu überreden aus ihrer Berühmtheit Kapital zu schlagen, hatte er auf jeden Fall nicht mehr viel gemein.

Seitdem hatte sich auch viel verändert. _Das war das Jahr, in dem ich angefangen habe Cedric so richtig zu bemerken…. Nein, daran sollte ich jetzt wirklich nicht denken… _Und das gerade als sie gedacht hatte, dass sie nicht mehr von jedem Türpfosten an Cedric erinnert werden würde.

Die Heilerin führte sie zur Station für die chronischen Fluchgeschädigten, wo sie die Gruppe zurückließ, um Weihnachtsgeschenke zu verteilen.

Lockhart – _Gilderoy_ – drängte ihnen als erstes einen Stapel frisch unterschriebener Fotos auf. „Ihr könnt sie in Umschläge stecken. Man hat mich nicht vergessen, wisst ihr, nein, ich bekomme immer noch jede Menge Fanpost. Gladys Gudgeon schreibt mir wöchentlich … wenn ich nur wüsste, warum … Es muss wohl einfach daran liegen, dass ich so gut aussehe…", erklärte er und blickte seine Besucher mit strahlenden Augen an.

„Professor, haben Sie denn keine Familie, die Sie besuchen kommt oder Ihnen schreibt?", erkundigte sich Harriet daraufhin wider besseres Wissen.

Gilderoys Miene verfiel. „Oh, das, nun das weiß ich nicht. Ich glaube nicht. Zumindest bekomme ich keine Fanpost von Leuten, die mit mir verwandt sind", erwiderte er etwas zögerlich.

_Na toll, warum konnte ich den Mund nicht halten?_

Gilderoy ließ sich davon aber nicht lange deprimieren. Er lächelte wieder und meinte: „Aber das macht nichts. Gladys Gudgeon ist davon überzeugt, dass wir eines Tages heiraten werden, und dann habe ich ja eine Familie, nicht wahr? Bis dahin kann ich sicher auch wieder mehr als nur Autorgramme aufschreiben. Ich habe geübt, seht ihr…" Er zerrte einige Blätter mit krakeligen Zeichen darauf hervor und präsentierte sie stolz.

Ginny lächelte gezwungen und Ron sah etwas verstört aus, während Hermine einen seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck zur Schau stellte und Harriet sich vornahm am besten gar nichts mehr zu sagen, sondern nur noch lächelnd zu nicken.

Sie ließ ihren Blick kurz durch die Station schweifen und erstarrte. Zwei Besucher gingen gerade zwischen den Betten durch und einer davon war Neville und der andere seine Großmutter.

_Was macht denn Neville hier?_, wunderte sich Harriet noch, bevor sie sich dunkel an etwas erinnerte, das Moody einmal gesagt hatte.

Auch Ron erblickte Neville und bevor man ihn davon abhalten konnte, rief er aus: „Neville! Wir sind's! Hast du gesehen? Lockhart ist hier! Und wen hast du besucht?"

Nevilles Großmutter wandte sich ihnen zu, und Neville wirkte wahrhaft entsetzt, als er sie groß anstarrte.

_Na toll. Auf Ron ist Verlass, wenn es darum geht eine peinliche Situation heraufzubeschwören._ Neville befand sich sicherlich nicht zum Spaß auf der Station für Fluchgeschädigte.

„Ah, ja, ich weiß natürlich, wer du bist", sagte Nevilles Großmutter zu Harriet, „Neville spricht in den höchsten Tönen von dir. Und ihr seid offensichtlich Weasleys. Ja, ich kenne eure Eltern, sind anständige Leute. Und du musst Hermine Granger sein?" Während sie sprach schüttelte Mrs. Longbottom ihnen einem nach dem anderen die Hand, während Neville zunehmend rot im Gesicht wurde. Offensichtlich war ihm die ganze Situation sehr peinlich. Ron schaffte es natürlich alles noch eine Spur peinlicher zu machen als sich herausstellte, dass die beiden Longbottoms hier Nevilles Eltern besucht hatten.

„Hast du deinen Freunden nicht von deinen Eltern erzählt, Neville?", wollte Mrs. Longbottom scharf von ihrem Enkel wissen, „Nun, es ist nichts, wofür man sich schämen müsste! Du solltest stolz sein, Neville, stolz! Sie haben nicht ihre Gesundheit und ihren Verstand geopfert, damit ihr einziger Sohn sich für sie schämt!"

„Ich schäme mich nicht."

„Nun, du hast eine merkwürdige Art, das zu zeigen!" Mrs. Longbottom wandte sich an Harriet und die anderen: „Mein Sohn und seine Frau wurden von Du-weiß-schon-wem und seinen Anhängern bis zum Wahnsinn gefoltert."

Harriet wurde schlecht, als sie das hörte, und am liebsten wäre sie aus dem Zimmer gerannt, aber das konnte sie nicht einfach so tun, das wusste sie.

„Sie waren Auroren", berichtete Mrs. Longbottom weiter, „Und sehr geachtet in der magischen Gemeinschaft. Hoch begabt, alle beide."

In diesem Moment kam Nevilles Mutter im Morgenmantel durch die Station auf sie zugetappt. Sie sah schrecklich aus. Ihr Haar war weiß, ihr Gesicht hager und eingefallen und sie drückte Neville ein leeres Kaugummipapier in die Hand. Danach wankte sie summend wieder davon.

_Er und seine Anhänger haben nicht nur mein Leben zerstört, oder das meiner Eltern, oder das von Cedric oder seiner Eltern, oder das von Sirius. _Wer wusste schon, wie viele es noch gab, die es so schwer getroffen hatte wie Nevilles Eltern? Und Neville hatte das die ganze Zeit vor ihnen geheim gehalten. Nun, das war eigentlich nicht verwunderlich. Mit so einer Sache ging man nicht hausieren, so etwas behielt man für sich. Harriet konnte sehr gut verstehen, warum ihnen Neville nie etwas davon erzählt hatte.

Die Longbottoms verabschiedeten sich und gingen, während die vier erschütterten Hogwarts-Schüler sich wieder Gilderoy zuwenden mussten, der sich bereits darüber beschwerte, dass sie ihm keine Aufmerksamkeit schenkten.

„Schreiben Sie mir noch ein Autogramm in Schreibschrift, Professor?", fragte Harriet und versuchte sich an ein Weihnachten zu erinnern, das bedrückender für sie gewesen war als dieses, doch irgendwie wollte ihr kein einziges einfallen.

* * *

Nach Weihnachten wurde Sirius' Laune wieder merkbar schlechter. Er versuchte sich zwar offensichtlich zusammenzureißen (immerhin wusste er ja, dass Harriet es nicht gerne sah, wenn er sich seiner schlechten Laune hingab), doch es war nicht zu übersehen, dass ihm die Aussicht darauf, wieder nur alleine mit Kreacher am Grimmauldplatz zurück zu bleiben, nicht gerade glücklich stimmte.

Und wenn Harriet ehrlich war, dann wäre sie eigentlich auch lieber hier bei ihm geblieben als zurück nach Hogwarts zu gehen, wo die Umbridge immer mehr Macht an sich riss und die Freiheiten und Rechte aller anderen Lehrer und aller Schüler mit ihren lächerlichen Maßnahmen beschnitt. Doch natürlich wusste sie auch, dass sie trotzdem dorthin zurück musste. Ihr blieb keine Wahl. _Aber wenn er wieder alleine hier ist, und die meiste Zeit wird er alleine sein, dann wird er nur krank vor Kummer werden._

Für dieses Problem wollte ihr wirklich keine Lösung einfallen. Alles wäre viel leichter, wenn Sirius kein gesuchter Verbrecher wäre, soviel war sicher. Harriets eigenes Leben mit eingeschlossen.

Am letzten Ferientag erhielten sie dann überraschenden Besuch.

Mrs. Weasley unterbrach eine Partie Zaubererschach zwischen Ron und seiner Schwester, die Hermine und Harriet gerade beobachteten, mit der Nachricht, dass Professor Snape hier wäre, um Harriet zu sehen.

_Was will er denn hier? Ich wusste ja, dass ich schlecht in Zaubertränken bin, aber so schlecht, dass er deswegen extra in den Ferien bei mir vorbeikommt sollte ich eigentlich nicht sein._

Sie entschuldigte sich bei den anderen und machte sich auf zur Küche, wo der Lehrer auf sie wartete. Vielleicht war er gar nicht in seiner Position als Harriets Lehrer hier. Vielleicht hing sein Hiersein mit dem Orden zusammen. Vielleicht würde sie nun endlich erfahren, was die ganze Sache mit der Vision von der Schlange zu bedeuten hatte. Oder sie bekam einen Trank der weitere Schlangenvisionen verhindern sollte.

Sie erreichte die Küche und stellte leicht erschrocken fest, dass sich außer Professor Snape und Sirius niemand dort befand. _Haben sie die beiden etwa zusammen alleine gelassen? _Das konnte nur zu einer Katastrophe führen. Remus war vor einigen Tagen zu einer neuen Mission aufgebrochen und noch nicht wieder zurück, also war niemand da, der den Puffer zwischen den beiden Männern spielen konnte. Zumindest waren sie beide noch am Leben, als Harriet die Küche betrat.

Sie saßen beide an dem langen Tisch und starrten auffällig in jeweils die Richtung, in der sich der andere nicht befand. Zwischen ihnen am Tisch lag ein Brief.

Harriet räusperte sich. „Hallo, Professor", sagte sie, „Hatten Sie schöne Weihnachtsfeiertage?"

Snape sah auf und blickte sie an. „Sie waren erträglich, Potter, danke der Nachfrage", erwiderte er vollkommen ohne jeden Enthusiasmus, „Setz dich."

Sirius' Kopf schnappte hoch. „Hör mal", begann er, „Ich würde es vorziehen, wenn du hier keine Befehle erteilst, Snape. Das hier ist mein Haus, verstehst du?"

„Ähm, ich bin sicher, Professor Snape hat das nicht als Befehl, sondern als freundliche Aufforderung gemeint, Sirius", sagte Harriet schnell und versuchte dabei vernünftig zu klingen. Sie setzte sich auf einen Platz zwischen die beiden Männer und sah von einem zum anderen. „Wollt ihr mir jetzt endlich sagen, was mit mir nicht in Ordnung ist?", fügte sie hinzu.

Beide sahen sie an. „Wenn ich hier wäre, um dir das zu sagen, Potter, dann würden wir morgen früh noch hier sitzen so lange ist die Liste", meinte Snape und ignorierte den wütenden Blick, mit dem ihn Sirius daraufhin bedachte, „Ich bin auf Dumbledores Befehl hier. Eigentlich wollte ich mit dir alleine sprechen, doch dein Pate hat ja gerne das Gefühl … beteiligt zu sein und besteht darauf bei diesem Gespräch dabei zu sein."

Sirius erhob sich von seinen Stuhl und starrte Snape eindringlich an. „Was soll das heißen?", knurrte er.

„Das soll gar nichts heißen!", rief Harriet schnell aus, „Ich finde es gut, wenn Sirius dabei ist, Professor. Dann spar ich es mir, ihm nachher alles zu erzählen. Ähm, was wollte Dumbledore mir mitteilen? Setzt du dich bitte wieder nieder, Sirius?"

_So ungefähr muss Hagrid sich fühlen, wenn er gerade dabei ist zwei seiner Lieblingsmonster zu füttern._

„Der Schulleiter schickt mich, Potter, um Ihnen seinen Wunsch mitzuteilen, dass Sie nach den Ferien Okklumentik lernen", erklärte Snape.

Harriet blinzelte. „Okay, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, was es mir bringen soll ein Instrument zu spielen", sagte sie dann.

„Okklumentik hat nichts mit einer Ukulele zu tun, Harry", warf Sirius nach einigen Sekunden peinlichen Schweigens ein.

„Oh."

Snape nahm den Faden wieder auf: „Okklumentik ist die Verteidigung des Geistes gegen das Eindringen von außen. Ein unbekannter aber sehr nützlicher Zweig der Magie."

Harriet runzelte die Stirn. „Ist es das, was passiert ist? Jemand ist in meinen Geist eingedrungen? Hat das damit zu tun, dass manche von euch denken, dass Lord V. von mir Besitz ergreifen könnte?", fragt sie, „Aber ich glaube nicht, dass er wollte, dass ich weiß, was Mr. Weasley passiert ist. Außerdem war es diese grässliche Schlange und nicht er, in deren Geist ich war, wenn ich schon in irgendeinen Geist war. Aber Moment. Wollt ihr mir damit sagen, dass man per Magie in den Geist von jemand anderen eindringen kann? Wie ein Gedankenleser oder so?" Sie riss die Augen auf. War das wirklich möglich?

Es musst so sein, sonst würde es wohl kaum eine Methode geben seinen Geist gegen das Eindringen von außen zu verteidigen, oder?

„Legilimentik ist möglich, ja. Und der Dunkle Lord beherrscht diese Kunst sehr gut, sowie auch einige andere Zauberer. Es ist eine seltene Gabe, die sich aber von dem, was die Muggel Gedankenlesen nennen, unterscheidet, Potter. Der Kopf ist kein Buch, das man willentlich aufschlagen und nach Belieben studieren kann. Gedanken sind nicht im Inneren deines Schädels eingraviert. Es ist aber möglich Gefühle und Erinnerungen aus dem Kopf einer anderen Person herauszuziehen", erläuterte Snape, „Der Schulleiter wünscht, dass du lernst dich vor solchen und anderen geistigen Angriffen zu schützen. Dass du immer alles aussprichst, was dir durch den Kopf geht, reicht auch meiner Meinung nach schon aus, um deine Feinde über deine Absichten zu informieren."

Harriet warf einen kurzen Blick auf Sirius, der Snape hasserfüllt anstarrte und knurrte: „Würdest du endlich damit aufhören mein Patenkind zu beleidigen, Snape?"

Harriet war fast zu verwirrt, um etwas dazu zu sagen, also deutete sie ihm einfach mit einer Geste ruhig zu sein. Ihr war nicht entgangen, dass keiner der beiden Männer ihre ersten Fragen über den Zwischenfall mit Mr. Weasley beantwortet hatte. Entweder wusste niemand, was da eigentlich passiert war, oder sie wollten nicht, dass sie es wusste. Sie war sich nicht sicher, welche Möglichkeit sie mehr beunruhigte.

„Dumbledore will also, dass ich lerne meinen Geist zu beschützen. Und wer unterrichtet mich in diesem Okklumen-Dings?", fragte sie weiter.

„Ich", erwiderte Snape nur.

Sirius gefiel das scheinbar überhaupt nicht. „Warum kann Dumbledore Harry nicht selbst unterrichten?", wollte er wissen und Harriet fand, dass das eine wirklich gute Frage war.

„Es ist sein Vorrecht als Schulleiter weniger angenehme Pflichten anderen zuzuteilen. Ich versichere dir, dass ich nicht darum gebeten habe diese Aufgabe zu übernehmen", wich Snape aus, „Potter, du wirst einmal wöchentlich zu mir ins Büro kommen und du darfst niemanden sagen, was du bei mir tust, am allerwenigsten Dolores Umbridge. Die erste Stunde beginnt am Montagabend um sechs Uhr. Wenn jemand fragt, dann nimmst du Nachhilfestunden in Zaubertränken. Niemand, der dich je im Unterricht erlebt hat, wird bestreiten können, dass du welche nötig hast."

„Jetzt reicht es!", Sirius fuhr erneut hoch.

„Sirius, damit hat er leider recht. Bleib ruhig", beschwichtigte ihn Harriet schnell, „Es gehen heute noch Geschichten über das eine Mal um, als ich unabsichtlich den Kessel zum Explodieren gebracht habe, und daraufhin die ganze Schule mit einem Musical-Zauber belegt wurde. Ich bin wirklich eine Niete in diesem Fach und es gibt keinen Grund das schönzureden."

Sirius wirkte nicht überzeugt und Snape trug eine grimmige Miene zur Schau. _Wie lange ich sie wohl noch daran hindern kann übereinander herzufallen?_

„Hört mal, ich verstehe wirklich nicht, warum ihr euch nicht einfach vertragen könnt. Ich hab euch beide lieb und alles andere, was vorgefallen ist, liegt länger zurück als meine Geburt, und ich könnte inzwischen schon Mutter sein! Es gibt also keinen Grund um… Was?"

Beide Männer waren erstaunlich bleich geworden.

„War es Draco Malfoy?", bellte Sirius, „Wie kann er es wagen?"

„Wir sollten uns über Verhütungsmethoden unterhalten, Potter, auch wenn es offenbar schon zu spät ist", meinte Snape.

„Was? Nein! Ich sagte, ich könnte Mutter sein, nicht dass ich – was denkt ihr – Ich hab nicht, schon gar nicht mit Draco und - Ich bin noch Jungfrau, wenn ihr es genau wissen wollt!"

Genau in diesem Moment kam der eben entlassene Mr. Weasley mitsamt seiner ganzen Familie und Hermine im Schlepptau in die Küche spaziert. Und Harriet versank mit rotem Kopf in ihrem Stuhl.

Wieso passierten solche peinlichen Dinge eigentlich immer nur ihr?

* * *

_A/N: Und schon wieder ein Update, wie ihr seht. Mit der Geschichte um den Musical-Zauber spielt Harriet auf das 1. Kapitel von „Harriet Potters Geheime Abenteuer" an._

_Hier ist der Link dazu: _

_.de/s/4363549200000b7b067007d0_

_Reviews?_


End file.
